Teenage Dream
by nurjen08
Summary: Buffy is a new kid in town moving from New York City with her mom and kid sister. The three girls set up shop in sunny Sunnydale California. Of course going to a new school and meeting new friends is always a challenge but Buffy can handle anything right?
1. School Hard

Teenage Dream

_**Mesa back! So Love Always was a huge hit and well I've been having this idea in my head and we're going to high school. Who doesn't like high school with the sports, the nerds, jocks, valley girls, the populars, the losers, and all the drama? Point being Angel and Buffy will meet in high school as teens. With this and my other stories I have repeating dialog and such because things just fit in certain places. So don't be surprised if you see similar things**_

_**What's in store for this story? Well it appears that you liked Buffy as an ice skater so she will remain as one. You also seemed to like Angel full out Irish and that will also remain. So let's see where this story takes us as for some like me go back to the halls of our alma matars and relive those glory days.**_

_**Plot.**_

_**Buffy is a new kid in town moving from New York City with her mom and kid sister Dawn. The three girls set up shop in sunny Sunnydale California. Of course going to a new school and meeting new friends is always a challenge but Buffy can handle anything…right? AU, no vampires and such rating T-M. All characters belong to Joss and I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel this is for entertainment purposes. **_

Chapter 1 School Hard

The welcome sign came and passed by as Joyce Summers drove in the small car with her two daughters. Buffy Summers was a sixteen year old and then you had little Dawn who is six. Both girls were very outgoing and loud and fun to be around. California where it's summer year around, beaches, Hollywood and skate boards. Sunnydale was just an hour or so from the big city of Los Angeles. But this little family was done with the big city and it was time to settle somewhere quiet. The move out here wasn't because Joyce had a job offer but more or less the girls rolled out a map of the USA and they pointed. Sunnydale was a town not an everyone knows everyone town but smaller than New York City by far. Would the girls miss snow, the cold weather? Maybe but to be so close to the beach to where you could go every weekend that wasn't bad.

Joyce drove as the radio played and Dawn leaned forward to try to flip the station. These three have been driving almost none stop across country a week to be exact with staying at hotels overnights and a few places of sightseeing. Joyce had hoped to have moved before the school year had started but not everything happens the way you wanted but the girls were starting school about a month in here in Sunnydale. Dawn couldn't reach the radio yet and Buffy laughed which made Dawn a little bit more angry

"Don't fight girls." Joyce warned her daughters as Dawn sat back in her seat folding her arms and pouted. Buffy settled back down waiting to get to their new place. There were palm trees and the sun was so bright. This was very different than New York as Joyce turned into a neighborhood and down a street called Revello Drive and pulled up to the house number of 1630. It was a nice house, two stories and a porch. The girls lived in the city which meant they lived in an apartment never a house. Joyce stepped out of the car looking at their new place smiling and Buffy looked up and down the street seeing little kids playing and people in their yards. It was a Saturday afternoon and Buffy and Dawn would start on Monday. The three girls walked up to the front door and Joyce opened it and they walked in.

"It's big." Buffy said as she looked around heading into the living room off to the left and Dawn went right to the where the kitchen and dining room was. The two girls walked around and met up in the den and walked down the hallway to where the stairs were and all three headed up. They turned left and there was one bed room to the right then a bathroom and then another bed room and across that bed room was the master room. Buffy took the bigger of the two bed rooms and looked out the window to where she could see the street. The room was empty for the moment but the moving truck would be here within a few hours.

The evening had come and most of their stuff was still in boxes and furniture was spread out everywhere. Tomorrow they would try to unpack everything that they could, put the beds together and such. The dining room table wasn't set nor did they have food so it was Chinese takeout and eating it on the dining room floor.

"You two like the place?" Joyce asked and her girls nodded looking around. "Of course it'll look more like home once we unpack." Joyce assured them. The three ate and Joyce took out the three fortune cookies and handed them out. Buffy opened hers and looked at the little strip.

"Love is like wild flowers…it is often found in the most unlikely places." Buffy read her cookie.

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future…hmm ok." Joyce said and set down the paper and ate her cookie.

"Something you lost will, will turn up." Dawn read and then her eyes widen. "We didn't forget anything did we?" And Joyce smiled while tucking some hair behind Dawn's ear.

**Monday**

The alarm clock went off and Buffy sighed while rolling over and shut the thing off. The weekend ended too soon and she was tired from unpacking and they still had a ways to go. She threw the covers off and headed to the closet to see what to wear on her first day to a new school. Nice boots, a skirt that reached her knees and a nice blue blouse should do the trick. She let her blonde locks fall around her shoulders and looked into the mirror for an inspection.

Downstairs Dawn was up and sitting at the table eating as Buffy came down and saw her mom making coffee.

"Ready?" Joyce asked and Buffy shrugged while sitting down and sighed. "It'll be fine," Her mom assured her and Buffy nodded.

Joyce dropped Buffy off first since high school started first. Buffy looked out the window to the school as there were tons of kids outside roaming around. It wasn't different from New York but she knew no one.

"Remember see the principle first and have a good day." Joyce said and Buffy nodded and grabbed her backpack and opened the car door and stepped out.

"Bye Buffy!" Dawn waved to her big sister and Joyce waved to her daughter as Buffy waved back and headed off.

A boy with moppy hair skated on a skate board weaving through the crowds of people and they dodged him. But then he caught site of a blonde girl walking up the steps and lost focus and skated right into the railing of the steps. As he tried to straighten himself up a red head giggled.

"Whatever Willow." He said and she helped him up. "Oh I did want to talk to you." And the red head nodded. "I'm having trouble with the math."

"Ok which part?" She asked.

"You know the math." The boy repeated and she sighed. "Please help me?"

"Ok but I won't do it for you Xander." The red head said.

"Oh thank you." Xander said as they headed inside to the school.

"Hey," Another boy said. This one had bleach blonde hair and ring in his eyebrow. His real name was William but everyone just called him Spike. He was into the heavy metal, grunge look and he was an exchange student from England but his family ended up moving here.

"What's up?" Xander asked as the three walked together.

"New girl." Spike answered.

"Oh yes I saw pretty much a hottie." Xander stated and Willow rolled her eyes. "So tell you know anything?"

"Uh well she's a girl and she's new." Spike said and the three headed down the hall and saw another friend at his locker. He shut his locker and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Dude you look like how I feel." Spike said and the brown haired, brown eyed teen said nothing.

"I'm tired." He stated.

"Well yeah you know you don't have to work all the time." Willow added.

"I'm a hundred short from the bike I want." He replied.

"Really? Nice." Xander held up his hand to do a high five but didn't get one as Angel walked away. "Or not that's cool."

"Well how many more hours do you need Angel?" Willow asked.

"By the end of the week." He answered. This was Angel O'Brien, sixteen, strong and an Irish man. His family owned the Irish pub down town a local hot spot. His cousin Doyle just graduated last year from Sunnydale high and is now at UC Sunnydale and took Angel's Plymouth so now he had no wheels. But just a while ago he saw a motorcycle and determined it was going to be his. So he's been working at the pub every night to save up. Pat O'Brien's was the pub's name, it was named after his father Patrick and he and Angel's mother Clair owned it. His family came from Ireland when they were young like fourteen or fifteen. So Angel was first generation American but fully Irish. More family came here and the O'Brien family expanded here in Sunnydale. Once in a while they would take a trip back to the mother country.

In the principal's office Buffy sat there as the man had her file and it was sealed too. The man was a short guy and had a rat like face too.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High school Miss Summers." The man said. "I am principle Snyder and you will call me principle Snyder." Buffy nodded. "We are good school and that will not be tarnished so I suggested you stay out of trouble." Buffy sat there thinking did he just make a treat. "Now here's your schedule and remember being on time is late being early is on time." Buffy nodded while taking the paper and got up.

The hallways were clearing as she looked at her schedule, first period Trig in room 301. _'Where's 301? Where am I anyways?'_ She asked herself staring at the paper but then she walked right into someone.

"Oh I'm really sorry." She said looking up to a huge kid, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Its ok it's my fault." He assured her. "Name's Riley Finn."

"Buffy," Buffy held out her hand and they shook.

"Need help?" He asked and she showed him her schedule. "Just take these stairs go to the third level and it'll be at the end of the hall to your right." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you." And Buffy was off but Riley couldn't help but watch the small blonde head up the stairs. _'Whoa,'_ he thought and kept walking. Buffy walked down the hall and found the room. She snuck in and sat down not wanting to make a scene as more people came in. The teacher came over smiling and she knew she would have to talk but the instead the teacher asked her how she was and wasn't going to do that which made Buffy feel a little better.

Class was under way and Buffy did her best without a book but a brunette was kind enough to share. Meeting new friends wasn't so hard. But the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get out.

"Hi I'm Cordelia Chase," The brunette said holding out her hand and Buffy shook it.

"Buffy," And she packed her books. The two got up and left the class.

"If you need a text book there's some in the library." Cordelia stated.

"Oh good." Buffy wasn't told where she could find any books from the rat faced principle.

"I'll take you there." Cordelia offered and Buffy followed. "So where are you from?"

"New York City." Buffy answered as they got out into the hallway.

"Really?" Cordelia sounded excited. "I'd kill to live in New York so close to that many outlets." Buffy nodded smiling.

"Yeah," And they kept walking.

"Well you'll be just fine here if you hang with me and my crew." Cordelia started to explain as they walked and then Cordelia found her chance to see if Buffy could hang out with her. "Willow," She said and the red head looked up after taking a few sips from the water fountain. "Nice dress," Cordelia was only being mean. "Nice to see you found the softer side of Sears." Buffy stood there and was actually taken back, she thought Cordelia was nice.

"Well my mom picked it out." Willow stuttered a little.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet." Cordelia was now just being really rude. Willow then just walked away. "You really want to fit in here know your losers. Well the library is right there. You should hang out with me at lunch." Cordelia then turned away and Buffy stood there.

"How about no and just say I did." Buffy muttered to herself and went into the library. Like most libraries it was quiet and she saw a man in a suite.

"Aw yes?" He asked in an English accent. "Wesley Widum Price." He said rather cheerfully.

"Yeah I need these." Buffy handed him her schedule.

"Right away Miss Summers." And the peppy English librarian went to the back.

After receiving her books Buffy headed down the hall and then for a second time ran into some one. She dropped two of the books.

"Oh sorry that keeps happening to me." She apologized and the boy smiled and bent down picking up her books. She looked up to the boy and her heart raced. _'Oh-my,'_ She thought to herself. He had the most beautiful brown eyes, spiky brown hair, dark jeans, nice black shoes, and black shirt that hugged his body just the right way.

"It's ok," He said as he handed her books back. He wasn't into blondes but this one, wow he thought and those green eyes and that smile.

"Still sorry," She apologized again and he smiled. _'Ok that smile, is he trying o kill me?'_ "I'm, I'm Buffy."

"Angel," He stammered. "Is me, hi," _'Get it together.'_ "Well maybe I'll see you around." And Buffy nodded. "Maybe at school," _'Ok quit while you're ahead.'_ "Since we both…go there." _'You idiot.'_

"Ok," Buffy giggled and they walked away slowly in awkwardness.

"We both go to school?" Willow asked with a smile as Angel just sat there saying nothing as they sat outside on the lawn eating lunch.

"Great pick up line mate." Spike commented while sipping his red Gatorade.

"Yeah very suave." Xander poked fun at him. Angel was a smooth talker to women if he wanted to be but with this one well he lost it. Again he didn't say anything. But as if the day couldn't get any worse it was about too. "Hottie on the radar coming in." Angel looked behind him and quickly turned around and for the first time Willow saw him blush a little.

"You've must have made an impression." Spike added. "Didn't think you were in the hallway that long."

"Why do we hang out?" Angel asked. Willow looked up as Buffy came closer and then see saw Angel. _'Oh no uh, just be cool.'_ She told herself. _'Oh god he's so hot I just want to…no bad Buffy very bad get your head out of the gutter.'_

"Willow?" She asked, she felt bad for what had happened earlier.

"Yeah,"

"I want to start over as in hi I'm Buffy," She said and Willow smiled.

"I'm Willow and this is Xander, Spike and Angel." She pointed to each one and Angel and Buffy looked at each other and they both fought to not blush.

"Hi," They all said together.

"So I was wondering if I could," But before she could finish Willow scooted over on the bench and Buffy took a seat.

"So," Xander started. "Where you from?"

"New York, my mom and my sister we moved here." Buffy explained, Angel just sat on the ground and listened her voice was pretty she was pretty.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"You know new place kind of thing." Buffy said and they nodded.

"Well welcome to Sunnydale hope you enjoy your stay." Xander added and Buffy smiled. "So what are your dreams, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yeah any dark secrets we should know about?" Spike asked and Willow shook her head knowing they were just being pains.

"It's just best not to pay attention to them." Willow suggested and Buffy smiled.

"My bitch-o-meter is going off," Xander said while looking off to the distance and a group of girls came over one being Cordelia and they giggled. Angel sighed which Buffy noticed.

"Buffy I thought we were going to hang out?" Cordelia asked as two girls stepped forward. "Oh you haven't met Harmony and Faith." She introduced the two others a blonde and a brunette. "So," Buffy just sat there looking to the people she just met, stay with what the girls would call losers or go with the future beta kappa girls? "We'll forgive you for this mistake and help you figure out the right people of this school." Buffy looked back at the new friends she could have.

"No it's ok I'm good but thank you for thinking of me." Buffy said and the three girls looked a little shocked as they stood there. Cordelia then looked to Angel and the three girls turned around and left scoffing. She looked around seeing her new friends.

"Nice," Xander said smiling as the little group just got a little bit bigger.

"So Angel that new bike," Willow started knowing there was instanced attraction between Angel and Buffy. Buffy turned to him.

"Oh uh yeah maybe after this week I can get it." Angel answered and Buffy fought hard not to smile.

"Hey Friday night we should all go to the Bronze." Willow suggested.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"Pretty much the only good club in this one Starbucks town." Xander answered. "Next to Pat O'Brien's."

"You know DJ sometimes live music." Spike clarified.

"Pat O'Brien's?" She asked.

"Yeah the Bronze it's ok," Angel jumped in.

"Oh come on Angel," Xander then turned to Buffy. "Pat O'Brien's Irish pub Angel's family owns pretty cool place." Angel then turned to Xander giving him that _'I never did like you and I'll kill you later.'_

"You're Irish?" Buffy asked and Angel refocused his attention to Buffy.

"Yup he can even speak in it too." Willow was really trying to play match maker.

"Yeah I can and yes I work there." Angel answered, _'Ok he was hot to begin with but now, oh no don't get all red.' _

The rest of the day went by and Buffy was now home. Dawn wasn't yet and neither was Joyce so Buffy unpacked some more but Angel quickly invaded her mind. She's seen very cute men but Angel, Angel was something else. But no, no boys right now she had focus and get everything back in order but Angel. Then of course her knee started to ache a little and she sighed. Just as she went to sit down the phone rang. Her mom got the phone working and she picked it up.

"Giles," She said with a smile. "Yeah we're doing pretty well all set up." She listen for a moment. "Really?" She asked with some excitement. "When?" She waited. "Oh cool I can't wait," Then the man spoke. "Of course I'll tell mom and Dawn they'll be so happy." Another few seconds went by. "Ok bye." She felt rather happy she met a cute no that was an understatement, very and highly attractive boy and her former coach just called to tell her he was moving out to LA. Over all it was a good day for a Monday. But Friday night she was going out with her new group of friends with Angel, she needed to unpack and make sure she had the perfect outfit. Then the front door opened and she knew it was her mom and sister.

"Buffy," Dawn then came in. "What was your school like?" She asked and Buffy smiled.

Angel walked into the pub as it wasn't busy yet and he walked across the place to the back and ran into his mom. She had brown reddish hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She smiled seeing her son and walked up to him.

"Mo mhac conas atá tú?" She asked.

"Good." Angel replied to his mom as she kissed both his cheeks and hugged him and then his father came in smiling.

"How was school?" Patrick asked and Angel shrugged.

"You still want to work?" Clair his mom asked and Angel nodded. "It's a nice day you should be out."

"It's ok just another week besides it's not like I have much of a life." Angel stated and then someone pulled him in a headlock and Angel tried to get it out. "Get off Doyle." And his cousin let go.

"Hey, hey," Patrick started. "You two want to kill each other fine but don't do it in my restaurant do it out back so I can spray down the blood." He joked and Clair playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You still working for that motorcycle?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded as he headed into the back. "What you trying to impress a girl?" He asked and Angel said nothing as he grabbed a baseball cap, put it on and turning it backwards and found an apron. "Touchy hey since you're back here cook me up some corn beef and cabbage huh?" Angel just glared at his cousin and walked further into the kitchen where there were more O'Briens, eight uncles, six aunts and they were all related not counting the ones that were married into the family plus all the cousins. There were O'Briens everywhere in Sunnydale it was like the godfather Irish style. Most of the cousins were grade school. Angel and Doyle were the oldest cousins next to Collin who was three years older than Doyle. Not everyone in the family worked at the pub but they did hang out here quite often. Angel reached for a bowl to mix potatoes as mashed potatoes sell and fast. But as he started to chop up potatoes Buffy, the new girl was on his mind which making boxty was more pleasant.

_**And there's chapter one Angel and Buffy as teens; that spells out drama right? But it's all good well sort of. There's a lot that hasn't been explained thus more chapters soon. Let's see where this takes us. What do you want to see? Can't guarantee it'll be in it but any ideas where I'm taking it? So…you like it so far, should I continue? More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**What Claire said to Angel: My son how are you?**_


	2. White Horses

Chapter 2 White Horses

"_And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer." Revelation 6:2_

_White Horse-Linked to instinct, purity and the drive of the physical body to release powerful and emotional forces, like rage with ensuing chaos and destruction. - The Subconscious Psychosis of Dreams_

_**A/N- The sayings are a bit odd and ominous but they do play a part as we continue so keep that in mind and I'll give you a hint Angel is the first quote and Buffy is the second now let's continue.**_

Angel was in the back room at the pub. Before school he had dropped off the clothes he would be wearing for tonight. The past week had been an interesting one. Lunch was the time he looked forward to because it meant he could talk to Buffy. They didn't share classes together which might be a good thing otherwise he would be so focused on her and not what the teacher was saying. Angel slipped into his leather jacket and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Patrick asked and Angel turned around seeing his father standing there.

"Just going out with my friends." Angel answered and his father walked in but he looked suspicious.

"My son going to the Bronze like this?" He asked.

"Yeah," Angel answered and grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his back pocket. And then he faced his father and Patrick fixed the jacket.

"Oh when did my son grow up?" Angel's mom asked while coming in. Angel was thankful that his friends were not here for this.

"Mom please," Angel was about to say more when Claire was ready to run her fingers through his hair. "No mom,"

"So who's the girl?" She asked.

"There is no girl," Angel defended himself although that was a big fat lie. There was Buffy and she was beautiful and well he thought there was no way she'd go for him. Angel wasn't a football player or in soccer he boxed but on his own time. Girls like Buffy always went after the football players like Riley Finn. He was surprise she gave him the time of day. But she fit right in with their group.

"How are you getting there?" Claire asked and Angel smiled. "You bought the bike?" She wasn't upset just more concerned for her son's safety.

"You did say if I paid for it I could get it." Angel reminded his mom.

"I know it's just my baby is going on seventeen soon and then you'll graduate," Claire then hugged Angel as Patrick smiled. Angel however looked less amused.

"Ok sweetie let him keep some manly dignity." Patrick said and Claire pulled away. "So let's see this bike." Angel nodded and the three went out back and there it was a motorcycle sitting there. "Nice," Patrick walked up to it looking at it. "But there's no back seat if,"

"Patrick," Claire interrupted and Angel just shook his head.

"Ok let me get out of here before you guys drive me crazy." Angel then headed to his bike and got on grabbing his helmet.

"What time will you be home?" Claire asked.

"Oh it's Friday night we'll see you in the morning." Patrick said as Angel turned on the bike and then was off. Now he had some freedom again the only thing he wished for was to know where Buffy lived so he could pick her up. He really wanted to know everything about her and she popped in his mind as he drove down the streets heading to the Bronze. He was excited to see his friend's faces when they see the bike it was all he talked about it especially when the Plymouth went to Doyle.

Outside the Bronze waited Willow, Xander and Spike and they heard the motorcycle and walked to the direction of it. Angel pulled up and parking it.

"Dude sweet ride," Xander said as he looked at the black sleek motorcycle. Angel wanted to ask if Buffy was here yet but he didn't want to sound too desperate. Angel locked the bike up and the four friends headed inside and he pretended not to care about Buffy whereabouts. Just as they neared the doors Riley and a few of his football teammates were hanging around.

"Hey, hey check this out," Riley said as Angel and his friends came up. "Double dating tonight?" Riley asked and Angel just ignored which didn't sit well with Riley so he shoved his way into Angel's path.

"We aren't looking for trouble," Xander said but the two stared one another down. There was some bad blood between these two going back to grade school. If one could believe they were best friends once, they lived next to one another, had sleepovers everything. But one day Riley's father got rich and Riley turned different. Riley thought he was better than everyone because he was now football captain and girls swooned over him. But girls also came up to Angel as well but unlike Riley Angel wasn't interested in any girls that came up to him, they were dull mostly morons so he would gladly hand them to Riley. Riley always thought he would get the girls and Angel didn't. Riley backed down and returned to his friends. They've never fought but they would get eye to eye maybe Riley had nothing to fight for right now.

"Let's go," Willow said and they walked into the club putting that moment behind them. Angel was only here hoping that Buffy was already here or would show.

Buffy took one last look and then Dawn came in.

"You're pretty," Dawn said and Buffy smiled at her cute little sister. Dawn climbed up on the bed sitting there and Buffy walked to her purse making sure she had everything. These heels she was wearing were nice and pretty but she wasn't sure if they would last the night.

"So what time do you think you'll be home?" Joyce asked as she leaned against the entrance seeing her two daughters there.

"I'm not sure," Buffy replied.

"Well be careful and call if you need anything." Joyce said and Buffy nodded and grabbed her back and Dawn stood up.

"Little monkeys jumping on the bed." The little girl said as she jumped up and down and Buffy grabbed her and she giggled and then Buffy placed her on the floor and she ran out. Buffy hugged her mother real quick and left. The Bronze wasn't that far from her place more like three blocks once you leave the neighborhood. The sun had just set and she started to walk. She wore really nice jeans, a cute green top that swooped around her neck and left her upper back exposed and heels. They were high by any means but they were heels.

At the Bronze the four friends shared a table and were drinking coke and splitting a plate of nachos. It was nice just to talk and be normal and celebrate the end of another week, another week closer to senior year. Outside the Bronze Buffy walked through some of the people that gathered outside and then Riley spotted Buffy. He smiled and walked over to her. She could see Riley coming over dressed in his letterman jacket and while it was probably a turn on for most girls it wasn't for her.

"Buffy," He said smiling and she smiled back being nice and it was nice to see a familiar face. "So here for fun?" He asked.

"Yeah meeting some friends." She answered as they walked together.

"Oh well if you want we could hang out too." Riley suggested and Buffy nodded.

"Maybe another time." Trying to break away not wanting to tell him directly she wasn't interested but he kept walking with her _'Can he not take a hint or something?'_ Maybe other girls thought she might be crazy to reject someone like Riley but it was real easy to when you think about it and Buffy climbed the steps and Riley stopped. "You don't club or something?" She asked.

"I'll be in soon." He assured her and she nodded and she went inside. Buffy walked in seeing people everywhere and the music was club music. She looked around hoping to find Willow well she really hoped she would find Angel. Then Cordelia walked passed her giving her an evil look and kept walking. For some reason she thought Cordelia and Riley would make a great evil couple. Buffy walked in further still looking around hoping she wasn't early. Clubs were overrated you could find one on every corner in New York, same type of crowd, same music but it always drew people in. She walked around a little more looking for her new friends and started to get worried that she was alone but then she spotted a face she was dying to stare into for the rest of her life.

Angel sipped his coke and looked up and saw Buffy. He wasn't nervous walking into this place but not anymore. He was hoping this leather jacket would catch her attention. Their gazes met and Buffy then walked over to the table and the others looked up smiling.

"Hey Buffy," Willow said and Buffy pulled out a seat and sat down with her new friends. "Well this is the Bronze." She explained and Buffy nodded as the conversion begun. Angel knew he shouldn't stare but how could he not, she was gorgeous. "Oh when we leave you should see Angel's new bike it's pretty cool." Angel snapped out of his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah sure," He said not really hearing what they were talking about just focused on Buffy hoping he wasn't obvious about the staring.

"Yeah take her for a spin," Xander said smiling but that smile went away. "Ouch," He said and they all looked up at him. "Oh hit my knee." He explained Angel used his heel and slammed it on Xander's foot. Buffy nodded and leaned in. The group then begun to talk about the week and what was going to happen in the following weeks. Angel had been a gentleman and got Buffy a drink paying for it and everything. The two girls then decided to go dancing and got up together and the three boys sat at the table Spike would dance once in a while, Xander was just a goof when dancing and then Angel well he could dance but not to this music. So Angel just watched Buffy as she danced making sure no dirt bag tied to hit on her. _'We're not dating so why am I getting all worked up if some other guy tries to dance on her?'_ He asked himself.

"Dude dance with her." Xander suggested but Angel was actually afraid to get up and make a move like that. He knew if he didn't then some other guy would. And just as he thought about that Riley came in and talked to Buffy. "Oh uh,"

"Reclaim your territory." Spike said and Angel didn't have to be told twice and got up _'Oh god, oh god what are you doing? Just you know ask her to dance with you but its Riley, I'm an idiot can't turn back now'_. Riley twirled her and he totally ignored Willow as she stood there and Buffy had the look of help and get me out of here. Angel made his way over and could see that Buffy wasn't interested in Riley but danced with him just to be nice not wanting to hurt his fragile ego. Riley then spun Buffy out and then Angel took her into his arms. She looked up and she was never this close to him but it was much better than Riley. One hand was in his, he had one arm around her waist and she had her other arm around his neck. She was very grateful for Angel saving her and they started to sway together and Willow smiled.

"Mind if I come in?" Angel asked and Riley stood there a bit dumbfounded as Angel then turned his back to him and the football player walked away not wanting to start anything not yet. Angle and Buffy were now dancing with one another. "You didn't look like you were having fun." Angel stated and Buffy shrugged but she was having fun now.

"That was real smooth." She commented on how Angel just seamlessly took her and he smiled and shrugged. Of course that move would probably bite him later but that didn't matter right now he had Buffy in his arms even if it was just for a moment. She was really tiny, tinier than he thought. Then Xander and Spike came over and started to dance it was the five of them having fun. Angel spun her around and brought her close to him. It was a carefree Friday night something that Buffy hadn't had in a long time.

The five left the Bronze and decided to walk around a little. There was a small lake nearby so they headed off in that direction all walking side by side talking.

"So what is New York like?" Willow asked to Buffy, this group hadn't ventured out beyond California except Angel who goes to Ireland once in a while.

"Big city if you go to LA it's pretty much the same just colder." Buffy responded as they walked. Buffy was feeling the pain in her knee again but pressed on maybe when they reach the lake she could take her shoes off.

"So why move to a no nothing place like Sunnydale?" Xander asked. Should she tell them? No they can't know, no one is supposed to know. But what about Angel should he know? She liked him and if anything happens between them then he should know right?

"Mom lived in the city her whole life so did I so it's just a change." Buffy answered hoping they would talk about something else.

"Would you ever move back?" Angel asked and she fought hard not to say no right away and instead she shrugged. She didn't know if she was hiding all this very well but no one seemed to notice.

"Well I'm from England," Spike spoke up and Buffy smiled as they walked together. They neared the lake and the water looked pretty in the night. "It's fun to swim in when it's summer time."

"Yeah except sometimes you feel fish swim by you and then it's a little ick." Willow explained and Buffy smiled. "Come on," And they followed the red head Buffy stopped and took off her shoes thanking there was sand. Angel waited for her and Willow followed suit and the five ran down to the shores. Buffy stopped right where the water washed up on the sand and she smiled as she felt the water touch her feet. She rolled up her pants a little so she could walk in a little further. The lake was calm and quiet and it was peaceful. Angel just stood there watching her as she let the cool water touch her. Buffy then looked up to the sky and the stars were brighter than they were in New York.

Buffy was still as she could hear Willow giggling as Xander was splashing her with water. Buffy looked down to the water as it was black like the sky. Some light reflected off of it from the stars and the half moon. Angel just stood there watching her and then walked a little closer but not close enough to the shore line.

"You ok?" He asked and Buffy turned around and nodded and looked up.

"You don't see stars often in New York." She explained and he smiled.

"Out on the country side back in Ireland you can see the whole constellation." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Well hopefully while I'm here I can fulfill one dream." She started and Angel wanted to know what that was. "It's kind of stupid but I've always wanted to dip my toes into the Pacific Ocean." Angel made note of that. She turned back looking out to the quiet lake. She finally started to leave the water and rejoined the group as they all sat on a stone ledge. She put herself in between Angel and Willow as they all sat there talking about who they were to Buffy. They were an odd bunch but that's made them so interesting.

The five made their way back to the Bronze and the place was still open and going. It wouldn't close until three in the morning and right now it was about one. Angel noticed Buffy walked all the way back without her shoes on and with a smooth move he got in front of her, bent down and she hopped on for a piggyback ride. Angel got her adjusted and they all continued to walk. She enjoyed the ride as they walked and it was nice not to be on her knee as that stupid dull pain was back. She should be wearing the brace but then everyone would ask questions that she felt like not answering. Angel walked up to his bike and Buffy slid down to the ground.

"Thanks guys I had a lot of fun." Buffy said but Angel was confused, did she drive here?

"Buffy you have a ride?" Willow asked Spike had picked her and Xander up.

"Oh no I walked I actually live just a few blocks away." Buffy explained but Angel wasn't going to let her walk home let alone by herself at one in the morning.

"I'll take you home." Angel said and she smiled.

"It's ok really." She assured them but Angel wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Get on." He said and she smiled and climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned on the bike and backed out.

"See you Monday if we don't see you before then." Willow said and Buffy waved and Angel was off. The ride was nice but Angel wasn't going home he was actually just driving around which she didn't mind at all. She did get to see some of the town at night but what she noticed was it wasn't all bright lights. There were lights but they were just street lights. The shops and stores were all closed and this was very different for Buffy. But then they passed a building and Buffy had Angel stop. Buffy looked at it and sighed.

"What?" Angel asked as she turned to him and finally noticed he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"I thought it was California law you had to wear a helmet." She was changing the subject and he shrugged.

"Maybe I like to live on the edge." He said with a smile and Buffy smiled back. Buffy indicated for him to keep going but she looked back to the building as he drove away. Angel then felt her resting her head on his back but not an _'I'm cuddling up to you,' _no this was more of an _'I am sad,'_ resting her head. Angel just kept driving knowing he shouldn't ask but he thought about it. He had a feeling she moved from New York more than just for a change in scenery. If she wanted to talk about it then she would and the best thing to do was not to push her and let her tell her story when she was ready.

Angel finally pulled alongside Buffy's house and smiled _'now I know where she lives,'_ he thought as she sat up. Buffy didn't want to let go of him but it was time to turn in for the night. Angel put the kick stand down for the bike and swung one leg over so now he was sitting on the bike as Buffy got off and smiled.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Anytime." Angel smiled back _'you can ride me no stop, stop,'_ he told himself. There was a moment of silence between them as they gazed at one another.

"Well yeah I should go to bed." She said and he nodded.

"I'll leave once you're inside." He said and that gave Buffy great comfort to know he would make sure she was safe and sound.

"Oh and thank you for saving me from Riley." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"I try." And Buffy nodded knowing it was time for bed.

"I'll see you Monday?" She asked.

"Of course." Angel said he really wanted to reach out and kiss her but he held back not wanting to come on too strong.

"Night," Buffy said while walking backwards never wanting to take her eyes off of him.

"Night," Angel repeated and watched her until she was in her house and the door was shut. He then waited for a second longer to see what room was hers and then the light went on and he smiled and got on his bike and took off. He didn't go home he went back to the building that held Buffy's attention. He stopped and looked at it. The bright sign on top of the building read 'Sunnydale Skate Rink.' He's never been in it in all the time he's lived here. None of his friends skated so there was no reason to be there but it caught Buffy's eye for some reason. Maybe back in New York she skated a lot on the frozen lakes and ponds and missed it. Angel then drove and home to sleep. Other than his run in with Riley it was a good night.

Buffy sat at her dresser combing her hair before bed and then winced a little at the pain still going on in her knee. The dull pain would go away if she put a pillow under it to keep it raised or iced it. For the post part the knee was fully healed but like with all breaks they never full heal to a hundred percent. Buffy then sighed it was Saturday tomorrow meaning she had to see a therapist it also meant getting up early and going to LA because that was the closet therapist.

'_Buffy ran as fast as she could but everything seemed to slow down like she couldn't run as fast as she wanted too. Of course she tripped she always tripped. She pulled herself up and kept going but hit a dead end. There was no way out as she looked around then her chaser was coming. She sunk to the ground trying to back into the wall to get as far away as possible._

"_Angel!" She screamed'_

Buffy woke up to the alarm and looked around she was in her room in Sunnydale. She slowly sat up and it was still dark out and she looked to her clock, five in the morning on a Saturday. She managed to get up but headed straight to the bathroom and looked for a bottle. She found what she was looking for and took the pill hoping it would kick in now. She took in a few deep breaths reminding herself it was just a dream. After settling down Buffy went back into her room and change knowing her mom would be downstairs soon with a sleepy Dawn ready to make the trip to LA. LA was only an hour but the appointment was at eight so they needed to be out the door by six thirty. Buffy grabbed a pair of sweats, t-shirt and tossed her hair up loosely. There was really no need to look too awfully nice.

Buffy came downstairs smelling bacon and eggs and Dawn was sitting in her chair waiting.

"Morning," Joyce said to Buffy and Buffy mumbled not liking waking up this hour on a weekend. Buffy sat in her chair and looked up Dawn who was smiling and Buffy gave a little smile back. "When did you get in?"

"Two-ish maybe," Buffy said as she sat waiting for breakfast.

"Rough night?" Joyce asked as she set a plate before Buffy and Dawn and then went to grab hers and sat down.

"Did you hear me?" Buffy asked sounding a little embarrassed and Joyce shrugged. Dawn was in another zone now eating her breakfast.

"Just a little." Joyce answered.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized and Joyce smiled shaking her head that is was ok. "Just when I think I can get back to something as simple as sleeping I can't."

"You want to tell me about it?" Joyce asked and Buffy just sat there picking at her food.

"No," Buffy shook her head drinking her juice. "I don't remember much anyways. Well it was the hallway tripping one, haven't had that one in a while." Buffy then yawned and took a bite of her eggs. "Guess I'll know what I'll be talking about in therapy today after the initial crap."

"One day at a time." Joyce reminded her and Buffy nodded but that phrase her last therapist used got to her and she kind of hated using it.

"One day at a time," She repeated but it wasn't a kind repeat no it was more of an _'I'm really annoyed hearing it,_' "One freakin' day at a time." Joyce knew the anger spurt was coming. "I really hate that phrase I mean these therapists just sit there and judge me."

"No they don't Buffy," Joyce started but once Buffy gets upset she just goes on and it can be hard to stop but she never meant it. Dawn stopped eating and looked up as the fuses started to blow again. "They do listen ok," Joyce got up to grab her coffee that was done. "What am I supposed to say huh?" And Buffy was quiet again and picked at her breakfast.

"You don't care," Buffy whispered but Joyce heard it and sighed.

"I don't care?" Her mom asked and Buffy looked up. "Right because I don't understand." This wasn't a great start to the long day ahead.

After breakfast the three ladies got into the car and headed off to LA for a few hours. Buffy crawled into the back seat with her sister and Dawn cuddled up to Buffy and both went to sleep for the hour trip. Joyce wished there was a psychiatrist here in Sunnydale but the closet was LA but Joyce didn't want the city life for these girls any more. Buffy talked to the therapist over the phone and he sounded like a really nice man and this made transition easier so really there wasn't going to be this huge meeting.

The ride was quiet as Joyce drove and once in a while looked into the mirror checking on her sleeping girls. The only nice part about this little trip was the sunrise other than that Joyce didn't want to make it but it was for Buffy and Dawn. Dawn was young and didn't fully understand but she needed to express herself. Buffy however was fully aware and the fear was there and while she could confide in her mother but her mother was living in fear too.

The office was nice as Buffy sat on the sofa. The man was nice kind of young but friendly and easy to talk to.

"I don't know," Buffy continued with the session. "Sometimes I wake up and I feel like I can't even breathe." She explained and the man took notes. "The dreams seem to be getting worse like I don't know." Buffy paused and the man nodded and looked concerned for his new patient.

"Well I am concerned but I well I can't say that I'm surprised." The therapist started to talk while looking through Buffy's previous therapist's notes and comparing what Buffy was saying now. "I mean your one year marker is coming up it holds a quite a bit of meaning, emotions and fear." He explained in a calm voice. "This time of year will be a big trigger point and we'll find a way to get through it."

"Can I call you Sweets instead of Doctor Lance or doctor Sweets?" Buffy asked and the man nodded smiling. "Sweets I know he can't come after me one I shot him and two he's locked up," Buffy started.

"Buffy there are still legal issues being settled," Sweets started to explain. "There's still missing pieces and while he's still in the hospital he could plead for insanity. Caroline is doing all she can but there are pieces still missing and holes to fill," Sweets explained.

"So," Buffy commented.

"So until everything is settled it's going to be very hard for you to have any closure on this until it does." Sweets explained and Buffy sighed lying back on the couch. "He might be locked away physically but in your mind he's still free. He still has control and that's what we're going to try to do free you from him completely. You're still going through recovery it's not an easy process."

"So basically I have to wait until my brain heals?" She asked and Sweets smiled and nodded.

"In the simplest way yes so for the rest of the session let's just talk." Buffy suggested and nodded. "How's your mom?" And Buffy shrugged thinking.

"Mom?" Buffy asked and Sweets nodded and Buffy still was thinking as Sweets looked through her file. "Well uh um some days are harder than others." Buffy sat back up and leaned forward and Sweets sat up to listen. "I feel really bad saying this but Mom and Dawn are constants reminders and," She paused Joyce still had two faint scares on her face and Dawn had one down her leg but she was so young it would probably heal completely and no one would noticed. "I see the scares both physically and emotionally and I know it's my fault," Sweets began to shake his head but Buffy was going on. "And something inside wants to snap and just yell and," She stopped talking and forced herself not to go on. She knew she should her last therapist Gordon Wyatt told her to finish her thought process. Doctor Gordon, Gordon was how he introduced himself and it annoyed her sometimes. But Gordon was good and that was one thing she missed from New York although he said he was still going to work with her and not just turn her over to someone new and forget and she could always call.

"No finish the thought Buffy," Sweets encouraged her and Buffy closed her eyes thinking. "No finish it; it's important you finish your thoughts." Sweets saw that in the notes that Buffy had trouble finishing her thoughts and emotions but Buffy shook her head no.

"No you'll just send me away." She stated sitting there quietly and Sweets knew this healing process would take time.

"No one's going to send you away ok Buffy." Sweets assured her as the blonde sat there quietly. "We're here to keep you out of the hospital the last place you'll ever heal is the hospital." Buffy nodded letting a few tears roll down her cheek and then looked up to a painting of some kind on the wall.

"What is that?" She asked and the therapist looked up.

"Oh that well that's whatever you think it is." Sweets said smiling. "The theory is that this ambiguous stimuli will bring your subconscious thoughts into the light." Sweets finished and Buffy looked back up to the picture. "So what do you see?" He asked and Buffy gazed at it.

"Two white horses." Buffy answered hesitantly and looked back to Sweets and he nodded smiling. "Does that tell you I'm crazy or something?" Buffy asked.

"No I think that just means you like white horses." Sweets said with as smile.

"You seem too young to be a therapist." Buffy stated and Sweets laughed a little.

"I get that a lot but I can assure I'm top in my field." Sweets stated and Buffy nodded.

"How was the first week of school?" Sweets asked sitting back in his chair ready to take notes and Buffy nodded with a small smile as they broke away from the last subject.

"Met a few people that seem cool and a…boy," She slipped in and Sweets smiled a little and nodded.

"A boy?" He asked knowing that if she talked about whatever she wanted then more would simmer to the surface. Buffy blushed a little with a smile. "What's his name?"

Mean while back in Sunnydale Angel drove to Buffy's place and knocked but no one answered. He figured she was probably out with her mom and would try again later this afternoon. He then headed off back to the pub just to hang out and get brunch.

The pub wasn't open yet but of course he had the key and went around back and saw the preparations of the lunch specials getting ready. He walked through the kitchen and out to the main dining area and saw his parents sitting at the table going through some paperwork. Patrick then looked and was surprised to see Angel here.

"You're up early," Patrick commented as Angel walked in and shrugged. "Don't you like turn into dust if you wake up before noon on a Saturday or something?" Angel then sat down and his mom leaned in and kissed his forehead and got up.

"Sausage and eggs?" She asked and Angel nodded as she headed to the back to whip up a meal for her son. Angel then peered at the paperwork.

"Oh business stuff wouldn't interest you any." Patrick stated but Angel picked up some of the papers and looked at them. They were invoices and receipts, yeah no interest what so ever and he put them down. He was trying to kill time before seeing Buffy if she would come home. Angel put his head on the table as he was still tired from not falling asleep until five in the morning thinking about the new girl. Patrick patted his son back as Angel just laid there waiting for food. He wanted more alone time with Buffy and was beginning to devise ways to ask her out to dinner or to a movie or both. No that was too cliché dinner and a movie. Maybe he could make her dinner instead taking her out but what if she expected him to take her out to dinner. He could pay it wasn't like he was poor or anything.

But still even cooking for her he only knew how to cook Irish foods so what if she was into the healthy stuff then he could burn it. But still dinner and a movie was overrated. And if he wanted to cook that meant he needed the house to himself to do it. He loved his family but they would ruin it by breaking out the naked baby pictures and thinking he found the woman he would marry and ask all those stupid family questions that family asks. No he wanted to ask her out in a unique way something that would make her like him. He then sighed he was in a dilemma and he knew he needed to do this soon because Buffy was on the market and he knew other guys were interested and she was beautiful she could have any guy she wanted. Thinking that made him sigh again and he realized he never courted a woman before so he turned to the man that seemed to know all.

"Hey dad," he started and Patrick looked up. "Uh let's just say there was a cute girl I liked," But before Angel finished Patrick jumped in.

"Dinner and a movie." Patrick answered and Angel sighed, that was not the answer he wanted.

"Everyone does that." Angel stated a bit annoyed.

"Yup you know why?" Patrick asked and Angel shrugged. "It's a safety net most of the time nothing can go wrong. If there is a girl you do plan on introducing her right?"

"No I'm planning on keeping this family hidden like the creepy cousin in the basement." Angel said but smiled and Patrick shook his head smiling.

"Boy just find something about her that she would like to do and then make that into a date. It's how I asked your mom out. She mentioned she loved to have picnics out in the fields so that's what I did." Patrick explained and Angel nodded. "And then you woo her she falls into your arms and all is well."

"Yeah because it's that easy." Angel said sarcastically and Patrick nodded.

"It is just some people make it harder than it has to be." Patrick added and then a plate was set before Angel and his eyes widen, his mother's cooking was the best. He grabbed a fork and just then realized how hungry he was and dug in.

_**So we got a little bit more insight to Buffy not too much but a little wonder what happened in the past? Well I could tell you but then there wouldn't be much of a story. But Dr. Sweets as Buffy therapist should be interesting right? Sweets will appear in and out. Angel and Buffy seemed to be hitting it off rather well and there's some tension between Angel and Riley and Riley is liking Buffy too. So any ideas where this is all going to go? As always more to come, comment s and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	3. Sea Shells

Chapter 3 Sea Shells

_**A/N- Chapter 2 was interesting I'm sure and a few unanswered questions but don't worry I'll answer them as we go through the story just keep the white horse modify in mind.**_

_**A/N- This chapter is a truly high school chapter like high school football, MARCHIN BAND, DRUMLINE, color guard and the cheerleaders can't forget them. If you can't tell I'm a band geek all the way and proud of it. I marched all four years in high school and loved it. We went to competitions the whole shebang and yes I wore the little feather thing on my hat which it's called a plume (feather things) and a shako (never a hat) oh yeah I was cool back then. Anyways yes this is a pure high school chapter until the end complete with a pep rally and what goes on at a football game. To get me in the marching/football/high school spirit I re-watched drumline warm-ups, listen to fight songs all that. And now I'm pumped for marching season because yes I still go back to my old high school and watch the band perform because I am a sad person. Anyways enjoy.**_

Football season was kicking off as the last class of the day let out an hour early for a pep rally. Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike all walked together to the huge gym to grab a seat for the event. It was a home game tonight not just the opening season game so for some it had importance. Everyone was forced to go to the rally and if you didn't go well then you sat in the cafeteria until it was over. So it was either be here or be in the cafeteria not much of a choice. The high school band well the drumline at least was playing a cadence as everyone filed into the gym. Freshman went to one corner on the bleachers then you had the sophomores next to the freshman. On the other side of the gym were the juniors and the seniors. The five lined up next one another as the drumline played and Buffy thought it was a cool beat.

"They do this in New York?" Xander asked dancing into the gym and Buffy smiled.

"You act like I'm from a different planet." Buffy said with a smile. "Yes we have these in New York." She replied smiling which made Angel smile. He hated pep rallies but with Buffy standing right next to him they didn't seem so bad. They waited as they were cramming as many students into the gym as the drumline continued to play, drumline was always the best part and could get you fired up for anything. Then the cheerleaders came in and Cordelia, Faith and Harmony were among them. Buffy couldn't believe just two weeks ago she was going to be friends with them.

"Remember when we were freshman?" Xander asked to Willow and the red head nodded, Buffy could remember being a freshman too. The gym was still getting seated as students pushed their way in. People, Angel didn't mind people but pep rallies there were people all around and so close to you pushing and shoving you. Buffy stood there holding a text book and Angel decided to be a gentleman and took the book from her and she smiled. She was very tempted to wrap her arms around his waist but they hadn't asked one another out yet so she refrained at the moment. They had been dancing around one another for the past week. It was that teenage dance of love you know sending the googly eyed looks, the awkward smiles all that mushy stuff. Buffy just fell into place here like she's been friends with this group since day one.

Buffy was hoping he would make a move soon because Riley was trying to as well. There was one other girl who wanted Riley and that was another cheerleader and Buffy thought she could have him. But there was one other person interested Angel and that was Faith the second cheer captain even though Cordelia didn't really approve. The students coming in started to thin out meaning the rally was about to start.

Being a skater meant Buffy didn't have time for football games so all this was new to her. It was really exciting kind of primal too. The drumline was funny as they danced a little and said some stuff. Buffy leaned up a little against Angel and she met Faith's gaze as the brunette looked most displeased. Angel had no idea what just happened and continued to look around. The drumline finished and finally it got quite well quieter for a gym full of high schoolers. Then one of the teachers came out a senior teacher with a microphone ready to begin.

"Hello Sunnydale high!" The teacher said as he wore a red and yellow jersey with a razorback hog on it. The side of the gym where the underclassmen were had the words painted on the wall Sunnydale High and where the upper classmen were on the wall behind them it read Razorback Country. The kids cheered loudly as the pep rally went underway. "So again another season," The teacher said. "So let's get this started off first welcomed our cheerleaders!" And everyone cheered as the music started and they danced to the latest hip hop songs.

"Were you ever a cheerleader?" Spike asked Buffy and she shook her head no. _'Yeah she's hot,'_ Angel thought to himself as the cheerleaders kept dancing.

"I was an ice skater." She said and Angel looked at her smiling.

"Is that harder to do?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"I can jump higher than any of them." Buffy bragged a little and Angel smiled, _'she ice skated, that's hot, she's hot ok just stop before you blurt something stupid out.'_ "A figure skater needs the speed of a speed skater, the strength of a hockey player, the flexibility and balance of a gymnast and the grace of a ballerina." Buffy explained.

"So in short these girls have nothing on you." Xander asked and Buffy smiled, in reality no they didn't and if this group knew what she was just a year ago she owned this cheer and dance squad in moves, height, speed, agility and coordination. Cordelia was just a wannabe compared to Buffy. But that life was on hold as of now and hopefully not gone. Giles was going to be in LA and coming back so hopefully she get back on the horse. Angel tried to picture Buffy skating doing all those ridicules spins and jumps, it was a huge turn on and he had to think of something else. But that explains why she looks so fit and why she's tiny. The cheer squad was done and the high schoolers clapped as they left the gym floor and stood off to the side. Next the dance team came out and performed a number.

The teacher was saying something to get the school fired up before the football came out. Tonight was the game and hopefully they would win. The five were all going just to hang out and be high school kids as next year would be the last year they would be doing this. As the teacher was talking the band was playing something a low fighting type of song to really get everyone excited. Angel however had a plan that after the game he was going to ask Buffy out. Yes they still had a long way to go before really getting to know one another but maybe if they upped their status as couple then maybe they could get more alone time. Two weeks of signals was enough. Angel was dying to hold her hand in the hallways and kiss her all of that couple stuff. She would be his first real girlfriend if he had the guts to ask her out and if she said yes.

Why wouldn't she say yes he thought as the music played and everyone swayed to it like you were supposed to. Riley was also interested in Buffy but she avoided him if she could so he could do this right? He could ask her out and hold her hand right? He looked over as he saw Buffy swayed back and forth to the song and smiled she seemed to be having fun.

Buffy was dying for Angel just to take her in his arms. She was never around boys long enough to really like one but Angel now that was different. He was different and while she was learning a little bit about him all the time she wanted to know more. They didn't spend much time alone because well they had the same classes just different times and at lunch Willow, Xander and Spike were there. Then after school happened and the only time they spent alone was the ride to her place and then he would head off because homework and studying called. But she was afraid to of him to ask her out because then you have to share your past right? But the past was just that the past. But what if she told him and he rejected her and became afraid what if he ended up hating her and leave and then everyone here finds out and becomes alone again. She had to push that out, maybe she could pretend it never happened and the only three people who would know was Dawn, her mom and doctor Sweets. Sweets promised that any and all conversions in his office would remain there. Buffy had to stop dwelling on that thought.

She then saw Willow swaying snapping her fingers and Buffy joined in as they swayed their upper bodies. Angel smiled pep rallies didn't suck so bad anymore and he swayed a little more. Buffy's thoughts on the past disappeared as her new best friend giggled. Earlier today she and Willow met up before finding the guys and they had a little girl talk.

'_The two walked up the steps of the front entrance of the school together talking about a certain boy._

"_You dreamed about Angel again?" Willow asked smiling and giddy. Buffy fought hard not to blush and nodded. _

"_Third night in a row." Buffy added that detail. _

"_What did he do in the dream?" Willow asked wanting all the gory details and Buffy fought back a smile and Willow's smile got bigger._

"_Stuff…" Buffy trailed off thinking, 'Mmm Angel,' _

"_Oh stuff," Willow squeaked and wrapped her arm around Buffy's and they walked together. "Was it one of those vivid dreams where you can feel his lips and smell his hair?" Willow asked._

"_It had surround sound." Buffy answered and Willow giggled. "God I can't stop thinking about him."_

"_You two are so right for each other." Willow stated and Buffy smiled._

"_I barely know him." Buffy said and then the three guys were coming their way. "Act normal."_

Buffy and Willow were still swaying as the song was a little faster now and people were cheering a little more. Football season was always fun no matter if you were on the team, with the cheerleaders, marching with band, dancing with the color guard or just in the stands cheering even if you had no idea what was happening it was fun. Angel watched Buffy and he swayed a little more, he couldn't help it when she was happy she just gave off good vibes and it rubbed onto him. The students started to clap to the beat now and then drumline was a little louder and everyone cheered as it really got you fired up. Buffy smiled as all the troubles she thought about seconds ago were gone. She looked up to Angle and smiled and he smiled back. The whole gym swayed as the band played and outside the gym you saw the football team ready to come in and they were swaying too.

"Razorbacks!" Some students yelled.

"Woo pig sooie!" Other kids yelled it was the same chant that the Arkansas Razorbacks used.

Then the football team came running in and everyone cheered as the fight song was played. The football players gathered in the center with one another and Riley was in the center as they chanted something and then broke the circle and everyone cheered. Riley was the captain and quarterback so he was the most popular guy in school. The fight song ended and everyone stood up to sing the alma mater. Buffy didn't know the alma mater but it sounded similar to hers. Others around her sung and she swayed a little feeling slightly out of place.

The school day was over but soon it would be busy as the student would come back for the opening home game. The five friends all walked together to the parking lot ready to leave and get some homework done before the night's festivities. Angel walked to his bike and Buffy followed as he was going to take her home like he has been doing for the past week. _'I love this bike,'_ He thought as he got on and Buffy followed suit.

"See you guys tonight?" Buffy asked to the other three and they all smiled.

"Bye," They all said to one another and Angel was off.

"Hey!" Buffy asked as they went down the street and Angel nodded indicating he was listening. "Can we stop by the elementary school and pick up my little sister?" She asked and Angel nodded. _'I'm going to meet her little sister.'_ He thought and he was praying that her little sister liked him. They drove a few blocks and came up to an elementary school and had some time to kill before Dawn was done. Joyce had to stay at the new coffee shop and Buffy offered to get Dawn and take her home so she wouldn't be waiting for too long. Angel parked outside the school and the two waited.

"How old is your sister?" Angel asked Buffy she probably mentioned it once but he forgot.

"Six going on thirty," Buffy said with a smile and Angel smiled back as he sat on the bike and Buffy leaned up against the fence. "Yeah she's a tough cookie and she can be annoying but I love her."

"Only child," Angel said. "But with all my cousins I don't feel like an only child."

"How many cousins do you have?" Buffy asked.

"Uh hold on need to do that math," He said and had to think. Buffy knew he was counting in his head and it was taking a while meaning more than three. "Let's see thirty I think might be missing some." Buffy's eyes widen.

"Thirty?" She asked.

"Yeah uh the O'Briens we well run this town." Angel explained.

"That's an understatement." Buffy giggled.

"What about you?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up at him. "Any cousins?" And Buffy shook her head no. For Angel it wasn't odd in America the families were small unless they were immigrants with parents or grandparents that were first generation. Americans tend to have small families one or two kids but in Ireland five was the minimum. Your Latinos could multiply like bunnies same with other cultures.

"Yeah uh my parents were only children and their parents were only children and yeah you get the picture." Buffy paused and realized they were talking about family and she needed to cut away from that subject and fast. Thank goodness the school bell rung and all you heard were screaming children. Buffy turned around and looked for her little sister. Angel all of sudden got nervous he was about to meet Buffy's little sister and felt like he needed to impress her even though she was only six. Then both of them could hear a voice calling out to Buffy.

"Buffy!" And Buffy spotted the six year old running up to her holding a piece of paper and her tiny backpack bouncing along. Dawn jumped into Buffy's arms happy to see her older sister.

"Hey Dawnie," Buffy said and the Dawn held up the paper she had. "What's this?"

"This is a picture of the family we had to, to show and tell." Dawn explained and Angel smiled listening. "This is me, this is you and this is mommy." The girl explained and Buffy smiled. "This is our house and backyard." She kept explaining as Buffy walked over to Angel who still sat on his bike. "Oh and here's Jupiter." Dawn quickly added.

"Oh I didn't know we lived next to Jupiter," Buffy commented as she stopped walking. Angel looked at the six year old. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. You could see the family likeness in these two. "Dawn you want to meet a friend?" Dawn nodded and then Buffy walked closer to Angel who stood up. Dawn looked at the boy he was rather tall. "Dawn this is Angel, Angel this is my little sister Dawn."

"Hi Dawn." Angel said smiling.

"Say hi," Buffy encouraged her sister and Dawn studied Angel for a moment.

"Hi," She said smiling and held out her hand wanting to shake his. Angel reached for her hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you." Dawn said smiling and Angel's smile got bigger. "Is he your boyfriend?" Dawn asked and Buffy fought hard not to turn bright red as she set Dawn down for a moment. Just then a woman walked by the three of them smiling.

"You two have a beautiful daughter," The woman commented and both Angel and Buffy just stood there smiling in an awkward silence as the woman kept walking.

"You're not my mom you're my sister." Dawn giggled to Buffy as she looked to Angel and Angel just nodded. Now that was embarrassing to say the least.

"Thank you Angel for dropping me off here," Buffy said but Angel was confused.

"You're walking home?" He asked.

"Yeah we're just a few blocks away." Buffy explained but Angel wasn't going to allow that and got on the bike indicating for Buffy and Dawn to get on.

"Angel," Buffy protested but Dawn smiled.

"I want to ride a motorcycle." Dawn clearly stated and Angel smiled. Buffy sat there thinking about it.

"She'll ride up front with me." Angel explained how this was all going to work and Buffy sighed if she didn't then Dawn would complain the whole way home how she wanted to ride a motorcycle. Angel reached over and the six year old let Angel pick her up and he set her down in front of him. "Oh here," He said and found his pair of Aviator sunglasses and put it on her. "There now you're a real biker chic."

"Cool." Dawn said as reached out to grab onto the handle bars.

"Dawn before we go you must promise two things," Buffy started and her sister looked up and she looked excited. "Listen ok," Dawn nodded. "Whatever you do don't let go ok," Dawn nodded and was about to zone her sister out but Buffy had one more thing to say. "And don't tell mom."

"Ok," Dawn said and was getting impatient she wanted to ride. "Come on Buffy," Buffy sighed and got onboard taking her spot behind Angel and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the bike and Dawn let out a scream of excitement which made Angel smile as they drove off. The entire way home Dawn laughed she loved it and Angel smiled. The house wasn't far but it was nice to get there in five minutes rather than fifteen. Angel pulled up into the driveway and turned the bike off and Dawn looked up at Angel and he looked down. "Thank you," She said while handing his glasses back to him.

"Anytime." Angel responded and picked her up setting her down as Buffy got off the bike and took out some keys.

"Dawnie," Buffy started and Dawn turned around. "Go open the door," Buffy then handed Dawn the house keys.

"Can I carry your bag in side?" Dawn asked she liked Buffy's bag as it was colorful.

"Sure it's kinda heavy though," Buffy grabbed her bag and handed it Dawn and the little girl became a little lopsided as she headed inside. "You've got it?" Buffy asked making sure Dawn was ok.

"Yeah," She replied as she made her way to the front door and Angel smiled.

"She's adorable." Angel stated and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah that's my little sister but don't let her fool you." Buffy warned and Angel nodded. "So what time are you picking me up?" Angel shrugged thinking.

"Six thirty?" He asked and Buffy nodded. "Ok," And the two just looked at one another for a moment.

"Buffy come inside for snacks." Dawn broke the moment and Buffy smiled as she walked in and Angel just waited until the two girls were inside safe and sound. Buffy waved and Dawn joined in as Angel backed out of the driveway and left.

"I like him." Dawn stated and Buffy nodded.

"So do I." Buffy said and the two girls headed into the kitchen in the search for food.

"Peanut butter and chocolate." Dawn suggested and Buffy nodded agreeing as she looked for the tasty treat.

A few hours had passed and Buffy was up in her room getting dressed for the game and come to think about it this was one of her first football games she's been too. She was a little excited mostly because Angel was going to be there, _'god I can't get him off my mind,'_ she thought as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She didn't have school shirts yet so she wore a red shirt to display her school colors. She also wore shorts and flip flops because the nights were really nice and all she needed was a light sweater and she found her black one and put it on. She looked in the mirror to make she looked ok and then headed downstairs.

"Hey mom," Buffy said as she went into the kitchen and Joyce smiled.

"Game night?" Joyce asked and Buffy nodded. "I remember those they are so much fun even if you don't watch the game." And Buffy smiled.

"A boy is picking her up," Dawn managed to slip in and Joyce looked at Buffy with an interesting look.

"Yeah just a friend from school." Buffy explained.

"Yeah and he has a motorcycle," Dawn added and Joyce looked a little nervous a motorcycle in her mind meant a bad boy.

"When will he be here?" Joyce asked and Buffy looked up at a clock.

"Any second," Buffy answered and Joyce nodded and then all three girls heard an engine.

"Angel's here!" Dawn announced and got up from the kitchen table and ran to the front door and Joyce went to go see this boy that was just a friend from school. Buffy sighed as she followed her mom and Dawn opened the door as Angel turned his bike off. "Hi Angel," She said waving as she stood at the front door. Angel smiled and then saw an older woman standing there he knew it was Buffy's mom. He started to get nervous, _'I'm way under dressed,'_ he thought as he headed to the house. Blue jeans, Converse, a red school shirt and his leather jacket yes he thought he was really under dressed to meet Buffy's mom. Joyce saw the young man and smiled, he seemed nice as he got closer.

"Hey Dawn," Angel said and then saw Joyce. "Hi misses Summers I'm Angel," He introduced himself and Buffy managed to shove her way pass her mom and Dawn.

"Yeah Angel my family, family Angel so now that we all know one another let's go." Buffy was nervous.

"Buffy," Joyce stopped her daughter from scurrying away so quickly. "What time?"

"Huh?" Buffy thought she had to be up early tomorrow but this would be the last week, Sweets would make a house call so she didn't have to use half of her Saturday to go to LA and back. Buffy shrugged not knowing and Joyce nodded. Angel wanted to give a time as to impress Joyce that he was on top of everything but he was planning to take Buffy somewhere after the game.

"Not too late ok," And Buffy nodded as they left.

"Bye Angel, bye Buffy." Dawn said and the two waved at the little girl as Buffy got on the bike and Angel headed off to the high school. Buffy was relieved that they managed to avoid her family for the time being.

Angel and Buffy were at the ticket gate waiting in line to get in. Willow, Spike and Xander were already inside saving seats for them. Angel took out his wallet grabbing some cash and he looked up to Buffy.

"What?" He asked.

"I have money," Buffy answered and Angel just handed the money to the lady and she gave them two tickets.

"And?" Angel asked as they walked through the front gates and into the stadium. Buffy smiled as they headed to the homes side bleachers looking for their friends and found them and headed up the steps. The field had both football teams on it warming up, the cheerleaders on the tack just talking and everyone around them settling in a little. Then you could hear the drums as the band started to march into the stadium. Angel sat down and Buffy sat next to him almost on top of him. Buffy watched the band as they almost plowed through the cheerleaders but the girls got out of their way as the marched down on the track.

"So how good is this team?" Buffy asked and Spike shrugged as he scarfed down a hot dog and Xander shrugged while sipping his drink.

"We have always have good seasons and make to it to the first or second round of play offs." Willow explained which meant it won't be a boring game. Then the band lined up on the field making like a tunnel so the football team could run through it and the cheerleaders held up a banner that team would break through and it read "Beat the Bears" as a few girls held it. The team came running through as everyone cheered. Once they crowds settled down the National Anthem was sung and for a fleeting moment Buffy went back into time remembering hearing the anthem at a different place as she stood on a podium. She pushed the memory away and had to focus on the here and now.

After the coin toss the game was about to start. The band played the war type song again and like earlier this afternoon the students swayed. In the stands were also parents, local towns people and alumni and they swayed too it looked really neat from a distance. Buffy smiled knowing it was going to be a good night. She clapped to the beat with Willow and Angel stood up a swayed himself because once again Buffy was having a good time so he was too. Buffy swayed her hips and Angel smiled and was a bit hypnotized by it. Buffy knew how to move her body but she was a figure skater so of course she could dance.

Then one memory popped in her mind. In the gym and out here in the stadium it said _'Welcome to Razorback Country'_ well once at a performance a sign a fan made said _'This is Summers Country.'_ Buffy pushed the thoughts away and continued to sway her hips and then she saw Xander and Spike doing some stupid dancing to it and Willow giggled. Buffy rolled her shoulders looking up to Angel and he smiled still swaying, she really could move. Buffy smiled looking out as this night was going well. The cheerleaders also swayed and the music got faster and louder and everyone cheered a little more. The crowd clapped to the beats of the drums even the football players were bopping their heads to it. Buffy saw the number twenty jersey and knew it was Riley and something told her he was going to try and impress her tonight. The crowds cheered now as the song was almost over and students were jumping up and down getting excited as kick off was about to happen. Buffy did a little break down dance and Angel's smile went bigger, football games were ok now especially if this is how she acted. Willow tried to dance too just letting loose because that's what you do on a Friday night at a football game.

The teams were on the field lined up on either end. A Sunnydale player held up his hand and the Sunnydale team charged to the ball. The crowds did a steady cheer and got louder as both teams ran then the Sunnydale player kicked the ball and it was silent. A player from the other team caught it and everyone cheered as the game had started. The drumline then played a quick cadence and the band joined in and the crowds cheered chanting. Buffy looked over and saw Angel wasn't actually chanting but he was moving his mouth. She smiled as she continued to watch the game.

The visiting team didn't score and now Sunnydale had the ball. Buffy didn't understand football but watching it she was learning quick what a first down was or what a penalty was and how many yards if could set you back or if you looked at it a different way send the other team forward. Football could be rather brutal like hockey with all the smacking and running into each other. Then the Sunnydale crowd got louder as Riley took the field as the quarterback. He was the star of the team but for some reason that didn't impress Buffy like it did the rest of the girls at the school.

The game went on and the score was close with ten seconds left. Buffy learned that minutes in football wasn't like real minutes in time. So ten seconds could be more like three minutes. The visitors had the ball and they were on the Razorback thirty five yard line meaning they were close to scoring. If they scored then they would win if they didn't then Sunnydale won. Buffy also learned you want to either take time off the clock or keep it going as long as possible. For Sunnydale they were doing their best in tackling the one with the ball but not forcing them out of bounds. Sending them out of bounds stopped the clock giving them time to think. It was strange but an exciting sport. Everyone cheered as loud as they could and the quarterback for the other team scrambled to get the ball off to one of his teammates.

"Kill him!" Xander yelled. "Kill him!" And Buffy laughed, this was very entertaining.

"Get the bloody pouncy!" Spike yelled and a defensive linesman on the Sunnydale team tackled the quarterback which is called a sack. Because he did not go out of bounds the clock was ticking and the crowd got louder. The visiting team scrambled to get set and get the ball off. The drumline hit theirs drums to a fast beat as everyone cheered, six seconds it was all or nothing. The ball was handed off and the quarterback found a guy wide open and threw it. The receiver had his hands out ready to catch it but it was intercepted by a Sunnydale player and the crowds went wild. The player ran across the field dodging everyone and ran it back for a touchdown and that was it Sunnydale won 42 to 30.

The people in the stands jumped up and down as they won their first game of the season. Buffy literally jumped into Angel's arms and they realized how close they were smiling it was tempting to kiss but to kiss over a football victory maybe if it was the play offs or the championships but an opening game now if Faith or Riley could see maybe. They pulled away still clapping as it was an exciting game.

The crowds thinned out as everyone was leaving and the five headed out to the parking lot to leave.

"That was exciting," Willow commented and everyone nodded. They walked a little further and they looked at one another knowing they were all going in opposite directions and said good bye for now. Angel and Buffy walked together to his bike as some students were running around screaming. Buffy smiled as Angel climbed on the bike and Buffy followed knowing it was time to go home. It was a good night even though once again they weren't completely alone. But as Angel drove through town she saw that they were not going to her place. Angel kept driving and she saw the Sunnydale sign indicating they were leaving. She wanted to ask but didn't and just let him do whatever he had planned.

They were now on the highway and the air felt so good and Buffy let go of him and held out her arms like she was flying taking in the coolness and good feeling. Angel smiled knowing what she was doing somehow. Buffy then leaned back in and rested her head on his shoulder cuddling up to him as they continued to drive and she didn't know where he was going.

After an hour or so Angel parked and Buffy looked around as the lot was empty. She got off the bike and looked to Angel he could read her face and it asked two things _'where are we and what are we doing?_' But then Buffy heard it she heard water. Angel got off his bike and really for the first time grabbed her hand and she followed. They went from concrete to sand and she smiled knowing they were at the beach. They went down the dunes and onto the actually beach and she could hear the waves washing up on shore. She's seen beaches before she lived in New York but every beach is different. They stood for a second watching the waves wash up and return to the sea.

"You said you've always wanted to dip your toes in the Pacific Ocean," Angel said and Buffy looked up and smiled he remembered. "Do it." He said and she slipped her flip flops off and held them as she made her way to the water. Angel followed her as she near where the sand and water met. The sand got wetter and cooler and then she felt the cold water touch her toes and she smiled. She turned back to Angel as he stood there with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Buffy turned back to the endless sea and worked further in. The water was cold at first but it felt good and now it reached her ankles as the waves washed up against her legs. She was in the Pacific Ocean. Buffy then looked up to the night sky seeing even more stars. Out on the horizon were lights, boats floated out there letting the sea take them.

Buffy just stood there for a moment and for whatever reason some emotion she could not hold back came through. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes as they burned. She could feel her chest get heavy and her throat tightening and the dull pain in her knee returned. She blinked and the tears rolled down her cheek. She had to stop crying especially with Angel just a few feet away. _'Control, control, control,' _She repeated to herself. _'Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, just breathe, just breathe, you're ok, you're ok, Angel's here he'll keep you safe, everything is ok, everything is ok.'_ She was able to calm herself before her emotions went too far. She kept her back to Angel hoping the tears would dry fast enough and her eyes wouldn't be too swollen or puffy, thank god it was dark out. Buffy managed to turn around and Angel was still standing there and it seemed that he didn't notice anything or at least she hoped. Buffy made her way back to Angel and put on a smile. He drove her out here to do something she dreamed of doing so she needed to smile.

"Thank you," She simply said as she got closer and Angel smiled nodding. Buffy turned back to look at the sea one last time knowing it won't be the last but a while. She didn't want to leave it was very quiet and calm something she wasn't use to just yet. The sand felt good on her feet but the dull pain in her knee was still there so she shifted all her weight to her left leg. Angel smiled as they were standing in front of one another well within arm's reach. They were alone, no one around and Buffy did the only thing she could do and she reached out and hugged him. Angel wasn't expecting that but he welcomed it and wrapped his arms around her. _'What am I doing?'_ She asked herself._ 'No if I get involved with anyone then they might find out and then he won't like me anymore.'_ But her heart was screaming something different.

He was so warm and she didn't want to pull away at all nor did she want to say no to him because she knew he was going to ask her she just knew. They pulled away and she looked up to his chocolate brown eyes and she saw so much in them she could see his soul. Her heart was racing threatening to pound out of her chest. Angel reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear and it just came natural to lean in for a kiss. Buffy then felt his lips brush up on hers. It was light and feathery at first but when neither objected and the kiss only deepened. Buffy then wrapped both arms around his neck and they kissed just a little deeper.

Angel wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her closer to close whatever gap was left. The kiss went on for what felt like forever and it was a good forever too. But they had to breathe so they slowed down and slowly pulled away. Angel just kissed a girl and he liked it he liked it very much. Buffy never kissed a guy before and it was new, her body tingled with delight. But that feeling went away. Angel then cupped one of her cheeks and Buffy knew she had to back out right now.

"Angel," She started and he looked to her. "Angel I," But why, what was she so afraid oh yeah her past. "I, we," Angel was confused did she not want him? "Angel,"

"What's wrong Buffy?" He asked as he was getting concerned now.

"Angel there are things," She couldn't find the right words. "There are things you don't know about me and,"

"Buffy it's ok whatever it is its ok," He assured her because everyone had secrets and skeletons in their closets right?

"No it's not," She protested wanting to end something that could go so wrong before it had a chance but that kiss and her desire being given to her this was just one messed up world but wait her world was messed up a long time ago. But that was just the thing she didn't want to drag Angel into this. She knew deep down her past was going to catch up _he_ might not catch up but what happened would. Rumors would spread, people would take a little bit of truth and twist it around and she could very well be the outcast so fast and not even her friends now would talk to her.

So why bother, why give herself hope and happiness when you knew it would disappear. He couldn't understand what happened how close to the edge she is from slipping and falling into some deep dark place how close she was being crazy and losing it. Her life was not even on the rise yet she still had nightmares and she would wake up not being able to breathe. The dull pain in her knee also reminded her that might not ever skate again even though her coach was so hopeful. Her life was shattered and time would soon reveal just what happened.

"Buffy?" He asked getting the sense she didn't want him so why send signals and messages. Was she rejecting him the whole I like you but let's just be friends or I like you but I'm not ready crap girls pull when they really couldn't say no. Angel backed away a little as she stood there, god he felt like an idiot for bringing her hear let alone kissing her. "Sorry," He apologized and then the hot tears returned to her eyes.

"No Angel," She started to plead. "No, no it's just," Her chest tighten up again and she felt like suffocating. _'Oh god just breathe,'_ "Angel, I can't breathe," That last line caught his attention.

"Buffy?" He asked and she turned away. _'Breathe, breathe, breathe in and out in and out breathe.' _She repeated in her head. "Buffy are you ok?" Angel was concerned now and Buffy turned back to him.

"Angel there are things you won't understand and I," She paused and he walked a little closer to her. "I, I it's not you at all I was waiting but," So she did want him or wait, no this wasn't going as planned at all he thought. "Angel," But she fell silent as he stood there waiting for some explanation. "You don't want me trust me." She flat out stated. "I'm not what you think I am and you don't want me." Buffy then stood there and all you hear was the ocean meeting the sand. Buffy turned around facing the sea almost wanting to run into it and let it carry her out far away. Angel just stood there feeling embarrassed but he wanted to know why. "I use to pray sometimes," Buffy started and Angel looked to her as her back was still facing him. "I would pray that I could fly away some place far from where ever I was. I prayed that something would grant me angel wings and I could be free." Something happened to her something big and bad and she was afraid to share it.

"Buffy," Angel started and she just stood there. "Buffy please look at me?" He asked and she turned around. "Whatever happened please don't let that decide anything. I won't ask about it and you don't have to tell me but please whatever it is don't," He paused and the night was going horribly wrong this was not what he wanted. He was hoping they would kiss and he ask her to date him and she would giggle and say yes and they would ride home together. But this whatever was happening right now wasn't even in the back of his mind. She stood there looking down at the sand. She dug her toes into the cool sand and she could hear Angel's footsteps as he walked away. Buffy looked up as he headed for the lot as he would wait for her.

Buffy turned back to the ocean and walked to it. Angel turned around and saw her put her feet into the water again. Buffy then squatted down sticking her hand into the water. Tears then fell from her eyes and into the water. She then felt a seashell and picked it up. One side was smooth and the other side wavy and rough. She looked at the shell it was nature's natural and most beautiful treasures. Then she felt herself falling and she sat down not caring her butt was getting wet. She just sat there letting tears fall. But it had to be done she had to say no. What could she offer him? _'Yeah so I shot a man.'_ That was a real turn on over a romantic dinner with candle light. She wasn't meant to have those maybe in another life but not now. The scars were still fresh and memories still alive.

Angel stood there and knew she was sobbing and all he wanted to do was help. She didn't have to let him in on the past but he wanted to help. Buffy sat there listening to the ocean and feeling the breeze in the still night. It was quiet but in her head she was screaming. She looked at the shell but then felt something go around her neck and looked down. It was a shell necklace and she then she looked up as Angel squatted down next to her.

"It's every shell you walked on before you ever came here." He explained and she looked down at it he made it. There were all different kinds of shells on the necklace and it was so beautiful. "Whatever happened it's the past and I'm not going to judge you or think of you any less than I what I think of you now."

"And what do you think when you think of me?" She asked looking back up to him.

"Someone who is so perfect in her own way," Angel stated and Buffy looked back down to her new necklace.

"You don't want me," She whispered but then felt his lips pressed to her temple as he pulled her closer as she sobbed just a little, he wasn't walking away. Buffy had allot to learn about an Irish man when their heart is set on something then they go for it.

"Yeah I do," He whispered into her ear and then felt a light trail of kisses going down her neck. Buffy then turned her head and their lips met again for sweet tender kiss, the kisses made the pain go away better than her medications. Angel in one swift move grabbed her shoes and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he walked back up the dunes. This wasn't how he plan the night but maybe it was better this way. She had something she was hiding and he was hoping he would be the one she could confide in when she was ready.

Instead of Buffy sitting in behind Angel he had her sit up in front of him. This gave Buffy a sense of protection something she needed. The welcome to Sunnydale passed them as Angel drove back home. But she didn't want him to leave her. They made their way to her place and pulled alongside the curb and he turned off the bike. Buffy got off first and looked to her home and then back to him. She didn't have to ask and he got up and followed her as she slowly opened the front door. The stairway light was on but that was it and they slowly walked up. Buffy looked down the dark hall and Angel followed as she neared her bed room and opened the door. Once Angel was inside she shut the door and sighed.

Angel looked around the room smiling a little it was a girl's room. Buffy took off the shell necklace and hung it by her mirror as she turned on the lamp. Angel had better light to see the room as Buffy walked to her closet to change. As she changed Angel saw a picture on the dresser and he looked at it. It was Buffy and she was younger maybe ten or eleven and she was on the ice with her little leotard and skates. He smiled seeing that innocent moment forever caught. Buffy came out from the closet and saw him looking and she cleared her throat and he turned around and she walked over to the picture.

"I had just passed my senior test that day." She said softly.

"Senior test?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"Yeah it means I was allowed to compete in the Nationals not the Junior Nationals." She explained.

"So you were good?" He asked smiling and she shrugged and walked over to her bed and turned on the small lamp next to her bed and Angel shut the other one off on her dresser. Buffy pulled the covers back and crawled into bed as Angel sat down on the edge of the bed like he was going to tuck her in.

"You can stay," She suggested knowing it was a bad idea.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said and she nodded. "You have bad dreams." He stated it wasn't hard to figure that out and Buffy nodded and then reached over and grabbed a stuffed animal pig and Angel smiled.

"Mr. Gordo," She said and Angel looked at the little stuffed pig and smiled.

"Well I bet Mr. Gordo doesn't have bad dreams."

"Yeah because he's a stuffed animal."

"Right," Angel said and felt stupid. "Yeah." And Buffy smiled and continued to look at the pig she had since she was a baby. Angel then reached out and pushed some hair away from her face and she looked up at him. _'What the hell happened to you?_' he asked himself. He would find out but he would let her tell him. Angel reached over and shut the lamp off so the only light coming in was from the window and street light outside. Angel then leaned in and kissed her forehead and then made a trail down her nose and to her lips. Kissing her felt so natural like he was supposed to. He pulled back and she rolled onto her side as he sat there running his fingers softly through her hair. Buffy laid there hoping that maybe when she wakes up in four hours Angel would still be here. She closed her eyes knowing she needed some sleep before tomorrow. Angel just sat there gently letting his finger tips run through her hair and glide on her soft cheeks. _'I'll always be here.' _He said to himself as he would stay for a little while longer making sure she was asleep.

_**So a really long chapter but quite a bit in it. Hope you love Dawn, little kids are silly in what they do and say. I was going to make Dawn older like eleven or twelve but it looks like it's turning out just fine her being her younger. So our couple almost didn't take off because of something in Buffy's past any idea what happened? If you guess correctly I'll give you a cookie somehow. So are they together, together or just you know "I want you but," dancing thing? We shall see…next chapter and all will reveal itself in due time so be patient. More on the way but not until Monday or Tuesday got an exam so must study about Neurological problems even though when I read about them I'm like oh god I have this. I have every disease since nursing school including prostate cancer (yes I know girls don't have a prostate) anyways more coming comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading. **_


	4. Starting Anew

Chapter 4 Starting Anew

_**A/N: So Angel asking Buffy out didn't go as planned drama and tears and currently we don't know the status but it will be updated by the end of this chapter. This chapter is a little informative and we'll see Buffy starting to get back on the ice. Also for you Bones fans I've got a special treat. So enjoy. **_

'_Buffy fell and she found almost no will to move as she could hear him coming down the steps. She rolls over coughing as she breathes in plaster duster, dirt and whatever else lingers in this room. She pulls herself across the floor to get away and sees a small pipe and grabs it. She reaches for it just as he reaches for her. She heard him grunt in pain after swinging the pipe at him and then she saw the gun on the floor. Buffy well what she had left in her threw herself to the gun grabbing it and fires but nothing. She pulls the trigger and it just clicks as he gets closer. But then she pulls the trigger for the fourth time and it fires.'_

Buffy shot up in bed looking around her dark room. Her head hurt as she swung her legs over to the side of the bed. Then she looked over hoping that Angel stayed with her but the bed was empty but the window however was open not wide open but she knew that's how he left. Buffy sighed as she got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the trip to LA the second and last week she would do this. Sweets was kind enough to make a trip to Sunnydale for her therapy sessions. He thought for her to be able to adjust and move on would be to not have her give up half a Saturday so he would go to her. Dawn was receiving an hour of therapy at school once a week and Joyce was talking to a therapist at the local clinic but there was no one for Buffy except in LA.

Joyce was driving and did a quick look in the back mirror seeing Dawn was asleep in her seat. Buffy sat up front but was quiet leaning her head in her hand that was propped up against the window.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Joyce asked and Buffy didn't respond. "Buffy?" She then looked up.

"Oh sorry still walking up yeah everything is ok." She assured her mom although that wasn't true at all. Angel asked her out he wanted to date her and she pushed him away but he held her and put her to bed. What is she doing? Of course she wanted to date Angel well she wanted to do more but that's beside the point. The point is what happens in the past doesn't always stay in the past. What if he finds out and thinks she's crazy? Well at least she knows what she'll be gabbing about in therapy today.

Sweets and Buffy sat in silence for a moment as he waited for Buffy to say something. He knew there was something on her mind and she wanted to share it and he was ready. Buffy just sat there looking at her hands and sighed.

"Ok," Sweets began knowing they had to do something because well the hour was ticking and he needed to help her out from last week's troubles if has any and give some advice for this week. "Here's what we're going to do." Buffy looked up at her therapist he was interesting person. He was young so he knew the lingo but he was a little awkward like a puppy with big paws that hasn't grown into them yet. "Gordon, Gordon did he teach you some breathing exercises?" Buffy shrugged.

"Kind of," She answered and Sweets nodded.

"Ok well how about I teach a quick on so if you feel like you're having some anxiety you can control it on the spot." Sweets suggested and Buffy nodded control was important so if she could learn how then she would let him teach. "Ok so here's what to do if you're in a situation right whether its dream induced uh a trigger of some kind and you feel that tightness or closed feeling coming. Literally take a step back and take in a deep breath through the nose like this," Sweets then took a deep breath through his nose. "Hold it for about two second and release slowly." He then demonstrated the technique but while Buffy should be serious she was smiling. "Buffy," He started.

"Sorry just yeah," She smiled a little and Sweets nodded.

"Well try it see what happens ok." He suggested and Buffy nodded. "Anything happen this week weird dreams,"

"Angel asked me out?" She asked herself more so than telling Sweets.

"Like a date?" Sweets asked and Buffy shrugged. "Or like for coffee?"

"Coffee?" Buffy asked.

"Well it is the none relationship drink of choice." Sweets stated and Buffy looked confused. "Not helping?" And Buffy shook her head no. "Ok let's back it up what did he ask or say?"

"Uh well he took me to the beach and I hugged him and then we kissed and then I said I can't but he said no it's ok the past is past and then I cried and sat in the water but then he gave me a shell necklace he made saying its every shell I walked before coming here," Buffy rambled.

"Buffy slow down." Sweets intervened because she starting to get worked up and Buffy nodded and took in a deep breath to slow down just a little. "Wait you kissed him?"

"No he kissed me." Buffy corrected him and Sweets nodded. "I told him that he doesn't need me but he insisted and now yeah I don't know." Buffy finished.

"So status wise you don't know?" He asked and Buffy shook her head. "Ok well…that's got to be complicating."

"Duh." Buffy then crossed her arms.

"I cannot tell you what to do on the terms of dating except that if you do you will need to tell him at some point if you think it's getting serious because I can tell you the news from New York will find its way here especially if you start competing again." Sweets finished and Buffy nodded. "It's best if he hears it from you and you alone." Buffy nodded agreeing on that note. "So what else is new?"

The weekend came and went and all Angel could think about was Buffy. She was shambles at the beach and he didn't know what to do. It was family Sunday breakfast at his house and his mom set the eggs out. Patrick was reading the paper as the table was being set and Angel sat there quietly and Patrick noticed the quietness. He set down his paper and saw Angel just sitting in his chair spinning his butter knife like the wheel of fortune pin.

"You ok?" Patrick asked and Angel looked up. "You look…out of it."

"I'm fine." Angel insisted as Claire brought the rest of the food out and they said a prayer and were off eating. Claire knew something was on her son's mind because he was brooding. It was an O'Brien guy thing to do, brood.

"Angel?" Clair asked and he looked up and she shrugged.

"It's Buffy." He answered knowing they were just going to poke and prod.

"Oh," Patrick knew this was serious. "How did the date asking…go?" And Angel looked up and he knew the look his son just gave meant not so well. "Well she doesn't want to date my son then she's missing out on something,"

"Dad no," Angel quickly jumped in. "Something happened to her and," Angel paused and both his parents looked concerned. "She was crying like," Again he paused. "I've never seen anyone cry like that." Angel stated.

"Something bad happen to her?" Patrick asked and Angel shrugged. "Well let her warm up to you ok don't push." Angel nodded and that was his plan. He would still let her know he liked her even if she didn't want to date him at least not now.

Buffy waited on the bench at the ice rink in Sunnydale for her coach. There were better rinks out in LA but that would mean she'd have to travel to LA almost on a daily basis and that couldn't happen so she would train here. It wasn't the nicest rink but it was a rink. It could actually be very beneficial to be here less chance of the press picking her up on radar for now. Then Buffy looked up and Giles came in and she smiled and got up running to him. Giles smiled seeing his student and held out his arms hugging her.

"Buffy how are you?" He asked he was always worried for her and she nodded indicating she was ok for now and hugged her coach again. Giles let out a sigh as it felt like the awful past was now in the past. "Ready to see where you stand?" He asked and Buffy nodded walking over to the bench and took off her shoes and put on her skates. Giles knew the condition of her knee and she hasn't skated since last year's events so he knew right away she would flounder a bit. It's ok if she did but Buffy was a dedicated competitor meaning she was very hard on herself and falling is not an option nor was replacing triple jumps and flips with doubles. Buffy loved the sport and did everything possible to up her standards year to year. So he knew the next few weeks she would be very critical on herself and he would do his best to praise her in and encourage her.

Buffy was ready as she took to the rink it felt good to be on the ice again. Buffy pushed off getting back the feel of the ice the amount of force she needed to propel herself forward. Giles then got on the ice himself holding papers. It was going to be Buffy's new program titled _'Overcome'_ which would be a statement to what she is going through now. But Giles was a bit apprehensive because Buffy was the only skater out there that could perform quadruple toe loops in the female figure skating element. And now with her knee he wasn't so sure so it was time to take everything down a notch or two just for the moment. But that was a problem Buffy never did anything half assed, half there, half done for Buffy it was all or nothing. That is why Giles loves her she was a fighter and if she wanted it then she would get it. Buffy did another lap around the rink getting mentally set for a practice. Learning a program whether it was the long, short or an exhibition it was always the same approach.

Buffy skated up to Giles as he looked at the program with his notes in it. All her triples would be doubles for now and as she regains strength in her knee then they might go up to triples and maybe even a few quads.

"Ok so Jenny will be in tomorrow to help with some of the fillers but your opening its triple loop double toe but we're going to take it down and make it a double and a single." Giles stated and Buffy nodded and started and went to set up and jumped and she spun in the air but as she landed on her right leg she fell. Giles knew this was going to happen. Buffy got up and tried again the second time she didn't fall but the landing was so sloppy that in the judging world it would be a lucky two if the judges felt sorry for her. She tried again and the landing again was weak and shaky.

Giles could see her frustration and skated over to her before she could try again. The tears started to swell in her eyes and he knew she was building up fear that she might not have what it takes to do this.

"Buffy calm down." Giles then held her as she fought back the sobs.

"I don't know if I can do this." She stated and Giles squeezed her just a little more.

"Buffy," He then pulled away placing his hands on her shoulders as she sniffed and her eyes were getting puffy. "This isn't the end ok you've been off the ice for a year and it's going to take time." Giles explained knowing Buffy wanted to jump right back in. But her knee was weak and no matter how strong it would get it will always be less than a hundred percent than what it was a year ago. But all that doesn't mean she was done.

"Are you disappointed in me?" She asked she always cared about what Giles said. He moved out here to continue coaching her and if she was falling on a double then he should be disappointed in her.

"No Buffy I'm not," Giles assured her and tears fell.

"It was all my fault." And Giles held her as she sobbed. He knew that wasn't true.

"Buffy none of this was your fault ok. No one knew this was going to happen and," Giles paused he hated thinking about what happened a year ago. "The next couple of months are going to be hard but I know you can do this." Giles said and he felt her nod against him. "We can't change the past nor can we run from it but I know you can make peace with it and move on." Buffy pulled away and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You are the most reliable skater I've ever had the pleasure of working with why do you think I'm still here?" He asked and she smiled a little. "If I didn't think you could do this then I would not have moved across the country." Buffy then hugged him again. After a few moments of embracing one another Buffy pulled away and did another lap around the rink and she refocused herself.

**Monday**

Angel was at his locker putting away folders and taking what he needed for his first few classes. He sighed as he took one folder out thinking about Buffy. He wondered what happened to her was she hurt, did someone hurt? _'If someone hurt her I'll find the bastard and beat the hell out of him.' _That would make him feel better. Angel then closed his locker and Buffy was standing right there. He wasn't expecting that and he had no idea what to say.

"Hi," She managed to squeak out.

"Hi," It was more of a sigh and they stood there for a moment. _'Awkward.'_ They both thought to one another. _'Say something come on.'_ Buffy told herself as she stood before him.

"How was your weekend?" She asked _'you stupid or something?_' She asked herself as a small smile formed on Angel's face.

"Ok and yours?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I've had better." She responded and then that awkward silence came back. "Angel I," She paused she had all this ready this morning and now her mind went blank. "I'm sorry." She managed to say. "I know what you were trying to do and when I think about it, it was really sweet and romantic and," Buffy paused because she started to blush and Angel saw it.

"You're not ready." He said and she nodded and then felt like crying and he could see her eyes were getting glassy meaning she was about to cry. "Buffy its ok," He tried to assure her.

"There are things that you don't know about me and,"

"And when you're ready you can tell me." Angel finished. "Buffy I can wait if that's what you want but I'll be right here the one thing I really want is just to get to know you." Buffy managed a small smile and she threw her arms around him for a hug. He then hugged her back and they stood like that for a moment.

"Walk me to class?" She asked as she pulled away and he nodded and they begun to walk side by side. As they walked Buffy felt their hands touch it was only with the tips of their finger but their finger tips kept touching and she felt his fingers intertwine with hers and then their hands locked with one another's. Buffy felt a small smile tug as she looked up at Angel and he looked down to her also smiling. And they walked down the hall hand in hand until they stood outside Buffy's first class. He let her go as she walked inside and he wanted to walk in with her but he made sure she got in safely before he left for his _'oh yeah she likes me.'_

**New York**

A man sat at a table waiting for his arresting officer to show up along with the prosecutor too. He tapped his left foot up and down as he waited and his lawyer would be here to well hopefully. Then he heard the buzzard and the door opened and there was the officer, the prosecutor and also the corner and the forensic scientist. They all crammed into the small room looking at this man.

"Ah agent Booth, doctor Brennan and Saroyan and what do I owe to this great pleasure?" The man asked but they said nothing. "I'll just plead insane and go to the hospital." He stated clearly.

"And what escape?" Agent Booth asked as he sat down he looked all fancy with his suit and tie. "What you did was insane but you are sane." The man chuckled a little smiling. Brennan, Saroyan and Caroline stood there as this man made them uncomfortable. "As far as the psychiatrist is concerned you are completely sane."

"FBI psychiatrist agent Booth your people I want a second opinion and Taffet is going to be sure I see one." The man insisted. "Now where are my girls I want to speak with them."

"You'll never see them again." Booth stated clearly.

"They're my daughters I wish to see them." He demanded.

"Not happening Cherie," Caroline spoke up. "We have everything we need and since you're back on your feet," She paused and looked at him as he had a leg brace on. "For the most part it's time to sentence you."

"You tried to kill your own wife and kids not only that you killed three other women." Brennan added as he sat there.

"Far less than you agent Booth." He added. "How many did you kill?" And Booth grabbed his chains from under the table and slamming his head to the table and the man grunted.

"I'll add you to the list Hank." Booth growled.

"This is abuse!" Hank yelled as Booth kept hold on the chain.

"I don't see anything." Caroline said casually shrugging her shoulders as Brennan and Saroyan stood there smiling a little. "Must have something in my eye."

"You'll never see them again your ass is going to a maximum security state prison." Booth stated as he pulled the chain harder pulling Hank's head into the table. "How dare you do this especially to your daughters." Booth finally let go and stood up. "We'll see you in court." And the group left as Hank sat there.

"So do you know where Joyce and her daughters went?" Brennan asked and Booth nodded. "How?"

"I'm FBI remember." Booth added and she nodded.

"You planning on visiting?" She asked and Booth nodded. He could remember finding Buffy in the apartments. Joyce was on the ground still and Dawn was huddled up next to Buffy.

'_The site was ungodly as Booth came into the complex. Joyce was against the wall laying flat with Buffy in front of her mother and Dawn holding onto Buffy sobbing. Buffy was covered in dust and blood and Booth slowly made his way to the girls. Buffy held a gun and was trembling. On the far side of the room was Hank on the floor and at the moment Booth kind of hoped the man was dead. He slowly knelt before Buffy as she sat there._

"_Buffy?" He asked. "Buffy it's me its agent Booth sweetie." He announced who he was because she was in shock and she had a gun. "Buffy give me the gun." He said calmly and Buffy looked at him. He reached for the weapon and she gave small cry. "Easy sweetie its ok you're ok." He then took the gun from her. _

"_Did I kill him?" She asked and Booth looked up as he set the gun aside. "Did I kill him?" Buffy asked again and Booth looked to Hank as he lied there still. "I shot him." Buffy started to sob. "I shot him."_

"_It's ok Buffy we're going to get you, Dawn and your mother to a hospital it's going to be ok." Booth assured her and Buffy leaned forward crying in Booth's chest. He couldn't help but ache for her. One he knew who she was she was Buffy Summers the national and world champion figure skater his favorite and now she was reduced to this. He had been watching the family every since Hank was a suspect on fraud and three murder charges. _

_Dawn was being carried out by another FBI agent while Booth carried Buffy as she sobbed. Joyce was wheeled out on a stretcher to an ambulance while Dawn and Buffy went to a different one. Booth sat down with Buffy and an EMT handed him a blanket and he wrapped it around Buffy. Then she clung onto him as Hank was being wheeled out but not in a body bag he was still alive.'_

That was a horrible case and he was glad it was almost over and yes he wanted to see the girls and he'd hoped Buffy would compete again soon.

**Sunnydale**

The school day was over as Angel and Buffy headed to the parking lot and to his bike. First he was going to take her home and then take her to rink. Angel wanted to watch her practice and while she wanted to say no because she just started up again she couldn't say no to him. So after she grabbed her gear they headed to the rink. There were people on the ice just skating for fun as Buffy sat on the bench tying her laces. Angel was only in jeans and t-shirt and forgot its cold in an ice rink. Buffy laced up and he watched her. Soon the place would be cleared for Buffy as Giles made arrangements for the place to close for fours every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. Tuesdays and Thursdays were Buffy's weight and strength training days and Fridays for now were her days off.

"Cold?" Buffy as she looked up seeing Angel sitting there with his arms crossed.

"No." He insisted and Buffy smiled as she tied her laces. She was in black sweats and a black tank top. "Are you cold?"

"One I'm from New York and two I live in the ice rink so no." She said smiling and got up and Angel followed as she walked to the ice. While she waited for Giles to show up and for the rink to clear she was just going to skate and work on simple jumps. Buffy stepped out on the ice and took off. Angel watched her as she made a lap around the rink. She was fast he thought as she skated. Buffy then skated on one leg as she glided across the ice. Angel had a pair of skates on and was nervous he's never skated before. He stepped on the ice and wobbled a little. Buffy skated to him smiling and stopped.

"Uh this feels weird." He stated and she smiled.

"Ever roller blade before?" She asked and he shook his head no and she giggled. "Oh god you're gonna be hopeless." She teased as Angel was on the ice. He looked like a little kid walking in his dad's shoes.

"Oh this isn't good." Angel stated as Buffy skated behind him. Angel's legs would sort of go wide and then he'd pulled them back in as he tried to skate. Buffy then got next to him and grabbed his hand for support knowing he was afraid of falling.

"It's ok everyone falls." She said as she was more or less pulling him.

"How long did it take you to learn how to skate?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Been doing it since I was four." She answered as they glided on the ice well Buffy glided but Angel not so much. Buffy then skated backwards and held Angel's hands while pulling him gently.

"You're just going to tote me around?" He asked and Buffy shrugged. He noticed how she was skating backwards. "How do you do that?" He asked and she looked down.

"It gives me more momentum." Buffy answered. "It's tricky at first but your dominate leg is the guider and then the other leg is what pulls you." She explained and Angel shook his head. "No ok." She giggled as she skated backwards guiding Angel. She then let go of one of Angel's hand holding her arm out and put her left leg high in the air so she was doing a backwards spiral.

"Whoa," Angel whispered as she skated. She put her left leg back on the ice and let go of Angel completely and did a skip on the ice on her toes like a ballerina would on stage. She then continued to skate just gliding. Meanwhile Giles walked in with Jenny the choreographer for Buffy's show and took a moment to watch her warm up a bit before starting plus there was a boy. Buffy then went to set up for a jump and did a double axel and Giles couldn't help but smile as she landed. It was still a little shaky and not to her normal height when she jumps but it was something.

Angel smiled seeing it as she continued to just skate around. She then leaned forward and did a camel spin and then a vertical spin but she started to speed up. The death spin as some said and only she could go that fast and stop with perfection. She stopped and Angel more or less glided to her and she stopped him and he went to lean in for a kiss but someone interrupted. Buffy looked over and blushed a little.

"Hi Giles, hey Jenny," She greeted her coach and shoe designer and Angel turned around. "Uh this is Angel, Angel my coach Giles and designer Jenny Calendar." Buffy introduced them and Giles walked on the ice as Jenny smiled at the young boy and took out her notes. Angel stood taller than Giles since he was in skates but the two shook hands.

"Buffy can you give me three laps around the ice?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded and begun once she was off Giles looked up to Angel and the boy stopped smiling. "You hurt her in any way you'll disappear." The English gentleman threaten and Angel knew he should take it to heart as Giles walked off the rink and Angel followed knowing Buffy was going to need the space.

The four hour rehearsal was over as Angel drove Buffy back home. She was amazing he thought she looked so pretty skating. Angel walked Buffy to the front door and he knew he needed to get home soon.

"Thanks," Buffy said and he smiled and once again leaned in for a kiss on the front door opened.

"Hi Buffy, hi Angel." Dawn greeted them and Buffy smiled seeing Angel's frustration he just wanted to kiss her. "I, I heard your bike from upstairs," Dawn explained how she knew they were here. "Dinner is almost ready can Angel have some?"

"Uh," Buffy looked up at Angel and then Joyce came over and smiled.

"Are joining us Angel?" Joyce asked and he shrugged. "I'll set another plate." Meaning yes he was and he followed Buffy inside.

"We're having mac and cheese with veggie dippers and pork chops." Dawn informed them as they walked in. Angel smiled at Dawn's voice as she announced what was on the menu. Angel walked into the kitchen and saw Joyce setting out an extra plate. "You can sit here Angel." Dawn stated and pointed to Angel's chair.

"I'm going to put my stuff away." Buffy said as she headed upstairs with her bag.

"Angel you wanna see my room we painted it this weekend come on," Dawn ran up to him grabbing his hand and dragged him upstairs passing Buffy and she smiled.

"Dawn don't break him." Buffy said.

"I won't." She assured her big sister as Buffy went left and Dawn went right to show Angel her new room. "See," she said as she flipped on the lights. The walls were painted blue with all types of sea creatures painted on the walls.

"Wow," Angel said looking around.

"Oh and watch this, Buffy come look!" Dawn said as Buffy stood outside the room and she stepped in as Dawn made sure the lamp was ready. "Ok turn off the lights." She said to Buffy and she flipped the switch. The lamp shade was cut into different shapes of sea fish and it spun. The patterns on the lamps were now moving on the wall and both Angel and Buffy smiled. "The light keeps the bad man away." Dawn explained and Buffy had to close her eyes for just a moment. She thought Angel assumed she was talking about the boogie man or something then Joyce called to them.

Dinner was mostly Dawn talking about school which was normal. Buffy rarely talked at the dinner table these days. Then Dawn got into Buffy and skating which Buffy had to find a way to tell her sister to stop. It wasn't Dawn's fault she just a little child but Joyce knew it bothered Buffy just a little.

"So Angel," Joyce started and wanted to get to know this boy that had her daughter interested. "Your family owns the Irish pub?"

"Uh yes," Angel answered and Joyce nodded.

"You're family is from Ireland?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded as he finished his last bite of mac and cheese.

"Can we go someday?" Dawn asked.

"What Ireland?" Buffy asked.

"No the pub." Dawn corrected Buffy and Angel smiled and Joyce shrugged a maybe.

After dinner Angel was preparing to leave until Dawn held a disk.

"Buffy," She said and she knew what Dawn was holding. It was one of her shows not a competition but just for fun show. Buffy led Angel into the living room as Dawn went to put the disk in and Angel and Buffy sat on the couch. Dawn then climbed into Buffy's lap and Joyce peered in to watch. The show started with the announcer introducing Buffy and the crowds screamed. Angel realized Buffy wasn't just an average figure skater by the sounds of the crowd on the movie. In the show Buffy was wearing a two piece costume it was brown with the bottom as a skirt and the top was also brown that glittered.

In the show Buffy was smiling as she begun to dance and skate to the music. She spun around and jumped and took off as people clapped to the beat. She skated around the ice doing little dance moves to the words and Angel smiled as he watched. She then did the spiral going forwards and people cheered. She looked so pretty as she spun on one leg with her arms out. She then jumped and spun but this spin was different from the ones Angel saw her do today. This spin was higher, faster and longer.

"That quad toe," Joyce said and Angel glanced at her mom and went back to watching as the crowds cheered after she landed that jump. Angel thought it was cool seeing some of the ice spray from her blades as she skated and then jumped into her camel spin to forward sit spin. She pulled herself up bending backwards pulling on one foot called the pearl spin she then brought her leg high up still spinning. She then pulled out of the spin and kept skating jumping into the air doing a half split and landing. She kept dancing and the crowds cheered some more for Buffy. She then leaned forward with one leg up letting her finger tips touch the ice and spun in deep circle, pulled herself up did a quick spin and was done.

"Isn't she good?" Dawn asked Angel and he smiled nodding. "She's the best in the whole world right mommy?" Angel thought she was just saying that because it was her big sister.

"I'm not that great." Buffy tried to be cool about it.

"Oh yes you are Buffy and you would have won gold this last year at Worlds if your knee wasn't shattered." Joyce explained and Buffy shot her mom a look and Joyce realized she went a little too far. Angel then looked to Buffy, _'shattered knee?'_ he thought but the look on Buffy's face was a look that she wasn't going to talk about it.

Angel stood outside Buffy's house as the two were saying goodnight. They would see one another tomorrow at school of course. Today however Angel got a glimpse into Buffy's life and that was cool. She was a figure skater but her mom said something about gold and a thing called Worlds and he was going to go home and look that up. Angel stood outside the house and Buffy stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for dinner." Angel said and she smiled.

"Anytime."

"You know if you want and if you have time then you should come to the pub the best nights are Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights that's when we have the bands." Angel explained and Buffy nodded.

"I'd like that." She smiled and then well maybe finally he could get his kiss. They kissed on the beach and he never tasted a woman up until then and it was rather addicting. He made the first move that night on pure stupidity and luck but now not so much. The awkward silence fell between them again. And then Angel blurted something out.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked he meant to keep that inside but it just came out. Buffy's heart started to race as she stood there.

"I'm not that good I mean I kissed you before but that was like really bad because I never actually kissed a guy," She started to ramble but Angel managed to silence her by cupping her cheek and placing his lips to hers. Buffy never kissed a guy she's seen people kiss like in movies and such but to feel it was something totally different. Also because she never kissed a guy she didn't know if what they were doing was good or bad but it had to be good on a scale of one to ten she knew he was a twelve on everything. Angel then pulled her closer and she obeyed as the kisses only deepen.

"Ew gross!" A little voice said and they pulled away with Buffy smiling a little more of embarrassment. "Ew you kissed him." Dawn said and Buffy turned around seeing Dawn there.

"Dawn go…do something." Buffy said and Dawn went upstairs giggling. "Oh god I can die." Angel smiled but before she could say anything else he leaned in for another kiss they were highly addicting. Buffy just wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer as this kiss was much deeper than the one Dawn ruined there was tongue in this and that was very new and exciting she wanted to keep going. This was nice she thought it was good end to a good day. They finally pulled away to breathe and he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.

"Oh next time you come to the rink bring a jacket its cold in there." She reminded him.

"Oh thanks I'll remember." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss and she was happy to accept.

"Buffy come inside and finish your homework!" Joyce called and Buffy pulled away and Angel nodded knowing that was his cue to leave.

"See you in the morning." She said and he started to back up slowly and headed to his bike. Buffy watched him leave and sighed as her heart was still racing going a mile minute. She couldn't help but jump a little like she did once when she got her first perfect score. _'Yes, yes, yes.'_ She thought. _'Oh crap I need to do homework but I have a boyfriend and he's so hot.'_ And she danced into the house.

_**And they're dating woo! So more information on Buffy's past was giving as in her father did it but we're not completely a 100% sure what it was. I added more Bones but I didn't tell you which Booth I'm using is it Booth, Booth ;) or the other Booth and I haven't completely decided just yet but with your help I might be able too. The only reason why I wouldn't put David/Booth in this is because we already have Angel but then again more hunkiness to go around. Anyways so Buffy is back on the ice well sort of. Little Dawn is just being cute like seeing them kiss. More to come so stay tuned. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	5. Four Leaf Clover

Chapter 5 Four Leaf Clover

Angel was at the school boxing while Buffy was at the local gym with Giles. Tuesday was her strength training day and she needed it for her knee. Before all the drama and trauma a year ago Buffy could leg press nearly three hundred pounds of weight but with her knee still healing Giles was going to take it down closer to a hundred pounds maybe even less. Buffy sat in the chair ready to start pressing and begun. Training to be a champion figure skater took more than some think. They had to be strong both physically and mentally. They may look tiny but all figure skaters could pack a punch. Buffy was pressing the weight up and Giles watched her ready to help if she showed signs of distress.

She was a fighter alright. The hundred pounds was rather light to her but she knew she needed to reintroduce the weight to her knee and hoped it would help her on the ice. Giles would have her do three reps of ten and then break and do it all over another three times.

"Breathe," Giles instructed his student and she nodded. She would go through a whole set of weights from head to toe and then some cardio and then a break of deep stretching. Buffy was lean and a machine on the ice and that wasn't going to change. She could put some of these bulky guys here to shame on what she could do. After the gym Giles was going to take her to the school track and have her jog it along with running up and down the stadium. Buffy was finishing her first rep and took a break. "Good?" She nodded and got back in the seat and started again.

After an hour and half at the gym lifting weights Buffy was now at the tracks with Giles and it was time to jog a bit. The impact jogging would do her some good to her knee. She sat on the track taping her knee up and she saw the cheerleaders out there practicing on the field and Buffy had to ignore them. She made enemies without realizing it mostly with Cordelia and Faith. Faith wanted Angel and Cordelia actually wouldn't mind having Riley or Angel. There was always talk why Angel hung out with _'losers' _and not the real people that matter. She taped up her knee and then her hands as a way to grip something plus if Giles had her doing any push-ups or anything like that she could grip what she needed to grip.

"Alright two miles please." Giles said and Buffy nodded as she stretch out and then got up and was off and man did it feel good to jog again. She ran down the track letting her mind just go blank. Meanwhile on the football field Cordelia and Faith saw her jogging and wondered why also they saw Giles too standing off in the distance.

"Personal trainer?" Faith asked.

"Yeah she needs it." Cordelia and Faith smiled as Cordelia was trying to say Buffy was fat although that wasn't true Buffy was fit even if she had taken a year off of high intense training. This and running up and down the stairs would be the last thing as it would get her really condition and help with her jumps. Angel walked out to the track debating if he should do a few laps or just go home. Maybe if he saw the track and see who was out there then he would decide. As he got closer he saw the cheerleaders _'yeah might be going home'_ he thought to himself because they would watch him and then Faith was there but someone else was there to _'Giles?'_ Angel got closer and looked up to the stadium where Giles was looking up and there was Buffy running up and down the stairs.

"Oh whoa," Angel said as she went to the top and then came back down. She was going fast to and Angel thought well he'll just watch his girlfriend train but he'd do his best to not be seen because it could distract her. She did one more set of stairs and then met Giles back on the track getting some water. She was almost done with her training for the day and there was last thing Giles wanted her to do besides run one more lap and that was to run backwards. For a skater running backwards helped with steadying themselves because half of a show was skating backwards. Angel stood there watching, _'damn she's a beast.'_ After two laps of jogging backwards and some of it was a high knee jog Buffy took a break before doing the last bit as Cordelia and Faith watched. These two watched and just sent her disgusting glares even though Buffy ignored it. They had no idea who she really was so it didn't matter to Buffy.

Angel then had an idea as Buffy went to do the final laps for her training day. Angel got up and Giles saw him take to the track so did Faith and she watched him more so than practicing her cheer moves. Buffy was in her zone and was tired Giles just kicked her butt today but it was a good butt kicking then she heard someone running up to her and she turned to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey," She managed to say even though she was out of breath for the most part. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he smiled as he jogged with her.

"Was training myself," And she looked confused. "Boxer mostly for fun." Angel answered and she smiled.

"What are you trying to be Rocky?" She asked as they ran together and Angel smiled. "Next time we'll get the music Eye of the Tiger and you can train to that."

"Sure." Angel then looked at her and she looked back and they were both thinking the same thing and at the same time they sprinted down the track to see who was the fasted. Giles stood there smiling a little as they came racing down the track. Faith stopped jumping and watched them. She was beyond jealous of Buffy. Angel and Buffy stopped quickly and they both finished at the same time.

"Good job today Buffy." Giles praised her and she nodded reaching for her water as Angel walked to his stuff and gathered it and went back to Buffy.

"What do you do as far as training off the ice?" Angel asked as he took a sip of water.

"Oh if you want to train with her you won't be able to keep up." Giles added and Angel took that as a challenge. "Can you leg press three hundred pounds?" Angel's eyes widen looking to his girlfriend but she was so tiny how? Buffy was on a towel as she stretch out and one move that Angel smiled at was her going into a split and balancing on her hands. She held it for a moment and Angel was impressed and he had to go home and find out about skating. Buffy continued to stretch while Giles packed up some of his things. "So is he taking you home or am I?" And Buffy looked to her trainer then Angel and shrugged. "Ok I'll see you at the rink after school rest up."

"Bye Giles." Buffy waved smiling and the English man left. Buffy took in a deep breath as she sat there on the ground and knew she was going to be sore soon. But as she sipped her water Angel took off his shirt tossing it and Buffy stopped drinking because she was going to choke and die. _'Oh my god my boyfriend is hot.' _He had muscle and was in shape. He turned around and she saw a tattoo of a strange looking bird with the letter A under its feet which she assumed it stood for his name. He also wore a long chain type necklace too. She had to calm herself as he stood back up facing her putting on a tank top. _'Oh no you look good without it…'_ But now he wasn't shirtless anymore but at least she could still see his arms that had muscle. "Nice tattoo."

"Thanks," He said and Buffy knew she was blushing. "Ready," and she nodded as she got up and grabbed her bag and they left the track but Angel shirtless would be burned in her mind and she was hoping for some good dreams. They headed to the parking lot and hopped on his bike as he took her home. Buffy wrapped her arms around him holding him tight and liked it.

After saying well kissing a long good bye Angel went home and Buffy headed inside but heard an extra voice and knew who it was. She dropped her gear and headed into the kitchen and saw agent Booth sitting at the table.

"Booth," She said smiling and he looked up and smiled back at her and got up to hug her.

"Hey," He said and she smiled he saved her life. "I hear you're back on the ice." And Buffy nodded as she sat down.

"And she has a boyfriend." Dawn added and Buffy rolled her eyes and Booth smiled.

Angel had showered, ate dinner and was now in his room looking up some information about what Worlds was. He found it and had to read it a few times. Buffy could have won gold at the most prestigious ice skating competition next to the Olympics but he hadn't read on yet. Angel kept reading and saw last year's champion but when reading further he saw Buffy's name not once and not even twice but four times she won Worlds four times. He clicked on her name and a picture of her popped up and yup that was his Buffy, _'my Buffy'_ and he smiled and then there was a short blurb about her and he read it. She was five time US national winner, four time Worlds on the senior level and won the Junior nationals three times and Junior Worlds twice.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled and his parents came from downstairs to his room. "This is my girlfriend." Angel said and they looked at the screen.

"No way." Patrick said as he read Buffy's short bio. "Nice son you scored."

"Hey," Claire slapped her husband's arm lightly.

"What he did she's a national and world figure skating champion that's neat." Patrick explained and then there was a link to see a few clips of Buffy. Angel clicked it and the first was a montage and they watched in awe at her and it end with her waving the American flag and holding a gold medal.

"It says she's the only female figure skater to ever perform a quadruple toe loop." Angel read the caption.

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"Only something she can do." Patrick answered and Claire shoved him being a smart mouth. "I didn't know you had it in you but you're dating a real live champion I'm proud of you." Angel nodded and clicked on a link to watch a quadruple toe loop that she could do. "Damn wow yeah keep her you need to keep her."

"Sure dad," Angel said as he clicked on another link that gave him a small clip of a show and he was sucked in _'wow that's my girlfriend I thought she was hot but this wow.' _Angel smiled the whole time watching the short clips of her jumping and spinning and tomorrow when he sees her he just wanted to kiss her. _'I have a champion for a girlfriend this is awesome.'_

Booth had left to head back home but it was good to see the three of them. They really touched him as a family and despite what they had gone through they were doing well. Buffy walked into the living room and sat on the couch with her mom and little sister as Dawn put in Pocahontas to watch before bed. Dawn was in between her mom and big sister and happy as they watched the movie together. Buffy smiled as they sung and it reminded her of her childhood and it was rather simple back then.

Buffy sat up in bed massaging her knee knowing it was going to bother her after the intense training. She looked at the scars on her knee she could still see where the exterior tractions came from. The one good thing about Sunnydale is the weather it would get cool but not like New York where it would really bother the metal pins in her knee. But all the while she thought about Angel and how was she going to tell him anything. It was easy to just say nothing but soon as she starts to travel in January through March and the press sees her then her story would get out again. It wasn't something that was easy to share to anyone and to share it with Angel well what would he think. Would he be accepting or would he react and be upset and afraid of her. He might be all into her now but to know she shot her father her own father that had to be a relationship breaker. Then there was her friends what would they think?

October and Friday night Buffy's day off and it was a game night. She was really enjoying school but come January she would be back and forth competing and by the time she returns it'll be close to the end of the year. She hoped she could make a comeback and at least place third in the competitions. Soon though the press would learn of her coming back into the skating world as she would be announcing her show in December and then her past would come up. But she pushed that aside after hearing the doorbell ring as it was Angel and of course Dawn would let him in. Dawn was coming to the game tonight as she had no one to babysit her because Joyce was going to close the coffee shop.

Buffy came downstairs and saw Angel as he smiled at her and they headed into the kitchen where Joyce was cleaning the dinner plates.

"Hi misses Summers," Angel greeted and she smiled nodding. Dawn then sat up on the bar stool as Buffy was looking through a bag full of hair ties for Dawn.

"Pink," Dawn said to Buffy so Buffy looked for a pink hair tie.

"Do you want a bow too?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked up thinking and nodded. "Pink ribbon ok?" And the little girl nodded and then Buffy grabbed the brush and brushed Dawn's hair. Then Dawn started to move around in her seat making some noises and Buffy smiled as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put the hair tie in it. "She's off in her own little world." Buffy explained to Angel and he smiled as Buffy tied the pink ribbon in her hair. "Done," Dawn then got off the bar stool and waited.

"Wait are you taking the bike?" Joyce asked and both Angel and Buffy stood there. "How about I drop Dawn off,"

"its ok mommy," Dawn explained and Joyce looked down at her. "Angel's a good driver." Joyce looked up to Buffy giving that look _'you've done this before,'_ "Fine but please nothing fast or fancy." She turned her attention to Angel and he nodded and Dawn bounced outside as they left. "Have fun."

"We will." Buffy assured her mom as they left. Dawn was trying to climb on the bike and Angel helped her up and took his seat and Buffy sat behind him and he fired up the bike up. Joyce looked out the window seeing Angel take off in the early evening and sighed, Buffy has yet to tell him anything and with the skating season right around the corner it was only a matter of time.

Buffy cuddled up next to her boyfriend as he drove down the road and rested her chin on his shoulder and he smiled as he felt her squeeze him a little. Dawn sat in front holding the handle bars well the base of them all smiles. They reached the high school and Angel parked and the three headed to the gate where Willow, Xander and Spike waited.

"Hi Willow," Dawn greeted her and Willow smiled and they all headed into the gate, paid for their tickets and went to find a seat. Dawn sat on Buffy's lap as they all sat down and waited. Dawn has never been to a football game but Buffy had an idea it wasn't going to hold her attention. But one good thing was the music and Dawn loved to dance so she had a feeling she and Dawn would be dancing the night away. Speaking of dancing the Homecoming dance was next week and Angel had yet to ask her. She had a feeling he was going to but was waiting for the right moment. The Homecoming dance would be her first dance ever and that made her excited. She dropped hints all over the place indicating to Angel she wanted to go. Angel was going to ask her tomorrow after she was done with practice. Then they heard the band coming into the stadium and Dawn looked rather excited.

"Buffy," Dawn started and looked up to her sister. "Are these fun?" Dawn meant the game and Buffy nodded while tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "After this can Angel come over and watch a movie?"

"I don't know how about you ask Angel." Buffy suggested and Dawn turned to Angel he looked at the little girl.

"Will you come over and watch a movie with us?" Dawn asked and Angel smiled and nodded. Then everyone stood up for the National Anthem and then the band played that war like song again.

"You want to learn to dance to this?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded smiling and Angel just watched the interaction between these two. "Ok you sway like this," Buffy explained and Dawn stood on the stadium seat and mimicked Buffy although she was still slightly uncoordinated. "Yeah Dawn." Buffy praised her and Angel was standing up watching and smiled as Dawn and Buffy swayed together. Willow joined the two while Xander and Spike just danced stupidly.

"Break it down Dawn," Willow said smiling as she swayed.

"Girls got the moves." Xander added.

"Angel you dance." Dawn demanded pointing to Angel as he just stood there.

"That's right tell him Dawn." Buffy encouraged her and she smiled at Angel and he gave that look of _'you'll pay for that later.'_

"Dance Angel," Dawn said, "Like this," Now she was teaching him and Angel had to otherwise there would be an upset six year old the whole game. So Angel swayed with the rest of the people and smiled and then Buffy smiled too while the game was about get under way. While Angel felt a little embarrassed doing this because he never danced he was having fun. Buffy smiled as she wrapped one arm around his and the swayed together and Dawn was in her own world dancing. The song ended and the game begun. While everyone sat down Buffy and Riley caught sight of one another and he looked upset because of the day's earlier events.

'_Buffy was at her locker putting away her clothes and headed to the gym floor. While she did not need the class it was the only class that fit into her schedule so oh well. The fitness they did was nothing compared to what she did. The class all stood around waiting for instructions from the gym teacher. Riley was in this class mostly to show off. Today was going to be a self defense class and everyone was going to be paired up boy girl style and lucky Buffy she was paired up with Riley. Riley smiled as they walked to a section of the mat together. _

"_I'll go easy on you Buffy," He stated but also winked and Buffy sighed and she was hoping Angel would just burst through the doors and rescue her. Angel was proving himself more and more every day that he was boyfriend type, strong, handsome, has a bike, kind, thoughtful with that hint of a mysterious edge. Buffy had to stop thinking about Angel and focus on trying to keep her distance from Riley. _

"_Ok ladies will be the victims," The coach yelled and Buffy rolled her eyes as Riley stood behind her. "Guys wrap one arm around their shoulders and the other around their waist." The coach instructed and Riley did so because he was more than happy to hold Buffy. Buffy just stood there praying this hour would go by fast._

"_So the Homecoming dance is in a week," Riley started as the coach was giving more instructions. "And I don't have a date."_

"_Oh sorry but if you haven't noticed I do have a boyfriend." Buffy reminded him._

"_Oh right Irish boy yeah no how about you try for a real man." Riley said and Buffy nodded. "Besides I know what a girl likes," He then thought he would be cool because most girls around him liked it and he grabbed Buffy's butt. If Buffy was a stupid and helpless blonde then she might have giggled and let him but Buffy was far from that. No one touches her like that so she stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and shoved him back._

"_Good job miss Summers," The coach praised her as Riley went to the ground. Before the incident with her father and while agent Booth and the FBI watched her family Booth taught both Buffy and Dawn some simple moves to help get away from their attacker and she just preformed it. Riley was shocked because not only was he rejected he was beat to the ground. Buffy was still slightly on edge from a year ago and no one comes up from behind her. Angel never came up from behind her and if he did she knew. Angel still didn't know about her past but from the beach he could sense it was not a good idea to sneak up on her. _

"_By the way I have a date for the dance." Buffy said and walked away. Angel hadn't asked her to the dance but she knew he would. _

_After gym Angel met up with Buffy at her locker and waited for her to get done. Angel noticed Buffy was slightly happy well happier than normal._

"_Good class?" He asked._

"_Oh yes," Buffy responded and Angel wanted to know why as Buffy shut her locker and they would head to lunch in a second. Then Buffy looked up and saw Riley standing there looking really upset and Angel looked behind him seeing a sad Riley and then turned back to Buffy. "He's upset because I told him no I wouldn't go to the dance with him and then I kicked his ass." Angel smiled but then 'wait the asshole asked my girl to the Homecoming dance? Oh hell no,' Angel then had the perfect idea to really make Riley mad and impress Buffy. He reached for her and spun her so she was up against the lockers and he leaned in for a kiss. Buffy was happy to accept and wrapped her arms around his neck and he just deepen the kiss. 'What now Riley?' He thought as he kissed Buffy knowing he was watching. Riley was mad, furious and left the hallway. The couple could stop kissing and they did for a split second. 'What the hell why am I stopping?' Angel asked himself and leaned in for more kisses that were heated and maybe falling to a rated R type setting. _

_As they kissed and were on the verge of groping one another Willow, Xander and Spike spotted them as they walked to them._

"_Oh god get a room." Spike said as he kept walking. 'A room would be nice,' Buffy thought for a quick second but then she felt Angel's tongue and well all she thought about was Angel. _

"_We need to carry spray bottles," Xander said as he and Willow kept walking and they were just going to leave Angel and Buffy to their rather heated make out session, they would have to breathe soon and plus they would get hungry because kissing took some energy to do. "This is a public facility with young children." Xander added and Willow rolled her eyes smiling leaving Angel and Buffy alone.'_

Yeah that was a good lunch hour because they found a more secluded place and continue the make out session until their class. Angel also made eye contact with Riley and then did the _'what's up,'_ head nod to the football player and Riley just turned away _'yeah keep walking,'_ Angel thought as he sat there and then found a little girl on his lap hugging him.

"Hi," Dawn said smiling and Angel smiled back and she giggled.

The football team lost because well their quarterback wasn't in the game and Buffy had a theory why. The three went home and Buffy made some popcorn and they sat on the couch in the living room and Dawn waited.

"So what are we going to watch?" Buffy asked as Dawn looked at the movies.

"Blade." She announced.

"Oh no Dawn one it's really long and," Buffy was explaining as Dawn already had the movie.

"No it's not and it's about vampires so it's cool." Dawn justified why they were going to watch it and put it in and joined Angel and Buffy on the couch cuddling up next to Angel rather than Buffy.

"Vampires are cool?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded as she settled in and Buffy just smiled as the movie started. Angel then turned to Buffy to ask a question. "Would I make a cool vampire?" And Buffy smiled.

"You'd make a very hot vampire but I think you would be more of the brooding type with that tortured feeling but then if someone attacked you, you'd be like all tough and bad and then let's not talk about girls." Buffy finished smiling and Angel nodded.

"So I would be a sexy, tortured, brooding badass vampire," Angel thought about it for a moment. "I like it." And they continued to watch the movie together.

About halfway through the movie Angel looked down and Dawn was completely asleep and Buffy noticed and smiled and stood up.

"I'll put her to bed." Buffy whispered and picked Dawn up and carried her up the stairs while Angel shut the movie and TV off and followed Buffy and headed to her room while Buffy carried Dawn down the hall. Buffy placed Dawn in her bed pulling her comforter over her and then made sure the small lamp was on. For a moment Buffy looked at her sleeping sister and smiled. Dawn was still cute and Buffy knew soon that cuteness would soon fade but she would still love her little sister. Buffy kissed Dawn's cheek left and made sure the door was cracked and then went to her room. Angel was sitting on edge of the bed and Buffy shut the door well she left it just slightly cracked. Buffy then walked over to Angel and sat down sighing they were alone for the most part and then she reached for his chain he wore. It was rather thin and it held two wings, angel wings. Angel smiled knowing she was going to ask what they meant besides it was his name.

"Liam," Angel started and Buffy looked up. "My actually name was supposed to be Liam really pure hundred percent Irish name Liam Connor O'Brien that's about as Irish as you can get." He explained and Buffy looked up still holding the necklace in her hands. _'Liam?'_ She thought it was a pretty name but he looked like an Angel no pun intended. "But when mom got pregnant with me she got very sick and the doctor said I had little to no chance of surviving the birth. But here I am, mom said I was an angel and so when I was born she changed my name on the spot from Liam to Angel.

"She picked well." Buffy commented.

"Liam is my middle name but yeah that's me." Angel added. "So when I was two and for my birthday mom got me this necklace, angel wings and I've worn it since." Buffy nodded and let go of the pretty chain. _'Should I share about me?' _She asked herself and then got up and walked over to the closet pulling out a box and Angel was interested to see what she had. She sat back down on the bed next to him and opened the box and took out a gold medal and Angel smiled as she handed it to him. Angel looked at this medal and smiled the words _'Worlds'_ was engraved on it.

"I'm an ice skater uh," She paused for a moment. "Well I am actually very good like gold medal good."

"Why keep them in a box?" Angel asked if he won gold medals he would put them out on display for all to see.

"It's just a medal I just like to skate." Buffy responded. "I'm five national and four time Worlds gold medalist." Buffy explained and Angel smiled he knew that but to hear it from her that was just more confirmation. "Yeah as you can tell ice skating is my life." Angel nodded he could feel she wanted to go on about her past. He already knew something happened and she was afraid of it and he was ready to listen he wanted to know. "Angel," She started but she couldn't do it talking about it brought up unwanted memories and that tight feeling started to swell in her chest even her knee started to hurt. She couldn't tell him she was really starting to like him what if he rejected her thinking she was crazy. "Why would you date me?" She asked and Angel knew he wasn't going to get the story at least not tonight. She probably didn't trust him enough yet which was ok they've only known one another for a month and it takes time. "Riley said you and him were friends why not date…" Angel sighed Riley yeah they were friends but then Riley got rich and joined football and that was the end of that friendship.

"You think I'd like you as a cheerleader or something?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Well figure skating isn't all American like cheerleading." Buffy stated. "Be a little bit more normal." Angel laughed a little. "What?"

"I'm not into the cheerleaders or the popular girls never was. I mean I could easily fit into that crowd but as you can see I'm not."

"Really?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Girls like that a just morons all they care about is hair and what each other is wearing." Angel explained and Buffy smiled a little. "Like Cordelia she's really dull when you talk to her no depth. I've always wished I could meet someone that was exciting," Angel looked over to Buffy smiling that charming smile. "Interesting," He finished and Buffy smiled a little more and she scooted closer to him.

"Interesting how?" She asked and he smiled a little more.

"You know how." Angel answered.

"Yeah still I've had a really long day let alone a week so maybe you should just tell me." Angel smiled nodding.

"You're right I should." And their faces were just inches from one another and Buffy leaned in kissing him. Angel pulled her a little closer and she cupped both his cheeks smiling on the inside. He should ask her to the dance now but no he had a different plan to ask her a really sweet way so he would hold off just one more day. Buffy wanted to tell him everything and cry in his arms but she couldn't plus it would ruin this moment. Angel then gently leaned her back as she fell onto her bed never breaking the kiss. He readjusted himself so he was directly on top of her.

"Angel," She whispered to him she was dying to tell him he needed to know from her. "I,"

"Hey," He interrupted her placing his hand on her cheek then stroked her face gently. "You will tell me when you're ready ok and you'll know when that is and I'll be here to listen. I can promise you I won't judge and I won't walk away." Buffy then leaned forward and hugged him and he squeezed her assuring her he wasn't going anywhere. He then kissed her head and then Buffy started to kiss his temple, his cheek and then their lips met again.

**Saturday**

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room with Sweets in the recliner as it was a Saturday therapy session again. It was much nicer not having to drive to LA and Joyce and Dawn were out for the morning getting shopping done to allow Buffy to some quietness while she and Sweets talked.

"Well Buffy I must say you are progressing very well." Sweets stated while taking notes after discussing the last week of events. "Now Angel how is he?" Buffy just sat there thinking.

"Angel?" She asked and Sweets nodded they haven't actually talked about Angel since they've started dating. "Uh well he's good." Buffy managed to say but Sweets knew there was more going on.

"Have you told him?" Sweets asked and Buffy shook her head no.

"Is that bad?"

"No it's not you don't trust him just yet which is normal." Sweets assured her and Buffy nodded.

"When will I trust him?"

"That depends entirely on you." Sweets answered. "But I'm going to be straight forward you're getting into the skating season meaning that story is going to start popping up again."

"So I should tell him now?"

"What I am saying is he may find out before you get a chance." Sweets finished and Buffy felt her heart race. "The way I see Angel based on your information about him I don't think he'll over react to the situation he actually may not believe it until you tell him."

"But what if I do tell him and he thinks I'm crazy I mean I'm on medications." Buffy stated.

"So just because you're taking medications doesn't mean you're crazy." Buffy sighed and Sweets nodded knowing what she was trying to say. "Buffy if Angel gets up and leaves then he doesn't understand but the kind of person you describe him as I think he's in it for the long haul." Buffy nodded and sat there. "You skating regardless of the tabloids and Angel being around I think is helping you recover rather well very nicely." Buffy looked up and smiled a little.

"I'm just scared that dad will somehow fall through the cracks and get out." Buffy admitted.

"It's possible," Sweets wasn't going to sugar coat anything if he did then he would not be doing any honor or justice to her. "But you have your mother, you have Dawn, you have Angel, me, Booth all the team back in New York and DC. We're well armed if he does." Buffy nodded. "So Homecoming uh?" Sweets felt it was time to change the subject a little bit. Homecoming and Angel had yet to ask her and she was getting worried.

The afternoon was now here and Buffy skated on the ice while Giles and Jenny watched her. Her time was almost up and she would be doing a dry run of the show. While she couldn't perform all the triples in the show she could do a few as long as they weren't in combinations so she had a few double combinations. She was worried because it was the triples and the triple combinations that gets you those high scores. She still had two months to replace the doubles with triples so there were no concerns well not yet. Her landings have improved remarkably and they no longer looked shaky. But once in a while they still hurt when she did land especially if she jumped too high but it was better than a month ago.

"Alright Buffy take a breather and we'll set up and go through the show none stop with or without falls." Giles said and Buffy nodded and skated at as steady speed on the ice for little bit to help refocus and concentrate on what she needed to do. She had an exhibition coming up in November and that would tell her where she really stood. Jenny made sure the speakers where set up for the music and then Angel came into the rink and walked up to Giles as Buffy skated another lap.

"How's she doing?" Angel asked.

"Want to see a champion perform?" Giles asked and Angel nodded. "Ok Buffy let's see where we're at." Buffy skated center rink.

"Remember express and smile ok." Jenny reminded her and Buffy skated around to get her jitters out even though she wasn't really performing for anyone Angel was here and she wanted to impress him not only that she wanted to impress herself.

"On the ice," Giles started he would always give Buffy an introduction for fun. "Representing the United States Buffy Summers." Jenny cheered and Angel clapped too smiling. Buffy took the center of the rink and took in a deep breath and waited. Jenny turned the music on and Buffy begun. The title of her show was 'Overcome' and Angel watched her and was in awe _'if this is the easy jumps then whoa I can't wait until she can actually do the real things' _he thought as he watched. She looked so pretty on ice and she wasn't even in costume she was in black sweats, black tank top and wore black gloves and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked so cute and he just wanted to hug her. He just watched not making any sounds and thought it was just amazing. She finished and was done and Angel clapped and Giles nodded. "Good show Buffy I think we can start adding more triples."

"Really?" Buff asked and smiled she felt good at the moment her knee wasn't hurting so that was good.

After the cool down Angel and Buffy walked together hand and hand to the parking lot.

"That was cool," Angel said breaking the silence and Buffy smiled.

"It's not my best." Buffy stated and Angel shrugged he knew nothing about skating so that to him was perfect. As they neared his bike Buffy saw something sitting on it a bouquet of roses, pink, red and white. She stopped walking and Angel smiled as he walked to the bike and grabbed the roses.

"So yeah I know I waited to ask but," Angel got nervous all of sudden of course she was going to say yes but he was still asking her. "I wanted it to be special instead of you know just asking." Buffy smiled as she walked over to him as he held the roses and she took the bouquet and smelt them. "Buffy will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

"Of course," Buffy smiled and lunged forward and hugged him then she felt him reaching for something in his pocket and pulled out small necklace of some kind. "Angel,"

"Four leaf clover means good luck in Ireland." Angel explained and then put it on her. "Hope it brings you some when you start to compete." Buffy looked down at the necklace and down to the metal clover and then back up to Angel and then just kissed him. He bent his knees and lifted her off the ground and she giggled.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked and he shrugged.

"What do you think?" He asked smiling and she nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Was this falling in love? Is this what falling in love felt like your heart races a mile a minute, you can't breathe unless they're around you. You feel so hot but when they touch you, you feel like you're on fire. When you kiss them and it seems like breathing is so overrated? Was this falling in love? She hoped so as he held her. Now she had to get a dress which she would be more than happy to for him. Angel had no idea what he was truly doing for her. If he wasn't around Buffy would probably fall deeper into anxiety and depression. She would shiver in the night and fear it not wanting to dream. But Angel invaded her dreams making the past seem so far from reality like it never happened. She didn't want to go home and just stay in his embrace.

Angel was at the pub as the closing time was getting close and he sat at a booth with Doyle and his father and few other cousins.

"She said yes?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded. "Sweet," Angel smiled and while he tried to focus on the conversion that some of his family was having he could only focus on Buffy. He was falling and falling hard for this girl. What made her so hard to resists and so hard to stay away from? He wanted to go back to her place and spend the whole night and just hold her and keep her safe from everything. He was so afraid of her heart being broken so afraid to see her cry. If she every broke down in front of him he wouldn't know what to do except hold her and if someone hurt her he find out who did and may god have mercy on that pitiful soul. Angel was in deep thought about Buffy until he heard more talking.

"Yup our son is going to his first dance." Patrick said to Claire as she came by and sat in the booth next to her son and smiled.

"We need to get pictures." She said and Angel nodded. "And I want many grandchildren,"

"Mom," Angel started and she smiled and kissed her son's temple while running her fingers through his hair.

"My baby is growing up," She said.

"Are you going to cry?" Angel asked and she said nothing but he had a feeling she would.

"Claire what's going to happen when he graduates?" Doyle asked and then she looked to Patrick and then Angel.

"Now you're going to make her cry." Angel added he knew his mom was just proud but did she have to cry at everything. When he went to school for the first time she balled her eyes out like she was never going to see him again while Patrick was joking and tell him to never come back. And then when he started sixth grade she cried and then his freshman year. And every year on the first day of school she would take his picture before he'd leave for memories. He knew she was going to be a wreck next year at graduation but it was his mom and he loved her for it. The O'Briens were close and tight family.

Buffy laid in her bed looking at her new necklace that she determine that she would where from here on out. It was simple yet very pretty the chain was silver and the pendant was in the shape of a clover. It wasn't a thin piece of jewelry but not bulky either so it would withstand her practicing and shows and she hoped it would bring her luck. It was so simple but it meant more than words could describe. Buffy then put it on and reached for mister Gordo even though she rather be holding Angel. She closed her eyes and she knew she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_**Woo they're going to the dance. Long chapter but a good one saw some drama with Riley but keep in mind the Angel/Faith thing no they aren't hooking up gross but it plays a part actually rather soon. Buffy's having a good streak at the moment but that's going to change. As far as her show I didn't describe because it's not done so when she performs it then I'll describe it. Hoped you liked how Angel asked her to the dance and the little vampire reference too. So when's the next update…good question it depends on how busy I am the end of the semester is creeping up so my time will be devoted to that. So I will update as regular as possible. More to come soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	6. Dance, Dance, Dance

Chapter 6 Dance, Dance, Dance

_**A/N: This will be the last fluff chapter then we get to business so warning you all. Remember high school is hell and teens can be brutal and nasty if they want. But in the mist of all that there are those few teens who act way beyond their age so keep that in mind. **_

_**A/N: Homecoming! It's spirit week which is fun and then you have the Homecoming court and the king and queen and then the dance. So this is another high school chapter, enjoy.**_

Monday mornings are never fun the weekends were never long enough two days is never long enough. Buffy finished her breakfast and was ready to go. This was Homecoming week meaning spirit week. Everyday there was a different theme Monday was hat day, Tuesday revenge of the nerds, Wednesday Hawaiian day, Thursday class color day and then Friday was spirit day so where your school colors. The dance theme this year was Flying By on a Hawaiian Coaster Ride. After school today she was going to get her dress it had to somewhat match the theme. Buffy put on a hat a baseball cap and on it, it said _'skater'_ and she wore sometimes when practicing. Then the three girls left the house for school and work.

At the school everyone was wearing hats even Angel wore one and he never got into spirit week but he knew Buffy would so he decided to have a little fun. His hat was black with a green shamrock and green stitching that said Irish which that summed up who he was. Then Willow walked up to him along with Xander and Spike. Willow wore a cute blue beanie; Xander wore a plain white baseball cap and the Spike a top hat.

"Irish how standing original," Spike commented to Angel.

"Top hat very English." Angel responded.

"Touché." Spike said and then Angel looked over down the hall and found Buffy and broke away from the group. She was grabbing a book and looked up smiling.

"Skater?" He asked smiling and smiled too as she put away the last of her belongings.

"Should I kiss you because you're Irish?" She asked and Angel shrugged.

"I think you should."

"I think I should." Buffy then leaned in for a kiss and Angel pulled her closer. As they kissed Xander sighed.

"Oh god they're doing it again." Spike said and then pulled Angel away as they had the same class together. "Come on lover boy you're going to be late to class." Angel and Buffy stopped kissing as Spike hauled him away and they smiled at one another as Angel walked down the hall. The three of them walked down the hall together about to split off.

"Miss Anderson is going to assign so much homework this week." Willow stated and Buffy nodded history was not her cup of tea although Angel seemed to like that subject.

"Yeah of course during spirit week when it's supposed to be fun and games." Xander commented as some of the football players ran down the hall screaming and cheering. "But hey history ain't that bad I mean it doesn't change."

"Unless you find something big that changes it." Willow added and Xander nodded.

"True but that happens like not often so I'm sure we're safe." Xander finished.

"I hate history." Buffy deadpanned.

"You know Angel is really good in history maybe he can help you study." Willow suggested while smiling.

"Oh right I see a lot of studying getting done in that senior." Xander commented and Buffy looked up.

"Please like Angel and I are just helpless slaves to passion, grow up." She told Xander as she walked into class and Willow and Xander went a few doors down.

Lunch time rolled around and while Angel and Buffy were going to work on the history assignment together well they were going to try except they became lip locked at the moment.

"Really," Buffy pulled away for a moment.

"I know," But then they started again in the make out session how could they stop it was a beautiful bright sunny day and the air was nice a crisp perfect make out weather.

"You know," Buffy was trying to speak against his lips and he pulled away for a second. "This isn't studying we should,"

"You're right," But she was just too tempting and they kissed again and he pulled her closer as they sat under the tree not caring who was watching. "Ok," He said sighing.

"Ok," She nodded and she scooted away pulling the text book closer to her. "Uh November 16th 1777 the Continental congress approved the Articles of Confederation after sixteen months of debating," Buffy paused as she felt Angel tuck some hair behind her ear.

"You understand that part?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah ok that's enough studying." She closed her book and went back to kissing Angel wrapping her arms round his neck and he pulled her closer, lunch was always his favorite time of day. Across the way Willow, Xander and Spike were eating well trying to.

"Nasty," Xander commented.

"You're just jealous because you aren't kissing anyone." Willow commented as she wrote down some notes.

"Well it is nasty how they just make googly eyes at one another and he whisper probably naughty things to her so when they are around I have to plug my ears to not hear what one sweetheart is whispering to another. They go at it like bunnies." Spike then sipped his drink.

"Well I think its sweet I mean they could tone it down but they deserve to be happy." Willow defended the two lovers.

**Tuesday**

Day two of the spirit week was revenge of the nerd so students dressed as nerdy as possible. Well except for the group none of them owned nerdy clothes well maybe except for Willow. The day went well and now Buffy was at the gym with Giles doing lateral pull downs. Her knee ever since Angel asked her to the dance wasn't bothering her.

"One more rep and then we'll move to pull-ups," Giles said and Buffy giggled at the word _'pull-ups' _and Giles just rolled his eyes she was acting like her normal self again something he missed. Buffy started up again and then Angel walked through the gym looking for Buffy and she was pulling down the weights and he smiled. She let go of the handles and stood up and then saw Angel and smiled as she headed over to the hanging bars and Angel followed her. Giles said that Angel wouldn't be able to keep up so he wanted to prove the English man he could. "Uh close grip first." Giles instructed Buffy and she nodded.

"You're going to train with me?" Buffy asked Angel and he shrugged as she jumped up and grabbed the bars and Angel did likewise. "How many Giles?"

"Twenty please." Giles answered and Buffy nodded. "Slow and control too." Buffy nodded and she Angel started together. Pull-ups weren't difficult Angel thought but to see Buffy be able to do them well it just kept telling him his girlfriend was hot. After twenty reps Buffy dropped to the floor taking a break while Angel thought that was easy. "Wide grips," Giles said and Buffy jumped back up to the bar spreading out her hands wide and Angel mimicked her. "Ten please." And Buffy begun and now Angel felt like _'ok this is a bit more difficult but I can do this.' _Angel continued.

By the end of the training Angel felt like he needed a really hot bath. Buffy could lift some serious weight and Giles added more Angel based on his size. But it wasn't over yet as they headed to school to run a few laps. Angel was going to be so sorry in the morning he was wondering if he would be able to get out of bed. He also wondered how does Buffy do this day in and day out? Well he found more appreciation for her after today. He made it through the training but maybe in a month he'll do it again.

**Wednesday**

The nice thing about California well the southern half it was pretty much summer year around. At night during the "fall and winter" months it did cool down. At night you could wear a jacket but it wasn't like New York. Buffy thought she was going to miss it but she didn't. At the school it was Hawaiian day so people came dressed for the beach wearing wraps and leas. Buffy wore a flowing type skirt with a lea and a flower in her hair. Angel didn't do anything for this day some guys had Hawaiian type shirts but Angel didn't. But to see Buffy all cute and dressed up that was just fine.

Buffy sat in class trying to pay attention to the math lecture. Math wasn't hard for her and for some strange reason she understood it. Maybe because there was only one answer and there were formulas so as long as you followed it you would get the right answer. There was no formula for English or history. But Buffy's mind was elsewhere she was more focused on her show and the dance. She had the dress and she hoped Angel would like it. It was emerald green satin, long and slender, there was a sparkly design around the middle and the straps in the back made an X. It was really pretty well she hoped it was. The closes thing to a dress Buffy wore was the leotards on the ice. She had silver heels and the necklace he gave her matched perfectly. She was excited to wear it plus this was her first dance.

Lunch time came around and she sat with her friends while there was a Hawaiian band playing and you could learn to hula dance.

"Buffy come on let's try it." Willow suggested and Buffy shrugged. "Oh come on you know how to dance." Willow got up and grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her to learn how. Angel just smiled as they left to the group of girls. The best hula dancer would win a prize and be mentioned at the dance on Saturday.

"So after the dance we hitting up the pub?" Spike asked and Angel shrugged. "Or we can go early if the dance blows."

"Back up plans are always good." Xander said and then the three looked up as Willow and Buffy learned hula. Willow looked uncoordinated but Buffy she knew how to learn something new especially when it came to some type of dancing. Also in the group of girls were Cordelia, Faith and Harmony. Those three wanted to win the hula competition and if this did turn into a competition then Buffy would compete. It was in her naturally tendency to compete without realizing it.

Angel just watched as they were taught the moves and would practice then learn some new ones and then go again. She looked natural dancing. Buffy knew how to learn to dance and moves. This wasn't traditional hula it had some poppy feeling to it. Cordelia looked at Buffy as she was learning fast.

The girls had a routine down and now it was time try and show off. Willow wanted to leave because she felt a little embarrassed to dance to this she didn't have the moves. Buffy was going to leave but Willow insisted for Buffy to dance because she was good plus she might be able to upstage the cheerleaders. Cordelia just flashed Buffy a look like maybe you should just leave.

Buffy showed off alright the competitive edge she carries came out even though this had no real significant except for fun. But she stood up Cordelia the one who thought she was all that and a bag of chips. That didn't sit well with Cordelia she was the most popular in the school. Everyone knew she would be crowned Homecoming queen and Riley king they were a match made in hell.

**Thursday**

Yellow were the freshman, green sophomores, blue juniors and red the seniors. One more day of spirit week and then the big game and the dance afterwards and it was Thursday one day closer to the weekend. The poor freshmen were being tortured because they were freshman. Buffy was at her locker waiting for Angel when Cordelia came up to her. _'Is she really upset she lost the hula challenge?' _Buffy asked herself.

"Buffy," She said and Buffy looked up pretending to care and Cordelia crossed her arms. "You know I win the hula challenge every year."

"Sorry to ruin your winning streak." Buffy didn't mean it she was happy to ruin it anything to take Cordelia down a notch.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Well I am a figure skater so I got a few moves." Buffy answered and then Cordelia got closer.

"Listen I rule this town and this school. My dad is loaded and I can get any boy I want. If I really wanted I could take Angel from you." Cordelia threaten and Buffy nodded.

"Fine try," Buffy challenged her.

"Hey I have no idea what everyone is talking about," Xander came walking over and stood next to Buffy. "That outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker." And she walked away and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks," Buffy said to Xander and he smiled.

"Anytime." And then Angel showed up and Buffy walked over to him giving him a quick kiss.

**Friday**

The only good thing about pep rallies meant the last class ended early. Angel and Buffy walked down the hallway hand and hand to the gym and they could hear the drumline already playing. As they kept walking Buffy just wrapped her arm around Angel's pulling him closer and he smiled as they entered to gym heading over to the junior side and getting a seat. Willow, Xander and Spike took their seats and waited until everyone piled into the gym.

"Go drumline!" Someone yelled out as they played which some people were up dancing. It was Homecoming and it was all for fun.

"What did Cordelia say to you yesterday?" Angel asked.

"She owns this town and if she wanted to she could take you from me." Buffy answered and Angel nodded and then kissed her cheek and she smiled. Angel then put an arm around as they continued to wait. Drumline then started the march in cadence and some people were dancing.

"So Buffy what is your dress like for tomorrow?" Willow asked Buffy didn't want to spoil it she wanted to keep it a surprise for Angel.

"It's…pretty," Buffy responded and she knew Angel was listening in. He didn't have a suit Homecoming wasn't like prom but he had nice black dress pants, dress shoes, a black button up shirt, black vest and he would wear his leather jacket. All he was missing was a black fedora but he knew his dad had one so maybe. He wanted to look good for his girl because she was the hottest thing he's ever seen. The drumline started to break down and the student did too.

After some shows the band played again as the football team was in the center of the gym.

"What do we want tonight!" A teacher yelled into the microphone and the students swayed to the war song as the band played.

"A victory!" The students yelled back as they all swayed in almost perfect unionism Angel had to sway because Buffy threaten to have Dawn find him. Dawn maybe tiny but she could take you out so Angel swayed just for her. Everyone was excited for tonight it was Homecoming the biggest game next to senior night and the Oakland game. The students cheered the team on as Riley jumped up and down waving his arms up and down trying to hype everyone up. To Buffy he looked like a chicken flapping his wings. He was still trying to put the moves on her when she was clear interested in Angel, she kissed Angel like full out passionate kissing you'd think one would take a hint.

"You excited Buffy?" Willow asked and she nodded as she swayed her hips and clapped to the beat. She looked over to Angel who still looked uncomfortable dancing and then decided to be cute and started to dance on him a little. He looked a little shock and blushed but if this was any indication for tomorrow then he was very excited. He smiled and that's what Buffy wanted as she danced on him a little more. But when she stopped he had that look _'Wait why did you stop?'_ The wars song ended and everyone clapped and cheered as the fight song played.

**Saturday**

The Razorbacks won a huge victory fifty to thirty last night. Riley was the star that night for everyone. But tonight was the big night for Buffy. The skating rehearsal went well she tried her quadruple toe loop and landed but not landing properly. In the skating world she would have marks taken off. But still she managed to do one.

Meanwhile Angel was at his place getting ready. He was nervous he wanted to impress Buffy. He was fumbling with the tie when his mom walked in and took over and he sighed.

"Oooo smokin' my boy," Patrick commented to son as Claire finished the tie. "Real smooth like." Angel then button up his vest and Claire smiled.

"Oh you look so handsome," She then cupped both his cheeks kissing his forehead. "You're growing up."

"Mom you promised you wouldn't cry." Angel reminded her and she nodded. Angel walked over to his bed reaching for the leather jacket.

"So you bringing her to the pub?" Patrick asked as Angel put on the jacket and nodded. "Cool finally get to meet Buffy." Claire then giggled with joy. "Ok well have fun tonight and two rules ok hold on." Patrick kept his son from leaving.

"Dad come on I'm going to be late." Angel then sighed as his dad didn't move.

"Rule one have fun huh?" Patrick said and Angel nodded. "Rule two no glove no love,"

"Dad,"

"Patrick," Claire scolded.

"Hey I want to be a granddaddy just not nine months from now." Patrick defended himself.

"Yeah I'm out." Angel then left his room heading downstairs as his parents followed.

"You bring that girl to pub." Patrick said and Angel nodded as he walked out the front door.

"I love you be safe have fun!" His mom called out and he off then Claire playfully smacked Patrick's arm. "You embarrass him you know that."

"Yeah but he can handle it." Then Patrick in one swift motion spun Claire around and brought her close and gave her that devilish, dashing and charming smile. Angel inherited that smile and it works. Patrick wooed Claire with that smile and that smile saved himself from allot of trouble and could make her calm down. When Buffy ran into Angel just a little over a month ago he did that smile and he won her heart without even saying a word. "You know we don't have to leave for the pub for another hour or two," He wiggled his eye brows and Claire smiled. "The boy's gone house to ourselves," He then leaned in and started to whisper to her and she giggled.

Meanwhile Buffy stood in her room taking one more look at her dress and hair. She had her hair pulled back and up and she fixed the clover necklace. Dawn was in her room and smiled seeing her sister all dressed up.

"Buffy you're so pretty." Dawn commented and Buffy smiled then they both heard a motorcycle and Dawn took off running to greet Angel. Angel walked up to the door getting nervous and before he could ring the bell Dawn opened it. "Hi Angel!" And he smiled and followed her in. Joyce came out of the kitchen and smiled seeing Angel, he was dressed up and looking very handsome. "Buffy's almost ready." Dawn informed him but then when he looked up the stairs Buffy was standing up as the top and everything in the room all the noise the lights just disappeared. Buffy walked down the steps and Angel's heart raced _'how did I get lucky?' _He asked himself as she got closer then she stood at the first step and Angel had to look up just a little. Joyce sighed seeing her daughter all dressed up too. Angel then reached for her hand and kissed it like a gentleman and Buffy smiled.

"Wait right there let me get the camera." Joyce said and ran to the living room she needed to capture that moment and just a few pictures of them together. She came back and took a few photos of them and one with Dawn in it. "So what time will you be home?" Joyce asked.

"Late or early depending on how you look at it." Buffy explained and Joyce nodded.

"Well have fun." She wished to them and they left going to the motorcycle and were off to the high school gym. Buffy was nervous he didn't say anything but that could mean he was just taken aback when seeing her. Angel on the inside thought he had the hottest girl ever.

Willow, Xander and Spike waited for the couple and saw Angel ridding in with Buffy clinging onto him and he parked. Willow smiled seeing Buffy's dress Willow was wearing a really pretty red dress and Xander along with Spike were in suits and the five headed into the gym where people were already dancing and the music was blaring. This was Buffy's first dance the four went to their eighth grade dance and little ones here and there.

"Food you know where to find me!" Xander announced and headed to the long table. Angel then led Buffy to the section where everyone was dancing.

"Well pet it's just you and me." Spike said to Willow and she shrugged. Angel found a spot open and faced Buffy he wanted to dance with her by himself and be selfish and not share. She smiled as he brought her closer and she started to rock her hips on him. He didn't dance not to this music at least but now he had a beautiful girl dancing on him so he was willing to try.

The dance was paused for a moment as the king and queen were announced and what do you know it was Riley and Cordelia. Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike pretended to be interested and clapped. The king and queen shared a dance and then the dance itself continued on. The actual dance would last until about midnight so there was about another hour and half left. Angel and Buffy found a spot and continued to dance. Willow and Xander were dancing too and Spike was more or less just jumping around. An upbeat song came on and by now Angel was comfortable dancing with Buffy. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled but she was waiting for the slow songs. She always dreamed of slow dancing with a guy and now she could.

The dance was dying down as people were tired. Some sat at the tables set up others stood around in or outside of the gym. Finally the slow dancing music started and Angel led Buffy out to the floor, spun her and then brought her close. They swayed together closely and she smiled she was in his arms and she felt that was the safest place there is. Faith was dancing with some random boy but kept watching Angel and Riley danced with Cordelia but kept watching Buffy and Cordelia just watched both.

"So," Angel started and looked down at Buffy he had one arm around her waist and the other held her hand out. He was a good dancer dancing like this she thought. "Had fun?" She nodded. "Oh didn't say this but you look so beautiful." Her smile grew and she then wrapped both arms around his neck and the small gap between them closed. Angel held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder and she was wrapped in his arms he quickly kissed her cheek. Yes this was the safest place to be not even her father could hurt her in these arms. Buffy saw Willow and Xander dancing rather close and smiled then she could see Faith's glare and she turned away. Buffy kept her head on Angel's shoulder and wanted to just fall asleep like this. She could if she allowed herself. Angel had his face almost buried in her neck inhaling her scent. She was so intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. Waking up everyday meant he got to see her what he really wished for was to wake up and she'd be right next to him as the first person he saw before even starting the day. He held her closed rocking her slowly letting on hand glide up and down her back feeling her soft skin. He just wanted to hold her, keep her safe and warm

There was one thing left for Buffy to do and that was to tell him about her past. She couldn't do it not tonight, not when it was going so well and so perfect. She was happy in his arms and she just wanted to savior it because there was dread in her heart. She wanted to remember what it felt like to held by a man, the warmth, the security, the peace and the comfort so when she does tell him and he leaves she could at least have something to remember. She didn't want to believe Angel would just walk away from this. He said he wouldn't but she wouldn't blame him if he did. Angel pulled away cupping one of her cheeks as they rested their foreheads together. He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted hoping that there would be more kisses from him when she finally tells him. They pulled away still resting their foreheads together hoping time could just slow down or stop and they could stay like this.

The dance was over and the five friends were now heading to Pat O'Brien's. As they walked inside Buffy held Angel back she was getting nervous.

"What?" He asked her.

"You think they'll like me?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled and put both hands on her cheeks.

"They're going to love you." He assured her and took her hand and they headed into the pub. She could already hear the music from outside. Angel then stopped before they went in and she smiled. "Just think of this as a small piece of Ireland." And Buffy nodded as they walked in. The place was decorated with family photos, the walls were a comforting color of browns and greens. There wooden tables as if they build by real hands not a machine. The music was foreign as it was true Irish music. There were people laughing and others dancing on the dance floor. Buffy smiled looking around as Angel led her through the pub the others had found a booth to sit at. This crowd was the fun crowd as they were all tipsy and the fun here always begun after midnight. The pub on Saturdays would stay open until three in the morning. The pub itself was closed on Sundays so when Angel's parents came home Claire would make breakfast then they would go to church and then his parents would sleep the rest of the day.

Angel led Buffy to the bar where he spotted Doyle. Doyle would bar tend on the weekends when he was home. The cousins made eye contact and Doyle could see Buffy and was impressed already. He went to the back to get Patrick and Claire. Other people started to come around Angel and Buffy could take a good guess that these were his family members. Then two people came around from the bar a man and a woman. She knew right away these were Angel's parents. Claire smiled so big seeing Buffy for the first time well in real life not in pictures on the internet.

"Uh Buffy these are my parents Patrick and Claire," Angel introduced them to Buffy. "Dad, mom this is Buffy,"

"Oh Angel she's pretty and gorgeous," Claire said smiling with a little giggle in her voice she was acting like Angel found his wife to be. "Oh welcome to our pub Buffy." She reached out and hugged her as if she knew Buffy for years then Patrick came over.

"Welcome," He said and hugged her to and Angel just stood there. "I believe all of us are here tonight," Patrick said meaning the family looking around. "Please make yourself comfortable." He said and Buffy nodded. "Oh and just for you Buffy and your friends everything is on the house."

"Wow thank you." Buffy said smiling and Angel nodded.

"Not you boy you still pay." Patrick said but Angel knew that was a joke while some of his cousins laughed then Doyle came over.

"Hello Buffy the name's Doyle O'Brien if you can't tell." Doyle said and Buffy smiled and he like Angel kissed her hand. "She's a beauty Angel." Doyle commented and Buffy blushed a little.

"Alright, alright," Angel stepped in pulling Buffy a little closer to him. "You trying to be smooth?" Angel asked smiling Doyle shrugged.

"You got any single friends Buffy?" Doyle asked and Angel rolled his eyes as he took Buffy to the booth where some family members flocked over to the booth. The word was out that Angel's girlfriend was here so any family in the pub whether they were working or just here all came out to see. They acted like they were seeing an exotic and rare animal.

"Uh sorry Buffy if you get bombarded by my entire family." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"It's ok." She assured him and people clapped as another song started and Willow sat there smiling as a waitress came by and served them water. The atmosphere was so nice and the music was fun. This was a part of Angel and Buffy was very honored to be here. Then two little girls came running up to the booth they looked no older than four and six and they came up giggling.

"Angel," One started and Angel looked down. "Is that your girlfriend," She giggled and Buffy smiled. "She's pretty."

"Dude they're playing Whiskey in the Jar come on!" Doyle called to his cousin and Angel got up to join in singing and Buffy smiled and then Patrick came over.

"Hey you two leave the lass alone." He said and the two little girls ran off laughing and Buffy smiled. Patrick and Claire had a heavy Irish accent. Doyle had a slight one but Angel didn't but she had a feeling that he gained one while at the pub. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok." Buffy assured him and then he headed over to Angel and Doyle to sing with them. Buffy was going to hear Angel sing. Buffy smiled as they sung and she was right Angel gained a little accent while singing. The song ended and then more dancing type Irish music started and Doyle and Angel linked arms and danced. Buffy just sat there watching as he looked very relaxed.

"The Irish know how to throw one." Xander commented as he sipped his water. The people were a little tipsy as they danced or laughed at the tables they sat at. The place was loud but fun something Buffy had never been to. Then Claire came over checking on them.

"Hi misses O'Brien," Xander and Spike said at the same time in these voice that basically said that they liked her.

"Hello boys." She said smiling and then turned her head seeing her son a one of many nephews dancing and he husband too. Then Patrick saw his wife and called her over and she went to go dance.

"Angel's mom is so hot." Xander said and Willow and Buffy looked at him.

"What she is," Spike defended Xander and Buffy shook her head and then noticed some people were staring at her and some of the younger kids giggled and laughed and ran away. Buffy smiled and then looked up and Angel was looking at her and then pointed to her and did a come hither.

"Better go Buffy," Willow said and Buffy got up as Angel waited for and then took her into his arms and started to actually dance not that club stuff back at the Homecoming dance. Buffy smiled as she followed Angel and people clapped to the music and others danced. Angel was completely relaxed in this setting. Willow, Spike and Xander finally got up and danced too. Angel twirled Buffy around and then brought her back close.

"Do you have an Irish accent?" She asked.

"Comes and goes," He responded with the accent and Buffy's smile grew bigger. She liked how that sounded and maybe later she should suggest for him to keep it. "When I'm here or at home I get it."

"Keep it." She said and he shrugged smiling. "Can you actually speak it the language?" And he nodded and her heart started to race did she really just find the man of her dreams. The band started to sing and the ones who knew the song sung back a line and Angel was one of them. They still danced together smiling and he spun her back out again. "Say something to me." Angel had to think about it he wanted to say something good and sweet.

"Sílim bhfuil tú ar an cailín is áille aon bhean mé le feiceáil riamh." Angel said with a full accent too and Buffy smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"You're beautiful." He answered and he could her blushing a little bit.

The pub was closed but the family was still partying with the band still here. The O'Brien family was huge so big they could throw their own parties and they would have a good time. At this time of night is when the kids of fifteen or older could have a drink if they wanted. The only thing was most of the kids were no more than ten and the oldest children were Angel, Doyle and Colin. Colin would be home from college in another month he was up at Notre Dame so just Angel and Doyle. Angel was debating if he should have a drink or not. But the drinks were for the family members only Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike couldn't have it because while they would be fine they had no idea how the parents would react so it was best to just avoid it.

"Hey Buffy," An uncle came up to her. "Wanna see how wedge your boyfriend's face can get?" And there was some laughing.

"No, no," Claire said as an aunt brought out a tray of drinks and Buffy was interested.

"It's alright honey someone we'll take Buffy home if needed plus he's having only one shot." Patrick explained to his wife. "Come on it's a celebration Homecoming the team won they had a good time at the dance." Claire sighed and looked to Angel as he looked ready to have one.

"Fine but only one same goes for you I'm not picking up vomit in the morning." Claire stated and Patrick nodded.

"What is it?" Xander asked looking at the shot glasses filled with a clear liquid.

"This my friend," Doyle said while sitting next to Xander. "Is called Poitin." And Doyle reached for a glass while the men in the family each grabbed one or passed it around.

"Home brewed moonshine." Patrick added.

"Isn't moonshine you know illegal?" Willow added and some of the family members shrugged.

"Powerful stuff one shot of these is like three shots of Patron and that stuff will mess you up." Another uncle added and Buffy looked to Angel as he looked a little nervous.

"Alright, alright everyone who wants one has one?" Patrick asked and there were some yeses and nods. "Ok so here we are at the end of another good week," Patrick was basically toasting and giving thanks. "May next week be just as good or better also my son has found himself a very pretty girl," There a few woos and claps. "And we are honored that she is here not only that we wish her the best of luck on the ice in the next figure skating season." There were some more cheers and claps and Buffy smiled. "So with that may the lord bless us and keep us safe, sláinte!"

"Sláinte!" Everyone said and then Angel took in the liquor and swallowed it. It burned as it went down and he took in a deep breath.

"Good stuff huh?" Patrick asked and Angel gave that look that it was still burning and Patrick giggled. "That's my boy," He patted his shoulder then tossed one arm around Angel's shoulder. "Don't worry you get use to it." Angel's has tasted a few drinks Guinness was one, Beamish, and Murphy's and then of course Irish whiskey also known as Jameson. This was the first time he's tried this one and he's heard about it and he was surprised that his mom let him. But then again Angel had a tattoo and he wasn't eighteen yet but his dad let him get it since it was the O'Brien coat of arms. Angel's family was a fun family and all the adults were from Ireland the children were first generation her in America. Buffy then looked up at him.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded.

"They boy is young but he's an O'Brien and O'Briens can hold their liquor." Another uncle said and Buffy smiled and the music started back up again and Angel held out his hand and Buffy took it and they went to dance some more. She would be so tired tomorrow but it would be worth it tonight was so much fun. As the two danced the others came up.

"Hey we're heading off." Xander said and Willow nodded.

"Yeah long day." Spike added.

"Ok," Buffy said and she went hugged Willow. "See in school."

"Take care of him I think that drink is settling in." Willow said and Angel looked her.

"I'm fine." Angel assured Willow and Xander and Spike did the "bro hug" with Angel.

"Alright man see you later." Spike said and they all headed off to get some sleep. Buffy looked back up at Angel and they went back to dancing. The night was ending and soon everyone would be going home. The music was slower and Angel and Buffy just swayed slowly in each other's arms. Angel looked up and saw his parents dancing slowly too. He wanted that, he wanted to be in love with his wife like his dad was with Claire. They've been married for twenty years and they acted like teenagers in love and that's what Angel wanted to feel like with his future wife, teenage love to always be in love. Was Buffy this future wife? He wasn't sure but as long as he had her especially in his arms like this he would treat her well. Patrick taught Angel a long time ago and still to this day if you love a woman and treat her well then you'll get so much from her she'll give you happiness and love in return.

Angel looked down at Buffy smiling as they swayed it was a very good night. He knew he needed to get her home soon he could see it in her eyes she was getting tired. She had a four hour practice and a dance today. He then leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss but then as they could feel the kiss deepening they heard claps and cheering. They pulled away and some of Angel's family were clapping for him. Buffy giggled and Angel's face turned beet red as he looked away still dancing with Buffy.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's house and it was four in the morning. Buffy got off the bike Angel swung one leg over so both feet were in front of him and he was facing Buffy and they looked at one another for a moment.

"Thank you," She said and he smiled at her and reached out placing a hand on her cheek.

"Anytime," He said and she came closer and hugged him not wanting to let go. Buffy managed to pull away and Angel kissed her forehead still holding her soft face in his hands and it felt so natural like she just fit with him in all ways. She's never seen eyes like his, they cared so much in them and she could see his soul and she had a chance for that soul to belong to her.

"I should go," She said but she made no attempt to leave.

"Yeah," But Angel just sat there as they gazed into one another's eyes not wanting this rather perfect night to end. They leaned in and kissed one another letting some passion take over as she held onto him and he wanted to pull her as close as possible to him. She started to run her fingers though his hair and the grabbing onto it and he the kiss deepen and she let out faint moans. They managed to easy up and Buffy then pulled away.

"I need to go long practice tomorrow," Buffy managed to say as she backed up and Angel followed.

"I know," Angel said as he followed but pulled her back in kissing her again he couldn't get enough. Buffy wrapped her arms back around him and the kisses were more intense now as she backed up to her house and he followed.

"God you feel," She was almost of breath.

"You should get to bed." Angel said kissing her some more wanting to follow her and just sleep with her. Buffy kept backing up and Angel followed closely until they were at her front door.

"Yeah this is me I'm going." And she stood there and he leaned in and kissed her some more. She didn't want him to leave. Angel then kissed her cheek and then made a trail down her neck. He was so warm he could probably keep her warmer than any blanket when she thought about it. They eased up a little trying to extend the night as much as possible. "This is nice," Buffy said as she felt his finger tips gliding on her face.

"Yeah well it's bed time though." Angel stated.

"Well I like seeing you at bed time." But then Buffy realized what she just said. "Uh," She giggled a little bit. "Yeah you know what I mean."

"I think so," Angel said looking down at her she was afraid she might have overstepped a line. "What do you mean?" His Irish accent was still with him and he had small smile.

"I like seeing you." Buffy admitted and it was true seeing him was something great it took the pain away physically and emotionally. "The part at the end of the day where we say good bye," Buffy paused for a second. "It's getting harder." Angel nodded it was true he didn't like saying good bye to her.

"Yeah it is." He then leaned in for a soft kiss and then she hugged him and he held her close. Finally they pulled away and Buffy realized she was still wearing his jacket and went to take it off. "No don't." He said knowing what she was doing. "It looks better on you anyways." And she smiled and he smiled right back.

_**Awwwwwww so sweet. They had an awesome dance and hopefully you picked up on some canon things. So what's next? Bad stuff I'm afraid well good stuff too but yeah Buffy's past is about to catch up to her and she has yet to tell Angel as he continues to wait. So my lovely readers I'm not going to make you wait that long as in chapter 7 will be up by the end of the day. Yes you're welcome so hang tight. Comments and reviews are welcome thanks for reading.**_

_**Angel to Buffy: I think you are the most beautiful girl no woman I've ever seen.**_

_**Sláinte: Health/welfare/salvation**_


	7. Not Perfect

Chapter 7 Not Perfect

_**A/N: Here we go Buffy's past will now reach Sunnydale high…not good any idea how it's going to go down? How will Angel take it? How will her friends take it? Well let's take a look.**_

_**A/N: Oh and the end of the chapter is for mature boys and girls completely rated R for sexual content.**_

_And if I only could,  
>I'd make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building.<br>If I only could, oh..._

_You, be running up that hill  
>You and me, be running up that hill<br>You and me won't be unhappy._

_If I only could, I'd be running up that hill…_

November was here and in about a week Buffy had an exhibition to perform. She was getting nervous about it even though there was no judging or scoring but people do talk after the exhibitions also when she was done with her show there would be a press conference which meant her past was going to be brought up. She had to tell Angel before she left for the exhibition but she was happy right now. Sweets told her every week she needed to tell Angel but every time she tried she couldn't.

While Buffy was at the rink Cordelia, Faith and Riley were at the local mall together. Cordelia and Faith talked about clothes and what to do next and Riley was just sticking around hoping he might get some type of action later.

"You know one thing I do notice," Cordelia changed the topic. "We don't see Buffy after school anywhere I mean sure Fridays at the games but that's it."

"Well Tuesday and Thursdays she's at the track." Faith added and Cordelia nodded. "But you're right I mean maybe her and Angel just hang out."

"Angel," Riley scoffed.

"You still like Buffy?" Faith asked and Riley shrugged.

"Well you're not known for liking girls except for one night." Cordelia added.

"Buffy, Buffy that bitch," Faith said more or less to herself. "Angel and I had a good thing going."

"Yeah for what three weeks back in eighth grade." Cordelia reminded her. "Oh come on you still like him?" And Faith said nothing. "Wouldn't mind getting a piece of him I hear Irish men know how too yeah," Cordelia then stopped but then they heard someone screaming for them. The three turned around and saw Harmony running up to them. "What does she want?" Cordelia asked rolling her eyes and then gave Harmony a fake smile.

"Oh my god you guys," The blonde started. "You'll never believe what I heard come on." And the four all walked together. "Ok so I have a cousin in New York right and we were just talking and like oh she has a boyfriend now really cute,"

"Harmony," Cordelia cut her off.

"Oh right well I mentioned Buffy's name because well she's from New York and then I hear my cousin gasp." Harmony finished and they looked at her wanting to know more. "Did you know Buffy shot her own father?" And everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Faith asked.

"Yeah about a year ago she shot her dad the bullet almost paralyzed him well I think from what my cousin said he lost some feeling in left leg." Harmony explained.

"You're telling me that Buffy shot her own father?" Cordelia was still trying to think about it.

"Yup and she's in therapy and on medications like my cousin thinks she's like one step away from the loony bin." Riley, Cordelia and Faith looked at one another and then Cordelia smiled.

"I just had an awesome idea." Cordelia announced.

**Monday**

Today would be the day Buffy determine she was going to tell Angel she had too before she leaves for the exhibitions. She had no idea where to start though and had no idea how to ease into it. But it had to be done before he found out from other sources. She sat in English thinking about it how she was going to tell him. There were hundreds of different ways but she just had to do it. She could do it at lunch but would an hour be enough? No it had to be after school sometime but then again it might not take long he might just get up and leave and that would be the end of it. But it had to be done she's held it off for two months now.

Class was over and Willow and Buffy were heading to the cafeteria because Willow woke up late and didn't have time to pack a lunch so she needed to get food. While they headed to the cafeteria and would meet the boys outside something was being passed around. Cordelia, Faith and Harmony were handing out fliers they made over the weekend in the cafeteria as students walked in. Some other cheerleaders were beginning to post them around the school as they made hundreds of copies. Willow and Buffy stepped into the cafeteria and headed to the lunch line but they both noticed people were looking at them. Some students snickered others just moved out of the way.

"I know Mondays are weird days but," Willow commented and Buffy looked around as she walked but then stopped walking as Cordelia then stood in front of them holding a piece of paper. "Hey Cordelia…uh what's up?" And she just smiled.

"So Buffy," Cordelia directed her attention to her. "When were you going to tell us that you're a psycho?"

"What?" Buffy asked looking confused.

"Yeah I mean no one here goes around and shoots their father." Cordelia answered and in a split second Buffy's heart stopped and sank to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked and Cordelia handed Willow the flyer and Willow read it and looked at Buffy.

"When were you going to tell us?" Cordelia asked and Buffy stood there her vision started to narrow and her hearing became muffled. She could feel the tight feeling in her chest and the pain in her knee that's usually just dull was now sharp and stabbing. She could smell the dirty floor; she could hear the gun shot go off. Her memories that were only vivid in her dreams started to flood her mind in wake. She looked around the place as students looked at her wondering. _'Oh god just breathe.' _She told herself.

"Yeah not sure if Angel's going to be too happy dating a psycho you might shoot him." Faith came over. Buffy slowly started to back up trying to breathe but the anxiety and the fear was taking over. The memories that she pretty much sorted out and her dreams were starting to get under control now took over. The whole night played in her head as if she was reliving it. People were talking amongst themselves as Buffy slowly backed away she was trembling and her eyes were starting to water.

"Oh I'm sorry," Cordelia started to say. "Was this supposed to be a secret?"

"Buffy is this true?" Willow asked she was worried as she held the flyer and Buffy tried to say something but choked on her own words. This wasn't happening this was a bad dream and she would wake up maybe wake up screaming but wake up at least. _'Breathe, breathe you're in control,'_

"Oh yeah it's true." Cordelia answered Willow and Buffy couldn't hear anymore just the sound of her heart beating and her breathing becoming faster. She needed her meds now or she was going to pass out. The students in the close proximity were giggling at her as she backed away but her legs were becoming so wobbly she was afraid she was going to fall. Faith and Cordelia were smiling thinking they've just won. Riley was standing next Cordelia also smiling like this is what you get for not dating me. _'Breathe oh god breathe.'_

"Get out of our school no one wants to be with a psycho." Faith said smiling and Buffy turned around to take off running but ran into someone. She screamed as if she was about to be attacked by Hank and the giggling and talking stopped. But two strong yet delicate hands wrapped around her arms and she looked up and it was Angel but he looked so different. Usually Angel had a soft face that was warm and well angelic but his face now it was hard, cold, angry, and furious. Angel steadied Buffy and moved her slightly so she was close to Spike and Xander and then he walked over to Cordelia, Faith and Riley while snatching the flyer out of Willow's hand and she flinched and took his backpack off letting it hit the ground like he was ready to do serious throw down. No one had ever seen him like this his whole aura was black, dark and cold.

"Who the hell made these!" He asked well screamed walking over to Cordelia, Faith and Riley.

"I've gotta say you know how to pick them Angel," Riley smirked as Cordelia and Faith backed away they didn't think Angel would turn out like this. "I mean she's cute but hey maybe the psychos are good in bed?" Angel found none of this amusing and the other students had long since stopped laughing realizing this wasn't funny anymore.

"You're going to take down each flyer or I'll take every one of them and shove 'em up your ass." Angel threaten and Riley smiled as they were closing the gap between them. Angel stood just slightly taller than Riley but it wasn't enough to intimated Riley well not yet.

"Dude we all have a right to know that a crazy person is here I mean we've might have just saved you from getting shot." Riley added and Angel nodded as he felt rage and anger swell in him. He's never had that feeling before ever. Then Riley went to the ground and everyone gasped Angel threw him a punch right in the face and Riley went down. Some people backed away from Angel as Riley held his face in pain. Faith went wide eyed and Buffy stood still as she watched Angel punch Riley.

"Should we stop this?" Xander asked quietly to Spike.

"No this is good stuff." Spike answered and then Angel squatted down grabbing Riley by the collar of his shirt and then threw another hard punch, boxing was paying off right now.

"Oh!" Everyone yelled and gasped as Angel delivered another blow to Riley's face. Buffy watched but not in horror someone was standing up for her without understanding why. Angel stopped and with both hands gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Look at me dick weed," Angel spat out and Riley was huffing in pain. "Listen when I come back to school tomorrow and I find anyone of these flyers still hanging around or something that pisses me off!" And more people took a step back. "I'll find you, I'll beat you down and I promise I won't stop." And before letting Riley fall to the ground he gave him one more punch and let go standing up shaking his hand knowing he sprained it but it felt good it was a good sprain. Angel looked around and everyone was quiet and afraid they might be next his look was _'anyone else got something to say then say it.' _He then looked to Cordelia and Faith and Faith looked crushed the plan backed fired on her and Angel turned around scooping up his backpack and handed it Xander and walked right over to Buffy as silent tears fell. He cupped both her cheeks pressing his forehead up to hers. "Are you ok?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips and she shook her head no.

"I, I, I can't breathe." She choked out and Angel took her bag off her shoulder and handed it to Willow and then picked Buffy off the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her and the gang walked out of the cafeteria as people were still quiet in shock over what happened as Riley laid on the floor moaning in pain. The group headed to the parking lot as Angel still held Buffy and found his bike.

"I'm taking her home," Angel stated as he sat on the bike still holding her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Willow asked as she set Buffy's bag on the back of the bike and Xander placed Angel's in the backpack too. Angel didn't say anything as he started the engine and took off. The three were confused at what just happened in the cafeteria.

Angel opened the front door of her house and set down his backpack and her bag by the door, shut it and locked it as Buffy made her way upstairs she started to run and stopped trying to steady herself. Angel followed her as she made her way to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and searched for the correct bottle. Angel just stood there as she grabbed a bottle but struggled to open it and started to break down and sob. She dropped the bottle in the sink and Angel lunged to her as she begun to fall.

"I've got ya," he assured her as he eased to the ground and held her. "No one's going to hurt you I'm right here." Buffy was hyperventilating with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shh its ok relax its ok." Angel held her tightly as she sobbed. "I'm going to take care of you ok shh, shh." He was doing his best as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Breathe its ok I'm going to take care of you I'm not going anywhere ok I'm right here baby." He kissed the top of her head and she covered her eyes still sobbing and Angel pulled her closer.

After an hour of Buffy crying in the bathroom Angel and Buffy went to her room. Buffy sat on her bed as Angel came in closing the door and stood there looking at her. She looked up and then stood up and walked over to her dresser and took a small box that had wipes. She walked back to her bed, took her boots and socks off and took out a wipe and cleaned her knee and then sat there. She put some type of makeup on her knee to cover the obvious scars. Angel came over and sat down next to her.

"I shot my father." Buffy stated clearly. "I shot him because he was going to kill me he was going to kill mom and he was going kill Dawn." She looked up at Angel. "Dad killed three people and not just shot them and walked away he," She paused regaining herself. "He, he was brutal but we didn't know and at home he was…dad." Angel nodded and was listening. "One day the FBI came to our apartment and explained everything. Mom cried I've never seen her cry before. We were put under surveillance so if he ever came back they could arrest him. He started to send us letters telling us that he was coming after us. He even called once and told my mom that Dawn and I belong to him. He was losing it." Buffy stopped and took in a deep breath. "The FBI relocated us just to keep us safe. The apartments on both sides of us were going under construction when we got there. One night I was with a friend and I took Dawn with me. My friend's mother dropped us off at home and me and Dawn headed to mom's room to see what she was up to." Buffy then had tears falling. "I open the door and mom was on the floor and there was blood everywhere Dawn just screamed as went to check on her. Mom was falling out of conscious and told me to get Dawn and run."

Angel was engulfed in the story and couldn't believe this had happened to her.

"I didn't want to leave mom behind I wanted to stay with her but she stopped talking." Buffy wiped a tear away. "I grabbed Dawn but she didn't move she couldn't so I picked her up and ran down the hall and my dad was there." Angel's heart was racing for her. "I put Dawn down and I told her to run to her room and lock the door. Dad charged at me with a metal baseball bat and dodged it just once. I went to the ground and he swung again he missed my head but he ended up hitting my knee shattering it. He left me in the hallway and went after Dawn. He went after little Dawn." Buffy started to sob some more. "I, I pulled myself up and grabbed a vase off a stand in the hallway and dragged myself as fast as I could to Dawn's room. I pulled myself up holding the door frame and threw the vase to him." Angel was still and quiet. "He was holding Dawn and then threw her like a rag doll into her mirror."

"I stood there for a second and then took off running but fell I couldn't hold myself up. I crawled and my dad came out swing the bat wildly yelling. The walls were thin because of the construction and so with my left leg I kicked out a small section of the wall and crawled through. He started to bash the wall in and pulled myself up hobbling but it was so dark I didn't see the stairs and I fell down. When I rolled over he was at the top of the stairs I, I," She couldn't breathe anymore.

"Buffy calm down," Angel reached for her.

"I, I found a metal pole and I swung it at him then I saw the gun." She wiped her eyes. "He got up and started to charge at me. I pulled the trigger four times before a bullet came out and he was on the ground." Buffy ended her story. "I didn't know what else to do he was going to hurt Dawn." Buffy sobbed and Angel nodded. "Dawn she never did anything and he was going to hurt her."

"It's ok it's over." Angel assured her and she shook her head no.

"It's not dad's still alive he may have been convicted but his lawyer she," Buffy paused. "He may not go to jail but to a mental ward and if he shows good behavior he can go into minimum security."

"You mean break free?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"I want to move on but until he goes to jail or wherever I can't focus." Buffy explained and Angel nodded. "Angel I wanted to tell you I really did,"

"I know it." He assured her and then embraced her. "I know and I was waiting." Buffy then pulled away.

"The doctors told me I would never skate again and I knew if I went back and started to compete," She paused. "I just didn't think it would happen like this. I was going to tell you before you found the story because there's different ones."

"And yours is true I know that." Angel finished. "I'm not mad ok I told you when you're ready you'll tell me and I'll listen."

"I didn't want to shoot my dad I didn't," Buffy started to sob again and Angel pulled her in for another hug. He knew why she did though.

"You were protecting Dawn and your mother Buffy I would have done the same thing." Angel said and Buffy pulled away and looked at him.

"You would?"

"In two seconds no one hurts my own without consequences." Angel explained he was brought up in a family where you protect your own under any means necessary so if that meant taking a life then so be it. He knew if someone was attacking his mom his father will kill the person. "Why do you think I punched Riley?" Buffy couldn't but giggled a little.

"You hurt your hand though."

"Yeah but it felt good been wanting to do that for a long time." Angel smiled a little and Buffy got up heading over to her dresser and came back with sport tape and then started to wrap Angel's hand.

"Until you get home." She said as she finished and he smiled. Buffy sighed and all of a sudden she felt relieved at the moment that he finally knew. Silence fell between them again and Angel looked to her knee seeing two scars on one side. "Nine pins and a small plate and I had exterior tractions." Buffy explained the extent of her injury and then she reached for Angel's hand and placed it on her knee. "Feel that?" She asked and he nodded her felt like a pinhead or something. "That's one of the pins." Angel kept his hand on her knee for a moment. "I compete soon and I don't know if I can I fell when I did a double axel."

"You're able to do triples now." Angel tried to be supportive.

"Yeah but if I fall I lose points." She then turned to Angel and he knew that wasn't what was bothering her. "I don't even know if I can go to school."

"Buffy,"

"I, I'm trying and I knew," She started to sob again. "I knew this was going to happen I knew and I don't understand why I can't handle it. "

"Buffy its ok I," Angel didn't know what to say and just sighed. "It takes time." And Buffy sat there.

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave." Angel answered.

"Why I'm crazy right shot my own dad."

"You are crazy but not like that you're crazy because of the way you push yourself and the amazing things you do on the ice." Angel started to explain. "I looked you up and the first picture I saw was you standing on the highest podium wearing a gold medal holding flowers and the American flag and that smile," Angel smiled a little. "I was like that's my girlfriend a champion and she wants me and what am I? I see myself as one hell of a lucky guy." Buffy sat there listening. "I watch some clips of you skating and wow. Yeah you're amazing and you're going to make a comeback regardless what others say and you're going to win nationals and you're going to win Worlds and then you're going to go to the Olympics and I'll be there. You're going to stand on the number one spot wearing the Olympic gold and I'll be there and yelling that's my girl."

"I see a therapist, I'm on meds, I'm not perfect at all."

"So you think I care so what you have a bad past Buffy one that you've never asked for and here you are. They told you, you would never skate again and look at you. People bash you for what was done but you keep going. I don't want a perfect person Buffy." Angel explained.

"Why?"

"Because those imperfections is what I see makes you perfect." Angel finished. "You're not crazy at all and I told you that I wanted you and that I wasn't going to leave. I'm not walking away."

"You're not?" And he shook his head. "Why? Giles is wasting his time with me my father could actually get out and find me now the kids at school know. Why waste your time? Why bother?"

"Maybe because I like you." Angel answered and Buffy sighed.

"Why do you like me?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not walking away. Want me to prove it to you?" He asked and Buffy just sat still and Angel stood up and stood before her and knelt down. She didn't know what he was going to do but it would be something to show her he cared about her now and not the past. He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her knee and Buffy was completely taken back. His lips were warm on her skin and her heart started to gallop as he continued. His kisses weren't just little pecks here and there no they were real like he was kissing her lips. The pain in her knee was gone his touch was the cure. She then felt the tip of his tongue gently touching her skin. He held her leg as he continued and Buffy just watched as he continued. He kissed all the scars on her knee and the pain all over her body was disappearing. He stopped and looked up at her. "You're perfect to me." And she smiled. He sat up and kissed her and she kissed him back. Angel didn't start the kiss all slow and thought out it was just a go with it and see where it takes me. Buffy slid off the bed and into his lap still kissing him.

Angel held onto Buffy and picked her up and placed her back on her bed towering over her still not breaking the passionate kiss. She didn't know where it was going but the events of earlier today were fading and he was still here. Her mother and Dawn wouldn't be home for another four hours so Angel had her all to himself and he wanted to do something special for her to let her know he wasn't going anywhere. She was wearing a skirt which made his idea more of a reality and an easier goal to achieve.

"Angel," She whispered and he kissed down her neck and then to her shoulder to the center of her chest. He looked back up to her and reached for her lips with his but when he felt her tug at his shirt and he reached and pulled it off with one hand and tossed it aside. She ran her hand down his chest as the necklace he wore hung and the wing's tips barely touched her. He leaned in for more kisses and then broke away and kissed down the front of her neck to her chest and then down the center of her body. Buffy felt him kissing until he reached where her skirt and shirt met. He pulled her shirt up a little to kiss her bare skin and she felt like a shock go through her. _'Forget the skirt I'm just going to take it off,'_ and he found the zipper on the back of skirt pulling the little tab down. Buffy's heart was racing and her head was spinning. Angel then pulled the skirt off and tossed it somewhere. He placed kisses on her hips and Buffy just whimpered and then she felt him pull on her panties.

Angel on the inside was nervous as hell on what he was about to do but on the outside he was calm as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He tossed away her panties and it was now or never; he worked her up hell he worked himself up. Buffy the felt something she never thought she'd ever feel before.

"Angel," Her quiet moan was much louder and thank god no one was home. She never thought her heart go beat so fast ever. Angel could hear her and he found it to be a huge turn on because he was the one that was making her moan especially his name. All those nights spending with Xander and Spike who scoured the internet for tips that he thought was stupid and a waste of time was actually proving useful right now. Buffy tugged at the sheets as something started to build inside of her. Angel kept going and was in some other world. He would hear other guys talk about doing this and he's had dreams about doing it to Buffy ever since they started to date. He didn't think he would actually have a chance though but thank god that wasn't the case right now. Buffy couldn't contain herself and if this was any indication what sex felt like she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it and if this is how Angel is just pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue then what was sex like with him her mind was already completely blown away. "Angel," She called to him again and that feeling that was building before was now getting so overwhelming. It was like boiling water and it was getting to the point where the water was about to spill out. Buffy braced herself and she felt an incredible sensation take her. She started to tremble as Angel's intensity started to die down and he felt completely satisfied with himself, he just pleasure a girl.

Buffy laid there letting the feeling wash over here and whatever negativity she had in her was gone and her head was cleared. She started to take deep breaths to slow her breathing down as she felt Angel kissing his way back up to her. Buffy felt so relaxed and calm that the events earlier today were a long and distance memory. She felt his lips back on her neck and then he kissed both cheeks, her chin, the tip of her nose and her forehead. He kissed her entire face before planting a kiss on her lips and she felt his tongue against hers. She wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him closer and then let one hand glide up and down his bare back. He was so warm and having him tower over her she felt safe under him. Angel would give anything to trade places with her so she wouldn't have to be going through this. He wished he was in New York when it happened to protect her. He then broke the kiss and kissed her neck again.

"I wasn't there before," He whispered to her. "But I'm here now." She hugged him tighter burring her face into his strong shoulder not wanting to let go and she felt him kiss her temple and they rested their foreheads on one another's. He kissed her forehead again and then her lips again. He was going to stay right here with her.

Angel looked over to the time and he still an hour or two left with her before her mom and sister came home and before she would leave for practice. Buffy was asleep in his arms her head on his bare chest and one arm slung over his waist. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks gently as his chin rested on top of her head as she was curled up next to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and just laid there. He really wanted to trade places with her. He would just so she didn't have to go through what she did a year ago. He wanted to be one to take the pain of a smashed and shattered knee, the horrible nightmares he just wanted to take the fear away. She wiggled a little and he just squeezed her a slightly hoping she knew he was still here.

He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow let alone when he goes home. Riley probably went to the school principle and bitched about him because he was a spoiled brat and if things didn't go his way he literally cried about it. Angel was in trouble and he knew it but it didn't matter it was worth it Riley was hurting Buffy maybe not physically but emotionally which could be worse. It was completely worth it for her and in his mind that's all that matters. Angel wrapped both arms around her and closed his eyes it was one hell of a day and he knew the worst has yet to come.

_**Ok so yeah Angel knows now and he didn't back out and leave her. Cordelia is a biotch huh? Well Riley got a smack down I've always liked the episode when Angel goes back to Sunnydale and he and Riley fight because Riley gets his ass handed to him. So what's next well there's the after math and then once Buffy performs you get the media and the press. Oh yes she's going to need Angel and hopefully he's up for the long haul because we haven't seen the last of Hank. Anyways more to come any idea what's next? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song excerpt: Running Up That Hill by Placebo**_


	8. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 8 Romeo and Juliet

_**A/N: So last chapter? Well the school knows pretty awful thing they did. As much as I know you want Riley, Cordelia and Faith to see some harsh, cruel and unusual punishment it's not going to happen. But hold on before you turn into an angry mob. Remember its high school and Riley is the star quarterback and then Cordelia is cheer captain and Faith is second captain. For those who have long since graduated high school don't you remember the football players kind of get away with a little more than they should? So yeah you'll see. But remember karma's a bitch.**_

_**A/N: This is the first chapter of one Buffy's performances granted it's only an exhibition but it's still a show. I hope I do well capturing in writing I try to do research and stay true to ice skating because I think it's a wonderful and beautiful sport that takes hard work and dedication to pull off and pull off well. I couldn't do it so to all those who figure skate men and women I salute you. **_

_**A/N: **__**O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Uh kind of actually Buffy will be skating to the theme of Romeo and Juliet. I listen to the them as I typed her show also I scoured through the internet to a site called YouTube and watched skating videos to help me because I am visual person and I found a few skaters who skated to Romeo and Juliet it's a rather popular theme to skate too. Also I wrote out the performance with commentary as if you were watching it on TV so find the theme and enjoy.**_

Buffy was jolted out of sleep and could hear the thump of a heart beat. She wasn't asleep on her pillow but Angel's chest. She was warm and didn't want to move and just glided her finger tips on his chest. He was asleep and she saw the time her mom would be home in fifteen minutes or less. Buffy willed herself from the most comfortable pillow and his embrace and slowly sat up. She looked around the room as it was much darker from earlier today. She got up and walked over to her dresser and put on new undies and sweats for tonight's practice. She found a loose shirt and put it on and as she fixed it a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips touched her neck and she smiled.

"Hey," Angel whispered and Buffy leaned up against him as he kissed her cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mom will be home soon." Buffy said.

"I'll get gone in a minute." Angel stood up and Buffy turned around to face him but before he could say anything else she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him then hugged him.

"Thank you."

Angel dumped his keys into a little bowl by the front door and continued to walk into his house. He headed for the stairs when he heard footsteps and saw his father standing there.

"What happened today Angel?" Patrick asked and Angel shrugged but Patrick wasn't playing games. "I got a call from the school about how you beat up Riley at lunch today?" He asking to make sure he understood what he heard over the phone. "Answer me boy." His father demanded.

"Yeah I did." Angel admitted.

"You don't go around picking fights with people,"

"I wasn't looking for a fight." Angel defended himself. "I," Angel paused trying to think straight. "I was sitting outside on a bench waiting for Buffy when I heard people talking about her." Angel paused again. "I got up went to the cafeteria because I knew that's where she and Willow were. I get there and she's crying because the cheer team and Riley made flyers about her. They took a little truth from her past and made into something that's not true. Yeah I lost control but I'm not sorry I did."

"What did they say that made you lose control that you broke Riley's nose?" Patrick asked.

"Buffy," Angel didn't know how to say it. "Her past is coming back out into the light because she is competing again and they twisted what happen and posted it all over school." The school failed to mention that part over the phone.

"What happened to her?" Patrick asked he was concerned.

"Her father, her father attacker her, her mother and sister so Buffy shot him." Angel finished and Patrick's eyes widen. "Her father killed three people and then went after his family."

"Angel,"

"They took the worst of the story not even hearing out what actually happened and posted it all over school and they laughed at her calling her crazy and psycho. I couldn't punch Cordelia or Faith so Riley was next in line." Angel finished and Patrick nodded.

"And Buffy? Is she ok?"

"For now yeah." Angel answered and Patrick nodded and sighed. "So now what?"

"Well tomorrow we have a meeting with the principle."

"Am I getting expelled?" Angel asked and Patrick shrugged.

"Probably not but suspension maybe." Patrick didn't sound disappointed but more hurt that Angel had to be the one to lay down the law. Riley was a superstar at the school so no matter what Angel says Angel was going to take the heat. Angel nodded and headed upstairs to his room. "I'm not grounding you lad!" Patrick yelled up to him and then stood there and sighed. Angel closed the door to his room and sprawled out on the bed and sighed, what a day.

Buffy twirled on the ice as her shows were getting to the point where she knew them and was just a matter of execution and replacing some of the doubles with triples. Buffy spun with her arms out and then pulled them in and stopped and Giles nodded and she skated around the rink breathing. When she stopped skating she thought about Angel and what he did earlier which was amazing. Then Buffy looked up and saw Willow walking in. Giles saw the red head and she took a seat. Buffy skated around the rink once more and took the center and held a ready pose. She was going to perform her exhibition show and then call it a day.

The music cued up and Buffy started and Willow smiled. She really did look pretty on ice for the first minute or so because she started to just give up. Giles stopped the music and Buffy just let whatever momentum she had just die off. Buffy then stood center rink and Giles got on the ice because something was wrong. Willow stood up and was concerned and waited. Buffy started to sob and Giles put one arm around her and took her hand and escorted her off the ice and to the bench next to Willow.

"Buffy calm down," Giles tried to calm his student but Buffy was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to talk but it came out as gibberish. "Buffy,"

"Something bad happened at school today," Willow spoke up and Giles looked to the red head. "Uh everyone knows about her past and this one girl Cordelia made a flyer about calling her crazy and," Willow paused and felt so bad for her friend as Buffy sobbed in her hands. Giles then pulled her close kissing her cheek and held her. Teens could be so harsh, mean, horrible to the point they could destroy a life.

"It's alright Buffy," Giles tried to calm her down. "Breathe do you want me to call Sweets or anyone?" He asked and Buffy just sobbed.

"There's going to be a huge meeting tomorrow about it and well there's talk that Angel's getting suspended." Willow stated.

"What why?" Giles asked.

"He punched Riley for the flyers I don't think her made them but he did play apart." Willow then reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer she kept just in case Cordelia or one of the denied making them. Giles took the flyer as he still held is student.

"Buggers," Giles said as he read the flyer. "This isn't a fraction of what really happened that night."

"I know I found an article online and yeah seems like they cherry picked." Willow said and Giles gave the flyer back to Willow.

"Buffy it's alright we'll get through this." Giles said and then pulled her back so she could look at him. "Listen I want you to go home take a bath ok then go to bed." Buffy nodded. "Then tomorrow I want you to get mad get mad at what happen and show the world you're better than what they think. Don't let those kids doubt you for a single second." Buffy nodded and Giles gave her another hug.

"I can take her home." Willow said and Giles nodded and he helped her get all her stuff together.

"Should I go to this meeting?" Giles asked and Buffy looked up and smiled. "I'll be at the school,"

"Eight." Buffy answered and Giles nodded and she hugged her coach one more time and the two girls left. Giles wanted to go and give the kids who did this thinking it was funny a piece of his mind. No one does this to his student his surrogate daughter. He's been training Buffy for almost ten years now and she was like the daughter he never had and if someone hurt her he would break out the pain English style.

Angel sat at home on the computer and watched more shows of Buffy performing. She was so cute when she was little it made him smile as she jumped. The rink was so huge and you had this little petite blonde girl and somehow she manages to fill it. He couldn't wait to see her perform live soon. Today was a huge setback for her and he knew it but he did what he could. Tomorrow was something that he should dread but he didn't he knew what he did and he felt good about it.

**Tuesday**

The amount of people at this meeting would not be held in the principal's office. There would be a total of twenty four people at this meeting well twenty eight if you counted the principle, the school councilor, and the football and cheerleading coach. So the meeting would be done in the library. Buffy walked into the library with Joyce and Giles and saw Angel was already here there was an urge for them to hug one another but that would be very inappropriate at this time so Buffy just took a seat the was directly across from Angel. At the table you Harmony and her parents, Cordelia with her parents same with Faith and Riley and then two other cheerleaders and their parents. No one said a word to one another as the principle and the councilor walked in and sat down.

"Ok so," Principle Snyder started. "We had a little incident yesterday everyone agrees?" No one said anything against him. "I've talked with several other students that were present in the cafeteria at the time and I was given these as well." Snyder held up the flyers. "First who's responsible for making these flyers?" No one spoke up not wanting to admit to anything. "Well you cheerleaders were the ones passing them out and one of your own who is actually sitting told me it was you." The girls all looked to Harmony and she avoided eye contact. "Do you know how serious this is to make something like this when ninety percent of the information is not even factual?"

"If the Summers family wanted they could very well press charges." The councilor stated and the cheerleaders and Riley looked around as that caught their attention. One of Riley's eyes was black another almost swollen shut, a broken nose and a split lip. Angel did some real damage on the guy and he only had a sprained hand. "So let's all be honest why do this?" Again no one said anything. "Thought it would be funny like funny ha, ha? Did Buffy do or say something to you guys that made that mad or is there some love triangle? Why?" Again the kids said nothing and the councilor sighed.

"Well the only person who is walking away from this is Buffy she's the victim." Snyder pointed out and Buffy resented that she was not a victim. "Angel O'Brien you are suspended from school until next Monday." Angel nodded but it was a more of a _'give me my punishment and leave me alone.'_ "Cheerleaders, Riley your suspension will take place after play offs."

"Now wait a minute," Patrick stepped in. "Why so long?"

"Well Riley is the quarterback," The coach answered.

"Yeah and this is almost half the cheerleading squad so we need them for the game." The preppy woman said.

"No then my son should have his suspension after the play offs too." Patrick stated he knew this was going to happen the football players and to a degree the cheerleaders would get very poor punishments if any plus all of them sitting sat this table were rich so they were use to getting away with anything. "They all get suspended at the same time or I'll go to the school board if anything they should be suspended longer than Angel because they defamed Buffy and put up hurtful and lies all over the school."

"I do agree," The councilor added.

"But Riley he's the quarterback," The coach said. "I need my quarterback." And Snyder nodded. If Riley was suspended from school he could not play at the game and the Razorbacks were in the first round of the play offs which they could lose but if Riley was suspended at anytime during the week he had to miss the game so he would miss at least one and that would be the game they lose. Sunnydale high never lost the first round in play offs and this year they had a good chance of going far.

"Well maybe they should have thought of that before printing those flyers." The councilor added but Snyder knew if he suspended Riley and the girls now they would lose and football helped keep this school going.

"Their suspension will take place after play offs." Snyder said and Patrick shook his head in anger looking at Riley's parents. Once the O'Brien and the Finn family were good friends but not now especially after this. Riley gave that look to Angel that he won for now. Buffy was worried Angel would be gone until Monday so she was alone what if they picked on her. "Well if there's nothing else then we can get back to the day's events." Snyder said and got up and left as everyone stood up. Buffy just sat there and looked across the way to Angel as he slowly got up to go home. Giles put his hands on Buffy's shoulders waiting for everyone to leave.

"Buffy do you want to go back home?" Her mother asked and she shook her head so the councilor wrote her a note to excuse her tardiness for the next class. She should go home it was safe there because she would walk into class and get whispers but if she went home then she would go crazy it was a double edge sword. Really all she wanted to do was hug Angel and take a little bit of comfort in him. Buffy stood up leaving the library and the O'Briens followed out too.

Out in the hall Joyce wanted to talk to Angel's parents and so did Giles which allowed Angel and Buffy to scoot to the side and share a quick hug. She just wanted to cry because he wasn't going to be around to protect her for the rest of the week.

"I just want to say thanks for what your son did for Buffy she told me I mean I don't condone punching someone but I know what he was doing." Joyce said to Patrick and Claire and they nodded. "I do agree they should share their suspension together.

"Well that's what happens when you play football or spell letters out loud and have rich families." Patrick commented. "We read about Buffy and uh Joyce you've raised one fine daughter." Joyce smiled a little. "Well not much more we can do." Down a little ways Buffy broke from Angel's embrace.

"Hey," He said cupping one cheek. "You'll be fine and then next week I'll see you perform I'm excited." Buffy nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead and she hugged him again then there was a whistle and Angel knew what that was.

"Alright son let's go," Angel heard his father say and they broke the embrace and Angel held her hand as he walked away and she stood there. They let go and he was off to go back home. Joyce and Giles walked over to Buffy as they watched the O'Briens leave.

"You sure you want to go?" Joyce made sure Buffy wanted to stay and she nodded. "Ok uh well I guess,"

"I'll walk home." Buffy finished and Joyce nodded and she kissed her daughter's cheek and Giles gave her a hug and they left. No one was happy about the meeting it felt like Riley, Cordelia, Harmony, Faith and the other girls just got a slap on the wrist. Joyce was considering on suing they had a good lawyer Caroline could rip them to shreds. But with the case still going on in New York was it worth it. One thing Joyce had learned what comes around goes around. Giles thought that Snyder would go harder on punishment. Buffy was turning into a skating legend something better than a cheerleader and a quarterback. He really thought Snyder would have gone harder the councilor seemed to wanted harsher punishment. But nope after play offs they would do their time it was remarkable.

"Kids these days," Giles commented as he and Joyce headed out to the parking lot. "When I was in school back in England we pulled something like that we would get slapped and expelled." Joyce smiled knowing that more should be done but also you had to learn to pick your battles. Buffy walked to her class and took the seat furthest away from all the students trying to hide. When she walked in she could see students whispering about her. She left New York for this reason and now nothing's changed. The only good thing is next week she would travel. Then it would be the holidays and then from January to March she would be on the road barely in school. She just had to hold out.

**Sunday**

The week was so long for Buffy and she got bombarded with questions that she felt like cracking under all that pressure but now she was packing for her exhibitions out near Seattle. The exhibition was on Tuesday but she was leaving tonight to catch the plane, tomorrow she would rehearse and then Tuesday perform, Wednesday fly back here and then school Thursday and Friday. She packed her suitcase and her leotard was lying out on her bed. It was red with one strap and the skirt part got longer as you went from the right side to left. Her skates where on the floor and she made sure she had two sets of tights. Buffy knew how to pack and how to pack lightly too.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's house and headed to the front door. He knew she was leaving and wanted to say good bye. He wanted to go to because Joyce couldn't take the time off not for a while because she just started to work at the coffee shop so it would just be Buffy and Giles. Angel had already missed three days of school and couldn't miss anymore right now. Buffy could miss school because a contract was made.

Buffy held up the leotard as it hung neatly in the safe plastic and Angel leaned against the entry way to her room and smiled as she stared at it.

"You're going to do great." Angel said and Buffy turned around and smiled as he walked in.

"I hope so." Buffy sighed and put the leotard back down. Angel then had her face him.

"You will I know you will."

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Because you're Buffy Summers five time national and four time Worlds winner." Angel answered and she smiled and they hugged. He was going to have to get use to this having Buffy gone all the time but it was the life of a champion. They then shared a kiss and just held one another for a moment.

**Tuesday**

Buffy laced up her skates as she sat back stage. It was just an exhibition she repeated to herself. The stadium was full tonight and she was nervous. She always got nervous before any show but she was still nervous. She knew Angel was watching from Sunnydale so if she was going to impress anyone she was going to impress him. Giles was with her backstage and she stood up making sure her leotard was good. Giles smiled as he walked over to her. The royal red against her fair complexion was very pretty. She had her hair pulled back in a bun so you could see her strong shoulders. She was very lean and small but all that was very deceiving she was very strong.

"I've missed this," He said and she smiled and he took her hands trying to get her to relax there was no judging or anything. He knew the press conference was something to be desired because old memories would be brought up and she had enough of that last week. "Ready just breathe." Buffy nodded.

Back in Sunnydale Angel was in his living room with Willow, Xander and Spike as they were watching the exhibition. Angel was nervous for Buffy and wished he could be there. They made popcorn as they waited and watched other skaters perform which all were very beautiful. In LA Sweets had tuned in wanting to see her perform and back in D.C. Booth chimed in and was going to root for her even though this wasn't a competition. Angel was worried because while Buffy could do triple jumps it did hurt so everything was unsure and even Buffy wasn't sure what she was going to perform. But the adrenaline you get when you step out on the ice takes over and pain doesn't exist anymore.

Buffy paced a little and then Giles nodded to her as it was time for her. Buffy walked through a hall and then saw the rink and the packed seats and she felt her heart race and the rush of competing was back the rush she enjoyed. The previous skater took her bow and then left the rink and Buffy waited for the ice to be cleared.

In Sunnydale the TV camera got a shot of Buffy waiting.

"Oh look its Buffy that's awesome." Willow pointed to the TV and Angel smiled _'damn she looks good.'_ He thought, _'my girl's on TV that's awesome.'_

Buffy took in a few deep breaths and then once the rink was cleared she got on the ice and started her warm up. She skated around the rink to get familiar understanding her boundaries. She started to focus on what needed to be done. While there were no scores or judges she would still treat this like a competition. She wanted the world to know she was back. Giles stood next to the rink and waited as his student warmed up. Buffy then skated over to Giles as he gave her a bottle over and she took a sip. She then held onto the wall as Giles gave her last minute words.

"You've got this Buffy ok you've worked hard and I've said it before and I'll say it again you are the most reliable skater I've ever worked with." Giles finished and Buffy nodded and then crowds cheered and Buffy skated back out to the ice.

"Now on the ice Buffy Summers!" The announcer said and the crowds cheered. Buffy zoned in as she took the center.

'_And Buffy is back after taking a year off to let her knee heal up she's back and this will tell us where she stands before the season.' _

'_Yes and her injury was very bad doctors told her she wouldn't be able to skate again but here she is the five time national and four time worlds champion Buffy Summers skating her exhibition show to Romeo and Juliet.'_ Buffy took her ready pose as she waited. The music started and she raised her hands and pushed off and started with a beautiful spin and skated away. She focused and there was nothing but her and the ice. She then performed what was called an Ina bauer position setting up for her first jump. _'Opening jump triple Lutz this will set the tone.' _Buffy took off in the air and landed and got a roar of clapping. Buffy then continued to skate to the love theme of Romeo and Juliet one of her favorite soundtracks. Then Buffy performed the spread eagle which was her toes pointed outwards and her arms out to opening up her body.

'_Very nice and now for another triple she's worried about these triples because they hurt her knee when she lands them. Here comes the triple flip and…she nails it.'_ Buffy continued to skate after landing.

'_For someone who had a shattered knee she can still land like she's a hundred percent.'_ She skated crossing her feet one in front another. _'Triple loop coming up.'_ Buffy jumped twirling in the air and there were more claps and she skated backwards. She then skated into a back camel spin, pulled herself down to the ice to a sit spin and quickly went from spinning on her right foot to her left and doing another camel spin but instead of having the back leg straight out she bent it inwards as she spun. She then went back to the ice doing another sit spin and spun all the way up grabbing her right leg pulling it up into what was called a Y spin.

'_Wow just beautiful.'_ Buffy then skated away expressing herself and then did what was called a lay back spin holding her one arm up giving her a cool effect on the ice. Then she did a Biellmann spin which meant she grabbed the blade of her right skate as she spun and as she spun she brought her leg high up into the air behind her. She then stopped and continued to perform on the ice. Buffy skated down the rink and then tip toed on the ice like a ballet dancer would on stage. She continued to skate on and now a hard combination was coming.

'_She has matured so much since she was that little girl and it's just beautiful and now she sets up for maybe one of the more difficult jumps a triple flip and then a double toe loop.'_ Buffy skated backwards held out her left leg and jumped and landed the flip and jumped again landing the loop and got more claps. Buffy smiled a little as she went on she was more than half way through this. But now the combination she fears was about to happen. At practice she ends up doing a double toe loop to a step to a double Salchow.

'_This is her big jump let's see if she can do it.' Buffy then set up and jumped. 'Triple toe, step triple Salchow! Wow!'_ Buffy smile then grew as the crowds cheered a little louder. She then jumped doing the death drop with a sit spin holding her leg with one arm and the other arm was out. She pulled out of the spin and then jumped doing a triple axel and getting more cheers. _'It's like she's never left!'_ Her show was ending and she did a stag jump and then a falling leaf jump and some straight line footwork along with circle footwork down the ice as the crowds cheered some more. Then she did backwards spiral and then bent even further forward and let her finger tips touch the ice. She tilted her body with her fingers still on the ice cutting deep into a circular spin. She pulled back up and spun and then jumped doing a triple Salchow again and she got an even bigger reaction.

'_Oh my, she just came here and she knew what she wanted.'_ She then skated into her final combination to another camel spin into a sit spin. She then did what was called the haircutter spin or also known as the pearl spin. She bent her back holding the blade of her skate with her free arm high into the air. She then changed feet and did another sit spin and spun upwards again. The leg she held out for the sit spin she grabbed it pulled it up for the I-spin which made her whole body linear. The crowds clapped and cheered.

'_Oh good for her! Good for her!'_ Buffy put her leg down and spun as fast as she could and then stopped with the music. But the crowds were already on their feet before the music was done. Buffy held her end pose taking in deep breaths as a few tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Giles on the side lines jumped up and down did like a fist pounding as his student nailed everything and performed all triples just as the show was written. He clapped wildly and so proud of her as she took a few more curtsies waving to the crowd.

In Sunnydale Xander and Spike's jaws hit the floor. Willow had a smile from her to Timbuktu and Angel was in awe.

"Wow," Willow managed to say and the guys nodded.

"This is just an exhibition right?" Xander asked not taking his eyes off the screen and Angel nodded. "God wonder what her actual show is like."

"Wow." Willow said again.

Buffy then took one last bow as the crowds cheered her on. She waved and blew a few kisses as she had some tears falling. Despite what happened last week she performed and maybe what happened last week made her skate the way she did. She was not a victim and she would not succumb and fade away because of her father.

'_Wow well the message is loud and clear America your favorite skater Buffy Summers is back and she's out to win back her titles so nationals and Worlds watch out. If there were any doubts about what this young lady could do I think it's safe to say they've just been erased.'_

'_The difference between Buffy and the other skaters out there is all those skaters skate to Romeo and Juliet but she is Juliet and she takes you on the journey and you can't be awed by what she puts on the ice. What she has in store for us this season will be nothing short but amazing.'_

"Buffy Summers." The announcer said and the clapping got loud again as Buffy skated off the ice to Giles and he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Buffy that was so amazing I'm so proud of you." Giles was all smiles and he hugged her again. He knew her knee was probably bothering right now and he wrapped one arm around her waist and they walked back stage together as Buffy smiled despite the small pain in her knee.

"Yeah go Buffy!" A voice cheered and she smiled as she headed back stage and the next skater was getting on the ice. It was a good thing this wasn't a competition who in their right mind would want to follow that show.

Back in Sunnydale Joyce and Dawn watched the performance and Joyce was in tears. Her daughter was back and she looked so calm on the ice, so at peace and so happy. Also at the pub since it was a Tuesday night and the slower of the nights all TVs were set to the show and both Patrick and Claire were awe struck by what they saw. Buffy was so pretty on the ice. Angel just sat there letting the show replay in his head and the way she performed she earned those cheers and that standing ovation. He just wished he was there but he would be for nationals or for Worlds he wanted to be at both but it had to be one or the other. He was hoping that when it got closer he would be at both. But for now he just wanted her home so he could hug her and tell her just how beautiful she was performing that show. She needed to give herself more credit she always undermined herself and Angel wanted to have that stopped there was no reason for her to doubt herself.

**Wednesday Night**

Buffy was home and she had another week before she headed to regional if she qualified and placed in the top four then she would go to sectionals at the end of November. If she placed in the top four in sectionals then she would go to nationals in January. If she placed in the top three at nationals then she would be going to Worlds in March. In two years it would be the Olympics which all the rules still applied and the Olympics were still considered part of the season so after the Olympics you would still compete at Worlds. Buffy would be nineteen when she goes to the Olympic Games as long as she remained free from injury.

For her to qualify for the Olympics she needed to either win at next year's Worlds or at least place in the top three. The last Olympic games Buffy did not qualify not because of her skating but she missed the cut off date for her birthday not only that the whole thing with her father and shatter knee prevented her completely even if she was of age. To Buffy she had gold in nationals and Worlds and now to complete the picture would be to get a gold at the Olympics. She had to pace herself she learned quickly from last year so much can happen within twelve months.

Angel came by the house and Dawn let him in.

"She's upstairs showering." Dawn informed Angel and he headed to Buffy's room. He liked her room it was soft and warm. What he did noticed all those gold medals she kept in a box were now hanging on the walls and there were nine of them from the senior level. He reached to one of them and still couldn't wrap his head around the idea she was a champion. Angel never actually got a good look at her room. The last time he was in here was when he held her because of what the kids did to her at school so this was the first time he really got a chance to look around.

Buffy walked into her room holding her bathroom travel bag that she emptied out in the bathroom and saw Angel browsing around looking at the books she had and other trinkets. She smiled as he was completely unaware she was watching him. She then dropped her bag and Angel flinched and turned around holding the stuff pig that sits on the shelf during the day and then sits on Buffy's pillow at night. Buffy realized Angel was holding the little stuffed pig rather close and tight.

"Buffy you scared me." Angel admitted not realizing she was watching him and she smiled.

"Just dropping by for some quality time with mister Gordo?" Buffy asked and Angel realized he was holding the stuff animal and then felt embarrassed his manly dignity disappeared at the moment. Buffy wanted to laugh as Angel set down the pig on her bed and then when he turned back around she jumped into his embrace. "Hi."

"Hi." He said and kissed her. "You're show was awesome."

"Thank you."

"How's your knee?"

"Eh didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would then again didn't think I was going to do all triples either." Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was cool." Angel said and she smiled but something was on her mind. "What?"

"The season is here and just nervous I had a good night but,"

"Hey," Angel gently took her chin into his hand. "I'm still proud and I know you your mom, your sister, Giles all of us are proud." Angel then looked to a picture that stood on the nightstand and grabbed it. Buffy was maybe five and she was on the ice with her mom. Buffy smiled as she took the picture from him and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god my Dorothy Hamill phase," Buffy turned a little red. "My room back in New York was pretty much as shire Dorothy dolls, Dorothy posters I even got the Dorothy haircut." Angel smiled and Buffy giggled. "There by securing a place for myself in the geek hall of fame."

"You wanted to be like her?"

"I wanted to be her she's my inspiration still to this day." Buffy answered but there was a hint of sadness and Angel gave her that look to talk. That's one problem Buffy had she tended to bottle her emotions and only in the recent year with Gordon, Gordon and Sweets has she been able to talk and actually complete her thoughts and put them into sentences. "Back then before Giles found me there was a mall that had a rink inside and mom would take me and she'd tote me around those were the best days. And I always wanted to go to the rink so dad gave me the option. He'd give me money and tell me either you can buy candy and snacks or go to the rink and I chose the rink." Angel smiled and she sighed. "At the rink I met well my best friend Winifred Burkle I called her Fred and we skated together."

"Fred?"

"Yeah but we trained each other and were like yeah one day we're going to go to the Olympics and it was fun. We would get up real early in the morning I mean slept in our tights and everything and then skate for two hours then go to school. After school we'd go back and skate some more day in and day out." Buffy explained.

"What happened to Fred?" Angel asked hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

"I got more involved with skating and she didn't but we're still friends she called today when I got back and was cheering and everything." Angel was smiling he got another small glimpse into her past before it went to hell with her father. "Now I get ready for regional kinda nervous." Angel then held out his hands and Buffy stood before as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Well since I'm Irish and we're a symbol for good luck maybe if you kiss me,"

"Oh you're smooth." Buffy giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Angel pulled her closer while she cupped his cheeks deepening the kiss. But then they heard coughing, gurgling noise coming from the door. Buffy pulled away while Angel smiled and Buffy sighed turning to her sister. "What?"

"Dinner." Dawn answered and Buffy nodded as Dawn fled.

"I should go anyways still trying to get caught up." Angel said as he stood up and Buffy had that look of please don't go but he hugged her and she just let his warmth take over.

The next day Buffy was at her locker in school it was weird coming back for two days then the weekend. She gathered her things and shut her door when Harmony was there. Buffy was quiet and didn't know what to say as the two blondes looked at one another but they were very different blondes. Harmony sighed and she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Uh look Buffy," She begun. "I'm sorry about last week it wasn't even my idea I mean I printed the flyers but it was really Cordelia and Faith they can't stand you." Harmony defended herself and Buffy just stood there. "I mean I think you're really cool and nice and have a great sense of fashion I love your shoes." Harmony smiled as Buffy stood there. "You're mom isn't going to sue my family?" That's what Harmony was most concerned about she really wasn't apologizing because she meant it she was doing it to make sure she was good, wow girls can be vindictive, manipulating little brats sometimes.

"Whatever." Buffy said she didn't have time for this and went to find Angel.

"If it means anything," Harmony started as Buffy walked away but she stopped still keeping her back to Harmony. "I did see highlights of your show Tuesday it was," Harmony paused. "It was really pretty." Buffy nodded and kept walking down the hall. Buffy spotted Angel at his locker and smiled as she made her way over to him. He looked over and saw her.

"Hey,"

"So Harmony said she was sorry if that really qualified as saying sorry." Buffy explained the events that just happened.

"Harmony is well she's not all there." Angel said as he put his backpack on and took Buffy's hand into his and walked her to class. "So do you want to go to the game Friday?" Angel asked last week they didn't go and the Razorbacks made it to the second round in play offs.

"Not really I think I'm all football out." Buffy answered and Angel smiled.

"Good," Angel said and Buffy looked up as in why. "You'll see." And Buffy smiled as they walked down the hall.

Friday came and Buffy was at home since it was her day off. She was with Willow and they were at the dining room table.

"So everything going ok?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. "You and Angel ok?" Again Buffy nodded. "You know what he did last week was so cool and then the look on his face when you performed it was like wow I've never seen him so happy and I've known Angel for a long time."

"Yeah I just I'm going to feel bad because I'll always be gone soon and well like what if he loses interest because I'm not around?" Buffy asked.

"Oh don't think that Buffy he's plenty interested in you and they do say distance makes the heart grow fonder." Willow was trying to be upbeat as last week's events still hurt Buffy.

"Who says that?"

"They…do…well you know what I mean." Willow then took a drink of her water.

"Faith is into Angel you think when I'm gone she'll be a home wrecker?" Buffy asked Buffy knew about Faith and Angel and how short it lasted but she still like him sometimes it seems like she's undressing him with her eyes but then Buffy smiled about the little steamy afternoon they shared together.

"Oh you're thinking about something." Willow poked at Buffy and Buffy looked up. "Something happened between you and Angel because even though the day it happened you looked sad you had like,"

"We did…stuff." Buffy admitted well sort of while looking around and Willow squealed.

"Stuff what kind details please." And Buffy blushed. "You two had sex!"

"No," Buffy stammered out. "I mean I want to but we're too young and, and we've only been dated for like two months now we can't have sex…yet." Buffy finished feeling hot in the face. "Besides he wouldn't push for that I mean when we're ready but that'll be a long time from now."

"So what you two just had a heated make out session?" Willow asked but Buffy didn't say anything.

"Third base." Buffy quickly said and Willow's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Buffy! Oh my god wow!" Willow squealed again and Buffy was bright red.

"You can't tell anyone ok promise me,"

"I swear pinky promise." Willow assured her and they got quiet. "How was it?" Willow couldn't resist and Buffy sat in silence thinking about it. That afternoon played in her mind over and over again and she wasn't going to admit it but when she skated she thought about Angel kissing her and the feelings he made her feel. A smile tugged at her and she looked up to Willow.

"Amazing." Buffy answered and Willow smiled.

"Sometimes I have this fantasy that Xander will grab me and kiss me right on the lips." Willow admitted since this seemed like the confession game.

"If you want Xander you've gotta speak up girl." Buffy encouraged her friend.

"Oh no, no, no speaking up that why leads to madness and sweaty palms." Willow said and Buffy smiled. "So Angel," She changed the subject back to Angel. "He's taking you somewhere?" And Buffy nodded but she didn't know where.

Angel drove his bike with Buffy holding on behind him and they pulled up to the rink and she smiled. They walked into the rink hand in hand and while people were here it was the play offs meaning more people went to the game. They walked in and Angel got a pair of skates and put them on as Buffy brought her own. He wanted to skate with her thinking it was a good idea or at least he'd hoped it was a good idea. Buffy stepped out onto the rink while Angel more or less shuffled but he was better than the last time. Buffy grabbed his hands as she skated backwards and he managed to stand up straight this time. Before he kind of hunched forward feeling that would allow him not to fall. Buffy as always skated with beauty in Angel's mind. He wanted to spend time with her because soon she would be traveling and gone. Angel then wrapped his arms around her waist as they skated and Buffy smiled. Angel pulled away and skated behind her putting his hands on her hips and pushed her forward. He let go and she propelled forward, turned around and jumped doing a triple jump of some kind and landed and then did a double jump. Angel smiled as she twirled on the ice.

She skated back to him grabbing his hand and they stretched out and she spun in a huge circle as he was the center. He let go and she did a spread eagle move and then jumped doing the death drop and then a sit spin and spun all the way up spinning faster. She stopped and Angel skated up to her wrapping one arm around her waist and held up the other like they were dancing on the ice as they skated with the momentum they created and then they let the momentum die off as their foreheads rested on one another and they completely wrapped their arms around one another. Angel leaned in for a kiss and when Buffy thought about it this was the first time they kissed on the ice. The momentum died as they were now just standing on the ice still kissing.

_**And there was one show hope you enjoyed it. So despite what happened to Buffy she managed to kick butt. So more to come any ideas what's going to happen? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	9. The Losers Club

Chapter 9 The Losers Club

_**A/N: None today enjoy.**_

The end of November was here and it was Thanksgiving week meaning there was school today and tomorrow and Wednesday then done until next week. But today Angel knew he was going to be lonely Buffy was gone and she's been gone since Saturday she was competing at regional and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night sometime. It was a three day event as in there were many skaters that competed. Day one was a practice day, day two was the short program and day three was the long program. Buffy had to explain to Angel what the difference was for each program and what and how she was judge.

The short program was about two minutes long which can be hard to do because you have two minutes to impress. In a short program Buffy had to perform three jumps, two spins, a step sequence, a spin combination and a spiral sequence all in two minutes and forty seconds. So Buffy had to do either a triple or double axel, triple jump following connecting steps, a jump combination jump, flying camel spin, layback spin, a spin combination with one change foot, step sequence and then a spiral. But not in that order and Angel looked overwhelmed but she loved it. She was going to explain the long program or the free skate was but Angel cringed a little so that might be a different discussion later. It was a demanding sport it's not all leotards and smiles.

So it was Monday and Angel was walking to class when Riley came in the opposite direction heading to his class. Angel and Riley would share small glares at one another but that was it barely a word was spoken. As much as Riley wanted to be cool in teasing Buffy he still liked her. The girls would talk about Buffy and Angel once and a while would over hear the conversion. He didn't say anything because he knew the truth. They would talk about him too saying he was just as crazy dating her. Maybe one day they would grow up or they also know Buffy is champion figure skater and the Sunnydale high school cheerleaders never won a competition since the early seventies and you could count the number of times they won a competition on one hand it doesn't go past two fingers. These cheerleaders thought they were high and mighty but if they only stood side by side with Buffy and the amazing things she could do they were just wannabes.

The two boys got closer and closer as they walked down the hall and Angel was bracing himself and yup Riley did it he purposely pumped into Angel. It wasn't a shove but an _'I don't like you so let me be cool,' _bump. Angel ignored it and kept walking.

"Watch where you're going filthy Irish." Riley said to Angel as Angel kept walking controlling the urge to walk right up him and give him another black eye. Riley's face was almost healed there still marks but they were no longer black and blue just a fading red. Angel walked into his class room and sat in a desk next to Spike as class would start soon. Cordelia and Faith were in this class too and they looked at one another giggled as Angel sat down. He ignored it as usual as he got ready to listen to the teacher.

Lunch time rolled around and Angel found the motley crew in their usual hang spot.

"Aw Angel you look lost." Willow observed as he sat down and they all looked at him.

"Buffy's only been gone for what a day or so and you're sulking." Xander added.

"I'm not sulking." Angel defended.

"Ok brooding." Spike corrected.

"I'm not," Angel paused. "I'm just nervous for her I want her to do well."

"Dude she's Buffy the ice skater she knows what she's doing." Xander tried to comfort Angel a little then Cordelia, Harmony and Faith walked by same with Riley and they paused to look at the group.

"The nerd, the English, the idiot and the Irish." Riley said and the group tried to ignore it. "Where's the shooter at?" Angel fought really hard not to get up and reinjure him. "Hey it's the Losers Club."

"Hey," Xander said pointing but didn't have a comeback. "I don't have a comeback yet but when I do I'll let you know." He warned and Cordelia giggled and they walked away.

"Don't let him get to you Angel." Willow said and Angel just sat there nodding.

"Well we get away from this hell mouth in another day or so." Spike added and they all nodded. It was a much needed vacation from the school.

Tuesday night rolled around which meant one day closer to a four day weekend and the Bronze was a little bit on the busy side tonight maybe everyone wanted get some fun time in before Thanksgiving. Angel, Spike, Xander and Willow were at the Bronze and Buffy wasn't back yet but she'd be home some time tonight. Angel was worried and nervous for her because the past week her knee had been bothering her and she had to take frequent breaks at practice. Yes Angel went to all of her practices if he could.

Willow and Xander were on the dance floor dancing together and Angel and Spike were sitting at a booth with Doyle talking. Buffy should be home soon and Angel was anxious to hear how it went in fact they all were. As Willow and Xander danced Colin came into the Bronze. This was the oldest O'Brien cousin and he was home for the holiday weekend.

"Hey Xander hey Will have you guys seen Beavis and Butt-Head?" He asked.

"Yeah there in that booth," Xander said but then grabbed Colin before he could take off over there. "I wouldn't go over there."

"Why?" Colin asked.

"It's bolex Angel!" Spike yelled at his friend it was one English man against two Irish men right now. "You're brand of bolex from first to last!" Angel leaned back in the booth crossing his arms.

"You can't ever see the big picture, you can't see any picture!" Angel fired back while Doyle nodded agreeing.

"I am talking about something primal! Alright savagery! Brutal animal instinct!" Spike defended himself.

"And that wins out with you every time with you. You know the human race had evolved Spike!" Angel fired back.

"Oh yeah into a bunch nambi pambi self analyzing wankers who could never hope," But Spike was cut off by Doyle.

"We're bigger and better and stronger," Doyle added in as all four men started to talk at once.

"Plus there's a thing called team work." Angel added in.

"You Irish men just want it to be the way you want it." Spike fired back.

"It's not about what we want!" Angel and Doyle said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Colin spoke up and the three looked up to him as he stood there with Xander and Willow.

"Is this something we should be discussing?" Xander asked as Willow and Colin looked concerned and the boys leaned back all crossing their arms.

"No," Angel answered and Colin looked at his two cousins.

"It just sounds really serious." Willow added and the three boys held their heads down a little not making eye contact.

"It was mostly theoretical we," Doyle paused.

"We were just working out," Spike paused while Colin, Willow and Xander waited. "Look if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight who would win?" The three all looked at one another.

"You've been yelling at one another about this for forty five minutes now?" Willow asked confused.

"Do the astronauts have weapons?" Colin asked.

"No!" Angel, Doyle, and Spike said at the same time and Colin and Xander nodded thinking.

"Boys," Willow said and walked away she wasn't going to take part in this well not now and headed to the bar to get a coke. Meanwhile Buffy walked up to the Bronze with Giles as he dropped her off even though Buffy insisted that Giles stay for a drink or something before bolting back to LA. They walked in and Giles looked around hearing the music seeing the people dancing this was not his element to say the least. Then as Willow headed back to the booth she spotted Buffy.

"Buffy!" She called out and Buffy looked exhausted she was still in her leotard just wearing a jacket and ballet slippers instead of her skates. They drove to Anaheim south of LA more like a four hour trip. They left early Saturday morning like three to be able to check in by eight and then practiced all day. Yesterday she performed her short program in the afternoon and today she performed her long program then Giles took her to lunch/dinner and then they drove back to Sunnydale, yes they were tired. She had no weekend at all. Friday night she had dinner and went to bed then got up three in the morning packed the last minute items and then left. It was now Tuesday night and she was very tired and still had a day of school tomorrow.

Willow smiled seeing the black leotard with beautiful white sparkles that made some type of pattern. Buffy smiled standing at the entrance with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Hey," Buffy said to Willow and they hugged.

"Buffy are you cold?" Willow asked seeing the small outfit and Buffy shook her head no. She lived in New York and she spent so much time on the ice the cold didn't bother her. "So are you champion?" Willow asked smiling.

"I'll tell you when I find the others." Buffy answered and then she looked to Giles. "Stay for a little bit."

"I'm exhausted Buffy," Giles said and she nodded.

"Ok but you're still coming over for Thanksgiving right?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded and mentor and student hugged as he left he needed sleep. Buffy picked up her bag and then Willow wrapped her arm around Buffy's free arm and they were off. They headed to the booth together. Angel sat there with cards in his hand as they played a game of poker and they just started.

"Everyone look what I found." Willow said smiling and the boy looked up. Angel's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Buffy smiled. They all piled out of the booth the only problem was Angel was all the way inside so he was going to be the last one to get to hug her except Colin. He's heard about Buffy but has yet to be introduced. But that might be too bad it meant he got to hug her longer. Finally it was his turn and like always ever since he hugged her she was so tiny in his embrace.

"Oh Buffy I want you to meet yet another cousin Colin." Angel introduced Buffy to him and he smiled. "Colin, Buffy." He stood up and thought Angel did a very good job picking a girl.

"It's a pleasure," He said and took her hand and kissed _'this has to be an O'Brien thing'_ Buffy thought but she liked it now the burning question was asked.

"So?" Xander asked and Buffy looked around.

"I'm going to sectionals." She answered and everyone cheered and clapped and Angel hugged her again.

"So what did you place?" Xander asked well so much for pumping her for information.

"I placed third," Buffy responded and everyone looked confused and disappointed. "What I still go to sectionals it's ok." Buffy assured them.

"But third," Willow started and Buffy smiled.

"It's fine really I mean I did fall on a triple loop in my short program but its ok don't want to peak yet." Buffy explained and Angel nodded. "I'm happy I'll start worrying later I just wanted to make to sectionals." Buffy finished but there were more questions.

"So you fell?" Willow joined back in the conversion and sounded concerned. "I mean are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine feet just got a little twisted but it didn't hurt me too bad just one mistake and it was the short program so just need to practice for sectionals that's what I'm more worried about." Buffy admitted as everyone settled into the booth. "So anything at school happened while I was gone?" And everyone shook their heads no.

"There's allot of students gone for the week since it's a festive occasion." Xander explained. "So who's doing what for turkey day?"

"Pub is closed but we do a huge family thing out in Lake Arrow head got a nice place out there." Doyle explained. "We don't make turkey though,"

"No we roast a pig," Angel paused for a second actually thinking about it. "Outside on a stick."

"On a stick yeah gotta love the family." Colin commented and took a sip of a beer he ordered.

"Good pig though." Doyle added.

"You mean like full pig with an apple in its mouth?" Xander asked and Angel, Doyle, and Colin nodded. "That's awesome."

"What about you Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Oh uh well this is our first Thanksgiving here so not sure maybe just make a small turkey we're having Giles come over so it'll be the four of us." Buffy explained and they could all tell that Thanksgivings back up in New York were probably special. "So we'll see how it goes Giles actually has never celebrated Thanksgiving before." And everyone looked at Spike.

"English," Spike explained. "We don't celebrate Thanksgiving." Spike then sipped his drink and everyone nodded. "We've just started to celebrate it."

"Well there was one thing that did happen," Xander added. "According to Riley and the hell bitches," He said the last part louder because Riley, Cordelia, Faith and Harmony were dancing not that far away just to see if they were paying any attention. "We have been dubbed the Losers Club." Buffy looked confused and Colin had a little anger in his face. He knew Riley and he heard what happened and while he shouldn't condone what Angel did but if someone was making fun of his girl if he had one he'd give the guy a few moonshiners too. You don't mess with the Irish and you especially don't piss one off either.

"Well guess what," Angel started because he could see Riley just across the way as he staring in like he wanted to be a part of them but it was just too low. Angel held his glass and everyone followed suit. Buffy had a glass of water because she didn't want too much as she needed to get to bed soon. "To the Losers Club." And everyone smiled giggling and nodded in agreement and hoping Riley and the girls heard them.

"To the Losers Club." They repeated and clanged their glasses together and took a sip.

"Oh and to Buffy for making sectionals." Willow added and everyone nodded raising their glasses again.

"To the future national, Worlds and next Olympic champion." Xander added and Buffy smiled and they drank to that too. Buff y really liked coming home to this. She felt a sense of security and belonging. Then a song came on and Angel really wanted to spend some alone time with her because with the holiday and then her practices he wasn't going to see her much for the rest of the week. They scooted out of the booth together and walked to the dance floor with Buffy leading him. This wasn't Angel style of dancing music but it was Buffy so he'd dance with her to anything and to nothing.

They walked passed by Riley and Faith who were dancing. These two didn't understand why she was dressed in a black leotard, tights and ballet slippers but she ditched the jacket because Angel's embrace would keep her plenty warm. Buffy stood before him and started to sway her hips as Angel stood there and watched the show smiling. He knew this was making Riley and Faith upset and he liked it. Buffy then reached for Angel's arms putting them around her waist closing the gap. As she danced near him she turned around still swaying her hips on him and he was enjoying himself very much actually. Angel grabbed one of her hands and spun her out and she followed knowing how to spin. She twirled back to him and he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand held up her opposite hand. He brought her real close and started to rock and they danced a somewhat classical dance but with grinding.

"They need to get a room." Spike commented as he went back to the game of cards. Colin smiled a little because his little cousin was a love sick puppy. Angel and Buffy were dancing close and smiling as they danced one another. He then bent her to the side and back and she smiled bigger he really knew how to dance which made him even more perfect in her eyes. He pulled her back up and twirled her and then brought her back in. Then finally they shared a kiss something they long waited for since they last saw one another. They broke the tender kiss and she smiled as they continued to dance until the song was over.

The seven of them headed to the parking lot of the Bronze to leave and go home. While there was school there was no pressure to be home and in bed right away. Angel led Buffy to his bike as he'd take her home.

"See you guys tomorrow," She said all she had with her a tote bag a rather big one but it carried everything for a three day trip. They waved to everyone as Angel backed out and took off into the night to her place.

Angel slowed down the bike as they got closer to her place and the parked it. Buffy didn't want to say good night. She'd see him tomorrow and then she probably wouldn't see him until Monday. The O'Briens stayed at Lake Arrow Head until Saturday sometimes until Sunday. Buffy dismounted the bike and Angel put the kick stand down and then sat there. The lights in the house were off meaning Joyce and Dawn were asleep. Buffy set her bag down and settled in between his legs putting her hands on his shoulders while his hands rested on her hips.

"You should stay." She playfully suggested and he smiled.

"Don't tempt me." Angel warned and Buffy thought _'oh I'll tempt.'_ She then leaned in not kissing his lips but his neck and he responded to her touch. "Buffy no," But he just got quiet as she kissed a sensitive spot and then she went to his ear.

"We can set an alarm," She suggested with a whisper. "No one will know it's just for a few hours." She was making a tempting offer that was getting really hard to refuse. "Plus I still have bad dreams." She kissed his neck and then went back to his ear. "Please," She begged.

"How would I leave?" He asked and she looked up at him knowing she won oh women have the power of seduction in their arsenal and it works every time.

"Window." She said and then grabbed his hand leading him to her window and the tree connected to the roof giving perfect assess. "I'll go inside and let you in." She said and went inside as Angel begun to climb the tree. He saw her light turn on and the window opened and he crawled in quietly. They were going to be in so much trouble if either one of their parents found out but what they don't know doesn't hurt them. Buffy went to her closet to change as Angel sat on the edge of her bed taking his shoes and jacket off. Buffy came out with loose pants and a t-shirt and to Angel she looked so perfect this way.

"You're even pretty when you go to sleep." Angel said quietly and Buffy smiled as she walked to the bed.

"Well it's an entirely different story when I wake up." She added as she crawled into bed and peeled back the covers and reached for her clock to set an alarm earlier enough for Angel to leave, get home, maybe catch some sleep and then get ready for school. Angel scooted under the covers and he couldn't help but feel really nervous and timed. Buffy reached for the lamp and shut off the light and the only light source was coming the distance street lights from outside. They laid there for a moment with space between them like they didn't know what to do.

"You still have bad dreams?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded as she looked to the ceiling.

"Yeah," She answered. "I don't know why but I can't break free," She paused. "It's always there and a part of me still loves him and hopes that I'll wake up and this never happened." She said and Angel felt for her she on the outside was calm but on the inside she was still trapped and running from her father. "I know it's not my fault but I don't understand why it's not my fault." Angel then rolled over and propped himself up and Buffy could see his face lit by the faint light. It was haunting yet beautiful. "I don't want to be afraid anymore and I know it's stupid to be but letting go of him he's still my father."

"You'll always love your father and I can't think of how much it hurts to love him after what he's done." Angel said although he had no idea what to say to her. He could never really understand her pain.

"I wished I hated him it would be so easy too. I know mom wishes she could hate him but," Buffy paused again feeling a tear escape her and she wiped it away. "I think back to us as a family a really happy family. It was simple and perfect by all means." She sniffed as Angel just listened to her. "I don't know why I'm crying but back then we were all happy until we found out." She wiped another tear away. "I can never have that again I can't have him and mom together ever again and it hurts because I feel like if I had done something then maybe,"

"Buffy you couldn't have done anything different and this was never your fault." Angel stated.

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because it takes time to understand." Angel scooted closer. "You may not feel it but you are strong ok and you have friends here to help and me. You aren't alone ok you won't understand tomorrow maybe not next week either. But it's ok and soon you'll learn and know none of this was your fault." Angel explained and he could see nodding.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore." She stated and Angel nodded and reached out tucking some hair behind her ear and leaned in for a soft kiss. He pulled away settling half on top of her and stroked her face and running his fingers through her hair. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead and she reached out wrapping his arms around his neck. Angel held her as he rolled onto his back keeping his arms around her. Her head was under his chin and she felt safe in his embrace as she let quiet sobs out and Angel could feel her tears on his neck. He felt helpless himself and powerless to do anything for her. This was up to her how to heal and make it over the hurdle. It was no easy task but he wanted to help and if helping meant to stay with her while she slept then he would. He placed a kiss on top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter.

Buffy sat up and wiped another tear from her eye and leaned in for a kiss to say thank you. It was one thing talking to a therapist but it was another talking to a friend. The kiss didn't end though it just deepen a little. Buffy thought he tastes of blueberries that were warm in the summer time after you picked them. They knew they should get some sleep but there was some type of spark between them that just seemed to grow when they got closer. They felt really close to one another when it should take longer to feel that connection. Buffy still hadn't open up to her friends about her father. They knew but not like Angel and she spilt her guts out to him like she knew him for years. It was odd but comforting to know she could confide in him and he didn't judge, ridicule, hate, tease or turn away when so many people do and when he could so quickly. But no here he was kissing her giving her a different type of comfort that was called love and belonging.

Angel rolled her over still kissing her and he was happy now to risk coming up here. He pulled away and looked down at her pushing some hair away from her face and smiled a little and leaned in for another kiss and she accepted.

Finally they had settled and Buffy was tucked under him and like the first time they actually fell asleep together her head was on his chest and one arm tossed around his waist. Angel held her too as he slept and before he fell asleep he'd hope by being here she didn't dream or at least if she did they were good dreams.

_**So Buffy is slowly moving on she's admitting her feeling more which helps for anyone who went through a crisis to cope, understand and move forward in their lives. Angel is such a sweet boyfriend isn't he. Well in Buffy the Vampire Slayer he was always ready to listen and comfort Buffy when she needed it the most so it won't change here. So what's next…you'll see. Now I've got three weeks left of semester 4 of nursing school which means updates will be few and far between so just hang in there as I bust my butt to end this semester. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	10. Not Alone

Chapter 10 Not Alone

_**A/N: This is a Christmas chapter and it's kind of hard to write about Christmas while spring outside. So being the dork I am I listened to Christmas music to help because that's just the dork I am. It's fun and sweet so enjoy. **_

Thanksgiving was over and it was very different for Buffy, Dawn and Joyce this year they were with their father and husband. Buffy called the New York prison he was in but as soon as she heard his voice she hung up she couldn't do it. It was only going to get harder as Christmas came around and while the holidays should feel warm and you're surrounded by loved ones she wouldn't be feeling this. The holidays is when she found out that her father had murdered three people one was over money, another over a deal gone bad and one because he was getting confident in killing. The holidays would be a constant reminder of what was lost and what would always be broken.

Buffy sat in Sweets' office and this would be their last session until the New Year unless Buffy needed some additional counseling. He's only had her for a patient for a few months but he was growing attached to her, he liked her she was smart and funny and really pleasant to be around. Buffy was one of his better patients and she was very mature for her age.

"Buffy from here on out the holidays will always be difficult," Sweets begun as he counseled her about the emotional stress she was going through during the holidays. "Even if your father never turned to the darkside,"

"Wait are you Star Warsing me?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"Just hear me out," Sweets added and Buffy nodded. "If what happened never happened things change regardless. Granted yours is very direct and for most it's gradual but things change." Sweets explained and Buffy nodded and sighed. "What are you thinking?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Wish they didn't have too and I know," She sighed.

"Finish please." Sweets insisted.

"It'll be awhile before mom, Dawn and myself can move on I guess." Buffy finished.

"As always it's called time and time well there's so much but yet so little of it so here's my advice to you. You have so much to live for don't waste your time dwelling on what was or could have been." Sweets ended and Buffy nodded. "Anything else?"

"Have a Merry Christmas," Buffy said with and smile and Sweets smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Buffy."

Sectionals were held three days before Winter break started so Buffy would be taking her midterms earlier than everyone else. That put some pressure on her but Xander thought it was perfect she could give him the answers but she was getting a completely different test. The school was decorated with trees and lights and the holiday spirit was everywhere. Christmas the one holiday most kids look forward to all year, Santa, trees, family, food all of it.

Angel's family usually like with Thanksgiving go to Lake Arrow head and spend it there and it was always crazy and fun. Angel being the only child when growing up got quite a few gifts but as he got older he was happier to spend it with his family and his gifts became more like an electronic in some way. Boy's still got toys they just change from Tonka trucks to the latest gadget or a car.

For Buffy growing up in New York during the holidays was always breath taking with the lights and trees everywhere plus the snow. Buffy was missing snow yes it got chilly here but there was no snow, no snow angels with Dawn and no snowball fights with her mom. But next month Buffy was going to be seventeen and hopefully after sectionals she'd be competing at nationals. That's what she focused on was winning a spot at nationals and not letting her father get to her although Angel was getting to her right now as they did homework together or at least that was the original intention

The two were sitting at her desk in her room with their books and papers everywhere. Buffy had finished a practice and now was beginning to review for her midterms but Angel was making that a difficult task. There were some Christmas tunes playing the background to keep them cheery as they muddled through homework. Angel started to tuck some hair behind her ear letting his fingers glide through her blonde locks. He then leaned in kissing her cheek.

"If I fail the midterms it's your fault." Buffy giggled a little as Angel kissed down to her neck.

"Study break." He added and she smiled.

"We just had one." She pointed out and then he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and giggled a little louder as she sat on his lap and then kissed him. He pulled away running both his hands through her hair pulling it back so it didn't cover her face. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Lake Arrow Head." Angel answered. "It's just days of eating then a midnight church service. Christmas morning we all open gifts and then have a huge Christmas dinner. New Years we come back here because Sunnydale actually does some good fireworks and we light some off ourselves.' Buffy smiled and nodded it sounded like a good time. "What about you?"

"Uh well I don't know in New York well when I was little I would try to stay awake all night to see Santa Clause Dawn does that now." Buffy paused smiling remembering those good times. "We would leave cookies out for Santa and carrot for Rudolph. We would go to the huge rink and there was always a huge tree and up until Dawn was born the three of us would skate and when came she joined us. I'd watch Mickey's Very Merry Christmas special and fought to stay wake to see Santa. The tree would have nothing under it at night," Buffy then paused as those memories came back and Angel could sense a change in her mood it was becoming sad. Buffy already felt the tears starting to pool. Those were such good times and that's all she had now. "In the morning the tree would have so many presents and I got everything." She smiled but the tears told the story as she fought to keep them from falling but they one and rolled down her cheeks. Angel reached out and wiped them away. "Last Christmas I could barely walk and we just had a tree. We didn't go to the rink and we got a few gifts for one another." Buffy ended and Angel wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close so her head was resting under his chin. "This year I don't know."

"Well what do you want for Christmas?" Angel asked.

"My dad," She said and he knew what she meant. "Yeah that's never going to happen. I guess we'll just stay in this year." Angel nodded and a plan started to form in his mind.

After a somewhat productive study session Angel headed to the pub to propose an idea to his parents. Angel walked into the pub and it was festive with lights and little trees everywhere. He headed to the back office and found his parents doing paper work.

"What's up my boy?" Patrick asked and Angel shut the door and sat down and his parents set down what they were doing to listen.

"I want to give Buffy and her family a good Christmas." Angel started. "I know she's missing the snow and all the lights in New York but what she's missing the most is her family and last year she was still barely walking."

"Wow and to think she's almost ready to compete at nationals soon." Patrick added and Claire nodded.

"She's strong." Claire commented.

"I just don't want her and her sister and her mom to be alone on Christmas morning." Angel stated and Patrick nodded. "They've been through so much and they deserve something nice."

"I think I know what we can do," Patrick said and Angel lit up a little. "After the pub closes I'll do a family meeting and we'll form a plan." Angel nodded and smiled. "I need you there to help ok." Angel agreed and felt really good all he needed to do was get her a gift and he had an idea what to get her. While she had good pair of skates they were old and skates were not cheap so maybe to impress at nationals a new pair and not just any pair something really nice. And to make sure they were good he asked Giles and her coach gave him a few names to look up.

The last day of the school for Buffy was here at least for the calendar year. Because she was leaving sooner than everyone else the 'Losers Club' decided this would be the day they would all exchange gifts. Before Buffy joined the group the four of them would exchange gifts now it was the five of them. They weren't expensive all out gifts just little ones. You could tell everyone was excited as school was getting closer to ending for the holidays. The five all sat outside for lunch and the air was nippy out. It wasn't freezing but a jacket was needed and Buffy still could break out her boots. She had just finished her last midterm and after school she was heading off to sectionals out in Arizona so she had to fly. This time though Joyce and Dawn were going.

This was a bigger event and you can win gold, silver or bronze and the top four in the sectionals for each region went to the United States Nationals competition in January so there was pressure for Buffy. Angel wanted to go but he was holding out for Worlds. He just knew she was going to make it. The five all sat around and Willow brought food for a nice picnic and Buffy brought in Christmas cookies she and Dawn made for this and Dawn had a huge Christmas party at her school today so it worked out. Willow was Jewish but she was going to celebrate with them anyways because this was her second family.

They passed around the cookies and food and it was just relaxing.

"Whoa," Xander said as he bit into a cookie bypassing the actual lunch. "Buffy these are amazing."

"Hey hasn't your mother ever told you dinner then dessert?" Spike asked and Xander nodded.

"But these I'm moving in with you girls." Xander stated and Buffy smiled as they ate their little picnic lunch. After lunch they would exchanged gifts most of the time it was novelty items. The food was good as they started to talk about their winter plans. Xander had family over and Willow had already celebrated Hanukah but she was still leaving town to her grandma's place. Spike was flying back to England and Giles after sectionals was over was flying back to, to see his family. Buffy knew Angel was going to Lake Arrow Head and told everyone it would be a quiet Christmas at her place with her sister and mom.

Finally after feasting on cookies they all exchanged gifts. Everyone got one gift from the other four people. Angel got a cool drinking mug that people would use way back in the old days. Xander got a new video game where he can be Spok, Spike was a flask because he said it would be cool to carry one around and drink from it even if it's just water. Willow had been studying Wicca in the last year not practicing but she was interested so she got another book and then Buffy got a mirror and on that mirror was a glass skater and she looked like she was skating.

The day ended and Buffy was picked up by her mom and Dawn and she hugged everyone good bye. By the time she came back Willow would be gone same with Spike. Angel would still be here briefly maybe a day or so, so she might hang out with Xander when she gets back but his family would be here. For some reason she felt like crying because she was going to come home to really no one. Giles would leave from Arizona after sectionals so she, Joyce and Dawn would fly back on their own.

Angel was next to hug Buffy before she left and they held each other for a moment.

"Bring back another gold medal." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"I will." She pulled away and they shared a quick kiss because her mom was there so it was still a little embarrassing to kiss in front of their parents. Finally she said her good byes and hopped into the car.

"Bye! Bye!" Dawn yelled to her friends and they waved and Joyce waved to.

"Have a Merry Christmas everyone!" Joyce said and they were off. Angel took in a deep breath he was nervous for her and nervous for the surprise. By the time she got back it would be three days before Christmas. She would probably take a day off to sleep and rest and the next two maybe last minute shopping. This year however the Summers family had to be very careful on money. Joyce owned the coffee shop but they were nowhere close to what they had before Hank was arrested. Of course they had enough to live on but there could be no huge spending and Buffy told her mom that if anyone should be getting gifts it should be Dawn she was still the baby and Christmas at her age was the best.

**Five Days Later**

Christmas Eve was here now and it felt so strange. Last year Buffy was on crutches she was able to put weight on her leg but she had to be careful when she did. Last year she got the news she couldn't skate anymore but she proved that doctor wrong. Last year her father wasn't here he was in jail last year was a mess and sad. This year wasn't bad but they had to rebuild themselves and start new traditions and memories.

They had a tree a small one and there were some gifts under it. They had three from Giles and they gave him their gifts to him before he left. Booth had sent each of them a gift same with Sweets. It was so different they were in a different place and it would take some time to adjust. Buffy thought about Angel and what he was doing knowing soon he was going to be at church and opening gifts. He had tons of family so one from each he was set. The three girls were all in the living room together watching Mickey's Very Merry Christmas. Buffy could still watch it and smile because it brought back good memories. And Dawn loved it because it was fun and there was music and singing. Joyce loved it because she had her two girls and that was a gift in itself.

The movie got to the Winter Wonder Land song when there was a knock at the door. The three looked at one another knowing this was odd because it's Christmas Eve and everyone should be home or away with family. Buffy thought it might be Xander wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"I'll get," Buffy volunteered as she got up and walked to the front door and she was in a little shock. Angel, Claire and Patrick were at her front door.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said at the same time and Buffy smiled. Dawn got up and ran to the front door and Joyce paused the movie to see what was going on.

"What's all this for?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled.

"Well Angel," Claire started smiling. "Told us about your Christmas traditions and well we felt bad and we just can't leave you alone on such a beautiful holiday so," She turned to Patrick.

"So grab an overnight bag, your presents and grab skates if you have them and follow us." Patrick finished and the three girls looked at one another and then to Buffy.

"I don't know what's going on." Buffy defended herself and Joyce invited them in as the girls went to pack. It didn't take long because they knew how to pack and fast too. The six all left and Joyce followed them to wherever they were going. After about ten minutes of driving they pulled up to the rink and Buffy was really confused. They all piled out of the car knowing they should bring their skates and walked to the rink. Behind the rink there were more cars as in there were more people than just these six.

They walked through the doors and followed the O'Briens and it was dark. Then Angel stopped to give them a little more of an idea what was going to happen.

"So Buffy told me that back in New York on Christmas Eve you guys would go to a huge lake that was frozen and skate and there was a big tree." Angel stated and Joyce nodded remembering those times. "Well we can't give New York or the lake or the tree so this is the best we could come up with it." Angel finished and Patrick flipped the switch and the rink's lights went on and Buffy's, Joyce's, and Dawn's jaws dropped. The rink had all the O'Brien family on it and there were a few decorated Christmas spread around the outside of the rink.

"Oh my god." Buffy said and she was already fighting back the tears. The family forwent the usual Christmas traditions and did this for her family what do you say to that.

"Merry Christmas Buffy, Dawn and Joyce!" Everyone shouted and the three girls didn't know if they should cry or laugh.

"It was all his idea." Patrick pointed to Angel and Buffy did cry and hugged her awesome boyfriend she was lucky and no gift in the world was as good as this one.

"I got one more thing," Angel said but this was enough. Claire came over with a box wrapped in pretty paper. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I think now would be good."

"Tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah you guys are staying with us and we'll show you how to celebrate Christmas Irish style." Angel explained and gave her the box. "Open it." Buffy sat on a nearby bench and ripped through the paper and when she saw the box she exactly what it was.

"Oh no way," She opened the box and pulled out a brand new pair of skates and her face lit up.

"I had Giles help and I figure you can break them in tonight." Angel said and Buffy hugged him and everyone clapped.

"Alright let's get this party started." Patrick said. "Hit it Colin," And Colin flipped another switch and Christmas music came on. Buffy laced up her new skates and then helped Dawn put on hers and they got on the ice together. Joyce was thanking Patrick and Claire for this when they didn't have to.

"It's ok Joyce you've guys have been through enough so enjoy." Claire said and the two hugged then Joyce hugged Patrick and they went to put on their skates. Buffy held Dawn's hand and Dawn's smile went from ear to ear.

"Alright Dawn letting go now." Buffy said and Dawn nodded and she skated off. Angel skated up next to Buffy watching Dawn take off. "She knows how to skate I've taught her some basic stuff which by the way you've gotten better." Buffy complemented Angel as he wasn't skating forwards next to Buffy but backwards and smiled.

"Only learned from the best." He said and Buffy giggled then Joyce skated passed them smiling too Joyce then jumped into the air doing a single turn and landed. "I didn't know your mom can skate." Angel said.

"Where do you think I get it from? My mom was my coach until she realized I was getting really good so then we found Giles." Buffy explained and she saw Dawn already making friends with Angel's younger cousins. The whole family skated on the ice some better than others. They rented out the rink for the night so they could stay as long as they wanted. Then the song Winter Wonder Land came on and Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him along and she giggled. All those bad memories and feelings were gone. Patrick and Claire held hands too smiling as they skated alongside other family members talking. This was fun for everyone and different but fun. Buffy sped up and turned backwards still holding Angel and he has never went this fast before. Claire and Patrick smiled seeing these two teenage lovers.

"That was us once." Patrick said and kissed Claire's cheek and she giggled. "Come on I'll race ya."

"Hey no fair you got a head start." She laughed and chased after him. Buffy then did a sit spin and then spun up going really fast and Angel smiled. Some of the family members watched and clapped when she was done. She took Angel's hand and they continued to skate. Buffy skated backwards holding onto one of Angel's hands lifting one leg high into the air performing a spiral move and some more family members smiled. She let go of Angel bending all the way forward letting her finger tips touch the ice. She pulled back up and did a small death drop into a camel spin. Once she was done she and Angel paired back up.

Dawn then came skating up to Buffy indicating she wanted Buffy to skate with her. Buffy took Dawn's hand and pulled her along the ice as a new song came on and it was Dawn's favorite same with the little kids 'Here Comes Santa Clause.' Dawn was singing and the little kids joined in and the adults smiled as Dawn broke from Buffy joining her new friends and they sung together dancing in the center of the rink. Buffy just stood on the ice smiling and she couldn't believe this was happening it was perfect. Everyone clapped with the kids as they sang and danced on the ice.

"Buffy dance!" Joyce insisted and Buffy skated to the ice and did a double axel and everyone clapped. Joyce then joined in and she did a double axel too. Buffy then took Dawn's hand and they dance and everyone joined in with their kids and other family members.

"Who comes tonight Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Santa!" She answered and Joyce smiled looking around. This family did not have to do any of this. She felt overwhelmed and so thankful they settled in this little down. The song ended and everyone went back to skating and Dawn went back to Buffy and she took her hand.

"Can you do a single flip?" Buffy asked Dawn and she nodded. "Go show off." Dawn gained some momentum and jumped and Buffy clapped and Dawn skated away to her new friends and then Angel took Buffy's hand and they continued. Angel saw Joyce and his parents talking and then looked to Buffy. "That can't be good."

"No," Angel agreed so to make sure no embarrassing stories were being exchanged they skated over to them.

"Oh we were just talking about you Buffy." Joyce said and Buffy looked like she wanted to die. "I was just telling them your first ice competition and how you did it to 'Achy Breaky Heart'."

"Oh god I'm leaving," Buffy said and Angel smiled.

"Wait Buffy," Patrick jumped in. "Maybe soon you can perform a show for us."

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know we'll put on a song and you just go with it." Patrick answered and Buffy shrugged.

"Ok." Buffy agreed and she and Angel went back to skating and Patrick had the perfect song for her.

Some of the family members were off the rink resting at the moment it takes some energy out of you skating. The kids were still on the ice which was good they would all pass out on the way home and sleep through the night. Patrick then took center rink and cleared his voice.

"Uh excuse me everyone can I get your attention!" He had to raise his voice because there were allot of people and they all looked up. "Ok our figure skating champion Buffy has agreed to favor us with a show." Everyone clapped and cheer Buffy held up one hand pointing her finger up twirling it sarcastically as she took the center rink ass everyone cleared the ice and Angel kissed her cheek and left the ice too. "On the ice the greatest figure skater in the world and in history Buffy Summers!" Patrick yelled and everyone clapped and she smiled. Buffy took a ready pose and the music cued up and it was Acky Breaky Heart.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked her mom and everyone cheered and she rolled her eyes and started. This was so embarrassing but she at least a little fun so she skated fast around the rink showing off her incredible speed and then jump doing a double axel for a warm up and everyone clapped as she skated. She then did some footwork to the music and then did a triple axel to a death drop to a sit spin to a layback spin and then skated some more. She did the flying camel into a simple camel spin. She went back to a layback spin holding up one arm and then pulled out and did a falling leaf to more footwork. She jumped into triple flip and when she landed she did little dance moves to the song which made Joyce smile. She then went into a forward spiral spun then into a backwards spiral and then bent over letting her finger tips touch the ice that was her signature move. She went back and did another double axel and then as the song ended and got crazy she did her fast footwork down the ice. This footwork was part of her 'Overcome' show so she was giving them a preview. They all clapped and she did one more death drop to Bielmann spin and then just spun faster and faster and the music ended and so did she.

Everyone clapped and she smiled and curtsied for her crowd.

"And there's you're Worlds champion!" Doyle yelled they clapped louder. Everyone then got back on the ice to skate some more and others told her how well she did for making it up on the spot and singing to the song as it still played. Angel waited for Buffy to go back skating and when she did he joined her. Everyone was having a good time as some of the little kids tried to mimic what Buffy did. Dawn knew some jumps she couldn't rotate two or three times but she could jump. Dawn liked skating but only when Buffy was around.

Buffy has never been to Angel's house before and it was beautiful. Tomorrow morning they head off to Lake Arrow Head but tonight they would stay here and open up gifts. There would be tons of gift opening tomorrow along with food.

"Uh we have a guest room upstairs that you girls can take." Patrick said.

"Mom Santa's not going to come." Dawn started to panic.

"Oh why not sweetie?" Claire asked getting to eye level with her.

"Because I'm not home." Dawn said.

"Oh honey that doesn't matter because see we usually spend Christmas Eve not at home and we still get presents." Claire explained and Dawn looked a little better.

"But I'm still awake." Dawn added.

"Well until you sleep he doesn't come." Claire said.

"And don't worry," Patrick joined in these two as much as they love Angel getting older they still missed him as a little kid. "Before we left the rink Santa was still in northern California so he didn't pass us yet." Dawn nodded feeling much better. "So how about you change and get ready." Dawn headed upstairs with Joyce following and she smiled at Patrick and Claire and Buffy followed.

The house was quiet as everyone was asleep but Buffy. She was downstairs on the couch by the Christmas tree that was littered with gifts. Dawn would be so happy to see all these presents. Then she heard someone coming and looked and found Angel. He looked so sleepy as he sat on the couch next to her and pulled the blanket on him.

"Waiting for Santa?" Buffy asked smiling and Angel smiled back.

"I think Santa came early this year for me." He looked to Buffy and smiled. Buffy scooted closer and he put one arm around her as she leaned up against him resting her head on his shoulder. She just looked at the tree and it was decorated so beautifully. She was now warm Angel kept her warmer than any blanket. Today was a complete shock and there was nothing she could think of to give back to him and his family. What they did was above and beyond what she could imagine anyone did with her family. Dawn was smiling and happy which this would give her good memories to have. She made new friends and she's meant a few of Angel's cousins from school so Dawn was happy and that meant so much to Buffy and Joyce. She was still young and needed this.

"Thank you," Buffy said softly and Angel leaned down and kissed the top of her head and he could hear her crying. Angel shifted so he could lie down on the couch and Buffy could lay right next to him. They faced one another as they lay on their sides and he tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Nollaig Shona Buffy." Angel said with his accent and Buffy smiled.

"Merry Christmas Angel." She repeated back and he pulled her closer so his chin could rest on top of her head. She cuddled up next to him and knew she was about to fall asleep smiling this was by far the best Christmas and Christmas gift ever.

The morning was over and the entire family was at Lake Arrow Head prepping for the big Christmas dinner. Joyce was inside helping and was learning how to cook some interesting foods. While some of the stuff was in the many ovens they had and they more or less had to wait. Joyce headed outside seeing the land and all the kids were running and playing. But she spotted some of the boys near a shed and they rolled out a vehicle.

Buffy walked over seeing the three wheeler as Angel got on it as Patrick, Doyle and Colin inspected it.

"She's good to go." Doyle said and Angel started it up. This was his first set of wheels he learned how to drive back in the day. "Hey Buffy how about you go for a spin." Doyle suggested as Joyce walked over to see what got some of the guys all excited. Buffy shrugged then hopped on.

"Is it safe?" Joyce asked.

"It's only safe as the driver is." Colin answered and Joyce looked a little worried. "Angel's good." He assured her and she nodded.

"Ready?" Angel asked Buffy and she nodded and he released the breaks, clicked to first gear and pressed the gas and was off.

"My son and your daughter out in the woods together." Patrick stated and Joyce nodded.

"Which one are you worried about?" Colin asked.

"More worried about Angel than Buffy." Patrick said which made Colin and Doyle laugh and Joyce just shook her head smiling.

Angel drove on the dirt path that marked the perimeter of the land. They were out there for a while and it felt so relaxing. Buffy could do this all day. But as they neared a clearing and could see the huge house in the distance Angel stopped.

"Something wrong?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no but got off the bike.

"Wanna learn?" He asked and she scooted forward indicating yes. "Ok," Angel came around front. "Here," He pointed to a knob. "This puts you in park or neutral." Buffy nodded. "Over here," He showed her the left handle bar. "Back brake," He then pointed the right bar. "Front brake and down here," He walked over to her right side pointing to the foot rest and she saw what looked like a bar. "That's your oh shit brake," She smiled. "On the right handle bar," He pointed and she saw what looked like a trigger. "That's the gas." She nodded and then he went to her left side and just like with the emergence brake there was another bar on the left foot rest. "That's your clutch to shift gears. Just put your toe under it and click up to shift up and then click it down to shift down good?"

"Maybe," Buffy said as she sat there and Angel climbed on.

"I trust you ready?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok flip it out of neutral," She turned to the knob. "Gently press the gas," She did so and they went forward. "Give it more," He said and she did. "Feel that?" He asked and she could feel and hear the engine. "That indicates to switch gears." Buffy click the gear up and shifted it. "You got it." She smiled as she gave the three wheeler more gas.

Meanwhile as Patrick and Doyle tossed a football around they hear the three wheeler coming back.

"Well would you look at that." Patrick said pointing as they saw Buffy driving it and Doyle smiled. Dawn saw them and wanted to ride to. Buffy pulled up smiling and Dawn came over.

"My turn." She said and Buffy got off and Dawn took her spot as Angel scooted up into the seat. Dawn reached forward grabbing onto the bars.

"Ready?" Angel asked and she nodded. "Let's do this." He then took off and Dawn giggled with laughter.

The day was over and everyone was full from the meal. On each floor of this huge house had a fire going but everyone was outside by a huge bon fire. The family members who could play broke out with their instruments and played. Some other family members danced and Angel took Buffy's hand to dance with him. Joyce sat in a chair talking to more people and from her look, Buffy's and Dawn's you couldn't tell anything happened to them. They hadn't had a single thought of the past or of Hank since last night at the rink. Dawn danced with the younger kids and laughed. The night was ending and it was such a good day.

The fire was dying and all the little kids had gone to bed some holding their new toys. The adults sat outside still talking. Buffy had a blanket around her and her head rested on Angel's shoulder. She looked down and saw a ring on his finger. She's seen him wear it all the time and she reached for it and took his hand. He looked over to her and she looked at the heart that was held by two hands and a crown on top of it. She set his hand back down and then some of the family started to sing Silent Night but in Gaelic. Buffy smiled hearing it because it was different and pretty. Then Buffy saw something and looked up and Angel knew what she was seeing. It was snowing not heavily but usually up here in Lake Arrow Head at night you'll see little flurries. Buffy smiled seeing the tiny flakes and then looked to the fire light and she could fall asleep with her head resting on Angel's shoulder. She didn't want this to end it was peaceful and there was no pain just peace.

_**And there you go a sweet and fluffy chapter. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading. **_


	11. Faith, Trust, Win

Chapter 11 Faith, Trust, Win

_**A/N: Going to Nationals woo woo. Now you guys won't read the whole show just Buffy's short program because I'm saving the long program/free skate for no might spoil it. Anyways just like the exhibition you'll read like it's on TV with commentators and what not. **_

_**A/N: There's some drama in this chapter because hello its high school and it's full of drama. Also someone asked when do we get back to the Riley bashing? Not sure yet still hashing out details but remember this is just junior year they got a whole another year to go. Enjoy.**_

The New Year was here and with every New Year things can be amazing or it can take a turn for the worst. The start of this New Year for any teen started out normally with class. Buffy sat in class as the teacher finished up the lecture and now it was time to do the in class assignment. Buffy wrote down her work for each math problem and also did her best to focus. In two weeks was Nationals and that put a weight on her. Nationals was huge it marked you as the best of the country depending the sport you're in. Of course with the fame she was gaining from her rise also came out more information on her father. It was nothing new and Sweets told her to focus on the competition not her father. Her father was no longer in her life.

She won the silver at sectionals which wasn't bad at all. Buffy saw it as she didn't lose the gold but won the silver. Ever since her first her senior competition she has finished no lower than third place. Buffy had gold, silver and bronze medals and it was just perfect. Winning Nationals whether it be a gold, silver or bronze meant you were the best and the same applied for Worlds. Her knee was still bothering her once in a while but if she massaged it at night after icing it and then slept with a pillow under it he knee was good to go the next day. But this afternoon she was going to the doctor's office about the knee it was a check up and while she shouldn't be nervous but she was.

The bell rang and the class packed up their things and began to left when the teacher asked Buffy to stay for a moment. Usually when the teacher asks you to stay it could mean two things one you're failing or two you're doing really well. Buffy hoped it was the latter of the two. She walked over to the teacher's desk and she was smiling.

"Buffy I know you have about two weeks but I want to wish you luck." The woman said and Buffy smiled. "I haven't mentioned this but when I read your name I was like I know this name why and then when I saw you I thought oh wow Buffy Summers is my student. You're my favorite skater." She finished and Buffy smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy's anxiety levels were decreasing.

"I've watched you since you've gotten on the ice and you reminded me of Bambi on the ice with those skinny little legs but wow you can jump. So if I don't get a chance because I know you're going to be busy for the next two weeks good luck."

"Thank you misses Johnson." Buffy then walked away smiling yes her past fame was now catching up to her. Buffy headed to her locker to drop off a few things and then got to her next class but she was met by someone. Buffy looked to the brunette as she stood there.

"So B," Faith began. "How's it going?"

"Good," Buffy had no idea why she was talking to her and decided to be pleasant for now.

"So you and Angel? Going good?" And then Buffy walked away knowing Faith was still holding out for her man. Faith scoffed as Buffy walked away. "Just trying to make small talk don't have to be a bitch." But Buffy kept walking.

Buffy sat on the examination table waiting she hated doctors and hospitals. She never had a hatred for the hospital or a clinic not until the ordeal with her father it just the smell of the cleaners and antiseptics used jogs her memories a little too much for her liking. She heard a knock and a woman walked in.

"Hello Buffy," She said with a smile and Buffy forced a smile back.

"Hi," Buffy sighed and the woman walked in further with her clipboard and held out her hand and Buffy took it.

"My name is Alice I'm your nurse practitioner." Alice said and Buffy smiled as she sat on a chair in front of her. "So how is your knee?" The woman wasn't looking at the clipboard or having that look that was a hurried look.

"Uh ok I mean after practice it hurts but ice and a pillow works." Buffy explained.

"And the knee brace are you wearing that?"

"Sometimes it feels like it weighs me down." Buffy answered and the nurse answered.

"No sharp, stabbing pains?"

"No just the dull pain."

"Good," The woman wrote something down. "Now you want good or bad news first?" Buffy's heart raced.

"Bad." Buffy felt if she heard the bad news first and got it done it would make the good news worth it.

"Bad news is at some point in your life you'll knee replacement surgery and because of the sport you're in I can see it happening sometime in your early thirties maybe late twenties. What that entails is taking the knee and putting in metal replica." Alice paused letting Buffy comprehend. "The good news is from your x-ray everything looks great the pins are where they should be and no signs of swelling or infection. But like I said the sport you're in will demand an early in life knee replacement. But my advice don't stop what you're doing because well a friend once told me carpe diem."

"Fish of the day?" Buffy asked.

"No not carp carpe means seize the day." And Buffy smiled.

Buffy was at the rink by herself it was a Friday night and she should just enjoy the night off but she just wanted to skate and by herself. She wasn't going to attempt anything that could hurt her but just to skate alone hearing the blades glide across the ice in the empty space. She jumped into the air and continued into a spin. She pulled out of the spin and just glided down the ice and then bent forward touching the ice with her fingers. As she pulled back up she thought of Angel and smiled.

The Bronze was busy as Angel sat at a table alone. Willow and Xander were dancing and Spike was trying to hit on a girl and was slowly failing. He went to Buffy's place and no one was home and just came here hoping that she would come. He knew she was nervous about the Nationals coming up. As he sat there a brunette came up to him.

"I know isn't the Bronze so not happening." Faith said as she sat at the little table and Angel sighed. She was the last person he wanted to see. But there was no reason not to be polite.

"Hi," Angel said and looked around hoping Buffy would walk in. "I'm waiting for Buffy." He added hoping Faith would get the point.

"Cute I'm supposed to be waiting on a kid named Devon but he's nowhere to be seen." Faith said as she looked at her cup with the awkward feeling between them. "Seems like him being in a band gives him the obligation to flake its ok his loss is your incredible gain." Faith smiled and Angel just nodded and sipped his coke and the silence fell between them. "Look I know we dated like less than a month back in middle school but have you ever thought once about us?"

"No not really." Angel admitted hoping she would go away.

"Look back what happened with Buffy it wasn't my idea I mean I didn't think anything of it and yeah after seeing how you reacted I felt bad." Faith said and Angel just sat there. "But I've also noticed she's not around much missing classes doesn't that bother you?"

"No." Angel said because he knew where she was except at the moment.

"Well I mean she went bye bye almost a week before the end of the semester doesn't that not make you wonder something is up"

"You know if you and your friends actually did the proper research then you would know." Angel stated and got up and Faith followed and grabbed his arm.

"Ok look sorry alright it's just maybe we should start over ok. I mean things went south for you, me, Riley all of us so how about hi I'm Faith." Faith waved at him and Angel couldn't tell if she meant it or she was trying to get at something. "I know let's dance." Faith smiled and grabbed Angel's hand and dragged him to the dance floor as another dance song came on. Angel stood there as Faith started to dance and Angel felt uncomfortable. Faith smiled and then got a little closer. "Come on I know you can dance remember the eighth grade Valentine's dance." Faith winked but Angel just stood there.

Buffy wasn't dressed for the club by any means. She was wearing black sweat paint, black tank top and a light black sweater and black flat slippers. She had skated all afternoon by herself and it wasn't _'I'm improving on anything.' _It was just time to herself to think and clear her head. Buffy walked into the Bronze looking around for anyone of her friends. She knew she should have had told Angel where she was but she just wanted to be alone. Being alone was something she hasn't had in sometime. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Angel that was far from it she just needed a breather because Nationals were here and that puts pressure on anyone. She has even more pressure because all eyes will be on her. She was under a microscope being judged for even the smallest things. It was stress and pressure and once in a while you needed to be alone.

Buffy looked around the club and if Angel wasn't here then she would walk to the pub and if he wasn't there then his place. Buffy walked through the crowds looking she spotted Xander and Willow and she was hoping before graduation next year those two would hook up. Spike was talking to a girl and she had feeling it wasn't the first one of the night. Maybe Angel wasn't here then she ran into an unpleasant person.

"What's your deal watch where you're going." Cordelia spat and then crossed her arms. "Oh Buffy yeah quit being blonde and watch it." And she walked passed her and then turned around. "By the way love the outfit screams homeless."

"Pull the stick out." Buffy muttered and kept walking. But then she saw Angel but not in the best way. Buffy stood there as she watched Faith dancing on Angel. He wasn't actually dancing with her she was dancing on top of him and he looked a little awkward but he could just leave if he was enjoying it right. Buffy didn't know if she should just walk away pretending she never saw it or scream and then cry. Faith was pretty actually she was very beautiful and Buffy well she doesn't get to see Angel often. It'll be the off season soon and that meant more time but did he need something now. She told herself that Faith was just dancing on him and he wasn't doing anything but standing there _'but god if he doesn't like it then just leave.'_

As Faith swayed her hips on Angel he looked up and saw Buffy walking up to him and his heart raced as she got closer. Faith saw Buffy too and smiled thinking she was upsetting the blonde. Buffy put herself in between them and Faith scoffed.

"Hey," Faith said as Buffy grabbed Angel's arm turning him slightly away from Faith. Angel wanted to speak and tell her what happened but she leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him and just as their lips were about to touch Buffy shoved him away and left.

"Buffy," Angel then chased after her. "Buffy wait please it's not," Buffy didn't stop walking and tried to look forward to get away and just curl in a little ball. "Buffy," Angel shoved his way through the crowds it was like they were purposely blocking him and letting Buffy through. Buffy put her hands in her sweater as she got outside and kept walking as fast as she could. Angel made his way outside and chased after her but noticed he didn't see her down the street. Buffy knew how to hide and disappear when she needed to. Angel felt his head spinning and had to find her she was alone out at night. He ran to his bike and headed to her house. It was the closest to the Bronze.

When he pulled up he saw lights on and felt a little better but when he looked up her room light was off. Angel had to check and climbed the tree to the window and peaked inside and from what he saw she wasn't home. Angel left her house and got back on the bike. There was only one other place in town she could be.

Buffy laced up her skates slowly and she realized they were the skates Angel gave her. She should think clearly and understand that Faith was doing what she was doing to get to her and it was working. Trust was not strong in Buffy yet. Her father betrayed her trust and while she wanted to trust Angel fully seeing him letting her dance on him it did something and it was called jealousy. Buffy got up from the bench and got on the ice and glided. Skating wasn't just a sport to her it was an escape from this world. A world she felt everyday crumbling slowly. Today she thought it was turning around. While she got some good news about her knee and not so good the good far outweighed the bad. Her nurse was on her side and even one of her teachers was cheering her on. She took the time this afternoon to look at herself knowing the pressure of Nationals was just a week or so away.

She had pressure and everyone would judge her she could lose and make a complete fool of herself and this could be a mistake. She hasn't lost her fan base she got letters all the time encouraging her and telling her to keep it up. But what if she lets them down, what if she lets down Giles, her mom, Dawn, herself? This would have been for nothing. Buffy skated low to the ice letting both hands touch it and did a low circle that took so much control and balance to do. She pulled herself back up spinning on one leg slowly with the other out and her arms out. She brought her arms in giving her more speed and the leg that was out she brought it in leaning back and lifted one arm up in the air spinning faster. She then pulled herself back up still spinning raising both arms up and spun even faster and then stopped. She looked around the rink and it was empty and she pushed off.

Angel was there watching and figured this was where she was all afternoon. He wasn't sure how to approach her and he knew she had every right to be upset. He knew not to sneak up on her so he had to make himself known to her. She skated around the rink and did a spiral move and she looked so pretty. She went from skating forwards to switching backwards and with the back leg she grabbed the blade still doing a spiral. Angel walked onto the ice as she put down her foot gaining some speed and jumped doing a double axel. She knew he was there it was a small town not very many places to hide and run. She did a jump step and slowed down a little as she skated passed Angel and he knew she was ignoring him.

"Buffy please," He spoke up as she skated around the rink.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she skated a circle around him. On her skates she was almost as tall as him.

"Well you went off into the night alone and you weren't at home so narrowed down my options." Angel answered her. "Buffy what you saw,"

"I know what I saw ok and hey if you didn't like it you would have just left right." Buffy had stopped skating crossing her arms and Angel just stood there. "Am I," She paused unsure if she should go on this would be one thing to talk about in therapy tomorrow. "Look Nationals are like a week away and I have enough to deal with let alone you dancing with Faith."

"Buffy listen ok for twenty seconds then I'll leave." Angel begged.

"You're at fifteen." Buffy stated.

"I'm sorry I was," He stopped losing his train of thought. "I wasn't thinking and I didn't know where you were."

"So you hopped on the next best thing?"

"I'm not like that." Angel literally growled. "You of all people should know that. I know you have trust issues ok I get that but don't take those issues out on me." Angel then walked away leaving Buffy standing there on the ice. The stress and pressure just took on new heights.

**Wednesday **

Buffy and Angel would glimpse at one another at school and their friends well took somewhat of sides. Willow was with Buffy and the guys with Angel but yet there were no sides to be taken because those three had really no idea what happened or if they were a couple anymore. Buffy was taking notes in English class but her mind would float back and forth to Nationals and how come Saturday she had to pack and go. It was a five day ordeal. She would be home on her birthday so what was she going to do for her birthday she was turning seventeen.

But then her mind was wondering off to Angel and how she barely let him get a word in Friday night. She wasn't seeing red but she felt anger and confused. She's never been in a relationship before so she didn't know how to handle certain things and with her pass trust issues with her father it didn't help.

"Buffy," The teacher called and Buffy looked up.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"The question?"

"Oh right uh jealousy," Buffy answered.

"Very good jealously is the very tool Iago uses to undue Othello," The teacher explained and for a moment that caught Buffy's attention. "But tell me what's his motivation what reasons does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?"

"Well he was passed over from promotion," Buffy said and the teacher listened. "Cassio was picked instead."

"Very good so with that wouldn't that give Othello a readiness to believe Iago and within seconds he turns on Desdemona. He believes she's been unfaithful and we're all like that we all have our little internal Iagos that tell us our husbands or our girlfriends whatever that they don't really love us. We can never really see what's in someone's heart." The teacher explained and those words hit Buffy and got her thinking. She was so wrapped up in her own emotions she failed to see what Angel was thinking. She wasn't like that before and Sweets had to remind her that she needed to be open and not shut down and hear the other person out.

Later that afternoon Angel was at home about to grab a snack when he heard the doorbell. He went to answer it and was surprise to see Buffy at his doorstep.

"Uh hi, hi uh," Buffy stammered. "May I come in?" She asked and Angel stepped aside and she walked in. She loved this house it was so big yet cozy and warm. "So I'm a little press for time Giles is getting all uptight with Nationals just around the corner." Buffy was about to start babbling as she walked into the house and Angel followed. She was really going to start to babble because he was in black pants and a whit tank top showing off his muscle which made her heart flutter. "Uh you look good I mean you always look good," Angel had to fight back his smile because she was cute when she babbled on. Buffy sat down on the couch and he couldn't help but like how she just made herself at home. "Anyways yeah practices more intense at the moment."

"Buffy," He stopped her and she looked up at him. "You don't have to play games with me ok ever." Buffy just looked at him as he stood there. "So ask what do you want to know?" And Buffy shrugged because she didn't know what to ask. Sweets told her guys just don't pour out their feelings and what they are thinking you have to ask otherwise they won't say anything. "Faith? Yeah we dated a long time ago lasted three weeks because that's when the whole friend thing broke away. Faith, Riley and Cordelia became popular and then rest of us well we weren't interested. Faith has been trying to get me to come back why I don't know. And Friday night was another attempt."

"But,"

"I know and I stood there and I can promise you this I wasn't standing there long and I was about to leave to go look for you because I didn't know where you were and I got worried it was night and I care." Angel finished.

"The thing about Faith is she's popular and has that whole bad girl thing working for her." Buffy said and Angel sat down on the couch with a little bit of distance between them. "I don't have that I'm a dainty skater."

"I don't want a bad girl Buffy ok and no you're not dainty you're far from that." Angel said sincerely looking to her as she looked up. "Her dancing on me was just her trying besides there's only one girl that I'll dance with. Out of all the girls who've come up to me there's no comparison."

"Oh," Buffy nodded and then scooted closer. "It is me right." She confirmed and he nodded.

"I wouldn't betray your trust ok." Angel stated and she nodded and he reached out and tucked some blonde hair behind her ear and she looked to his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and got up but Buffy grabbed his arm and got up too and planted a kiss on his lips and she pulled away.

"Need to go to practice." She said and as she turned away and pulled her back into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe I have a minute or two." She whispered and they shared another kiss and it grew little by little until it was passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Then the passion only grew because he picked her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. They fell to the couch not breaking the kiss and at first she thought how was she going to break this amazing kiss to leave for practice to forgetting she had practice let alone a huge competition in a few days.

Angel felt her tugging at his shirt and he reached behind him to take it off and tossed it aside and went back to kissing her. She sat up so she could take off her little sweater and tossed that aside and then he went back to towering over her kissing her only breaking for split seconds to breathe. While these two were letting passion take over Doyle walked into the house humming a tune and then saw his cousin shirtless on the couch with a girl and they were preparing to do what the animals do on the discovery channel.

"Oh whoa!" Doyle yelled and felt his face getting hot. Angel and Buffy stopped kissing and looked up at Doyle. "Oh right yeah your mom left something here and I was on my way to pick it up," Angel and Buffy began to sit up and Angel grabbed his tank top and put it back on. "And yeah," the three were now in an awkward silence. Angel nodded looking to his cousin who ruined a good moment. "Yeah so I'm just going to grab those papers and go,"

"You do that." Angel said and Doyle headed to the kitchen and found the papers and walked back to the living room.

"Got them uh see you guys later." He left and they heard the door shut.

"Oh god I think I can die right now." Buffy said giggling a little and stood up and looked back to Angel. He stood up too and they both hugged. "Sorry I'm also on edge about Nationals." Angel pulled away and lifted her chin up.

"Proud of you either way." And she smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. "Oh you still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday."

"Surprise me." She said smiling and he nodded.

**Nationals**

Buffy was the last skater for the short program and the marks she's been hearing had her a little thrown. It seemed the judges were being picky. Giles was with her back stage waiting and she was to be the last skater to go on. They left the back area and headed to the ice and Buffy looked down to her blue leotard fixing it because she was nervous.

"Relax," Giles said to his student as he handed her a bottle of water and she sipped some. "Relax you'll do fine ok just remember you make the final calls." Buffy nodded as she heard the lat of the scores called out and then skated out to the ice doing a quick warm up. This was the short program and it was weighted about a quarter of your over all show. The long program was the one you wanted to win but this one can save you and make the difference between gold and silver. Buffy was the last skater for the short program and she was nervous but it didn't show.

'_Buffy is back at Nationals wanting to reclaim her title for sure." One announcer said._

"_It's too early to tell who is up for the winnings but I think we all can agree Buffy will be in the running for the gold and a chance at Worlds."'_

Buffy did her quick warm up and skated to Giles and he grabbed both her hands as she shook out her legs trying to calm herself down.

"Just like our run throughs ok it's just you, me and the ice." Giles said to his student and Buffy nodded. "You're going to do great." Buffy nodded again and Giles pulled her in and kissed her cheek and she Buffy pulled away and skated around the rink focusing on what she had to do. She knew her mother and sister were here and that back home all her friends were watching. Joyce was breathing slowly too and she knew she would be doing every jump with her at heart. Angel was at home with Spike, Xander and Willow as they all sat watching because this was a big deal. Claire and Patrick were at the pub and all the were turned to this station. Also at the pub Patrick found a wonderful picture of Buffy wearing a gold medal from the last Worlds she won and he put it in a frame and it sat on a shelf at the pub. He would tell people that his son was dating her.

'_On the ice representing Sunnydale California Buffy Summers." An announcer said and everyone clapped and cheered some yelling out her name.'_

"She's got this." Willow spoke up.

"It's only the short program." Angel stated nervously knowing this program could be the one that makes or breaks some skaters.

"Dude lighten up." Xander added. "It means something."

"Hey quiet it's about to start." Spike commented and they all went back to watching the T.V. Then Angel noticed it she was wearing the four leaf clover necklace he gave and smiled and hoped it would bring her some luck.

"_Here she is at her sixth time at Nationals and she's ready to take back her title. Buffy Summers five time National and four time Worlds winner and this is her short program.'_

Buffy skated to the center of the rink as the noise died down and she took her ready stance. She told herself deep breaths. Giles stood off to the side also ready and took in a deep breath too. The music started and Buffy took off skating backwards. She lifted one leg high up behind her letting her finger tips touch the ice and then pulled herself back up and continued to skate around the rink. She then prepared for her first combination.

'_Opening combination triple Lutz," the commentator waited as Buffy prepared to jump...'_

Buffy bent forward and jumped spinning in the air and landed and everyone clapped and jumped one more time.

'_Double toe and she lands both perfectly."' _

As she landed Buffy pulled one leg up to her side and skating showing her flexibility. She put it down and spun a small circle and kept going. The music was getting faster as she continued. She focused on the next jump she had to do a triple flip. She was having problems with this jump earlier but now it was time to bite down and just do it. She jumped, twirled and landed getting more claps and she smiled as she did a straight linear jump and continued. She got on one foot spinning while still skating down the ice. She then did the death drop to a sit spin and with one hand held her right leg out and the other hand went high up still doing a sit spin.

Buffy pulled out of the spin and continued to skate across the ice. As she skated she expressed herself doing some dance moves and tossed in some footwork. While everyone was so focus on her she jumped doing a triple axel and everyone cheered as she landed gracefully. She gained speed and then grabbed her leg holding it high up as she skated on one foot down the ice. The leg in the air went to the ice and the other one went up and behind her as she did the trade mark spiral down the ice. Once again she switched feet and grabbed the back foot bringing behind her still skating. She then went into a camel spin to a lay back spin holding her arms up. Then she went into the Biellmann spin. She pulled out and then started down the ice doing circle and straight line foot work to the music which had a beat and the crowd started to clap as she skated. She would spin, kick one leg up all sorts of stuff and this was a preview to the long program as well.

She went into another camel spin to another sit spin to the pearl spin as the crowds cheered. She dropped back down switching feet to another sit spin pulling one leg up into a Y spin and spun faster and faster and then stopped and she was down. Buffy held her finish posed as everyone clapped and cheered. Giles on the side lines cheered and fist pumped knowing she did well.

'"_Representing Sunnydale California Buffy Summers.'_ The announcer said and Buffy waved as she took a few more bows and skated off the ice.'

Giles waited for her as she skated to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Good show Buffy." He said as student and coach hugged and he helped her off the ice and put blade guards on. They headed to the score box to wait and there was one more skater to go. The previous skaters had to be nervous Buffy put everything out there and people will tell you, you don't want to go on after Buffy because she raises those standards and marks and it sucks to go before her because she also takes what you've set and takes those markers and raises them. The skater who had the number one spot had to be biting her nails right now granted it was only the short program but still.

"That triple flip I almost lost it." Buffy said to Giles as they sat there. "When I landed I felt myself going forward."

"We'll work on it in practice tomorrow." Giles said as they sat there waiting. Waiting for scores feels like a life time and depending on what was at stake it could feel even longer. Giles and Buffy held hands as they waited for the scores to appear on the screens.

'" _Wow what a show now this is only the short program so Buffy still has a ways to go but here's a fun fact she has more six point O scores at the national level than any other skater so that says something." A commentator said.'"_

"How many sixes does she have?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know like twenty something." He answered.

"She's beautiful, holds like all the records or is about to break them and extremely flexible and you're saying you haven't tapped it yet?" Spike asked and Angel glared at him. "Oh come on,"

"Another word leaves your mouth you won't say another word again." Angel threaten to a degree these two fought like an old marry couple all the time.

Buffy waved to the camera and the gang heard her say hi to them all and she blew a kiss saying Angel's name which made him smile and slightly blush. Then her technical scores came out and mix of five point eights and nines. Buffy smiled at her scores as in they were solid and the presentation scores came out and she added to her six point O record she got three perfect scores. Buffy couldn't help but laugh and cry out of joy and then the placement standings came out and she was first now Buffy jumped out of her seat cheering she did well and she hoped it would pull through for the long program in another day.

Nationals were over and the gang waited at the LA airport for her, Joyce and Dawn. Today was Buffy's birthday as well. The gang held two signs one said happy birthday and the other said congratulations. They waited anxiously and then saw Buffy, Giles, Joyce and Dawn holding their things and around Buffy's neck was a gold medal. Buffy looked up and saw her friends standing there and they cheered and she couldn't help but tear up in happiness. Buffy took off the medal holding it up to show _'yes I did.'_

"Congratulations and happy birthday Buffy!" They all said at the same time and she smiled. Thank god the press team hadn't arrived yet and she was hoping to get out of here before they did. She was bombarded with the press yesterday. Angel walked over to her and hugged her picking her up and spun her around. She won her sixth national title. He put her down and looked at the gold medal and reached for it holding it.

"Cool," He said and she smiled.

They all headed to the pub and when Buffy walked in the family that was there cheered and she was surprised and happy.

"You wanted to be surprised," Angel added to her and nodded. On one table was a huge cake that looked like an ice rink and there was a plastic figure skater on it. The cake said happy birthday and congrats on it.

"Our gold medalist and now sixth time nationalist Buffy Summers!" Patrick said loudly and everyone cheered again. "Who is now seventeen!" And they cheered again and chanted her name. "Who wants cake?" And everyone raised their hand. "Birthday girl first."

The party was going on with people dancing and eating and drinking. Buffy's never had a party like this before. She and Angel were dancing and she was still high from the win let alone being seventeen now. Angel twirled her and brought her close as people clapped and ate. Joyce sat a table talking to some of the family members and Giles.

The music changed as it was slower and Angel and Buffy danced to it.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled. "You didn't have to do any of this."

"Oh really darn," He said playfully and she smacked him lightly on the arm and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Going to Worlds."

"Going to Worlds." She repeated and that was so amazing to believe that last year she was barely walking and now she won her sixth title and going to compete with the best of the best. They rested their foreheads on one another's.

"And I'll be there." He said and she nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder he pulled her closer. She thought to herself this had to be one of the best birthdays.

Buffy was turning in for the night she had a long few days and it was time for sleep. She set down her comb and when she turned around Angel was in her room she smiled and headed to the door and opened it to check on the hallway. She could see across the way her mother's light was off. She closed the door and locked it and turned back to Angel and he stood there. Buffy walked across the room and he walked towards her and cupped both her cheeks and he kissed her forehead and then her lips. They were going to continue what they started back his place. That worked him up because he was about to start something and it was ended way too soon. He figured this could be her other birthday gift and it's the gift that keeps on giving.

Buffy's back hit the bed and she reached for the light and turned it off as Angel made a trail of kisses up and down her neck. Before the room went dark she got one last look of her new gold medal and then turned to Angel capturing his lips to hers. They had to be quiet and once he was done he would have to leave even though Buffy took great comfort in him especially when night settled and shadows came out and the noise was reduce to the sound of your own heart beating. Her heart was beating wildly as she felt Angel had already removed her panties and now she was just in a big t-shirt. He kept kissing her when she felt him slip two fingers inside and she fought a loud moan and managed to make it into a gasp. She had to tell herself to keep it down but it wasn't going to be a no easy task. Angel knew one way to help her stay quiet and that was to just keep kissing her.

Angel lay in bed with her as she was falling asleep in his arms. He made her tremble in delight and whisper his name that was high for him. He didn't want to leave but he had too. Maybe after graduation next year when they turn eighteen they could move out together. Was he really thinking about a future with her? They had been together for three months and getting close to four but it felt like three years. He knew he couldn't love someone in three months care about them yes but love? But when she was around he felt something like it was just so normal and right. She opened up to him and while most guys would run or be hesitant he said whatever that was then this is now. Buffy moved a little and he pulled her closer as she was falling deeper into sleep. He had that question and it was how do you know you're falling in love with someone?

Angel sat at his dining room table staring off into the blank and his father stood there looking at him. Patrick and Claire were on their way to bed because they were up all last night at the pub. Buffy came home on a Friday the party was that night and then Saturday night was busy too. Claire and Patrick Sunday mornings would meet Angel at church and then when they got home the two would go to bed for most of the day.

"Angel?" Patrick asked and Angel broke from his train of thought. "You ok son?"

"Oh uh yeah," Angel went back to reading.

"Hmm ok," Patrick said but came over to the dining table and sat down. "Everything going ok?"

"Yeah," Angel was quick to say.

"Yet you have that look,"

"Look?" Angel asked.

"Yeah you know the look." Patrick answered looking to Angel mimicking him and Angel shrugged. "It's the O'Brien stare when we're thinking about the mysteries of the universe."

"Yeah and I think you should get some sleep." Angel then looked back to his book but Patrick just sat there.

"I know what it is." Patrick said and Angel looked back up. "Looks like this a man to man talk."

"Dad,"

"Hey no, no it's perfectly normal." Patrick sat up and Angel sighed. "So love what is it?"

"Oh god,"

"Love is well it's something we all want to feel and it can be felt both physically and emotionally. Two people feel love when they feel that connection between them they can't explain it but it's there." Angel was slightly interested. "I fell in love with your mother I want to say when I first saw her I just knew I knew she was the one. It happens and you just know. Now when to say it again you'll just know. It could be tomorrow, a month from now a year well you get the point."

"How do I know she loves me?" Angel asked.

"The heart wants what it wants and again it'll just happen you know boy." And for some reason Angel understood.

"Well how did you get mom to fall in love with you?" Angel asked.

"Let ya in on a secret we O'Brien men are…" Patrick looked around making sure Claire wasn't listening or around. "We're well endowed down there if you know what I mean."

"Ok I'm going out." Angel closed his book.

"Hey it's true if flowers don't win her then,"

"Ok and that's it going to Xander's." Angel grabbed his book.

"Women like that,"

"Flowers?" Angel asked.

"No the you know the other thing I mean your mom,"

"Ok please don't talk about sex and mom that's just wrong." Angel started to walk away.

"Hey how do you think you got here boy? Hate to tell ya there's no such thing as the stork. When I said you feel love physically that's it why do you think they call it making love?" Patrick asked and then he heard the front door close and smiled. "Teenagers."

_**And there's Nationals yes you'll see Buffy's long program soon at Worlds I just don't want to repeat it. And like Angel said we're going to Worlds excited? So Faith kind of got in the way but it was all good and they had a steamy moment. Now in one of the near chapters we get to meet Fred but with happiness things sometimes go south and well not going to give anything away unless you mail me Angel then I'll tell you all. But back to the point Buffy's slowly recovering and something is going to happen to make her take a step back well two things want to take a stab at it? Also Buffy's long program is typed up and ready should I give you a preview? What I should? Are you sure? Ok, ok here's a snippet and more on the way soon comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Preview of Buffy's long program/free skate titled Overcome**_

_**She stopped and skated forward and jumped doing a falling leaf and landed in a spiral and skated down the rink on one leg. She pulled out of the spiral and did the stag jump landing and then bent forward with her back leg high in the air and her finger tips touched the ice while gliding backwards.**_

_**She pulled up from it knowing the biggest jump of the night was coming. In the original program this would be a quad toe loop followed by a triple Salchow. Over the last competitions she did a triple loop and triple Salchow. As she set up she had to make that decision now. The beginning of the song with the heart beat like sound started and Buffy took off in the air rotating…**_

_**Remember a quad toe loop is rotating four times in the air and that's tough and most figure skaters can rotate the four revolutions but few can land it and land it well. So will she do it and will she land it? And that's all you get for now I know I'm mean anyways hoped you enjoyed more soon.**_


	12. Winifred Burkle

Chapter 12 Winifred Burkle

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait but the semester is over so for the next two weeks you'll see some updates. Oh and if you're wondering I passed the hardest semester I'll ever have.**_

_**A/N: This is a fun chapter and if you can't tell we're meeting Fred, I loved Fred from the Angel Series so here she is and enjoy. **_

The last class of the day and the week was here and thank goodness Buffy was on edge as in the World's figure skating championships was just around the corner. She won the grand prix three weeks ago she had her national title again and now here comes the big one. It was a Friday night so no practicing she needed to relax but with the biggest competition of the year just a week away she couldn't relax. She had something to prove although most told her she's proven it back at Nationals. The bell rang and Buffy gathered her things and left to go home and do something.

As she left the class room she bumped into Cordelia. By now students were learning that Buffy was an ice skater and a good one. The sport of ice skating wasn't big and usually during the Olympics did people really pay attention. It was a narrow sport unlike basketball and football. So some knew her status others not so much but it didn't matter to her. Cordelia and her little group of friends did some research on Buffy and learned exactly what the seventeen year has accomplished and they weren't going to admit it but it was impressing to say the least. Faith brushed it off like if she wanted to learn to skate she could.

In fact Giles was in the process of buying out the rink in Sunnydale and making it into a skating rink for those who wished to learn and actually compete along with it just a place for fun. It was in the process right now. Cordelia just walked passed Buffy giving her a moment of recognition but nothing more. Buffy made it to her locked and then once she was done here find Angel and go home. She closed her locker door and Riley was there.

"Hi," Riley said and Buffy just turned and walked away. "Ok hey," Riley caught up to her and Buffy ignored him. "Look Buffy," Riley stopped her. "Look I know it's late but sorry ok." Buffy then turned and walked away not accepting the pitiful apology. She wanted Riley to stop following her but he followed her outside as she headed to the parking lot. "Buffy can we just be friends?" He asked.

"Let's not say and say we did." Buffy suggested but that's not what Riley wanted to hear and he was about to say something else. "Look just stop ok now I've got to go." She then finished walking down the rest of the steps and Angel across the way saw the little scene and he wanted to know what happened. As soon as Buffy saw her boyfriend the bump in with Cordelia and the run in with Riley went away. She took off in a little sprint and he smiled as he sat up from his bike and she jumped into his arms. They saw one another at lunch just two and half three hours ago but she just wanted to hug him. She pulled away and gave him quick kiss and he smiled.

"What was that about?" He asked meaning Riley.

"Oh trying to get me to be a friend." Buffy explained. "But I already have a really cute boyfriend."

"Really?" Angel asked smiling and Buffy nodded as they held each other. "Like how cute?" He asked as they began to flirt.

"I can show you." Buffy leaned in for a longer kiss and Angel accepted.

"Gag me," Spike said as the rest of the friends met up. Angel and Buffy pulled away looking at the three friends and Buffy walked over to the bike getting on.

"What's up Spike?" Angel asked giving him a nasty look.

"So the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked and Angel and Buffy nodded. "Cool hey maybe we can sneak in our tea bags and ask for hot water." Willow smiled.

"Hop off the outlaw train Will before you land us all in jail." Xander said sarcastically and Willow smacked his arm playfully. Buffy rolled her eyes as Angel got on the bike, turned it on and let the engine roar a little. He knew Buffy liked that and she smiled as he walked the bike out of the parking space.

"See you guys tonight." Buffy waved good bye to her friends and then was off. This was sometimes the best part of the day for Buffy. She got to wrap her arms around Angel and feel the wind in her hair. She rested her head on his back and felt bliss. It was a beautiful day as Angel drove through the streets to her home.

Of course the ride was always short lived as Angel pulled up to her home. Buffy got off the bike and noticed her mother's car was here. Her mom probably got out work early today or taking the afternoon off and going back later it didn't matter though. She hopped off the bike and kissed Angel.

"See you later?" He asked and she nodded.

Buffy walked into her house and headed to the kitchen to see if her mom was there. She walked in and was greeted by a giggle.

"Buffy!" A voice cried out and Buffy dropped her stuff and screamed in joy.

"Fred!" The two girls charged at one another jumping up and down giggling. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" Buffy asked but it didn't matter her friend was here.

"Spring Break," Fred replied and Buffy smiled, giggled and hugged her again. Fred was going to be here a whole week she couldn't believe it.

"Oh you're home." Joyce came downstairs hearing the shrills and giggles. "I'm going to pick up your sister be right back." Joyce was smiling because Buffy was happening. Buffy grabbed Fred's hand and dragged her upstairs to show her, her room. This was a good day by far.

Fred and Buffy were in the bathroom getting ready for the Bronze. Buffy was really excited to have Fred meet everyone especially Angel. From a picture Buffy showed Fred she was impressed. Dawn was in the bathroom with them handing them the makeup and hair products they would need. There was music blasting and Buffy felt like it was old times back in New York. When Fred skated this was how these two got ready. Music, glitter, makeup all of it and it felt so normal for once. Fred leaned in putting on bold red lipstick and smiled fixing her hair while Buffy tucked some behind hers giving herself one last inspection. Dawn smiled looking at them as they were ready for a night out.

"So," Fred giggled and both girls but an arm around one another. "Better than mortal man deserves." And Buffy smiled and they left the bathroom with Dawn trailing along. Buffy grabbed her bag and then they headed downstairs. Joyce handed Buffy the keys to the car and the girls were off.

Inside the Bronze Angel waited for his girlfriend and while it was just a normal Friday night he decided to get a little more dressed up for her. She liked the black on black look with the black vest so that's what he was wearing. He, Willow, Spike and Xander had a table and they were just talking about the week and the week ahead. It was Spring Break and then right after that Buffy had Worlds. They weren't going just Angel. Since Angel was going he had to get his normal homework done plus the days he was going to miss. Patrick was going with him because Worlds was held in Nagano and he couldn't travel without an adult. Yes Buffy's mom was going along with Giles but Patrick felt Buffy's mother had enough to handle with Dawn, Giles was going to be busy with Buffy and it was a good excuse to travel.

"So what's the plan for Spring Break?" Willow asked.

"The beach, the beach oh and the beach." Xander answered and Willow rolled her eyes and Angel shrugged. It was the week before Worlds and while Buffy probably would love the beach he knew she was going to use that extra time to hammer out the details of her show.

"Oh come one mate think Buffy in a bikini," Spike said and that image did pop up in Angel's mind and he couldn't help but smile a little ok the beach wasn't a bad idea now. Just as he was thinking about Buffy pretty much naked he caught her walking in with another girl.

"Who's that?" Willow asked.

"Must be Fred," Angel said as he got up and the three looked at one another they've never heard of Fred. Angel walked through the crowds and Buffy smiled and walked into his arms placing a kiss on his lips.

"Buffy wow," Fred commented and Angel smiled.

"Oh Angel this is Winifred Burkle." Buffy introduced them. "Fred this is Angel."

"Pleasure to meet you," Fred said and Angel thought it was interesting someone from New York had a deep southern accent. "Oh right parents are from Texas and they never lost the accent so here I am."

"Come on I want you to meet the others." Buffy insisted and grabbed both their hands and dragged them over. She introduced Fred to everyone and while it seemed like it was going well Willow felt a little unnerved. Buffy and Willow had been getting really close telling secrets, the boy talk, shopping all that but now to see she has a friend that's known her since the diaper days, knew every secret, was there for when the whole mess with her father happened. They giggled and laughed and Willow couldn't recall giggling and laughing like that with Buffy.

"Let's dance," Fred suggested and Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and the three headed to the dance floor while the guys hung out at the table and continued to talk. While the intention was all three girls to dance together Willow was slowly slipping out of the circle and she felt like she was dancing by herself. Buffy and Fred danced and they planned tomorrow after her practice they would skate together. Fred was here all week but that wasn't the big surprise. Willow had left and headed back to the table and sat with a scoff.

"What's up Willow Bronze music not working for you?" Xander asked.

"No," Willow had a little snap to her answer and Xander was curious to know why and then turned to Buffy and Fred who were dancing.

"Oh I see you've just lost friend number one spot." Xander said.

"Shut up Xander." Willow snapped again and gave him a little shove.

"Willow," Angel started knowing Buffy wasn't intentionally pushing Willow away. "Buffy and Fred have been friends for a long time back in New York and it's been awhile don't worry." Angel tried to assure her then the group heard a squeal and turned to Buffy and Fred.

"Really?" Buffy asked and hugged Fred. Fred just told her not only was she here for the week but she was also going to Worlds to cheer Buffy on.

"See that," Willow pointed out.

"Will," Xander started but he knew his red head friend wasn't going to listen. Willow's mind was made up that until Fred left those two would be glued together. Willow wasn't going to Worlds and Fred was what friend doesn't go and cheer her friend on? Angel could see the distress but he knew Willow would get over it. Fred wasn't staying forever and she would leave. But to see Buffy happy like that it made him happy there was normalcy right now for Buffy a good feeling, a piece of home that wasn't tainted by her father. Willow would just have to accept it.

The night was over and Buffy and Fred were in Buffy's room giggling. Buffy needed sleep she had a long week ahead and even a longer the following week. Buffy was in her bed and Fred had a blow up mattress on the floor. Fred then brought a box of pictures for Buffy to see. Buffy took the box and looked through seeing all her old friends and smiled.

"Oh my god is this Stacey?" Buffy asked showing Fred the picture and Fred nodded. "Oh my god what happened?" Buffy asked meaning this girl Stacey once dressed very pretty and proper and now it was all black clothes, hair and makeup.

"Yeah a phase I think." Fred suggested and Buffy looked through the pictures. Deep down Buffy didn't want to leave New York she had friends there and it was perfect. The only reason why they left was because of Hank to put allot of miles between him hoping that would ease the pain and erase the memories. If Buffy had her way she would have never moved here. The one good thing about this small town was Angel she met the man she dreamt about. But be in a new place to rebuild your life it wasn't what Buffy had in mind. "Oh and remember Vickie?" Fred asked and Buffy looked up. Vickie was the New York version of Cordelia. "She's preggo,"

"No way," Buffy smiled. "Shut up no way." And Fred nodded Buffy missed the gossip.

"So," Fred started as Buffy handed the box back to her. "Angel please do tell." And Fred saw Buffy's face get a little red. "Oh my god you've two,"

"No," Buffy put a stop to that before Fred could run wild with the idea.

"Oh come on," Fred teased Buffy. "He's tall and really handsome and I bet he's got quite a bit going on under there,"

"Shut up," Buffy giggled and Fred smiled.

"He's charming and sweet I mean if you go for that kind of stuff," Fred poked fun at Buffy.

"Ok listen can't tell anyone but we've done stuff."

"Oh stuff spill it," Fred demanded the juicy details. The girls would talk long into the night catching up on almost a year's material.

The next day after therapy that went by really fast Fred and Buffy were at the rink together. Buffy rehearsed her short and free skate program and as it ended the gang showed up. Willow saw Fred there and felt like _'oh come on'_ as they walked in. Fred was lacing up to skate with Buffy and then got on the ice. Giles was packing up and he even looked happy because like Angel Buffy was happy and that's all that mattered. Fred took the rink skating and Willow felt even more jealousy to the teen with the heavy southern accent she could skate too. Willow could skate well more or less keep herself from falling but not actually skate. Giles had a smile and Angel figured something was up. The gang leaned against the rink wall as Fred did another lap warming up.

"When they were little they did a show together," Giles explained.

"We weren't that little," Buffy added.

"Ok sorry twelve," Giles added and Angel smiled trying to imagine a twelve year old skating Buffy. "They did this show together and well here it is." Fred skated to the center rink and Buffy did likewise and they faced one another.

"Remember you go right," Buffy said to Fred.

"Ok wait your right or my right," Fred asked.

"Mine," Buffy answered.

"Wait that would be left then," Fred realized but it was too late the music started. In perfect sync Fred went to her left and Buffy went right but they mirrored one another and then skated away from one another. Then the skated towards each other and it made a figure eight pattern. Fred then stood there as Buffy skated doing beautiful spins and then Fred did her own spins. Then in perfect sync once more they skated even their feet moved perfectly in time with one another. Buffy then did a camel spin while Fred skated around the rink. As Buffy did a sit to a Y spin Fred set up for a jump and landed a double axel. Buffy still spun in the middle of the rink while Fred skated on the outside. They joined up again skating in sync once more down the rink.

Fred left Buffy's side spinning and Buffy set up for her jump a triple flip and landed. They met up again and both jumped into the air doing a split and then after landing they did the falling leaf jump. They split off again doing their own different spins and the gang smiled even Willow did despite the feeling of resentment to Fred. Buffy and Fred came together and then at the same did camel spins matching one another. They pulled apart and Fred did a layback spin while Buffy did the signature spiral down the rink and then twisted leaning forward with one leg high up and letting her finger tips touch the ice. She pulled back up skating back to Fred and they finished by grabbing hands and then with so much ease they stopped and the gang clapped. Buffy and Fred hugged because it felt like a life time since these two skated together.

The entire gang was now on the ice and Fred and Xander were talking up a storm about geek stuff such as Star Wars and Star Trek. Angel and Buffy skated around the rink hand and hand while Willow and Spike were together but Spike picked up on some negativity.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked to Willow and she shrugged. "Hmm not fond of the forever friend?" Again Willow didn't answer. "Listen red Fred will be here for a week and then gone."

"Yeah but she's going to Worlds to see Buffy and I'm not." Willow pointed out.

"So you're going to watch her perform right?" Spike asked and Willow nodded. "That's all she cares about." Meanwhile Fred and Xander skated to Angel and Buffy.

"She's good," Xander commented.

"Oh thanks but Buffy's the real champion and I can't wait for the Olympics it's going to be so awesome." Fred said to Buffy smiling and Buffy smiled too it was way too early to say she was going to Olympics even though that would be a dream and she didn't care if she won she would at least say she got to go. Her and Fred back in New York always talked about the Olympics back in the day and now that it could happen it was exciting. Angel wanted to go just to go let alone get to say that his girlfriend is performing. It was something to look forward too.

The weekend was done and the beach was warm and the water cool. Fred giggled as this was her first time dipping her toes in the Pacific Ocean. It was too cold to swim but it was fun standing on the beach letting the waves wash up and splash your feet. Willow was with them trying to center herself but for Buffy it just sounded like Fred this Fred that me and Fred, Fred and I. She tried to block it out telling herself it's only for the week and Buffy hasn't seen her in almost a year. Willow even wanted to stay the night at Buffy's because it was Spring Break but Fred was there. It was like Buffy completely forgot about Willow actually it felt like they all did. Fred fit right into the group and it was like she was here all along.

Night had settled and Willow was getting tired of Fred and everything she and Buffy did and how they giggled to all the insight jokes they had. Buffy and Willow didn't have any insight jokes. While at the Bronze Willow pulled Xander outside because not only was Fred taking Buffy away she was taking Xander too.

"Willow what's wrong?" Xander asked as they were outside the Bronze and Willow looked frustrated.

"It's Fred she's been here for what three days and it's all about her," Willow answered and Xander nodded. "I mean she's going to Worlds and I'm not she and Buffy have all kinds of secrets and we don't and she's an even bigger nerd than me." Willow ranted and then took a breath.

"Willow," Xander understood and sighed. "Fred is cool but you're Willow and Buffy loves you she just doesn't see Fred anymore and for her it's a piece of home."

"But what about us I mean we're home too right?" Willow asked.

"Yes we are but for Buffy it's like that part of your past you don't want to let go." And for once Xander made sense and that seemed to catch him off guard too. Willow didn't see it that way. Buffy has been even now still unable to let go of the past and deep down wishing it never happened. Of course she loved her new friends and she was head over heels for Angel but it's like childhood there's just some things you don't want to change and they will so you hold on as long as possible. This was Buffy still holding on to her innocents from back then and reliving the good times. Willow nodded and realized Fred was the past and will soon leave and Willow and Buffy could make their own memories and insight jokes. Willow marched right back into the club and found Fred and Buffy and placed herself next to them and started talking hoping this would work.

The three girls began to start talking up a storm mostly about Buffy and Angel and of course Buffy went red in the face. Angel looked over to three girls and Buffy had this amazing glow and he could feel her just so happy. It made him so happy too and his heart beat uncontrollably because of it. Then a song came on and he needed to dance with her. He got up and the three looked up as he held out his hand and she took it smiling.

"They are so perfect together." Fred commented.

"Oh yes," Willow added.

'_You're insecure don't know what for.'_ Angel brought Buffy closer to him and she smiled_. 'You're turning heads when you walk through the door.'_ This song explained these too perfectly as they danced. _'Don't need make up to cover up being the way that you are is enough.'_ Xander then looked to Willow as she sat there smiling at the couple_. 'Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you.'_ Xander thought about it as he watched Angel and Buffy dancing. _'Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.' _Angel spun Buffy out and then back to him and she smiled_. 'But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful.' _

Then Xander got up and walked over to Willow he wasn't going to let Angel and Buffy have all the fun. Willow looked confused as he held out his hand and Fred nudged her to go so Willow got up and did. Xander was going to try and copy Angel knowing he couldn't dance like that and Buffy being a skater she could move too but this was Willow she wouldn't care. _'So come on you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song.' _Willow smiled and instead of trying to dance like Angel they danced their own corky way. _'I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes.  
>Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you.'<em> Fred and Spike then joined in on the fun to end a great day.

_'Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately.' _Angel pulled Buffy closer and she giggled_. 'Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh.'_ Willow smiled at Xander as they were close and Fred and Spike were just dancing for fun. _'You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh that's what makes you beautiful.'_

The night was over and gang left the Bronze to go home and get some sleep. Buffy had another day of practice tomorrow. Angel and Buffy stood together smiling and shared a kiss good night. They rested their foreheads together this was a really good Spring Break and then Worlds and then his birthday March was an awesome month.

"Hey love birds," Xander managed to ruin the moment and they shared a kiss but they didn't want to break it and then Fred tugged on Buffy.

"It's ok big guy just keeping her warm for you," Fred giggled and Angel and Buffy still held hands as she walked away and they broke apart and Fred and Buffy went back to her place. Angel liked this to see Buffy smiling none stop and he wanted to see that every day. He watched as Buffy pulled out of the parking lot and headed off.

The end of the week was here meaning Fred had to leave. Of course Buffy would get to see her in a few days at Worlds but still she was leaving and even at Worlds they wouldn't be hanging out much. Everyone was at the airport saying good bye to Fred a new friend was made. Fred hugged down the line starting with Angel.

"Take care of her," Fred told him and he nodded accepting. She then hugged Spike and then Xander and then Willow. Just a week ago Willow couldn't wait to get rid of her now she was regretting that thought. Fred then hugged little Dawn and then Joyce. Joyce was like Fred's second mom and then it was time to hug Buffy. The two looked at one another it felt too soon and hugged. "It's ok Buffy I'll see you perform at Worlds and you'll win." Fred said and Buffy pulled away and nodded.

"Ok," Buffy managed to say and they hugged again. "Miss you,"

"Me too," Fred said as the two best friends more like sisters still held onto one another. They pulled away and now tears started to form. "Oh don't cry cause I'll cry," Fred warned her and Buffy did a giggle but they couldn't hold back the tears. "Whatever is happening here it's working so stay strong." Buffy nodded knowing what that meant and the two did their hand shake they made up so many years ago. It wasn't a hand shake more or a pink shake like a pinky promise deal. They hugged one last time knowing if Fred didn't leave now she may never leave. Fred grabbed her bag and everyone waved good bye and she smiled waving back to her new friends as she headed for security. Buffy watched her leave and felt Angel put an arm around her for comfort. It was a great week and hopefully another one was in the works.

_**And there it is one chapter away from Worlds. Hope you guys liked Fred and the fluff. Now like I said there's lots of good feelings going on but it's going to change in a bit. Buffy's going to have a set back here soon and Angel will have to pull her out of it. So you guys have an idea what the set back is? More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews welcomed.**___

_**As a teaser here's the next two chapter titles any idea what's to come?**_

_**Chapter 13 Overcome**_

_**Chapter 14 I Will Remember You (nothing like the Angel episode so don't worry)**_

_**Song What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction**_


	13. Overcome

Chapter 13 Overcome

_**A/N: It's time for the Worlds Championship ready to see what Buffy can do. The best way to read this is to have the music playing or at least heard it. Buffy's show is based off of Alexei Yagudin's 2002 Olympic Exhibition show also titled Overcome and Brian Joubert's Long Program at the European 2010 show. So if you play the YouTube video (preferably Yagudin's version) while reading or watch it or both it'll make it that much better. So here we go will she win her next World title?**_

_**A/N: Oh and the big moment no not that one that comes later oh oops said a little too much I mean Angel and Booth will finally meet hope you like it. **_

Angel was in his room packing for Worlds and he was excited. Buffy had left yesterday with Giles and today him, his father, Joyce and Dawn were leaving. Fed and her mother would meet them there later on. It was going to be long flight none stop but Angel was getting excited. His bags were packed for a week trip. One day to get there, two days of touring while Buffy practiced then you had the opening ceremony night, one day for the short programs, a practice day then another day for the long program, then the exhibition night and then done so a total of eight days. Patrick came up to Angel's room seeing the packing progress and Angel was now just putting all his things for school together. Claire would take them to the LA airport and they were off. They had to be up at three in the morning to catch the six o'clock flight and thinking about waking up that early made Angel sleepy already.

Nagano was in Japan and the only place Angel ever traveled out of the United States was Ireland so this was brand new to him. Angel and Patrick found the hotel and as they headed to their room Angel heard a squeal and pitter patter of feet running to him. He saw Dawn running at him full speed and she jumped into his arms.

"Hi," She said and he smiled and then Joyce came around.

"Sorry," She said and Angel smiled because it was fine. "So there's a nice little restaurant down the street you guys hungry?"

"Starved," Angel and Patrick said at the same time. Fred and her mother were meeting them there. It was like a mini vacation.

For two days Angel, Patrick, Joyce, Dawn, Fred and Trish Burkle went around the city seeing all the sites and taking photos for back home. Finally tonight was the opening ceremony so after a rather large lunch they headed to the rink. Joyce, Dawn, Fred and Trish have been to these things for a while so they knew how it works but Angel and Patrick this was new and they were excited. The rink was filling up and Angel just wanted to see Buffy. Back at home the gang made signs for Buffy so Angel and Fred could wave them around also at this event people bring their country's flag and this group made no acceptation and brought a few flags with them plus their signs to cheer Buffy on. Also at home at the pub it was decorated with American flags and pictures of Buffy to cheer her on and all the TVs would be playing the event especially when Buffy was on. Spike, Willow and Xander would be at the pub watching it.

Angel was sandwiched in the middle of Fred and Dawn and if he didn't understand something he could ask either one because they were experts compared to him all he knew was Buffy had to win. Angel couldn't tell you the difference between a triple axel from a triple flip he just knew you rotated three times and if you fell you didn't earn points. Fred could tell you the difference and how much each improved or hurt your score. The rink was getting full and Angel was getting excited. Then the lights dimmed and the ceremony was about to begin.

"You look nervous Angel," Fred pointed out. "Nothing happens tonight it's just the opening." Angel nodded and then a huge screen turned on and the crowds quiet it down. The music started as Angel was so focused on watching. _'Champion,' _was the word that came up and it showed figure skaters both men and women skating around a rink focusing and preparing standing with their ready poses this was a montage for the opening ceremony. Then the music picked up and now the skaters on the screen were performing, jumping, and twirling doing what most thought was impossible. _'They've trained all season for this moment' _more images of skaters performed and one was of Buffy and Angel smiled that was the coolest thing to see._ 'Four minutes to prove exactly what you're made of._' Angel's heart raced and Patrick smiled as it was just clips of skaters skating and it made Patrick want to put on a pair of skates and do what they did. _'Some fail,'_ it showed some skaters falling and messing up. Skaters cried and sobbing maybe because they fell or they lost when they thought they won. _'But in the end they rise,'_ More images of skaters came on rehearsing and once again he saw a clip of Buffy a recent one too because he was in the background which really got him excited. More clips of skaters were shown practicing on the ice. Then it was just clips of skaters taking their ready poses looking like they were going to attack Buffy was in one of them and in this one she was praying before a show. The music picked back up with clips of skaters performing some amazing spins and jumps. One was of Buffy twisting down to the ice and spreading her legs apart supporting herself with one forearm and the other arm was out as she skid across the ice.

"That's awesome!" Patrick had to yell and Angel smiled.

'_The best of the best'_ More clips played of skates doing the impossible jumps and spinning. These were no mere wannabe skaters to be here you had to be perfect. _'The crown jewels of their country.' _And it showed one clip of Buffy holding her arms out smiling looking like she finished a show. _'This is where history is made,_' More clips played and Angel was now really excited. '_Legends are born,'_ It was another clip of Buffy getting a gold medal waving an American flag and she looked to be fourteen. _'It's all put on the line to be crowned World champion.'_ The clips rolled with skaters finishing and winning the medals and waving their country's flag and Buffy seemed to be in every few clips and it was over ending with _'Believe'_ and welcoming everyone and the rink rattled with a thunderous applause.

Patrick thought that was cool to see Buffy in the clips especially when it legends are born and she came right after it. He was getting hyped up and ready. He knew every show he would see would be nothing less than amazing. Then a band started up to begin to welcome all the skaters. An announcer came on welcoming everyone here and the rink was dark. Then the drums started up and Patrick leaned forward to talk to Angel.

"It's like we're going to war." Patrick pointed out and Angel smiled looking back to the rink. This was so cool and if this was any indication to the Olympics Angel was really excited. _'My girlfriend is so awesome,_' Angel thought as he watched a light show going on, on the ice. Then a few skaters came on the ice to perform and Dawn smiled other than seeing her sister perform this was her favorite part. After the show the Japanese national anthem was played and then across the ice were lights of each country that was going to compete this year. Then on the ice people came out holding flags of each country. Then a chairman of the ISU Skating Championship came out welcoming everyone explaining what was happening how great it was for the world to come together to compete but no matter what happens all the skaters were champions and a medal could never truly measure a true champion. Then it was time to meet the teams. And when America's team was called Fred, Angel, Joyce, Patrick, Dawn and Trish all stood up cheering yelling Buffy's name.

**Worlds Long Program/Free Skate**

It's been a long few days and tomorrow was the exhibitions and then done. Tonight however was the big night. Buffy was placed in second after the short program literally just a point behind one of her team mates. And tonight she was the last woman to perform and she could be no less than perfect. The scores were tight and one slip up could not only cost her the gold medal but knock her off the podium.

Buffy was back stage while the second to last skater was finishing and Buffy could hear the claps when she did well. She couldn't watch she was nervous and Giles did his best to talk her down. Buffy got the ok to get ready to get on the ice and her heart was beating so fast and hard it could beat right out of her chest. She said all the prayers she could but Giles made the most sense. He said it didn't matter if she won she made it back here she's proven enough.

Up in the stands the home team which was Angel, Fred and the others clapped for the skater performing because they couldn't deny it was a good show. But there were two more people here to support Buffy and even she didn't know it and they were doctor Sweets and agent Booth. They supported her and brought their own things to show it.

Buffy saw the final skater take her bow and leave the ice and Buffy fought not to shake or tremble. Once the ice was clear enough Buffy did her quick warm up and she had to block out the scores she was about to hear. She took a lap around the rink and the skater before her had some high marks. Buffy skated back over to Giles and she sipped on some water and he took her hands squeezing them assuring her no matter what happened in those four minutes on the ice he was proud of her.

"On the ice representing the United States Buffy Summers." The announcer said and Buffy skated out there getting claps and screams. In the stands Angel and Fred screamed and jumped while Patrick waved a sign saying _'We love Buffy'_ and Trish waved a flag. Booth and Sweets just a few rows up and over clapped and cheered as well. Back home in Sunnydale at the pub the gang with the whole O'Brien family clapped and cheered. Buffy started to breathe as she got closer to center and the crowds died down. Once Angel and Fred felt it was quiet enough they did a one two three count and shouted together.

"We love you Buffy!" Buffy heard that and then in an instance her nerves were gone. She held her ready pose and everything just fell away and a sense of peace took over. The show started with four heart beat sounds and Buffy moves her body to it. And then the music began with Buffy stretched one leg out on the ice doing a spin and then pushes off spinning on the ice. The music was war like as she danced and the heads to the outer part of the rink and skates. She performed a spread eagle and twisted skating backwards. She spins on the ice with one arm in the air but with each spin she changes arms. She pulls out of the spin and continues to skate. As she skates she performs with her upper body to give a good artistic visual to this war and primal like style of music.

Her first jump was coming and she felt nervous it was a triple flip. She skated down the ice and turns setting up and takes off in the air rotating three times and lands and the crowds cheer and she continued on. Giles on the side of the rink fists pumps his arm. She did some straight line foot work down the ice into a step jump and landed and continued. Her next jump was coming up a triple axel and her knee was already telling her that it was giving up slowly. Buffy then sets up and jumps high rotating three times and landed like she had no pain. The crowds cheered some more for her. Sweets and Booth cheered knowing that was a high jump with an amazing landing. She spins with one leg and arm out briefly and then jumps and goes down the ice.

She did her death drop spin into a sit spin pulling one leg up into a Y-spin. She drops down again switching feet and with the leg in the she bends inward and the reaches for it pulling it high behind her for a Biellmann spin and then pulls out and skates down the rink and as she did her feet would go wide and then back in as she spun it almost looked like scissors. She set up doing a triple toe triple toe loop combination with ease. She then went into a camel spin on her right leg, pulled out tip toeing on the ice while spinning and went into a left camel spin to a layback spin. As she spun arching her back she raises her left leg up grabbing the blade and did the famous pearl spin. She releases her leg and holds one hand up while still in a layback spin then pulls out of the spin and spreads one leg out far as if she was going into a deep lung and spins. She pulls her leg back in and does it again.

She then did a forward lung and when she pulled back up she skated backwards on the ice but it wasn't just merely skating backwards no it looked like Michael Jackson's famous moonwalk dance only she was doing it on the ice. The crowds cheered and laughed as she smiled. She stopped and skated forward jumped and did a perfect triple Lutz and then jumped doing a falling leaf and landed in a spiral and skated down the rink on one leg. She pulled out of the spiral spinning with her arms out giving her such beauty and did the stag jump landing and then bent forward with her back leg high in the air and her finger tips touched the ice while gliding backwards.

She pulled up from it knowing the biggest jump of the night was coming. In the original program this would be a quad toe loop followed by a triple Salchow. Over the last competitions she did a triple loop and triple Salchow. As she set up she had to make that decision now. The beginning of the song with the heart beat like sound started and Buffy took off in the air rotating four times and landed and everyone screamed in excitement she then did the triple Salchow right after seamlessly as people still clapped and cheered. The jumps were in perfect sync with the heart beats.

The last two beats played as Buffy moved her body to them then she started a straight and circular foot work down the ice not holding back. She twisted her feet going from forwards to backwards. The crowds got louder and people started to stand up clapping. As Buffy twisted down the ice jumping and performing another triple toe and a double toe combination the stadium roared and she could barely hear the music. She did another death drop to a sit spin pulling up into an I-spin. She dropped her leg and pulled her arms up holding her hands and spun faster and faster. She stopped the spin pulled out and did a deep lung and pulled back up holding one arm high up and the other to her heart and the music was over and so was the show.

The crowds were already on their feet as Buffy held out her arms and tears ran down her cheeks. Giles was jumping up and down on the side of the rink screaming knowing that was nothing less than perfect. Up in the stands Joyce had tears while Angel jumped wildly and Patrick waved the flag like an animal. Fred cried too clapping and cheering for her friend. American flags popped up everywhere for her and Booth waved his for her.

Buffy pulled out of her end pose in tears some of it was because of sheer joy she performed liked that and the other tears was her knee was screaming for her to sit. She waved and bowed to the cheering crowds as they tossed roses and stuffed animals to her. Meanwhile back in Sunnydale at the pub Willow screamed and clapped while Xander and Spike jumped up and down along with everyone else cheering that was wild.

"Representing the United States Buffy Summers." The announcer said once again and people held up signs and Buffy saw two of her favorite's one said _'Welcome to the land of Buffy'_ and the other said _'This is Summers country.' _Buffy took another bow and blew a kiss to the crowds and skated off the ice grabbing a teddy bear and some flowers. She skated into Giles' arms and they hugged. She was crying uncontrollably as he kissed her cheek and he helped her knowing her knee was done.

They made it to the score box and all Buffy heard was the crowd chanting _'USA, USA'_ over and over again. She sat down as she put her blade guards on and waited. The crowds settled to wait and when the camera panned on her she waved at it still in tears and catching her breath. For her the scores didn't matter that was a show she performed with all the heart she could give. Then the scores came out for technical merit she got all five point nines and the crowds cheered and Buffy laughed and cried at the same time and then the scores for presentation came out all five point nines with three six point Os she beat out the other American skater by two six point Os. Buffy screamed in excitement and the judges' placements came out and she finished at the top. Buffy got up from her seat and cheered doing a funky little dance but she won another title. She proved to everyone no matter how hard or far you fall you can rise.

In the stands when the scores came out Angel, Fred, Joyce, Patrick, Trish, Sweets and Booth held their breath and some even closed their eyes. But seeing the six point Os Joyce and Fred jumped up and down wildly and Angel pumped his fist in the air for her. Patrick's competitive nature took over and he yelled _'That's right what now that's how we do it back home!' _That quad toe loop secured the winning for her but if she didn't land it then she would have lost the gold and placed second or third but not tonight.

After the crowds settled it was time for the medal ceremony and Buffy waited. The bronze medal winner went first followed by the silver medalist and then Buffy was called out and the crowds cheered. You would think it gets old when one person wins again and again but there was always pressure because one second from losing focus, one second not counting or landing right you could lose. A person who comes back winning has to always up their game and improve and be perfect from what they did the year before and that is hard to do.

Buffy stood at the top and was given her gold medal and a huge bouquet of flowers. The winner had their country's national anthem played and Buffy listen and let tears fall. Once it was over Buffy waved to the crowds as they cheered for the top three women of the world the best of the best in figure skating. The three stepped down from the podiums and skated around the rink. One person handed Buffy their flag and she held it up as she skated with a gold medal around her neck, flowers in one hand and the flag in the other and got more claps. She was in bliss once more as she skated.

**Sunnydale**

Like Christmas or a dream it was over just as fast as it started. Buffy walked into the pub and was greeted with cheers and claps.

"Buffy! Buffy!" They chanted and she smiled and then held up her newest gold medal. "USA! USA!" They chanted some more clapping and she sighed knowing it was over and she won. But this was a personal victory for her. As people came up to congratulate her a familiar face well two appeared.

"Booth," She said and he smiled as they shared a hug. She felt she owed him her life.

"That was awesome you were awesome out there." There Booth said and then Dawn ran up to him and he picked her up. Angel then came over to see what was happening.

"Oh Angel this is special agent Booth," Buffy introduced them. "Booth this is my boyfriend Angel." They two looked at one another and then Sweets stepped in looking too.

"This is well wow," Sweets said.

"What?" Angel and Booth asked at the same time and looked to one another.

"You two Booth he looks somewhat like a younger version of you." Sweets answered and Buffy looked she couldn't see it. Yeah Booth was cute but Angel was wow maybe she was too young to see it. "Well Angel at least you have an idea what you'll look like in thirty years."

"Hey," Booth said and Sweets smiled. Buffy then left to mingle but Angle and Booth stood there. Booth crossed his arms inspecting the young boy. Buffy was close to him her family was like a part of his family. He fell in love with Buffy and Dawn and would protect them like they were his own daughters. "So," It was awkward Angel got a hint of the protective father feel from Booth or maybe because he was FBI. "You know Buffy is family too me," Booth said sternly which made Angel stand up straighter, taller trying to match the FBI man's size. To be honest they were almost equal in size. "I'm like her number one uncle." Angel just stood there and Booth knew he was trying to act big so then Booth flashed his gun under his coat and that caught Angel's eye. "I'm also a trained sniper."

"Sniper?" Angel asked knowing this man was trying to intimate him.

"Yeah," Booth then put his hand on Angel's shoulder gripping it rather forcefully trying to convey a sense of power. "Listen Angel you're a red blooded young man and Buffy's well she's an attractive young girl you two?" Angel asked but Angel said nothing and Booth nodded. "Buffy deserves only the best and if I find out you hurt her in anyway shape or form I'll find you."

"Fine," Angel said and Booth nodded and then Joyce came between them.

"Come on you two you're missing the party." She said and Angel and Booth smiled at her like nothing happened and they walked side by side together to join in.

Buffy caught a glimpse of the _'man to man'_ conversation but smiled as she felt Angel grabbing her hand. She had all the support she needed and it showed when she performed and it was showing now. She was wondering what it would be like going to the Olympics. If wins Worlds next year she was granted a spot and if she places in the top two at Nationals the month before the Olympics she would go. Next year there would be more pressure but she wasn't thinking about that she was thinking about all the people surrounding her. She had people again rooting for her and ready to support her. She looked down at the table where there was cake for her. She took the knife and cut the cake. As she cut the cake she felt Angel wrap his arms around her.

He was there he watched her perform. Angel clapped, cheered, jumped up and down yelling yes and go Buffy. He was there for and she pulled threw. Minutes before the short program her knee was locking up and there was one landing that she landed but it was very shaky. And before the long program her knee was hurting and she even had it taped up and she didn't think she could land the way she did. Not only that her quad jump could have made or break her and it made her. She kept up her reputation she was still the only female figure who could do it. Angel liked that thought only she could. Everyone clapped as she cut the cake. Angel took some frosting and put some on her nose and she laughed. She earned this but also it meant the season was over and she could be normal and they could hang out more.

Everyone passed the cake and ate it. The young couple stood together as everyone talked and dance. Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"Loved the show." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah," She then placed a small kissed on his lips. "Now I have a break." She said with a little glint in her eye hinting something and Angel smiled pulling her closer. Their lips met again for another kiss.

_**Woo she won and made a comeback. Hoped you liked the little interaction of Angel and Booth it was a true you hurt my daughter I hurt you moment because Buffy's father is a no show AWOL dad. We haven't had the moment yet for Buffy. Angel's parents are completely fine with Buffy and probably have a wedding planned out for their son so I needed some type of father's input on Buffy's side so Booth took over. Anyways like I said Buffy's about to have a set back and I hope when I type it and you read it you won't throw stuff or hate me. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	14. I Will Remember You

Chapter 14 I Will Remember You

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by,<br>Weep not for the memories  
>Remember the good times that we had?<br>I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun<br>Want to feel your warmth upon me  
>I want to be the one<p>

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much to deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard<p>

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you  
>But more afraid to lose<br>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
>Once there was a darkness<br>Deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life<p>

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories

_**A/N: Sad chapter is here. I know you guys are liking the bliss and the growing relationship of Angel and Buffy and most of you liked the Angel/Booth moment but there's that 'but'. Buffy is still healing from the events of her father and while she is starting to find better ways to cope and her life is changing for the better all of us have a setback somewhere in life and maybe even more than one. So this is the set back chapter and Buffy has two ways to deal with it and understand and possibly move on. **_

_**A/N: The end is a small twist on the ice cream moment between Angel and Buffy from Angel Season One also titled I Will Remember You but no this nothing like the episode totally different. **_

The end of the school year was on the horizon for the gang. It was mid April and the talk of finals, honors exam all that was around the school. The seniors were getting amped up for their upcoming graduation and everyone was ready for a summer break. This was marking the end of junior year for the gang and the senior year also college applications, SATs and ACTs were on the do to list. Willow being the nerd she was had college broachers ready and deciding where to go. But the rest of them were just thinking about summer and two and half months of beach and parties.

But a big change was going on at Sunnydale at least at the rink. While it was the off season Buffy still practiced to keep her stamina up. It was nothing like the season with the intense training schedule and rigorous rehearsals this was just skating. But Giles managed to buy out the rink meaning he owned it. It wasn't a bad rink it just needed some love and care. Also he had a vision to have it open for anyone who wanted to learn how to skate meaning classes and even a judging system if there was someone who wanted to go above just learning but to compete. Giles was having it remolded a more open and friendly rink. Also now that a champion skater practiced here it might drawl in more people.

Buffy was a part of the project of redoing this rink. It would be ready by the first of June and Giles called in favors to have a grand opening meaning highly rank skaters male, female and pair skaters to come and perform. If you saw what it was about, played some of the latest music and watched the performance more people would be incline to learn. Giles knew allot of elite skaters and a program was being put together to open and debut the new and improved Sunnydale rink. It was very exciting to say the least.

Buffy was at school with her friends and it was lunch time.

"Hey next year we get to go off campus for lunch." Xander commented as he ate. "No more cafeteria food."

"What you don't like the mystery meat?" Spike asked looking at the tray of what the lunch lady calls food. There was allot of _'hey next year we get to do this and this.' _Buffy smiled and she still couldn't believe she was going to be a senior it was exciting and a feeling of accomplishment. Xander then looked over to Willow who was reading a broacher for a college and he snatched it from her.

"Oxford?" Xander asked Willow nodded taking it back. "Speaking of college what's everyone's plan?" Willow was undecided at the moment same with Buffy. To be honest Buffy wasn't thinking about college at all she still felt she had more competitive skating left in her and considered going pro after her glory days were over. Angel thought about college Norte Dame was one where his cousin Colin was that or UCLA and then Doyle was UC Sunnydale and so there was another option. Spike thought about going back to England like Oxford and then Xander he didn't know. Buffy had a fleeting moment of terror shoot through her Angel would be off to college what if he went away. No she told herself don't think about that not now.

But still the idea that they had to think about their future leaving, moving out of home being a full adult it was fun to think about and yet very scary.

"Not sure yet," Buffy said she would like to go to college but she had no idea what she would major in. Skating was her life maybe one day she would be a coach it was possible.

"Me either," Xander replied and at the same time Cordelia, Faith and Riley walked by.

"Well Xander," Cordelia started as the trio stood there. "I know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places." She said smiling.

"And Cordelia you know you can major bitchotology and whoreology it's a great career for you." Angel fired back and Cordelia wanted to say something but just scoffed and walked away. Faith gave Buffy an evil glare probably wishing evil on her and Riley just walked away following the two girls like a puppy.

"Thanks man," Xander said and Angel shrugged saying no problem. Buffy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He was so warm and comfy. She felt him place a kiss on top of her head and a smile formed on her face. It was a beautiful bright sunny day.

Angel was driving Buffy not home but to her mother's coffee shop. Earlier in the morning Joyce wanted Buffy to come to the coffee shop, get the car, pick up Dawn, drop Dawn off and then drop the car back off. She was short staff that day. Also Buffy need the car to run some errands with Dawn such as pick up milk and other odds and ends. Angel pulled into a parking space and the young couple interlocked hands and walked to the coffee shop and inside. She pulled Angel to the back of the shop looking for her mom.

"Hey sweetie," A voice said and Buffy saw her mom reaching for her keys. "Ok here's the list and please don't but anything extra." Joyce said.

"Dawn hates errands you sure I can't get her a candy bar so it makes shopping a little easier?" Buffy asked and Joyce thought about it.

"Ok but a small one not one of those huge king size bars." Joyce then looked over to Angel and remembered something and it was great he was here. "Oh Angel since you're here I need your help." He shrugged as in ok and Joyce led him out to the back. "Boxes are heavy." She said and he looked down to the boxes that held coffee beans other boxes were of coffee flavorings. He grabbed a box and headed inside and Buffy smiled. She wanted to stay and watch because Angel was very strong and once he took off his jacket and she could see his muscle flexing she really didn't want to leave. "Oh Buffy," Buffy snapped out of a fantasy involving the box of whipped cream he was caring inside.

"Yeah," Buffy acknowledge her mom.

"Please gas the car up before returning it." Joyce said.

"Done and done." Buffy confirmed and walked over to Angel to say good bye. Angel wasn't going anywhere because Joyce probably could find more things for him to do like put the bolts in, hang some more shelves and since they were short staff today maybe even give him a crash course of the art of cappuccino making. She pulled Angel aside before he went back to work. "Hey don't let her make you do too much because if you do you'll be remolding the place." Angel smiled and she leaned in for a kiss.

"Tell Dawn I said hi," Angel said Buffy nodded kissing her boyfriend and giving him a hug and left. As she walked away he chased after her grabbing her kiss her once more and finally Buffy left smiling.

The week was over finally and Buffy was dropped off at home for the weekend. She and Angel made plans to hang out together Saturday night for pizza and movies homemade pizza at that. They did their long good bye routine and he drove his bike away. Buffy thought it would be nice to head to the rink and just skate for a little while. Her mom's car was here so it meant she was home and probably have Buffy run out and get Dawn. Buffy came into the house and the windows were open letting the nice breeze keep the house cool and she could hear the neighbor's wind chimes going.

"Mom I'm home," Buffy announced walking in and heard some low talking coming from the kitchen. Buffy walked to the kitchen setting her bag down on the dining room table and her mom was on the phone. The only thing that caught Buffy's attention was the fact that her mom was talking very low on the phone. Buffy stood at the table waiting and felt fear working its way in her. When her mom talked on the phone like that it meant something was wrong or bad. She calmed herself down and waited. Joyce hung the phone up and supported herself against the counter top. "Mom?" Buffy asked she was concerned now. Joyce looked up and her eyes were watering up. "Mom?" Buffy was now very concern and she started to walk over to her.

"Buffy," Joyce started but she didn't know how to say it. "I am so sorry." Buffy didn't understand.

"Is it dad?" Buffy asked and panic took over like it was time to pack and flee.

"Buffy," Joyce paused and knew no matter how she said it Buffy was going to lose it. "There was an accident," Buffy stood there listening. "Fred," Joyce couldn't finish and Buffy felt the floor falling out from under her. "Fred was in it and," Buffy felt the tears forming in her eyes and Joyce couldn't finish the last part how could she. "Fred didn't make it." Buffy managed to sit in a chair before crashing to the floor. Her chest got tight and her head started to spin. Her vision started to tunnel and the wind chimes from outside were muffled. Joyce just stood there not moving and Buffy stood up.

"I have to get Dawn." Buffy stated and Joyce looked to her shaking her head as Buffy began to leave.

"No Buffy stay here." Joyce said and grabbed the keys to make sure Buffy couldn't drive. Buffy looked at her mom as the words were still sinking in. Buffy then made her way upstairs quietly to her room and shut the door. She walked to the dresser and opened up a drawer and took out a box and a book. Buffy sat on the bed and opened the tin box and it was full of pictures of Fred and Buffy and other friends from New York. New York was so huge there was so much to do and see. Buffy took the pictures out and looked through them remembering where and when each photo was taken. The recent one was from when Fred came to Sunnydale made it even harder for Buffy to breathe. She was just here not that long ago.

She set the pictures safely in the box and then picked up the book which was a photo album the two made together before Buffy packed everything and headed here. As she flipped through the pages the tears fell on the pictures and there was no holding back and the uncontrollable sobbing began.

"No," She said as she looked to the photo book and then out of pain, hurt, fear and anger she threw the book to the ground. Buffy curled up in a little ball sobbing and crying. She looked to the phone thinking about calling Angel but she couldn't move even if she tried. Everything she said to Fred the last day she was here after Worlds went through her head. She tried to remember if she said anything that could have hurt Fred but couldn't remember. How could this happen and why did it. Then as the tears kept coming a wave of losing control happened and her father took over. It was the impending fear that sat in the back of her mind and in the last few months Buffy has been able to control but now it started to control her. She couldn't handle the emotions and to know her best friend, the one who helped her skate, laughed and cried with her for so many years, never judged and made plans on attending UCLA to be closer to her it was a stabbing pain in her heart.

Buffy got up and headed to the bathroom looking for bottle of anything to make this feeling go away. She looked at her medications realizing they weren't going to help. Maybe the anti-anxiety one would take the edge off but the rest were nothing. She wanted what she had before when the whole mess with her dad started before the stuff that numbed the pain in her knee and heart. Her heart was hurting and she needed it to go away but there was nothing her. She left the bathroom and felt like she was alone and dying so she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs Joyce got up from the couch where little Dawn was crying after she found out.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked as Buffy headed to the front door.

"Out." Buffy said.

"Buffy please stay in." Joyce begged they all needed to be together in this and the last thing that needed to happen was one of them leaving. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk I'm done talking." Buffy said Joyce knew Buffy wanted to talk about it but her emotions could get the best of her and the rational side would be virtually non existence.

"Buffy please stay of we need to talk." Joyce begged her and reached out to hug her but Buffy took a step back. "Buffy please ok just stay inside."

"I can't stay here." Buffy explained. "I want out if we never left New York then Fred wouldn't have died!" Buffy yelled and Joyce stood there. "It's your fault! You couldn't take it! You made me leave everything!" Joyce knew in her mind Buffy didn't mean any of this but in her heart it hurt to hear. "I don't need your crap!"

"My crap!" Joyce raised her voice knowing this wasn't how to talk but it felt like there was no other way. "I put up with yours twenty four seven!" Dawn sat on the couch still crying. "I moved us out of there because you couldn't take it! I moved us so we could start over!" Joyce yelled at her daughter. "You know you act like you're the only one who's life got ruined! What about your little sister! Stop being a brat!"

"Glad to know what you think of me thanks!" Buffy shot back at her mom.

"You're staying here." Joyce ordered.

"Make me," Buffy challenged her mother and Joyce didn't do anything but stand there and Buffy left through the front door and was gone. Joyce replayed the moment that just happened and the tears came running down like the flood gates opened. Buffy ran down the street and stopped for a moment catching her breath. Something told her to go back and say sorry but she couldn't. Her head hurt, she had the trapped feeling again.

Buffy walked up to the office room that was labeled Doctor Lance Sweets and she didn't bother to knock she just walked right in. Sweets was at his desk writing something down when he looked up.

"Buffy?" He asked and she was place white with fear in her eyes. "Buffy," He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her as she shut the door. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

"I took a bus out here." She answered and Sweets knew something was wrong for her to make a trip out here. "I, I was coming home from, from school," She started to babble which meant something happened. Sweets had to listen closely to decipher the babble from the parts that made sense. "And, and Angel dropped me off and we kissed. I, I love his kisses and, and sometimes I think, I think about having sex with him and, and marrying him. And, and," Buffy continued as Sweets listened trying to understand. "He, he told me a funny joke and I, I laughed he always makes me laugh." Sweets knew this was one way Buffy handles something just ramble out her thoughts whether or not it makes sense. Sometimes she'll talk about things that happened three months ago. Something happened to send her in this whirlwind. "I, I think I'm in love and, and," Sweets knew she wasn't here to talk about Angel, Angel was just the coping mechanism and the shield that was protecting the true underlining cause that right now she couldn't bring up yet.

"Buffy," Sweets needed her to calm down and slow down.

"And, and," Buffy went to continue but it was time to make her stop and rethink and to think slower.

"Buffy what are you feeling right now?" Sweets asked.

"I just want, I want him to always hold, hold me." Buffy continued on about Angel seeing him in her mind smiling.

"Buffy," Sweets had to bring her back from the thoughts she was having about Angel because she was trying to mask the actual cause and bury it which would only make the situation that much worse and harder to cope with. "Sit down Buffy." Sweets said and Buffy managed to stop talking and catch her breath and sat down as Sweets sat down. "Stay centered what's going on?" He asked as she sat there crying knowing she was getting her thoughts organized now.

"I,I," She said and took in a deep breath and really all Sweets wanted to do was hug her but she needed to talk and get her thoughts into words and out of her. "My, my friend Fred she's dead." Buffy managed to say and sobbed and Sweets sat there. He knew who Fred was and how important she was to Buffy and how close they were. And now to lose her especially when she just here a few weeks ago and at this stage of the healing process for Buffy it was a huge blow. Fred was that one last good memory and a part of her old life that wasn't ruined and trashed by her father and now it was gone.

"Ok Buffy relax ok you need to calm down." Sweets said and he would do his best to talk her way through the emotions she was feeling. She was feeling loss of a death of a friend on top of that the feelings of anger and loss from her father mixed in. Her feelings towards her father and the events from almost two years ago where still fresh and still had loose ends. Buffy had just started to learn how to cope with it and beginning to move on. This wasn't good this could send her back to square one. She lost a friend that was helping and now that solider was down.

"Look I just need you to write me a prescription," Buffy calmly explained. Just recently Buffy was coming off her medications and they were being tapered down. The medications were becoming less of a need to cope now that she had a foundation with her friends in Sunnydale and the feeling of ownership after winning back her titles. But to ask for medications to let that be her way of coping was reverting back almost a whole year. The medications were used at first to help because she had no coping mechanisms but now they were not needed. But for Buffy she knew what they could do and right now it was a quick fix and a way to hide.

"Buffy according to my notes you have everything you need." Sweets started meaning no I'm not going to give you anything. This wasn't the way to fix a problem and she needed to learn that. She was learning but to have this happen to her a huge pow to the face not ready for it yes medications did sound ok. But the medication would not fix the problem.

"No please," Buffy begged she wasn't an addict but she wanted something to take the pain away and fix the problem right now. "Look I need you to get your magic pen and write me a prescription please," Tears filled her eyes and Sweets had to convince her no and work on another way to get her through the thoughts and the pain. If she buried them right now they would come back even worse.

"Buffy that's not the answer." He had to be straight forward with her. "Are you doing your breathing exercises?" He asked.

"Breathing exercises!" She yelled she wasn't getting the emotions of loss and hurt to go away fast enough so she was yelling. Sweets knew none of this was personal it was the only way for Buffy to cope even though it was the wrong way to do it. She wasn't done sorting out the past and with this it added a whole new level of stress and pain something Buffy wasn't ready to deal with. "Breathing exercises aren't going to cut it Sweets! I can't deal with this!" Now she was letting out her emotions and that's what Sweets wanted to hear.

"Yes you can!" Sweets yelled back it was the only way for her to hear, to listen and to understand. She needed to be told that she was strong.

"No I can't! I'm not strong enough!" She yelled.

"Yes you are! Yes you are so strong!" Sweets stood up as Buffy stood up knowing she wanted to leave but he wasn't going to let her.

"No I'm not! And I'm tired of pretending that I am!" She yelled and Sweets felt his heart strings being tugged. She was not allowing herself to think and letting the emotions get to her. Sweets then put both hands on her shoulders literally trying to center her.

"Buffy listen stay with me." He begged knowing he could lose her right now. "You are so much stronger than you think you are look at you. You were told you would never skate again and you won the national and a world title again. You've faced death and look at you now there's so much life. You are strong Buffy you've come so far and I wish I could make it all go away for you. You should have never gone through this but it happened and you've come from such a long way that you can get through this." Sweets was hoping that speech worked because he meant it.

"I want medicine." Buffy demanded but Sweets wasn't going to give in to what she wanted.

"Listen I'll write you some for Haldol," Sweets said it was a mild medication to help with the emotions. It would allow her to think and cope but not take away everything.

"Haldol?" Buffy sobbed that's not what she wanted she wanted the strong stuff to make everything go away.

"Yes it'll help take away some of the stress," Sweets stated.

"I don't want Haldol I want something better." She sobbed.

"Buffy no," Sweets wasn't giving in. "It's Haldol or nothing." He left no room for her. Buffy then started to sob some more because everything was crashing down. Sweets knew if he held out long enough she would give up asking and let her emotions take over and then they could start to heal. Buffy sat down and covered her face with her hands crying. That's what he wanted she needed to cry. "Do you want me to call someone?" He asked she needed to go home and cope there and if she hit a block come here. Tomorrow was Saturday so they could talk in the morning although he had feeling she wasn't up for it. It was time to take what she's learned from him and apply it. "You want me to call Booth?" Buffy and Booth were pretty close and friends were the keys to help her. Buffy shook her head no as she sobbed. Sweets sat down next to her and he was going to let her cry it out before suggesting the next move.

Joyce was now in a panic because it was night fall and Buffy wasn't home and she didn't call to tell her, her whereabouts. Joyce paced up and down and looked up the stairs. Dawn was asleep she cried herself to sleep. Joyce then walked to the kitchen picked up the phone and dialed a number. Angel was home with his parents. It was a Friday night so the pub was going to be busy so all three would be heading over there in a little bit. The phone rang and Angel went get it while Claire and Patrick got ready.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel oh thank god,"

"Miss Joyce?" Angel asked and the way her voice sounded he knew something was wrong.

"Hey Angel is Buffy with you?" She asked and Angel just felt a massive wave of panic hit him.

"No, no what's wrong?" Angel looked at the time it was after eight.

"Nothing just wondering." Joyce said she didn't want to alarm Angel but it was too late. "Look if she does come to you could you let me know?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah,"

"Thank you good bye." And Angel heard the phone click. Angel then turned to his mom and he had that look and his mom knew something was wrong.

"Look I'll meet you guys as the pub soon." He promised grabbing his jacket and kissed his mom's cheek. Claire knew to ask later and let him do what he needed to do. Angel grabbed his keys and headed to his bike. There were a few places to go first was the rink so he headed off in that direction.

Later on Buffy walked into the pub with Sweets. He wasn't going to let her take the bus home at night. She didn't want to face her mom which Sweets understood because that would add to the stress that she didn't need. But to ease her mother's mind Sweets called Joyce and told her that he was bringing her to the pub. They did stop by Angel's place and no one was there. Sweets escorted Buffy inside and a hostess greeted them. She told her she needed to see Angel, Patrick or Claire and the hostess knew it was Buffy and let her in. Sweets followed Buffy to the kitchen where she got some waves but she didn't acknowledge them and they knew something wasn't right. Buffy came to the back office and opened the door. Claire and Patrick looked up with a sign of relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Claire got up seeing Buffy was so drained and she hugged her. Claire really liked Buffy and she could see how special she was to Angel. Patrick got up to call Joyce but Sweets shook his head no indicating Joyce knew.

"Listen she needs to talk to Angel," Sweets began because it was true she needed to talk to someone she trusted and that was Angel. "After that then she can go home."

"What's going on?" Patrick walked over to Sweets and was concern hoping it didn't have anything to do with her father. "If it's Hank,"

"No," Sweets said softly and Patrick calmed down a little. "She just lost her friend Fred."

"Oh lord," Patrick turned back to Buffy as she sat there with silent tears.

Angel made his way back to the pub in panic mode Buffy wasn't anywhere and he was about to get a search party going. As he hurried into the pub the hostess looked relieved.

"Angel," She started. "Buffy's in the back." Angel then ran to the back thanking the higher powers that she was safe. Angel opened the office door and Buffy was sitting on the couch and she looked up seeing Angel.

"Angel!" She sobbed and he walked over to her and held her and she sobbed while wrapping her arms around his waist burring her face into his stomach. Claire and Patrick got up to leave them alone. Angel knew they knew what was going on so it was his turn. Once they left Angel looked down at her as she sobbed and pried her away so he could get down to his knees to be eye level with her and listen and hopefully help. If Cordelia, Riley or Faith hurt her he'd track them down and calling Booth a trained sniper actually sounded like a good idea. But what if was Hank what if he was free somehow but that didn't matter. If Hank ever came after Buffy he'd beat him down to a bloody pulp and then some.

"Hey what it is what's wrong?" He asked in a soft reassuring voice as Buffy let the tears run down her cheeks and he wiped some away but more came. He cupped both her cheeks waiting.

"Fred, Winifred died." Buffy said and Angel felt his heart drop to his stomach. "She's dead," Buffy said as she really started to understand that Fred was gone. Angel didn't say anything except pull Buffy into a tight embrace. Buffy then sobbed uncontrollably again and buried her face into his shoulder. Angel fought from crying with her. He knew Fred enough that it hurt him.

"Oh god Buffy," Was all he said and tighten up his hold on her and kissed her head. He held her as close as possible but it didn't feel close enough. They felt one another pull away and she looked into his eyes and her eyes were full tears and pain.

"I don't know what to do." Buffy admitted. "I don't have anybody."

"You have me Buffy I'm here." He cupped her cheek. "I'm here for you."

"Oh god Angel when I stop she's gone Fred's really gone. I don't know what to do." Buffy sobbed letting her emotions out. "I don't know what to do. I'm trying but I can't do this." Angel sat there listening. "I don't know what to do." Angel then just pulled her in for another embrace and she fell from the couch onto his lap and he just held her letting her sob. He didn't know what to do he had no clue. He's never felt loss before. Yeah he lost his grandparents but he was so young he barely knew them. This was a friend a sister to Buffy. Fred was the one last thing to Buffy's past that made it worth remembering and allowing her to move on and now it was gone. Fred was the tiny ray of hope that things can still be ok and not everything can be stripped away.

"Its ok Buffy everything is going to be ok." He whispered to her rocking her in his arms.

**One Week Later, New York City**

The casket was at the front of the room, candles were behind it, a huge picture of Fred was next to it and caddy corner to the casket was a group of teens, friends of Fred and the family Buffy's old friends and they sung. The room was full of people anyone who knew Fred or the family. At the back of the room was Booth he came to the service to support Buffy, Dawn and Joyce. The three girls were in the front row along with Angel and Giles. Buffy wore all black just like everyone else morning the loss of a good friend and daughter. The choir of teens sung as people came up to the casket saying their good byes. It was Buffy's row's turn and they got up. Joyce had to hold Dawn the little girl refused to walk. Angel walked behind Buffy with his hands on her shoulders. Once she stepped out into the aisle he grabbed her hand to keep her settled and Giles took her other hand as they walked up to the casket. Booth was ready to help but he was also the bodyguard since the family was back in New York. It was an extra sense of security for both Booth and the family. But to be at a funeral of a young girl it was almost too much for Booth no one that age should die. He hurt for Buffy knowing this stirred up emotions that she wasn't ready for. But to see the young teenage boy Angel help her the FBI agent gave him respect most boys his age wouldn't know what to do. Booth just stood there feeling the whole room weeping and he cried for them. Buffy stood in front of it and she couldn't wrap her head around it that Fred was in there.

Buffy reached and placed both hands on the casket steadying herself and leaned in kissing it. Angel and Giles helped her back to her seat. Buffy was a wreck but Trish was worse Roger Fred's father almost had to cradle her. Buffy sat back down and she was staring off into the emptiness. Booth in the back of the room felt numb for the three girls he remembered Fred she was strange and corky girl, very smart with a Texan accent that they would never hear again.

Everyone drove to the grave site to say the last good bye. A hole in the ground was ready for her. A holy man said the last bit and butterflies were released. Butterflies were Fred's favorite so it was only right to have them here. Buffy looked up seeing the little flying bugs take off. Angel stood next to her holding her hand and the ceremony was over. Some people would leave little trinkets that would be buried with her. Buffy walked up to the casket holding a picture and a gold medal. The gold medal she had was one she had won with Fred. They did a little pair ice show together and they both won gold. The picture was a one of that day of them wining and that day was the day she promised Fred she would go to the Olympics and win. Buffy placed the picture and the gold medal on the table for it to be buried.

The funeral reception was at the Burkle house. It was very solemn and the feeling of loss. Angel knew no one and hung around Joyce, Dawn or Buffy. He was in her home state and town and he should be happy to be here but the circumstances were a far cry for the reason to visit. He followed Buffy as she gave and received many hugs. She headed out back and there were three teens sitting there. One was smoking and Buffy looked out to the tiny backyard.

"Hey Buffy," The girl with the cigarette said looking up.

"Angel this is Stacy, Stacy Angel." Buffy introduced them but Buffy had a different vision how she would have introduced her friends from back home. Angel and Stacy shook hands and he got feeling the girl smoking with the gothic look wasn't always like that.

"You ok?" Stacy asked and Buffy nodded.

"How's Cali?" A boy asked and Buffy shrugged. "Loved the show by the way."

"Angel this Mark and Danny," Buffy introduced them.

"What's up man?" Danny asked and they looked onward. The thing about the accident was Fred was driving home from school and someone was in a hurry and thought it was ok to run a red light. Fred didn't die on impact but she never made it to the hospital.

"You know," Stacy started. "If I had just kept her for one more minute maybe asked her a really stupid question," Stacy took a long drag on the cigarette. "Maybe," But Stacy didn't finish the sentence and put out the cigarette. Buffy wasn't sure if she could stand here and listen to all the what ifs or just maybes because it wasn't going to change a thing. This wasn't how Buffy envision bringing Angel to New York and she had no reason to believe she would be here for this reason. Angel could feel her distress because while Buffy didn't want to hear the maybes and what ifs she was thinking it. She was thinking negative thoughts hoping Fred knew she loved her hoping her last words meant something. The last words they should have been different Buffy thought. The last words on the phone to Fred were _'see you in June.'_ That was horrible she should have said something more. Buffy went back inside and upstairs to Fred's room.

The room held many memories and it looked the same. Buffy couldn't walk in she just looked in remembering the sleepovers the giggling. In fact after the mess with her father she spent allot of nights here on the floor crying. That could never happen again Fred was gone. She felt Angel's hand interlock with hers and squeezing it.

**Sunnydale**

Joyce, Buffy and Dawn walked into their house and it felt so empty. None of the girls said much to one another on the way to New York and back. They all headed upstairs and parted ways to their rooms. Night was here and it would be a few more days before they could start talking to one another and it would be a longer time before Buffy came to grips with this.

Buffy laid in bed and looked over to the time. It felt like it's been hours but it was only nine at night. She sighed and sat up and threw the covers off and went to look out her window. She couldn't be alone so she walked to her closet and changed and then climbed out of her room through the window.

Angel sat on his bed and felt slightly empty. He wanted to help Buffy god seeing that many tears from her and no way to stop it, it made him hurt. All he could do was sit and listen. Willow, Spike and Xander were as supportive as possible but this was all on Buffy she was the only one who could pull herself out of this and time would slowly heal. Then there was a knock on the door he thought it was probably Xander or Spike but he didn't want to hang out with anyone. Angel headed downstairs and looked to see who it was.

"Hey," Buffy said when Angel opened the door and he let her in. Buffy stood there for a moment as Angel locked the front door and then escorted her up to his room. His parents would be gone all night until ten or so tomorrow morning after they were done with church so as far as time was concerned Buffy had plenty of it with him. She walked into his room and for a teenage boy he kept it rather tighty and neat. Everything had a place, books were stacked neatly, CDs were in some type of order, the bed was made a little ruffled because he was on it this wasn't your typical boy's room. Angel shut the door behind him and Buffy took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You ok?" He asked and she looked up at him and he got his answer from her eyes and then he sat down next to her with a sigh.

"I," Buffy paused not sure if she should tell him. "When I found out Fred died I went to Sweets and begged for medications." Buffy admitted and Angel looked to her. "Didn't get any as you can see but anything to make the pain go away. It just wasn't her death that hurt I remembered everything from that night." Buffy the hushed for a moment thinking. "Yeah I'm really strong."

"You are." Angel stated and she looked at him.

"Yeah because I fell so low I begged for drugs."

"But you were able to move away from it and you're going to make it through this." Angel was supporting her as much as possible. She then looked to Angel and those eyes were filling back up with tears again.

"I just don't understand why," She started and the tears were back along with the hiccup voice. "Why Fred? What did she do? Why my mom? Why Dawn? Why me? Why do these things happen?" It was a good question but Angel didn't have the answer. "Fred will never get to see me again, she won't be able to laugh anymore and I don't understand why." Buffy then looked to Angel. "You believe in god right?" Angel nodded. "Then why if he's all powerful why would he let the guy that ran the red light live and not Fred?" Buffy wanted to be angry and blame someone for all the pain she was going through and it extended beyond Fred. "If he is such a merciful god then Fred would have been allowed to stay."

"It doesn't work that way." Angel said he wished he had the answer but he didn't. "It doesn't work like that." Buffy nodded knowing she shouldn't have asked or said that but she wanted an answer any answer. Buffy nodded and Angel pulled her closer embracing her as she sobbed. She was finally letting go after a week Buffy was letting go. She wouldn't understand but she would learn to accept. As she wept in his embrace Angel pulled her back so they laid on the bed. She was tired and he knew it she hasn't slept and the hours she did were filled with nightmares. He felt his shirt getting drenched in tears.

Buffy sat up a little and wiped a tear or two away looking at Angel as he reached to tuck some hair behind her ear. But he didn't pull away just left his hand cupping her cheek and felt a steady stream of tears running into his hand.

"Are you going to do this every time I cry?" Buffy asked.

"Well when I cry you can hold me." And finally after a week he got a tiny laugh out of her. It was tiny but a laugh nonetheless.

"I should go." Buffy stated and got up but Angel didn't want to let her go. Buffy got up from the bed and headed to the door but Angel got in front of her blocking her way. She looked up to him and his eyes pleaded for her to stay.

"Just stay a little longer?" He asked and she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her forehead on his chest meaning yes she would stay. Angel then pulled her chin up and met his lips to hers for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss at first but when Buffy went to pull away he didn't allow it her kisses were so addictive and leaned in for more and she accepted. Buffy kissed him more hungrily wrapping her arms around him and he did likewise pulling her closer. He couldn't pull her any closer so he picked her up and stumbled to his bed and then she fell on it.

At first this felt like it was going to be a heated make out session maybe a little more like the first time he was with her back in her bedroom after what Cordelia and friends did to her. But it was getting very heated once she took his shirt off and he took hers. He then kissed neck and she kissed right back but then he stopped knowing where this could go and where it was going. She looked up at him and there was a hint of fear in her eyes like he didn't want her.

"Angel?" She asked and he could hear the crack in her voice. Her heart was racing feeling the fear of rejection. He could see it and that wasn't true he wanted her he wanted her so badly from day one but it was called respect.

"You want this?" He asked in a whisper he asking and she had the chance to say no.

"I want you." And that was her way of saying yes and leaned in for another kiss and went back to where they left off.

This was the first time for both and Angel was nervous what if he hurt her or did it wrong. What if it was awful and not perfect? He towered over her pretending that he knew what he was doing, fake it until you make it saying. But when finally went inside he almost lost his composure and had to level himself. Buffy never felt something like that and a fleeting moment it hurt but she adjusted and it was like a perfect fit like this was what it was meant to be. Angel looked down to her and her eyes were glowing. He then rocked his hips forward and she moaned out of pleasure which took Angel's breath away. He rocked again and got the same reaction and couldn't take his eyes off of her as his rocking became a steady rhythm.

Buffy's pain was going away and her doubts and personal fears and demons faded. He was taking the pain away even if it was just for a short amount of time it gave her enough time to breathe to catch up. Their foreheads met and his rocking was a bit more now that they were both comfortable. Buffy pulled him closer just wanting to hold him. He held onto her and kept rocking feeling the tension building. It felt perfect like this was the way it should be and he was about to go all the way with a girl. Some boys like Riley would brag about it may be thinking it upped their man status. But what he was doing now he would only boast to himself and keep it between them. She would call to him when he went down on her and thought it was amazing but she called to him now and it was different it was even better. Their eyes met again and there was a shimmer indicating she released and then she closed her eyes and Angel started to tremble and clasped on her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him as they both trembled in one another embrace.

The three o'clock hour rolled around and Angel was on the hunt for food. The kitchen was dark and he opened the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of orange juice and drank from it.

"Ew that's nasty," A voice said and he felt her arms wrap around him he smiled.

"Actually it's mine pulp free." He said and she smiled as he put it away. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." She answered his question and he then looked in the freezer and found ice cream. He took the carton out and walked over to the counter setting it down and opened up a drawer to get two spoons out. "You're ice cream too?" Buffy asked and he nodded smiling she looked so adorable in his shirt. It huge on her but that's what made it perfect. He hand her a spoon and they dug in the half full carton of ice cream. Then Angel held out a spoon full of ice cream to Buffy and she ate it with smile. They dug in some more and ate but the rate they were going they would probably eat all of it. Angel then took some ice cream and put some on her nose and she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her nose and took the ice cream with him. She giggled and then put some ice cream on her finger and he licked it off and that was a huge turn on for both food was good. Then Buffy took some more but didn't put it on her she ran it down his bare chest and he flinched because it was cold. Once she was done she then licked it off of him. He dropped the spoon and he wasn't hungry for ice cream anymore and captured her lips for a kiss.

The young couple was back in bed in each other's arms. Angel set an alarm to take her home and then he would go to church and meet his parents. No one but them would know what happened here. Buffy was in his arms and for now the pain was numbed. But when she goes home she had to cope. Angel knew once she was alone the tears might start back up but if could help just for a few hours and ending it getting her to think about something else and to see her smile even if it was tired _'I'm trying' _smile it was enough. He could feel her getting heavy on him indicating she was falling asleep.

"I'm here for you Buffy," He said and he felt a slight nodded. "I love you," He whispered but there was no response from her but she sat up slowly looking at him. Maybe he shouldn't have said that she wasn't ready and now he felt he just ruined a good night. But he was wrong because she leaned in and kissed him and when she pulled away she gave a soft smile.

"I love you," She said back to him and her heart raced saying it and they kissed again.

_**Sad but it ended alright, right? Hope you enjoyed it… Buffy isn't out of the woods just yet and you'll see why but now with Angel right there and their relationship just stepped up another level I think she can do it. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song I Will Remember You from Sarah McLachlan**_


	15. The Afterthought

Chapter 15 The Afterthought

_**A/N: So…the last chapter? *Crickets in the background* Some liked it as in it was well written and the emotions are very true. Others however thought it would be funny to throw something at me and you know who are. Anyways here's the next chapter we deal with the morning after, the after thoughts and the moving forward. **_

Angel stirred awake and quickly looked to the time. The sun wasn't quite up yet and he turned to the clock and it was five minutes before the alarm would go off. He relaxed for a second which meant he had time but then he looked over and there she was. It wasn't the best dream of his life it was real it really happened._ 'Whoa I just had sex,' _was his first thought. _'Whoa I just had sex with Buffy.'_ That was his second thought._ 'Holy crap I just had sex!' _It hit him but it wasn't a panic, _'oh go what have I done' _feeling it was a _'god I hope I was good and we actually talk and she wasn't disappointed oh and I hope my parents never find out'_ type of thought. Angel needed to get up but he was warm and very comfortable. Buffy was asleep wrapped in his arms and he had no intention to get out of bed. He just wanted to lay here, not move and go back to sleep. He reached for the clock and turned off the alarm so he wouldn't wake her and then went to go and get clothes on. But Buffy didn't budge and his arm was caught under her.

"Uh Buffy," He whispered to her. "Angel, Angel needs his arm." He said and he managed to get it back without waking her. Angel sat up for a second then got up to get at least some pants on. Once he was changed he left the room and headed to the bathroom to wash up a little. While Angel was in the bathroom Buffy was waking up. She was getting cold she had blankets on her but Angel kept her incredibly warm. She rolled over trying to find the perfect heat source but there was nothing there. Buffy opened her eyes and the bed was empty. Buffy sat up and panicked for a moment. _'Was I not good not enough?' _But before any more negative thoughts went through her head the door opened and Angel walked in. Their eyes met and not a word was spoken but they couldn't find any to say. Angel closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away and small smile formed on both their faces.

"So," Buffy started and then they both giggled and the night played back in their heads.

"I need to get to church keep us under the radar." Angel said and she nodded even though they both wanted to stay in bed. In order for Angel to make it and Buffy to sneak back into her room was to leave in the next half hour but when he started to kiss her again he was thinking something else. _'I have time.'_

Buffy came downstairs to meet Angel in the kitchen as he quickly put something to eat before leaving to meet his parents he'll get a real breakfast later but he was starving now. But Buffy realized he wasn't paying attention so she started to sneak up on him. Angel had his back against her as he was preparing his bagel and then someone grabbed him and shook him.

"Think fast!" Buffy said and Angel turned around smiling and leaned in for a kiss. "You looked nice." She commented on his button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and nice black slacks.

"Thanks." And he pulled her closer for a hug. They wouldn't see each other until tomorrow but after last night and this morning it should be ok.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's place and she hopped off his bike handing him the almost eaten bagel and he gave a disappointing look.

"Oh sorry," Buffy apologized and he shrugged as she handed it back to him which was just two bites maybe three if he took small bites.

"You going to be ok?" He asked and she nodded she looked better. Before she looked like a flower that was wilting but now she perked up a little and he was hoping he was the cause for that. She leaned in for a hug and he kissed her head holding her close. They managed to pull away and kissed one another to say good bye. Saying good bye these days got longer and longer. "See you tomorrow." And she nodded _'Say it, say it.' _"I love you." And now the smile he hasn't seen in a week went across her face.

"I love you," She repeated and her heart started to beat really fast again and they hugged again and before letting her go he squeezed her just a one last time. Finally they pulled apart and she headed for the tree that led to her room. Once she was safely inside Angel left with a huge smile. Buffy climbed into bed hoping to get another hour or so of sleep but there was a knock and Buffy pretended to just be walking up.

"Morning you hungry?" Joyce asked and Buffy nodded with a sleepy nod to fool her mom that she wasn't out all night with Angel doing the bad thing.

Dawn and Buffy were at the coffee shop as Joyce was working. The girls didn't have anything to do at the house so it was nice to hang out here. Dawn was in the back making all the employees go 'aw' because she was cute. Willow had stopped by and now she and Buffy sat at a table. Willow has been feeling down all week because of Fred as well. At one point she was jealous of Fred because she and Buffy were so close and she wished she would just leave and never come back but now if she could she's take it all back. Buffy wasn't over it and a part of her never would be but it was human nature to never quite move on from a loss like that. It gets worse before it gets better that's what they say and she hoped it was right. Last night it did get better and she hoped there would be more like it.

"Buffy?" Willow asked and Buffy looked up from the cup of coffee she had. Willow sighed and didn't know what to do. When she found out Willow cried because of the thoughts she had towards to Fred. Yeah they started to become friends but it wasn't enough. Buffy lost maybe the last bit of innocents from the past and now she had to completely rebuild. Willow wanted to help her with that. Willow knew she couldn't be Winifred Burkle there was only one but she could be the friend Buffy needed. "Hey it's going to be ok." Willow tried to reassure her and Buffy sighed. The grieving process was a hard one. "You want to talk about it?" That was one way Sweets always wanted Buffy to talk to get her thoughts from her head and into words.

"I'll be ok just like my dad I'll move on right?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded hoping she was right.

"Well I'm here you know that I can't be Fred but,"

"I know thank you Will." And Buffy gave Willow a genuine smile and the red head smiled back. But Willow could sense there was a little more going on with Buffy than just the loss of a friend Buffy had a look right now and Willow didn't know why.

"So how was New York?" Willow was trying to keep the awkward silence from taking over.

"I got into bed with Angel." Buffy blurted out and Willow's eyes went wide and she leaned in and motioned to keep it down. Willow wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Whoa, whoa wait what?" Willow asked and Buffy sighed she needed to tell someone. "You and Angel was it like a heated make out session like the first time?" Willow asked and Buffy just stared at her and Willow couldn't fight the smile growing on her face. "Oh my god Buffy," Just as they were going to have a deep talk someone interrupted.

"Hey Willow you should try the chocolate frappuccino," Xander said coming over to sit with them.

"Xander!," Willow cut him off and Xander froze. "Not now ok you and Spike go away." Willow demanded and Xander was take back and then looked to Buffy wondering what was going on. Buffy looked up to Xander but he didn't get an answer. "Now would be nice." Willow added and Xander walked away grabbing Spike before Spike got yelled at.

"What's happening?" Spike asked as Xander took him away to sit another table.

"I don't know I walked over there and got yelled at." Xander answered and they got another table far from the girls.

"So wait you and Angel last night you two?" Willow asked but not actually saying it. Buffy was thinking about it and the feeling created last night and Willow saw the smile forming. "Oh this is great!" Willow squealed. "You two are so right for each other. What was it like?" Buffy looked up to her friend.

"It was," Buffy couldn't describe it even if she tried. "It was amazing."

"Like on a scale of one to ten, ten being perfect?" Willow asked and Buffy sat and thought about it. Could it really be measured well one part of Angel could and it was inredably…no bad Buffy don't think like that.

"Twelve," Buffy answered and Willowed smiled seeing Buffy blush a little.

"Wait you two did use protection," Willow was now becoming like a concerned mother and the look Buffy gave was a yes of course but really you're going to ask that. "Oh Buffy this is like, like awesome."

"He said he loved me." Buffy added and the red head's eyes widen and the smile that couldn't get any bigger did.

"He said he loved you what did you say?" She asked wanting all the details.

"I told him that I love him back." Buffy answered honestly and truthfully.

"Wow," Willow looked liked she was in awe of Buffy. "Wow this is just wow." Buffy fought hard not to turn red again not because of Willow but because she was thinking about Angel and he was the worse drug but he made all the pain go away. He was addictive and it felt like the high was going away and she needed more.

"Can't tell anyone." Buffy added and Willow nodded just then Joyce came over.

"Hey girls." Joyce said and Buffy waved at her mom.

"Hi miss Summers." Willow somewhat choked out and took a sip of her coffee. Then the three heard a honk outside and looked out the window seeing Giles drive by waving. But he wasn't waving to Buffy but to Joyce. Buffy looked to her mom as Joyce did a slight wave.

"Why was Giles waving to you?" Buffy asked her mom.

"Oh nothing," Joyce started to turn red and Buffy didn't buy it. She studied her mother and then it hit her.

"You had sex with Giles?" Buffy asked and Joyce tighten up knowing her secret was out. _'How did she know she doesn't know what sex is?'_ Joyce asked herself. Willow fought not to laugh the roles have reversed in two seconds. Buffy and Angel just had sex but it was Joyce the adult getting in trouble for having sex with her coach. "You had sex with Giles!"

"Shh!," Joyce tried to calm Buffy down. "We had one too many wine glasses ok." Joyce explained and Buffy sighed. "It was the wine I swear," Joyce then left the table before she could get scold by Buffy again. But as her mom left Buffy smiled her mom did look happy. Buffy was one to talk though and she went back to Willow.

"Looks like the Summers women got some," Willow commented and Buffy lightly kicked her under the table and Willow kept smiling and Buffy smiled too.

Monday rolled around and Angel quickly walked into the school hoping Buffy was here. She looked better yesterday when he took her home but that didn't mean anything. He walked down the hall to her locker and she was there getting her morning class work and notes. He smiled as she stuffed her backpack and then swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed a book and closed her locker and Angel made his way down the hall following her. He caught up to her and then from a distance walked side by side with her. Buffy looked over and saw him in the crowds of students and smiled as he casually made his way to her. Buffy kept walking although she could easily stop for him. Angel came up to her and they seamlessly locked hands and walked together. He squeezed her hand and that made her smile even more.

Later on Buffy was at the rink tapping up her knee as Giles came in with a folder. But seeing Buffy sitting there getting ready she looked different like a little happier. He walked over to her and she looked up.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked and she nodded.

"Ok some minutes are harder than others but overall I'm dealing." Buffy answered and Giles nodded and handed her the folder.

"So these are the design ideas for the show we can present with in June." Giles then took a seat. Buffy opened the folder looking at the designs. "We'll split into two acts." Giles continued to explain to Buffy and she nodded.

"How can we practice as a group?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded.

"A week before the grand opening all the performers will be here and we'll rehearse in the mean time they have the designs and are practicing it we'll just put the pieces of the puzzle together and then hope it works." Giles finished and Buffy nodded. "So with that in mind shall we get started." Buffy nodded and they stood up together.

"As long as you aren't too busy having sex with my mother." Buffy headed to the ice and Giles just stood there with eyes wide.

"Oh uh," Giles was at a loss for words as Buffy gave him that _'Oh don't even try to talk you're way out of this one.'_

Meanwhile at the pub Angel was helping out with some of the cooking because a few family members called in sick. But making the food was difficult because his cousin Doyle was heckling him big time about something.

"Oh come on I can see it," Doyle said to Angel as he was checking on the soup. "You and Buffy so,"

"Hey," Angel cut his cousin off mostly because they were at the pub surrounded by family and his family found out that Angel and Buffy had sex there would be endless talk and nagging from kingdom come. Although he could see his father actually congratulating him and patting him on the back.

"Ok but did you two like,"

"Yes were careful and I really don't want to talk about this I'm busy," Angel answered all the questions at once and tried to turn the conversation around but Doyle wanted the dirt and he wanted it now.

"Aw my cousin's all grown up." Doyle smiled but Angel wasn't amused at all. "Ok look just concerned you know."

"Doyle,"

"You didn't do it because you felt bad for her did you?" Now Doyle was serious there was a difference to have sex with someone because you feel love and you want to share it in the most intimate way and then just to do it because you feel bad and you know it'll help. Angel stopped and looked at Doyle. "Because that girl needs all the love and support you can give and if that was just I'm sorry this happened type deal you're going to lose all trust."

"It wasn't Doyle ok it was really real like," Angel paused and Doyle nodded knowing his cousin was telling the truth and he patted his shoulder.

"Well at least you don't need the birds and the bees talk." Angel then playful punched his cousin.

"Dad tried and it ended up talking about mom and him." Angel added.

"Oh that's just wrong."

"Yeah tell me about it." Angel then went to finish the soup and Doyle smiled Angel all of sudden looked older and more mature.

Buffy was at home in her room getting ready for it has been a long day. She fixed everything up when she heard a noise from her window. The window was opened maybe it was just the wind. She walked over to close for the night when Angel appeared. Buffy had to stop herself from screaming and then playfully slapped him.

"Don't do that." She demanded but she couldn't help but smile as he climbed in. "Be quiet mom's not even asleep yet," Buffy said softly warning him as Angel climbed in.

"Ow," He caught something as Buffy helped in.

"Shh,"

"Sorry," Angel was inside and headed for the bed and stretched out as Buffy checked the hall. Buffy shut and locked her door and faced her boyfriend.

"It's a school night," Buffy said and Angel shrugged and she smiled and crawled into bed with him and rested her head on his chest and sighed a happy sigh. Angel got comfortable and smiled holding her and Buffy killed the light. She felt him kiss her forehead and Buffy held him a little tighter and closed her eyes hoping when she wakes up he'll be there but he'll probably leave when she's completely asleep. It was ok though falling asleep in his arms was just perfect.

_**Quick chapter but sweet. Hope you liked more to come soon comments and reviews are very welcomed.**_


	16. I am a Fighter

Chapter 16 I am a Fighter

_After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<em>

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<em>

_I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

Angel heard the bell go off and it meant fifth hour was over and one more to go. He gathered his things and headed out avoiding Faith because she had been staring at him like she wanted to talk. At least the next hour was here and then he could go home and get away from her. Angel headed to his locker hoping to get sometime in with Buffy before her next class but that was rare to do. There was a seven minute window to get your stuff and go and if you were lucky one class would be on the other side of the campus so you had to plan accordingly. Faith and Cordelia made their way to Angel as he finished grabbing the last thing he needed and headed away which the two gave an odd look. There was talk about the rink and how it was getting redone and the two wanted to ask Angel because they had a feeling Buffy was a part of it.

Cordelia, Faith and Riley headed to the rink after school looking at it. Even the outside was getting repainted and the lights not fixed but better lights. The three walked in and looked around seeing the overhaul of the rink. By June first it would be open and there was going to be a grand opening but very few knew what the grand opening would be like. The three have heard of Buffy and her winnings but found it hard to believe a little girl like that was capable of a status like that. Was she really that good and besides figure skating wasn't hard and Cordelia and Faith were cheerleaders they could do what Buffy does. The three then saw the rink and Buffy was on the ice doing a lap.

Buffy was in rehearsal mode for her opener to the program, her first act show, second act show, touching up her Overcome show and then the closing performance. There was allot to pack in for that day. But to practice by yourself when there should be a group it was hard. She saw the design work and knew her spot on the ice but to imagine it and see it when it wasn't there that was hard. A week prior before the opening the other ice skaters would be here and they would practice. She was excited though it was going to be fun.

Cordelia, Faith and Riley watched Buffy on the ice as she jumped there was no music though Buffy had know her show without music and be able to perform it in the dark. The music was a crutch and it had cues and substance of the show but what if the music didn't play? What do you do? Giles taught her the very first thing was to be artistic without music because you can't rely on it because it could fail. Skaters have had the problem that the music doesn't cue up or it skips and then they lose because they relied so much on it they can't perform. So Buffy learns the entire show without it and music is the center piece.

The three watched her as she jumped but she was tired she's been practicing for four hours now she didn't fall but she didn't land on one leg and stopped herself from falling by putting one hand on the ice. She kept going and skated around the rink. Cordelia and Faith did a small snicker seeing the flub. Buffy went to try again because she does get into the mind set of keep going until you couldn't and Giles was about to step in to call it. Buffy jumped again and this time actually falling just because she was done physically and to some degree mentally. But these three didn't know that and Cordelia and Faith couldn't help but laugh out loud. Buffy then heard the laugh and looked up seeing the three there.

"Nice landing," Cordelia said trying to be funny. "Way to stick it." Buffy got up and her heart was racing and she knew they would go around the school telling everyone what they saw just to be mean. But before they could make anymore mean jokes Angel came over and stood there. Faith choked up looking at him. He was in skates a huge coat and he stood taller than Riley.

"That's a champion skater?" Riley had the nerve to make a comment. "Doesn't look like it." Then Giles came over seeing what was going on.

"What's going on?" Giles asked he's actually never seen Cordelia, Faith and Riley he's heard about them but never seen them and he didn't care too. "Buffy do a quick lap and call it a day." Giles said and Buffy nodded and began trying to ignore what was happening.

"Nothing," Angel said before another word or rude comment was spoken. "These three were just leaving."

"Right," Riley nodded and turned away with Cordelia following but Faith stood there.

"I can do that if that's what you're looking for in a girl." She added before leaving. Giles then turned to Angel.

"Those were the famous Cordelia, Faith and Riley." Angel answered and Giles nodded.

"Maybe I'm judgmental but I don't like them." Giles said and Angel nodded and the two turned to Buffy as she got off the ice yes she was done for the day. But her mind was cloudy with something else well rather someone else. Hank was up for an appeal hearing in the next week and Angel knew Buffy was going to the hearing not to testify but to see what the court had to say. What had her unnerved was she was going to see her father again and it was going to mess with her. She was recovering from Fred's loss but that was under control especially Saturday nights that Angel and Buffy snuck in. But now with the impending appeal Buffy was on edge along with Joyce and Dawn.

The next day of school came around the 'Loser's Club' were outside eating together. The end of the school was three weeks away. The feeling around the school was the feeling of 'school's out for summer' feeling. Of course they had to stay on top until the end because it was finals. Finals were looming over their heads but it was the thought process of get it done then we are done. Xander said something because he made the group laugh and then Harmony came walking up holding the school newspaper and set it on the table. The five of them looked over and it was of Buffy falling on the ice titled _'Champion or Fake? Don't waste your time going to the Sunnydale Ice Rick Grand Opening' _Buffy looked at the paper knew what it was for and the editors didn't get the full story. Harmony had no part in this printing in fact she's stopped talking to Cordelia and Faith because they called her fat and threatened to kick her off the cheer squad. This was Harmony's way in getting on Buffy's good side she had the mentality of "Blondes Unite." Angel had enough of this they were still trying to put Buffy down but it wasn't Angel who stood up grabbing the paper it was Buffy. No one defames her or disgraces the name of ice skating.

"Oh damn let's go." Xander said and they got up following Buffy as she weaved her way through the lunch crowds and to the cafeteria. Buffy spotted the "superior" table and walked straight there not caring if she bumped into someone. She got there and found them and tossed the paper on the table.

"Hey what's your damage?" Cordelia asked as the newspaper fell on her food.

"Angel control your bitch please," Riley added trying to get a word in.

"Really?" Buffy asked to Cordelia and Faith. "Are we twelve do we have to make up lies to get what you want?" Buffy crossed her arms waiting for answer. "You can go around telling everyone I shot my dad and yeah I did but I shot him because he tried to kill me. Yeah I have a murder for a father but you two wouldn't last three seconds against him because I grew a set."

"This is good." Xander commented to Spike.

"You two are just two cheerleaders on cheer squad who can't make it pass the city competitions let alone spell simple phases out on the field oh and by the way might want to stop eating looks like you two have put on a little weight." Buffy went on.

"Hey," Cordelia jumped in.

"Shut up you're even slower than I thought you can't even say a comeback." Buffy looked straight at her. "Get your facts straight before saying something because I swear it'll bite you in the ass." Angel stood there smiling. "You guys haven't won anything passed a plastic trophy that's painted gold I've won real gold. And you Faith," She directed her attention to Faith. "You're just upset that I got there first." Faith's eyes widen and Angel smiled but Xander and Spike looked at him wondering what she meant by that. "Now I'm giving you three one chance and one chance only. You get all these newspapers and get rid of them oh and do the research one what I really am and put an ad in there about the Sunnydale rink. Do it and we can leave one another alone do it not I'll call my lawyer and sue the three of you for defamation and emotional stress and my lawyer is a good one and she hates cheerleaders. Not only that I'll bring in my FBI agent yes I do have one. So what will it be?" She asked she wasn't bluffing she was ready to do it.

"Better do it," Angel added. "I've met the FBI agent he's also a trained sniper you do not want to mess with him." Cordelia, Faith and Riley looked around at each other not sure if she was bluffing or not.

"No," Riley said he had a lawyer and he was rich and Buffy nodded.

"Challenge accepted." Buffy took the paper for evidence because their names were on it as the source. She handed the paper to Willow and then grabbed Faith's and Cordelia's cups. "Here have a drink." She dumped the red juices on all over Cordelia and Faith's laps. Cordelia was wearing a white skirt Faith was a little luckier that she was wearing jeans. Angel, Willow, Spike and Xander all laughed and some of the students did too. Buffy tossed the cups on the table and walked away.

"Hey red looks good on you Cordy." Xander added and followed his group as they sat there in some disbelief on what just occurred. They left the cafeteria and Angel grabbed Buffy's hand as they walked.

"That was cool." He said and she smiled.

"Are you really going to sue them?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"Finally they're getting knocked off their high horse." Spike added in as they headed back to their lunch table. Angel saw some type of spark ignite while Buffy stood there not taking their crap any longer. He was hoping it would last when she went to New York to her father's appeal.

**New York**

It was the appeal day for Hank Summers which from the last trial all evidence pointed to him and there was no dispute but he insisted. It was also finally his sentencing day too. Everything he did three homicides, assault, domestic violence and attempted murder on his family it chalked up to life in prison with no chance of parole. He was lucky there was no death penalty because some people chanted it on the day of court hearing. The jury was one voice in their choice of Hank being guilty in fact it was widely whispered that one juror woman said _'We all know he's guilty let's burn the bastard and go home.'_

The only way he could get out now was to escape unless the psychiatrist couldn't defend that he knew exactly what he did and was insane. Buffy was at the prison and once his sentencing was read he would go to a maximum security prison never to see the light of day again. Once the hearing was done Buffy, Dawn and Joyce would never see him again. Dawn went to the window with Joyce and both couldn't fight the tears not because Hank was leaving it was the comments he made he didn't care he had no emotions anymore.

Buffy came up to the window and picked up the phone as Hank waited. Buffy didn't know what to say to her father. She would see him at the hearing and the families of the three people he killed would speak and she would be force to remember that night and time. Buffy wanted Angel to come with her but he wasn't here. Booth was so that gave her some comfort but not as much if Angel was standing right behind her.

"Hello Buffy," Hank said over the phone.

"Hi," She didn't even say dad she was just trying to keep it together.

"How's school?" Hank was trying to make a casual conversation. Buffy shrugged she didn't have much to say to him. "I saw you on TV you looked beautiful." Again Buffy said nothing and just held the phone to her ear. "When I get out of here sweetie we'll take a family trip."

"You aren't getting out of here." Buffy stated. "And after today I'll never see you again and you'll never hear from me ever."

"Don't be like that sweet heart." Hank said. "We'll be a family again." Buffy just sat there looking at him.

"No we won't I'm moving on."

"You got a boyfriend now?" Hank asked and Buffy said nothing. "Saw him on TV just a quick glimpse if he ever hurts you,"

"To bad you'll never find out I'm leaving good luck to you."

"Buffy," Hank wanted to keep talking but it was too late she hung the phone up and got up and started to walk away. Hank yelled through the glass or at least tried. Buffy ignored it as she walked away to her mom, sister and Booth as they waited. It was time to move on and never see him again.

"What did he say?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing important." Buffy answered.

"Come on let's get you three out." Booth suggested and they left.

An hour later Hank was loaded into the truck for transport. He was in shackles in the hands and feet and could barely walk but that was the whole point. Hank got into the transport and Sweets was there waiting. Sweets was called in to council him as they traveled to the courthouse and give his opinion if Hank was sane or not. The truck pulled out and they sat in the back of the truck in silences. Sweets avoided eye contact with this man. Buffy has told him so much about her father and this man was the cause of her nightmares and anxiety. He always would be years from now no matter how mature Buffy got.

"You nervous doctor Sweets?" Hank asked and Sweets looked up. "You seem uncomfortable." Sweets shook his head.

"No I'm fine I'm merely here to comply with your request for psychological counseling during your transport." Sweets answered Hank requested Sweets to see if he could pick his brain about Buffy. "You comfortable?" Sweets asked and Hank pulled on his chains. "Right well it's for the best."

"I do appreciate the company." Hank said in a smooth and calm voice. "Being alone for so long it tests the sanity."

"Oh I can assure you, you are sane." Sweets said.

"Just think about my daughters they're my life." Hank said more or less as an out loud thought.

"Well you've lost the right to be their father." Sweets stated. "Hank you're sane by definition. You know exactly what you've done and why you did it. And if you think you can convince me otherwise think again. You won't win this appeal." Hank did a small chuckle.

"You're so young you remind me of a little boy dressed up in his father's suit." Hank was trying to rattle Sweets.

Meanwhile at the courthouse Joyce, Dawn and Buffy waited outside with Booth and Caroline. The transported was now pulling up.

"There he is," Caroline pointed out and Buffy squeezed her mother's hand. It was last attempted to free himself and if he did that would be Buffy's worse nightmare. Inside the transport both Sweets and Hank saw the people swarming the courthouse yelling that his appeal not be overturned and he remain in jail.

"Ridicules." Hank commented.

"Well there's always a remote possibility you're appeal does happen." Sweets stated a fact. The transporter started to turn around because they couldn't get through.

"I'm the lucky one Sweets," Hank started up the conversion again. "I mean my appeal falls through I'm locked away to rot. But guess what you're force to live everyday as a repressed immature imbecile spouting candid theories that people don't really care to hear. You testify at my appeal I walk." Hank smiled thinking he's won he found the perfect person that can prove that he is "insane". The transport then stopped and Booth went to help Sweets out and the three girls watched from afar. Buffy knew why her father wanted Sweets in this and it made her sick.

"You ok?" Booth asked as he and Sweets shrugged and walked away from the transport. "Alright what did he say?"

"Nothing worth repeating." Sweets answered.

"Nothing worth repeated alright," And the two rounded to the back of the transport and the doors opened and Hank stepped out. He caught his family's gaze and smile at the three women just stood there praying he wouldn't get his appeal because if he did they felt that they would have to flee the country. Booth signed the papers as Sweets walked to the family and then Booth joined them. As Hank walked by he looked to his wife and two daughters with a looking telling them if he does walk they're first. But then there were two pop sounds and everyone screamed. Booth grabbed Buffy and Dawn pushing them out and down and Sweets grabbed Joyce away. Booth took his gun out looking around and a man was standing there with a gun shocked at what he did. Hank was on the ground in a pool of blood. Some officers came out to get the guy while Booth and Sweets rounded up the girls to get them to safety although the guy who shot Hank was probably done.

"That man came straight from God." Caroline commented seeing Hank on the ground. Buffy saw it happened and yes it was shocking but it felt like the greatest weight was gone. She was numb all over and Sweets knew it was going to be a busy counseling session back in LA.

**Los Angeles **

Joyce, Buffy and Dawn walked through the airport and when Buffy saw Angel fighting through the crowds she dropped her bag and ran to him and jumped into his embrace and he held her.

"Oh god Buffy are you ok?" He asked and she nodded. Patrick and Claire came along to pick up the girls and they met up with Joyce and Dawn.

"We heard what happened and Angel almost got on the next flight to New York well we all almost did." Patrick said and then Giles came around the corner as well.

"We're fine," Joyce assured them. It was just a day trip the appeal hearing wouldn't last long and they would take the next flight out to LA. They just got home a few hours sooner than planned. Buffy was still latched onto Angel not waiting to let go and he felt like kicking himself for not going. He finally felt that she was safe enough and put her down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Angel asked again and Buffy nodded yeah she was still shaken up but it happened so quickly and it didn't feel real. Maybe soon it'll set in her father was dead but for now she just grabbed onto Angel feeling safe. This would be all over the news by tomorrow and that's what worried Angel. Buffy was going to be bombarded with question and he wasn't sure how to protect her from that. And as much as he shouldn't commend the man who shot her father, Hank was gone for sure.

**Saturday**

The big meeting with Sweets was here. Angel drove Buffy out to LA for this and he was allowed to sit in the room to listen. He was there for support if needed but he could not interfere in anyway. Joyce and Dawn were talking to their therapists as well. It was quiet between Buffy and Sweets and he knew she had something to say. Angel was anxious as well it's been one hell of a week between school and now this. He wasn't sure what Buffy was going through he'd supposed he would never know. Angel didn't like that feeling of not knowing how to react or what advice to give her if she asked. Really Angel felt useless but that wasn't true. Buff's recovery episodically the quickness of it was all because of Angel. He gave her a drive to get better and when Fred died he was the constancy foundation and if Buffy didn't have that she probably would have fallen into some deep dark place.

"Ok so now that you've put your foot down in school I need you to tell me what you are feeling now." Sweets said to Buffy and she sighed.

"What did he say to you in the truck?" Buffy asked and Sweets felt she deserved the honest truth.

"He did his best to rattle me so when I went up to testify I wouldn't be able too. He chose me to get to you hoping to put more of a strain on you Buffy." Sweets answered.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know did it?" Sweets asked back and Buffy sat there thinking. "You want to feel sad because your father is dead but you don't do you?"

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I should balling my eyes out but I'm not and I'm afraid that,"

"You aren't him ok you're not a cold person ok Buffy." Sweets assured him. "You have allot of love in your heart and you are one hell of a fighter." Buffy nodded. "It'll sink in but I believe you've reached a point in your own self that you're done and tired of well the crap you've had to put up with. And I'm proud of you."

"My dad's dead shouldn't I feel something like it happened but I didn't scream or cry I just stood there and now," Buffy paused.

"Nope finish," Sweets then turned to Angel. "Make note of this make sure she finishes her thoughts." Angel nodded.

"It happened and it felt good that's what I feel." Buffy answered and Sweets nodded understanding perfectly.

"I know you were afraid of your father Buffy you dreamt of him coming after you. He was physically locked up but in your mind he was free and he would remain so," Sweets paused and Buffy looked straight to him. "I won't pretend to know how you feel because I'll never know but sitting there in the back of the truck with him I knew why you were afraid I felt it." Buffy sat up a little more. "He should never been allowed to walk this earth let alone be your father but it happened. "Even locked away he still had you and Dawn and your mother scared." Angel was listening intently wanting to know this man, Hank. He didn't only kill his victims he brutally did it too it was sick and then he emotionless when brought up. "Then to see him in that pool of blood I felt it too and it was like the light shone through and you could breathe." That's exactly what Buffy felt when it happened. "Buffy you're a champion figure skater, you're unique, you're kind, smart, beautiful now who's your father?" Angel smiled knowing what he was doing.

"Dead man not walking," Buffy said and she felt that sense of empowerment race right through her.

"Damn straight." Sweets commented and Buffy had a small smile. "It's over Buffy he can't hurt you or Dawn or mother he can't hurt Angel he can't hurt anyone anymore." Buffy felt a closure and Angel could see it the weight she's been carrying since she's arrived was gone. "You're truly safe now." Buffy smiled thinking about the freedom she was feeling and she looked to Angel and he was smiling too. She just won something that couldn't be measured in a gold medal but in her heart.

The house was quiet except for two teenage lovers. Angel and Buffy were together up in his room in each other's arms making the noises that indicated they were both in and making love. Before they left the therapy session Sweets told Angel that he was now the driving power source for Buffy. Angel being here for her and not walking away gave her the solid ground she needed. Sweets felt that yes Buffy would recover but nowhere nearly as fast as she has been. That gave Angel a great boost of confidence and now he was just giving her some 'special' support now. They had all night together and they were getting use to these Saturday "sleepovers."

_**And there it is Hank's gone and Buffy has now gained something from it. Feel good chapter huh? Next chapter is the grand opening of the rink and if you're wondering what about Cordelia, Faith and Riley don't worry loves that gets explained next chapter too. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**Song- Fighter by Christina Aguilera**_


	17. The Legend and the Legendary

Chapter 17 The Legend and the Legendary

_**A/N: A fun chapter ahead with a little bit not sad news but important news. I've been really busy so sorry it took a while. Enjoy.**_

School is out for summer and this group Angel, Buffy, Spike, Willow and Xander were now the rising seniors and that's a both an amazing feeling but scary. This time next year they would be walking with a cap and gown and receiving their high school diplomas. Also while it was summer and freedom was calling out to them it was also the summer to start picking colleges and preparing for the SATs and ACTs and whatever exams they needed to get into college. But that was something Buffy wasn't considering she wanted to skate for now not go to college. She and her mom had talk about this before but it would be brought up again.

Another thought that scared her was Angel and his choice in college. She didn't want him to hold back or feel like he had to stay that would be unfair to him. It was in the back of her mind knowing this group could very well break away. It happens and she knew it did but right now they were safety net. Yes her father was gone and now the process of recovery could truly happen but these were her people. Buffy knew not to think about that it was summer it was time for the beach and late night parties. But there was one thing that needed to be taken care of and that was the grand opening of the Sunnydale rink. Tomorrow the rest of the skaters were flying in and then the whole week would be the group rehearsal and then about a day or so before the grand opening would be the full dress rehearsal.

While Buffy was more than excited about the rink opening there were some nerves building up as she sat on the hospital examination table. It was another check up on her knee. A full X-ray and CT scan were done on it so now it was time for the results. The doctor came in with huge folders that held the images of Buffy's knee. Also in the room were Angel, Dawn and Joyce. Joyce was there as the legal guardian and to look at after Dawn. Angel was there to support Buffy in any way possible.

"Ok everyone so," The doctor set down the folders and turned to everyone in the room. "Buffy as you know you have some pins a small plate in your knee," She started and Buffy nodded. "And we've talked before about how sometime in your thirties you'll need a full knee replacement. Now if you quiet skating you prolong your knee but we've discussed that wasn't an option for you." The doctor paused and pulled out some of the images to see. Angel was intrigued by it seeing the pins light up around the bone. "You see here these two pins are falling out which is normal." The doctor assured her. "And in about a year from now we'll to go in and remove them because believe it or not you're still growing not by much but still." Buffy nodded.

"That would be done as surgery right?" Joyce asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes and because you are skating I would suggest you have the surgery done towards the end of your senior year to give you the entire summer to recover before the season starts." The doctor explained.

"How major is the surgery?" Joyce asked.

"It's nothing near what she went through the last time. We're taking out the pins and possibly adding new ones depending on the strength of her knee when the surgery is done. But in order for her to keep skating I recommend the pins to be replaced and possibly a new plate too." The doctor finished and Buffy nodded. More surgery was in her future but this time she wasn't as scared well not yet.

"And the possibility of not skating after this surgery?" Joyce asked once more making sure all risks and benefits were out on the table.

"An even lesser rate than the last time." The doctor answered and Joyce looked relaxed. Buffy looked to her knee on the image before her and nodded she still had allot left in her.

Later that night Buffy came into Angel's room combing her hair after a shower. It was their Saturday night sleep over and Angel smiled as she walked in like she lived here. Of course she didn't stay the whole night well she stayed until six in the morning and then snuck back into her own bed. This sneaking around won't last forever but it was fun while it was lasting. Buffy flipped her hair and Angel smiled bigger as she set down the comb and took a seat next to him. She looked so cute in his big shirts.

"So," He started as she sighed. The news today at the doctor's office was good and bad.

"Well at least it won't be as painful," Buffy commented.

"How bad was it last time?" Angel wanted to know.

"My knee looked shattered glass," Buffy painted an image for him. Angel couldn't imagine the pain she had to go through. "I mean I barely put any weight on it and it was like stabbing pain all the time. It's stronger now but it'll never be hundred percent."

"I wish I could have been there." Angel added while taking her hand into his. "I'm," he paused really trying to feel what she felt when it happened. "Well at least its minor surgery well minor compared to the last time." Buffy nodded but he could see something in her eyes. "What?" Buffy just sat there not saying anything not verbally but she was saying something with her body. "Ok talk to me," Angel demanded. Buffy's therapy sessions were now reduced to twice a month which was good but Sweets was the crutch. She had to literally learn walk and rely on others for support. She had to open up what she was thinking without Sweets pushing her along. She's made it very far now but Sweets was that safety net. It wasn't anything against Angel she wanted to open up to him. But Sweets, Sweets knows just what to say and while he's rather young and corky he knew his stuff and well. It was that notion of talking to a professional but now she needs to let go of it and trust herself and learn to trust others. Her father created a huge trust issue within her and Sweets knew that was going to play a huge factor when it comes to trusting men.

"I'm just scared like what if yeah it's minor but then it turns out I can't skate," Buffy looked up to Angel and he had a feeling that's what she was thinking.

"You'll still be beautiful, I'll still love you." Angel admitted and small smile formed from her. He scooted closer and cupped one of her cheeks. "It'll be ok." He assured her and she nodded as they rested against on one another's foreheads. Angel gave her a little kiss and she smiled some more.

"I like this,"

"Like what?" Angel asked.

"This, us staying together on Saturday nights." She answered and he nodded smiling.

"Me too." He then leaned in for another kiss this one just a little bit sweeter. They parted after the kiss and Angel sat up. "So what movie?" He asked standing up walking over to his little TV and small movie collection. "We have," Angel started and Buffy smiled sitting on his bed feeling really relaxed and comfortable in his shirt. "Terminator," He showed her the movie. "Night of the Living Dead, Star Wars, Rambo part one and two, Excalibur,"

"We'll watch the machine uprising," Buffy spoke up and Angel put in the movie and crawled into bed next to her and killed the light so only the TV lit the room. She snuggled up next to him as the movie started and listen to his heart beat it was a strong and steady sound something that could put her to sleep. Come Monday until next weekend would be all work to get the rink ready but she wasn't thinking about that right now she was content in his arms.

The movie was almost over and Buffy was surprise she was still awake watching it. But then again The Terminator scared her mostly because the thing doesn't die. So when this movie is on she tends to watch it all the way through. But she noticed Angel hasn't moved in a while and so she sat up slowly and he was asleep. She glanced at the time seeing it was nearing midnight. Buffy's attention went from a robot chasing two people to watching Angel sleep. He looked peaceful as his chest would rise and fall slowly and she could barely hear him breathe. She reached out and gently let her finger tips glide softly on his face and he didn't stir. And now for once in a very long time she felt at peace herself. No one was threatening her life, no one was planning on finding her or trying to hurt her she felt a sense of safety falling on her. Maybe because now she was understanding her father could never hurt her or maybe she was in the safest room in the safest arms of the safest person. Buffy then felt like crying.

Angel had more than one chance to walk away and she thought he would after the first time she brought up her father. But instead he sat with her and held her. He's done so much for her than he'll ever know and Buffy didn't know how to thank him there was no way too. For someone to stay by another person when all hell could or has broken loose that was a rare to find. And for him to stick around only knowing her for such a short time ready to take her father head on in any shape or form that had to be rarer. Buffy leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't stir for a moment but she kept kissing him and he slowly started to wake up and felt her kissing him so he responded. Angel had to remember that she was here and this wasn't a dream. He reached out and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and he liked this way of waking up it was the best way.

Angel was fully awake now and they have yet to part their lips it was just too warm to let go. Buffy couldn't get enough and couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Angel gently rolled her over so now he towered over her never breaking the kiss. Buffy felt this surge of energy like she's been brought back to life. A heavy burden was gone, lifted and now she could feel warmth again there was no darkness and could actually live in no fear. Angel was already worked up and then he felt Buffy's bare leg run up his side indicating she wanted something. If his ice princess wanting something then she would get it. Angel grabbed her leg before she could lower back down and he held it there. Their kiss was heated now and Angel decided they both needed to breathe so he broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. They both knew what they wanted as the heated moment was rising.

The first time the young couple did this it was awkward. Angel made the best effort not to hurt her so it impeded the actual effect one could achieve. But every time after that the pain was less and less and the feeling that feels good closeness everyone wants to feel was there. They aren't pros by any means and had so much more to learn from one another but that's not what they were looking for right now. They had time to become "better" later right now it just felt good. They felt close and safe and took comfort in that feeling. But every time they had sex it did feel like it was getting better. Angel didn't hold back as much for fear of hurting her anymore and Buffy realized she could relax not worry about being perfect and making it perfect because for them it was perfect they weren't trying to impress anyone or prove anything. It's just them in their most exposed and venerable way to one another there was nothing to hide or be ashamed of. But this act they were doing was becoming more like a perfect dream and that was a good goal to want and achieve.

**One Week Later**

The town of Sunnydale was interested in the rink and the new management. The whole town was invited to come and as people walked in the place was much different. It didn't feel broken down but new it was a whole new building. It wasn't a rink for huge shows and competitions but it could fit quite a few people in it. As people walked into the rink the grabbed the program sheet to look to what was in store for the evening Angel, Spike, Willow and Xander came a little early to get good seats and saved some for Dawn, Joyce, Patrick, Claire, Doyle and Colin. The rink was filling up as people were interested in what could happen. Across the rink sat Cordelia, Faith and Riley. These three were in the middle of a debate with their lawyers and Caroline and how much money they could lose. For Faith and Riley money was no issue but for Cordelia let's just say her family started to flounder a bit but no one knew at this point.

Angel looked at the program seeing the skaters and off to the sides their winnings. Giles was right these were the top skaters so this little town was in for a real treat tonight. The six o'clock hour was nearing as people settled in their seats and the rink was full to see what this was about. Back stage were skaters and like before every show whether for fun or to compete they were all nervous. Their coaches were back stage giving the last minute pep talk and then Giles came through indicating it was show time.

For the opening act the skaters were all performing together and Buffy would come out towards the end of the first song and then there was a mix of songs that they would skate to. It was all choreographed by Jenny and over the last week the skaters did an amazing job putting it all out there.

The lights lowered and everyone started to clap and instead of the standard welcome to the event from the manager the music cued up and the skaters skated out there all but Buffy at least for now._ 'Wake up in the morning feelin like P. Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city._' The crowds clapped and cheered a little as the skaters danced and skate together. Angel smiled as some of the crowds were dancing a little too. The movements were cool as some skaters paired off together these were couple figure skaters_. 'Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow up my speakers. Tonight, I'm gonna fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no.' _Angel smiled watching but he was looking for Buffy she wasn't out there. The song continued as everyone in the rink smiled and cheered and the skaters smiled knowing everyone was having fun. There 'Ooos" and "Ahs" as some of the skaters jumped, spun and twirled on the ice. The couple skaters danced together lifting one another which that seemed to make everyone smile. _'Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow up my speakers. Tonight, I'm gonna fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no.'_

Angel knew the song was almost over but Buffy wasn't there but the row of them felt she was going to make a grand entrance._ 'DJ you build me up you break me down. My heart pounds yeah you got me. With my hands up,' _All the skaters put their hands up slowly and the crowd followed them and Angel knew when Buffy was going to appear_. 'Put your hands up, put your hands up.'_ Then the last skater came out at a fast speed. Buffy jumped and did a double axel in the air. _'Now the party don't start 'til I walk in.'_ Everyone cheered and she joined in with the other skaters dancing. _'Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow up my speakers. Tonight, I'm gonna fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no. Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow up my speakers. Tonight, I'm gonna fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no.'_

"Talk about a cool entrance." Patrick commented as the song ended but another one started and the skaters continued to dance. _'Baby I like it!' _And everyone cheered it was going to be a cool show.

The opener was over and each skater or pair skaters had two shows one in Act One and then a second in Act Two. And each skater got some amazing claps. The one person who was most intrigued by all this was actually Cordelia. She like most have heard of ice skating and seen some but to really see them perform and perform well Cordelia was impressed. A couple skater team took their bow as they skated off the ice together and back stage Buffy was ready to perform her first show. She hoped Angel would like it because it was for him. Giles then got back on the microphone to introduce the next skater as the lights dimmed.

"On the ice is our six time National and five time World winner Buffy Summers skating to Alicia Keys' No One, Buffy Summers." Giles then put the mic away as everyone clapped and Buffy took onto the ice and held her ready pose waiting for the music. The music started and the spot light focused on Buffy. Her friends smile as she started. She spun to face forward and started. _'__I just want you close,'_ She spun and stopped and danced a little_. 'Where you can stay forever'_ She then skated backwards a little jumping a little off the ice. _'You can be sure,'_ She now skated down the ice gaining some speed. _'That it will only get better.'_ Buffy then turned down the ice and as she turned her feet would spread out and back in giving her a cool effect. _'You and me together through the days and nights.'_ Buffy then stopped on the ice smiling. _'I don't worry 'cause everything's going to be alright.' _She put both hands on her heart and did a little dance that allowed her ponytail spin and everyone cheered. _'People keep talking they can say what they like,'_ She then continued to skate and Angel smiled knowing this number was for him.  
><em>'But all i know is everything's going to be alright.'<em> Buffy then went into the spiral down the ice and everyone clapped_. 'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling,'_ She just danced while smiling having so much fun. _'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you.'_ Buffy then spun around with one foot and one arm out giving her a really pretty look. Before she finished she did a quick pearl spin. _'Can get in the way of what I feel for you.'__  
><em>

Everyone clapped as she skated around the ice and prepared for the first jump. This was just a relaxing show but she was going to show up. _'I know some people search the world to find something like what we have,' _She jumped doing a triple flip and got a great response. Cordelia's jaw dropped seeing Buffy be able to do that_. 'I know people will try, try to divide, something so real._' Buffy then lunged in combination with a spread eagle move. _'So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one.'_ Angel smiled because one thing he liked seeing was the ice spraying up as she glided.

_'No one, no one,' _Buffy then went into a camel spin and got some claps. _'Can get in the way of what I'm feeling,' _Buffy did a tip toe on the ice and did another camel spin pulling the leg that was out closer to her still spinning. _'No one, no one, no one,'_ She came out of the spin and did a lay back spin holding up her arms. _'Can get in the way of what I feel for you.'_ Buffy continued to skate down the ice. _'Oh oh,'_ Buffy jumped doing a falling leaf. _'Oh oh oh,'_ Buffy danced to the beat as everyone clapped for her. She then did the death drop into a sit spin and spun up with one leg out. _'Oh oh oh,'_ Buffy kept dancing and then skated. _'Oh oh oh oh oh,' _Buffy then slowed down a little. _'Oh oh oh,'_ Buffy then bent forward doing her signature mover with one leg high in the air letting her finger tips glide on the ice. Everyone clapped and Cordelia couldn't help but give a cheer but stopped seeing the disapproving looks from Faith and Riley. Buffy pulled out of the pose and finished and everyone clapped. She gave her bow and blew some kisses to the people. There was one more skater before the second act and Buffy was nervous about the second act because there was a legend that was going to skate with her.

The intermission was over and to open the second act was Buffy and the guess skater. Buffy was so nervous to do this but excited. When she found out she was going to skate with this person she almost died. Buffy came out on the ice holding a microphone and everyone cheered for her as Sunnydale was realizing just who she was and what they had. Buffy stood there smiling waiting for everyone to calm down before she started.

"Hello Sunnydale," Buffy spoke into the microphone trying not to shake. Angel cheered while everyone clapped. "So for the second half of the program I will be opening it with someone very dear to me. She's my idol and when I found out she was willing to come and skate with me I almost passed out." There were some giggles. Angel didn't even know who it was but he did know Buffy's idol. "Everyone please welcome the four time National champion and US Olympic gold medalist the legendary Dorothy Hamill." Everyone cheered and Angel's jaw dropped in shock as a woman skated out waving. Dorothy stood next to Buffy and hugged her as they waited for the crowds to quiet down.

"Hello Sunnydale," Dorothy said everyone cheered. "It's so cool to be Buffy's idol because I've watched her grow up on the ice and this right here is a true champion and legend." Dorothy finished and everyone cheered. "And I can't wait to welcome her as a gold medalist at the next games she's truly amazing." Buffy smiled and felt still in complete aw by Dorothy.

"So Dorothy and I are going to skate the opening act together." Buffy explained.

"Two champions on the ice just for you Sunnydale." Dorothy added and everyone clapped. A skater came on the ice taking their microphones and the girls took their poses as the lights dimmed. The music started and the two skated towards each other and broke off. Angel and the gang were in shock seeing an Olympian skating Buffy and hopefully soon Buffy could be one too. _'You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone.' _The two skaters didn't mirror one another but complemented their moves as they skated on the ice. _'You know I dream in color and do the things I want.'_ Buffy twirled down the ice and Dorothy jumped. '_You think you got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh.' _This song hit home with these two Dorothy was a breast cancer survivor and Buffy with her father. Joyce wanted to cry seeing this. _'Bet you think that everything good is gone think you left me broken down,'_ Buffy did a fast lay back spin while Dorothy did a sit spin. _'Think that I'd come running back, baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.' _Buffy set up for her first jump same with Dorothy.

_'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,' _Buffy landed a triple axel and Dorothy a double axel and they got a huge applause. _'Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.'_ Buffy then did a camel spin side by side with Dorothy. _'What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.'_ Buffy then did a pearl spin as Dorothy took off. _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger just me, myself and I.' _The two crossed paths like they were going to grab hands but didn't_. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.' _

Buffy skated down the ice as Dorothy did her sit spin and Buffy jumped doing a triple toe to a double toe. _'You heard that I was starting over with someone new they told you I was moving on, over you.'_ They two skated passed each smiling. _'You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see.'_ Buffy and Dorothy jumped again doing the death drops spinning the opposite directions to a sit spins_. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller.'_ Buffy went into a Y spin while Dorothy spun on one foot and two arms out. _'Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.' _They skated while dancing down the ice.

_'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger,' _Buffy jumped doing a triple flip in the air. _'Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.'_ Buffy and Dorothy continued to skate down the ice together. _'Thanks to you I got a new thing started.'_ Buffy did a falling leaf while Dorothy did a stag jump. _'Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted.'_ The two then did the spiral down the ice together and broke off. _'Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me.' _As Dorothy spun some more Buffy did her signature move with her finger tips touching the ice. _'You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning. In the end...'_ Buffy jumped in the air spinning four times and landed and joined back up with Dorothy and they danced together. _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.'_ They broke off again continuing to skate together.

_'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.'_ The two girls spun on the ice faster and faster almost to see who could spin the fastest_. 'When I'm alone.'_ They stopped and everyone cheered. They came together holding hands and bowed together.

"That doesn't look hard.'" Faith commented and Cordelia looked at her.

"Can you do that?" Cordelia asked getting this feeling that she was understanding something. The two legends skated off the rink and the second act begun with another skater getting on the ice to perform. Angel, Spike, Willow, Xander, Joyce, Dawn, Patrick, Claire, Doyle and Colin all smiled as they watched Buffy leave. She got to skate with her idol and her idol idolized Buffy that was something really special.

The last skater performed for the grand opening of the new rink. The town of Sunnydale was getting excited to see what the rink had to offer. It was just a building and sometimes people would go to for small birthdays and such but to know a champion skater was training here well that gave this little town a sense of pride. This was a small no nothing town but with Buffy coming in she could help put the town on the map. The lights went on a little as Giles came skating out.

"Woo, woo G-man!" Xander called out and the gang clapped and everyone in the rink clapped. Giles took the center rink and waited for the clapping and cheering to stop. He was very pleased on how the whole thing went. The skaters were flawless, the music worked, the lights gave an amazing effect it all fell into place. But Giles was going to introduce the final performance to really show this small town something great. The applause stopped and Giles held the microphone up to his face.

"Hello Sunnydale," He started. "I want to thank all of you for coming out to today's events it exceeded my expectations." The crowd clapped for themselves. "I hope you enjoyed the program that you saw each of the skaters worked hard to put it all together. And yes these are the champions of American figure skating." There were some more claps. "And we were most honored to have the wonderful Dorothy Hamill with us and to perform here." The claps were louder for her. Dorothy was sitting off to the side and stood up waving and then sat back down. "Now there is one more performance before we close this show. As you all have figured out by word of mouth or by coming here one of our skaters is both the National and Worlds winner in women's figure skating this year. And she will perform her winning show for you guys in just a moment." Giles paused as there were some claps. "As you can see figure skating takes hard work and dedication all the performers here tonight did not learn this show in a day or even a week. And I hope with the new rink we can pass a little of that to you. Now I'm proud to introduce the last skater the six time National and the five time World champion Buffy Summers." Giles skated off the rink and Buffy came on with the lights dimming and the spot light was on her. Everyone clapped even louder than the first time she took to the ice. Buffy was wearing the black leotard from the show and skated around the rink. Cordelia couldn't help but clap for her and wanted to watch what she could do. However Faith wasn't happy she could see Angel across the way and his face was lit up.

Buffy slowed down as she headed to the center of the rink.

"Ow, ow Buffy!" Willow cheered.

"Woo sexy!" Xander added and Buffy smiled a little as she took the center. She then heard the cat call whistle and she knew who made it.

"Woo Buffy!" The crowds died down as Buffy took her ready stance.

"This is how we do it Sunnydale!" Another crowd member yelled and the music started. Dorothy Hamill watched all smiles she loved this show. Buffy took up the entire ice when she skated it was really something to watch. Buffy did her opening jump a triple flip and got a huge cheer.

"God this show gives me chills." Angel commented and Colin smiled then Buffy did a huge triple axel and got a huge roar. Cordelia's jaw dropped seeing this. The two things Buffy performed earlier were nothing compared to this she thought. Actually Cordelia wanted to learn to skate now seeing Buffy doing the death drop into a camel spin on the ice. She held up her leg doing the Y spin and Faith didn't appear to be impressed but on the inside she knew shouldn't couldn't do half that stuff. Cordelia loved the Biellmann spin into the triple toe triple loop. Then Buffy did the Michael Jackson moonwalk on the ice and everyone clapped.

"You think she'll do the quad toe?" Willow leaned over to Angel and he hadn't thought about that. She didn't have to but this was Buffy. She finished the signature move with her finger tips gliding on the ice and then got ready. "Come on Buffy do it." Buffy took off into the air and did the quad toe loop followed perfectly with a triple Salcow in perfect sync with the music. Everyone cheered and Angel probably cheered the loudest.

"That's your girlfriend?" Colin asked and Angel nodded as Buffy skated down the ice doing the forwards to backwards, straight line and circular footwork. Everyone got louder and just like at Worlds when Angel went you could barely hear the music as she finished. She did the last triple combination and her spin combinations and ended getting a standing ovation. She waved to the people as they still clapped for her and then the other skaters came back out along with Dorothy and they all lined up taking each other's hand's and all bowed. Music came on they weren't going to perform to it well some would just for fun. Buffy broke from the line and spun on the ice along with Dorothy. This was just for fun now saying good bye and thank you for coming. The other skaters clapped to the music as Buffy danced and some of the other skaters joined her doing little jumps and spins. Then everyone joined in the song.

"_I love rock 'n roll put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock 'n roll so come and take the time to dance with me!" _People sung. Willow and Xander were being corky dancing and Spike bopped his head to the music. The song ended with another one as the skaters talked on the ice and everyone in the stands talked and some got up to leave. But some stayed for this song because it was a good one. The skaters all lined up again with their arms around one another's shoulders and they tried to in time kick their feet.

"_Tonight we are young so let's set the world on fire we can go brighter than the sun. Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire we can go brighter than the sun."_ The program was done but it was more than what Giles hoped for he was very happy.

The show was over and Buffy said her good byes to all the skaters and she still couldn't get over that Dorothy Hamill was here of course she had to leave but Buffy got a picture and an autograph from her and Dorothy got Buffy's. The one thing Dorothy told Buffy before she left was never stop fighting. Outside Cordelia, Faith and Riley were talking well Cordelia was the one talking up a storm about what just happened. Faith didn't want to hear it she hoped Buffy would fall during the whole thing and Riley he didn't care either way. Faith looked across the way and saw Angel with his friends and some family talking.

"Maybe you shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket." Cordelia suggested.

"And since when did you become Buffy's number fan?" Faith asked. "Just a few weeks ago you hated her she's sewing the three of us because she think she owns the place because someone gave her a gold medal." Cordelia didn't say anything. "You know this is our town and now look at her," Faith turned back around and saw Buffy walking up to the group of people being hugged by all of them. "Now she blows in and is the princess. I say senior year we give her hell." Riley shrugged thinking sure but Cordelia didn't say anything she just looked to the happy people as they talked to Buffy and one person caught her attention. She's seen him before and knew he was Angel's cousin but this was the first time she's actually seen him like truly seen him.

Doyle gave Buffy a high five and smiled. He did a quick glance around the parking lot and caught the gaze of a girl looking across the way.

"Hey isn't that your best friend what's her name? Cordelia?" Doyle asked to Angel, Angel looked over and shrugged and went back to Buffy. Cordelia saw Doyle looking at her and turned away.

"I've gotta go home." Cordelia said and walked away from Faith and Riley.

"What's with her?" Faith asked.

The night was late and our young couple managed to sneak out from their houses and Angel drove out of the town. Buffy knew where he was taking her and she smiled seeing the signs pointing to the beach as they drove in the summer night. Buffy held out her arms as the wind blew she felt really good. There was plenty to look forward to this summer before senior year and she was going to take the time to enjoy it with her friends and Angel. Three or so months of fun with some practice in there it was going to be a great summer.

Buffy let the water wash on her toes well more like her ankles. It sounded really peaceful with the waves washing up on the shore and rolling back out. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. Angel nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss on a spot on her neck and she smiled. Then he picked her up catching her off guard and she giggled. She turned herself around while still in his arms and he smiled and she leaned down kissing him it was a good day.

_**Aw Buffy has things going much better. Hope you liked it and we see Cordelia starting to mellow out because she's losing money for one. More on the way but I won't be updating for a while this last semester is eight weeks with an exam every two weeks and the last two weeks its Exam three one week later Exam 4 and then three days later my final so yeah I need to put all my focus in this class. So the updates are going to be a while but don't worry it'll get it done. In the mean time any idea what's to come? So with that thanks for reading more to come and comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Songs used**_

_**Tik Tok by Ke$ha **_

_**I Like it by Enrique Iglesias**_

_**No One by Alicia Keys**_

_**Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**I Love Rock 'n Roll by Jone Jett and the Blackhearts**_

_**We are Young by Fun.**_


	18. Chapter Break

Chapter Break

So my brain is fighting with itself at the moment with this story. I'm not sure where to take it from here. I have later chapters planned out and ready for typage but that middle part that connects it I'm at a loss. I'm trying to find high school drama to put in that our gang can go through and since it's summer time both now and in the story I don't know how much I want to spend with that either. So I have about three or chapters that are an idea but I don't know where to go from here at this point.

Also I am in the process of re-writing a story and still in school with 90 days left. So for the time being until my brain can come to a consensus on where to go or if you give me ideas of high school drama you've seen or lucky enough been a part of let me know this story is on hiatus. Don't worry it'll get done I always finish what I've started just might take longer than I've planned. So hang tight if you want to read what I'm re-writing to kill some time it's called The Gift Re-write (took a long time to make that up) Details inside if you choose and yes it is a BA fic and they have a daughter. And I have other stories to that are done just stay away from the original The Gift it's crap the only reason why it's still there it's a reference manual for the re-write and Buffy the Vampire Slayer that was my first and it's horrible it needs to be redone too which sometime in the future I'll re-write that one. So hang in there I'll start back on this one once I get that "Ah, Ah" moment.

You guys are awesome, thank you so much.

Jen


	19. Summer Days and Summer Nights

Chapter 18 Summer Days and Summer Nights

_**A/N: So I got one chapter together. Still putting some other ones together, moving things around because they have one year of high school left. So got some things in the works but not all of it is hammered out. But I do have the Olympic Games chapter ready to go and it's really cool plus we get the summer Olympic Games soon which I'm excited. **_

_**A/N: Anywho this chapter is just fun chapter with summer time built in but it is short. It's just a day chapter meaning we start from the morning and it'll end with our favorite couple. Enjoy. **_

Angel groaned as he rolled out of bed it was five in the morning and it was Fourth of July. Today was the big party day for America, fireworks, BBQ, drinks, music more fireworks. But why was he up so early? The beach, the gang decided it was going to be a beach kind of day before the festivities started. Sunnydale was a small town but for Fourth of July they knew how to throw one. Angel left his room to shower and get ready. He was in charge of bringing the cooler with ice, Willow the snacks, Xander the drinks, Buffy the sandwiches and Spike anything extra for the day at the beach.

Buffy finished making enough sandwiches for everyone and as she finished there was a light knock at the door. Joyce was up and Dawn was a strange kid she would be up before the sun all smiles and ready for the day. Dawn would be at the coffee shop with her mom helping. At five this afternoon though most places in this town would shut down for the celebration and head out to the lake to see the fireworks. Angel and his family were going and Buffy and her family were going as well. Xander, Willow and Spike would be there too. It was huge ordeal and it was fun people would come with their own fireworks and then you had the grand show at nine.

Buffy walked to the door and greeted her boyfriend smiling also behind him were the others. Everyone piled into the house and Dawn came in greeting them too and ran and hugged Angel. She really grew a liking for Angel he was like her big brother. Angel picked her up and she giggled as they headed into the kitchen to pack the cooler. They would be taking two vehicles to the beach Angel's bike and Spike's car.

"Angel you're strong." Dawn said as he held her in one arm and carried the cooler in the other. He smiled at the comment as they all filed into the kitchen.

"Morning misses Summers." Angel greeted Joyce and she smiled he was always so polite. Angel set Dawn on the counter top and hoisted the cooler there too.

"So what time are you guys planning on being home?" Joyce asked.

"Around two this afternoon." Buffy said as she brought over their lunch but Xander was more interested in what Joyce was making it smelt like bacon.

"Here make yourself useful." Angel said to Dawn opening the cooler and handing her the things to pack and she nodded and started to work.

"You got it kiwi?" Buffy asked and she nodded as she packed and Angel sat down. Everyone looked comfortable and relaxed. Xander, Spike and Angel had swim trunks on with a simple t-shirt and flip-flops. Buffy and Willow wore shorts and t-shirts as well with their bathing suits underneath.

"Has anyone not eaten breakfast?" Joyce asked and the boys were interested in what she was making because all the smell of bacon was everywhere.

"She's making breakfast sandwiches." Buffy stated.

"Breakfast samwiches?" Xander asked and his stomach growled.

"Who wants one?" Joyce asked and all three boys raised their hands and Buffy smiled at Angel they were probably just going to stop off at a Dunkin Doughnuts or a McDonalds on their way out if they didn't eat here. But there was nothing like a homemade breakfast sandwich or as Xander called it samwich.

After a quick meal the gang headed off for a day at the beach. Leaving early let them avoid the traffic in LA and the beach was waiting. The sun had just come up and everyone helped unpack Spike's car of towels, chairs, sun block and whatever else they could fit in the car. They all walked together and found a nice spot and set up for the day. The water was too cold at the moment but that would change in a bit. People were already at the beach and it could busier as the day went on.

The sun was up and the three guys tossed a football around just doing guy talk. Spike when he first came to America they called football soccer and the game they called football was a bunch of men chasing after a ball but it looked more like rugby to Spike. He got a costume to it but he still rooted for Manchester United and just like Buffy had dreams of attending the World Cup regardless if his team didn't make it. The girls sat on their towels sunning themselves and it was just so nice and peaceful hearing the waves wash up and the birds talking.

"So now that we're Seniors this year where you plan on going to college?" Willow asked to Buffy as they laid on the towel and Buffy shrugged.

"Not sure I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking how I'm going to make it to the Olympics." Buffy answered.

"So no college?" Willow asked.

"Maybe but not right after high school." Buffy answered the question. "So Will when are you and Xander supposed to be hooking up?" Buffy asked and Willow looked nervous and tried to find an answer and then the two heard their names being called and they sat up.

"Oh the boys are calling us." Willow managed to diverge out of the conversation. The boys wanted them so they got up and joined them and Angel tossed Buffy the football and she caught it. Buffy then tossed it back to him and he smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked as he threw it to her.

"You just throw like a girl." Angel said and Buffy nodded and then threw the ball and Angel caught it but he caught it in the chest and grunted.

"Oh god I'm sorry," Buffy hoped she didn't hurt him and he tossed the ball away and had that mischievous smile and Buffy backed away. "No Angel no," Buffy backed away as he advanced and she tried to run but she allowed herself to get caught but when he picked her up and headed to the water she started to flailed around and it was a mix of screams and giggles. "No Angel!" She giggled and he threw her over his shoulder and ran to the water. At first it was cold when he went in and Buffy tensed up but they got use to it. The gang followed in but Xander had to help Willow a little even though she fought it. Angel then tossed Buffy in the water and she was fully submerged but when she got back up she wasn't going to let him get away not that easily.

Buffy tossed water on him and he splashed back and they were all in the cool water. It felt good after being in the sun just to cool off. Angel then pulled Buffy closer to him and she smiled.

"Hold your breath." He said and pulled her under the water quickly to dodge a wave. They came back up and she smiled. The surf was actually good today. Then another wave rolled again and the couple dived under the water again. "Have you ever body surf before?" Angle asked and she shook her head no. "I'll teach ya." He said smiling and she smiled back.

The gang was back in town and Buffy was up in her room with Angel. At first they sat on the bed together and then they stretched out then they laid out and before they knew it they were passed out. They didn't mean to fall asleep but the beach wore them out and Buffy learned how to body surf she wasn't a pro but this was California and it was summer year around so she had time. Joyce and Dawn came home and headed upstairs. Joyce would have the coffee shop close around six and she had plenty of people so she left plus Dawn wanted to go home. Joyce headed to her room to change and she knew Angel was here his bike was parked out front.

"Buffy," Joyce started and saw her door was cracked and poked her head in but stopped seeing them. Buffy and Angel weren't asleep on top of each other they were side by side on their backs and completely out. Joyce smiled seeing the sight they looked funny like that. Joyce quietly shut the door to let them sleep because they needed it. Joyce couldn't help but smile as she walked to her room Buffy was much happier here despite all that had happened within the last year or so let alone the last few months.

**Night**

The lake was getting crowded as people founded places to sit. Pat O'Brien's was closed and the whole O'Brien family was here and Joyce, Buffy, Dawn and Giles were with them. The 'Loser's Club' hung out as well because their families weren't far away. There was a DJ somewhere out here because they could hear music going and people brought their own fireworks and food. There was tons food your traditional all American food burgers, hot dogs, fries and for desserts apple pie. It was just a giant party they had different venues like face painting which Dawn had to have.

"What's Fourth of July in New York?" Xander asked as he scarfed down a hot dog and Willow looked at him. "What?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Do you ever stop eating?" She asked and Xander took another bite answering her question. The five were sitting on a blanket enjoying themselves and the fun filled evening. Of course because it was July it meant another month and a half of summer to enjoy before Senior year.

"So you two planning on running for Homecoming Queen or Prom Queen this year?" Spike asked and took a sip of his soda. Willow shook her head.

"Oh no, no I'm not that type of material." Willow stated in her defense and then everyone turned to Buffy and she went wide eyed.

"I thought it was Cordelia's lifelong dream to be Homecoming and Prom Queen." Buffy said and then Xander motioned for everyone to get closer meaning there was dirt to be heard.

"I hear that Cordelia's father lost all his stocks." Xander said and everyone looked at each other. "Yeah and because of the law suit they aren't doing so hot." But then Buffy felt a wave of guilt hit her someone was going poor because of her. That she didn't like. "Oh don't worry Buffy from what I've heard it's not your fault Faith and Riley are paying the brunt of the money but oh how the might of have fallen." Buffy didn't know if she liked the fact that she didn't cause someone to lose money but that she wasn't helping them any. Buffy knew she needed to snap out of the guilty mood and enjoy the night but something was forming in her head for later.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice said over a loud speaker. "In five minutes the annual Sunnydale Firework Spectacular will begin."

"Oh shows about to start." Xander said.

"Really? Had no idea," Spike deadpanned.

"Angel!" A voice called out and it was Dawn running to Angel and Buffy she had her face painted and needed to show everyone and they all gave oh's and awe's and then she headed over to play with some of Angel's younger cousins.

"But really what are the fireworks like in New York?" Willow asked knowing it had to be bigger than this.

"Depending on where you went but we would go all out. Fourth or July was huge in New York." Buffy answered and then they show was about to start. Buffy scooted onto Angel's lap and got comfortable as whatever lights dimmed and the first firework went off. Music played to the show and it was your traditional American tunes like from the Halls of Montezuma, When the Saints go Marching in, and America the Beautiful. The show wasn't as huge as it was in New York but it was beautiful and the way the lights reflected off the giant lake it made it that much more beautiful.

As Buffy sat there watching she leaned up against Angel he wrapped his arms just a little tighter around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Then the National Anthem started. Buffy has heard this so many times at the World Championships because the gold medal winner would have their anthem played. People around her sung the anthem and she sat there listening. She was hoping in a year and a half this would be playing if she wins the Olympic gold. An American woman hasn't won the gold in a while. Americans have won silver and bronze but not gold and she was hoping to break it. People around her waved little flags and cheered as the finale was about to happen. The anthem ended and the Eighteenth Twelfth overture played as fireworks came up and exploded everywhere.

Everyone cheered because it was everyone favorite part and for little boys explosions were the best even for the older boys. The sky was lit up as the last of the fireworks went off and everyone cheered and clapped waving their flags. The last explosion happened and it was the end and everyone still cheered and clapped for a great show. Little kids loved it everyone loved it. But now like with all Fourth of July event getting out was a mess. Most people got up and left so traffic was going to be a nightmare but the gang, Joyce, Dawn and the O'Brien family stayed, ate, drank, laughed and lit off more fireworks there was no rush.

Joyce and Dawn left and Buffy decided to go with Angel which meant he was staying here at the moment. The lake was getting quieter and quieter as the young couple sat there on the blanket in the night. The music was gone and most people left. Buffy looked up at the sky seeing that most of the stars were out. It's been almost a year since she's moved here to Sunnydale and what a year it has been. It had its ups and major downs but she couldn't deny it Angel was the best part about moving here. She then turned around and smiled and he smiled back. But she didn't know how fast his heart was racing or how nervous he was right now. He was always nervous around her hoping to make her happy but there was one thing he wanted to give her.

'_Angel looked at the silver ring with the hands holding the heart and the crown on top of the heart. He was so engulfed in his thoughts he didn't hear his father knock or walking in._

"_Angel?" Patrick asked and Angel finally came out of his thought and looked up._

"_Oh yeah…what?" Angel asked not sure if his father asked a question or not. Patrick saw the ring and smiled and sat on the edge of Angel's bed. Patrick had a ring just like it and same with Claire. If his son was thinking about giving it to a girl it meant something._

"_Buffy?" Patrick asked and Angel nodded. "And you aren't sure when the right time is." Angel nodded again how does his father know everything? "I loved your mother when I laid eyes on her but it took me three years to work up the courage to give her the ring. But how did I know? I can't tell you because I didn't even know it just happened." Patrick explained. "You know what it means right son?"_

"_Devotion." Angel answered._

"_You give it to her it doesn't mean marriage or engagement but that you belong to her and she belongs to you and that is big." Patrick explained to his son. He could always take it back but taking something like that back wasn't easy so Angel had to be careful. But he could tell Angel was not in like with this girl he was in love. She was beautiful, smart, talented, kind, caring, loving, gentle everything Angel looked for in a woman. Buffy had many layers and so far Angel has managed to peel back those layers and allowed her to overcome odds that no one should have to go through. _

"_So there is no right time?" Angel asked and Patrick shrugged._

"_I mean maybe when you two are doing what rabbits do in the spring time,"_

"_Dad no." Angel cut him off._

"_Hey it's perfectly natural and rather great exercise too." Patrick added and Angel started to get uncomfortable. "Have you two?"_

"_I'm not answering that." Angel stated and Patrick nodded looking at his son who was so grown up these days. _

"_You take care of her." Patrick said because he loved Buffy too she was such a sweet and caring person. She had hopes and dreams and just wanted to enjoy life and there were so many times she could have given up, she was beaten down but yet here she stands still winning. "You don't find a girl like that often." Angel nodded understanding just what treasure he found._

"_So I'll just know?" Angel asked._

"_The world has a strange way of working and you'll see as you go along." Patrick said and left his son with that piece of advice and it all made sense.'_

Angel leaned in and kissed Buffy and she accepted and they pulled away and Angel pulled her down as he leaned back and they laid for a bit. He wanted to give her the ring but he knew this wasn't the right time he just knew. Yup his father was always right in his own strange way. The day was a perfect day but it wasn't the right day or time. Angel held her as they star gazed and was comfortable with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. He leaned in and kissed her head and she smiled.

_**Aww so now Angel is thinking about giving Buffy the claddagh ring but when? More to come soon just hang tight. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	20. The Senior Class

Chapter 19 The Senior Class

Buffy looked at her new school schedule as she closed her locker. Senior year the year every high schooler looks forward too. After twelve years of school you're at the end of the track, the finish line was so close; the light at the end of the tunnel could be seen. One hundred and eighty days and you were done with it. Senior year was the year you shouldn't slack but you couldn't help not to. Senioritis has kicked in for some right now for others it would pick up as the get closer to graduation day. Senior year for the Seniors was full of fun like off campus lunch, if you had enough credits you may only have a few classes, Senior skip day, Senior Night and the biggest event of all the Senior Prom.

Buffy then saw Angel smiling as he walked up to her and she smiled back. Senior year was going to be interesting. Over the summer all of them took their SATs and ACTs and any week now their scores would be in well now actually. While Buffy wasn't planning on college she still went ahead and did it. Angel leaned in and kissed her. This was a big and important year for her if she won Worlds again or placed in the top three in general she was guaranteed a spot on the US team for the Olympics next year. If she didn't then she would have to win next year's Nationals. If no American won in Worlds then placing first, second or third at Nationals she would go but if an American won Worlds or placed second or third then she couldn't settle for anything less than second at next year's Nationals or she would be an alternate so in other words no pressure at all.

Angel was in the process of applying for college and he was waiting on his scores which speaking of that an announcement went through the intercom stating if seniors who took the SAT or ACT over the summer their scores can be picked up at lunch time. That scared the couple a bad score could hurt your chances so depending on where you wanted to go a few numbers could change everything.

The gang walked to lunch together and got in the appropraite line according to last names to pick up their scores. Buffy was nervous getting her test scores not only that she was nervous for her friends hoping they got what they wanted. Buffy waited and when she looked up she saw Riley staring at her and she looked away. Did he still have a crush on her? Get a life she thought. Why would he still like her after she sued him but then again his family was so rich the amount they sued for didn't even make a dent. Buffy's line of thought was broken as she came up to a lady with a huge filing book.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy answered and the lady flipped through the files and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Buffy and she took it. Buffy left the line and waited for the others. Willow met up with her followed by Xander, Spike and Angel and they headed to their spot outside to eat. They all ripped open their envelops wondering how good or bad they did. The SAT over all was out of 2400 including a writing part. They pulled out their scores sheets and read.

"This is horrible," Willow stated looking at her scores.

"What did you fail?" Xander asked and Willow looked up like she wanted to cry so Xander took her paper.

"Seven forty verbal?" Willow asked. "I'm pathetic."

"Yeah because your seven forty verbal closes resembles my combine score." Xander said looking at Willow's scores. "Will you got over sixteen hundred that's good."

"Solid fifteen hundred." Angel said looking at his scores sounding pleased.

"Eh fourteen fifteen." Spike said folding his paper up. Angel looked to Buffy as she read hers but her face looked awful.

"By the look on your face means you and I will be manning the local drive through together." Xander said smiling and Buffy handed her paper to Angel and his eyes went wide.

"Eighteen hundred," He said and they all looked up at her.

"Buffy you kicked ass." Willow smiled and Buffy nodded not believing she did so well.

"Yeah," Angel looked up at her. "You can go anywhere in the country." Buffy smiled thinking that was cool. He then embraced her and she held him too but there was a problem she wasn't looking into college right now.

At home Joyce flipped out over the scores as Buffy got ready for practice. The season wasn't quite here yet but that didn't mean she wasn't already preparing her next show. Her mom couldn't help but talk about what colleges she could go to and as much as Buffy wanted to be happy she wanted to achieve her lifelong dream which was winning the Olympic gold. Then maybe after that she would attend college.

"Buffy you could go to Princeton, Duke, Yale, and M.I.T all those places." Joyce was saying and Buffy nodded. "Brown, Dartmouth oh this is so cool."

"I know mom." Buffy said as she set her bag on the counter top.

"So where are you thinking about applying?" Joyce asked and Buffy knew this would happen. Yes they talked about her not going to college and skate until she couldn't do it anymore but now that it was very real with her scores that she could attend so many great places maybe her mom wouldn't be so happy with her choice of not going.

"Well I don't think I'm going," Buffy said and Joyce looked to her daughter. "I mean we've talked about this and you said it's whatever I wanted." Buffy reminded her mom but Joyce looked disappointed. "Look we'll talk later I need to get to the rink." Joyce nodded and turned back around to finish putting the dishes away.

Buffy arrived at the rink and walked in. She found a bench and sat down and started to unpack. She would stretch out before Giles showed up knowing he wanted to know how her first day of Senior year went. Buffy saw someone on the ice though skating. In about five minutes the place would shut down for her private practice. She was surprise to see it was Cordelia on the ice. Buffy walked over to the rink and leaned up against the side as Cordelia attempted a move but fell. Buffy couldn't help but giggle a little and Cordelia looked up.

"Yeah I'm not a champion like you." Cordelia scoffed as she got up and brushed some ice off. Buffy then walked around and walked on the ice carefully and Cordelia was wondering what she was doing.

"When you jump you want to pull everything in one it gives you the speed to do the rotation. Also it'll give you the height you need and the proper landing." Buffy explained and Cordelia looked at the small blonde.

"I'm a cheerleader I know how." Cordelia stated trying to make it seem like Buffy didn't know what she was talking about despite she was a gold medalist. Buffy sighed throwing her hands up and walked away.

"Sorry," Buffy muttered and walked off the ice and back to the bench and Cordelia stood there.

"You know just because you're the champion on ice doesn't mean you have to be so snotty." Cordelia fired back and Buffy turned around looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked. "You don't even know me."

"Well you got the cute boyfriend, the title, the friends you think you're the big shot now." Cordelia listed what Buffy had.

"You're just mad because you have no money." Buffy added and Cordelia stood there and her eyes widen. "Yeah I know what's going on but guess who I haven't told." Cordelia held her composure pretending that didn't hit something in her but it did. She made up some nasty stuff about Buffy and Buffy had the perfect chance to tell everyone Cordelia Chase and her family were going bankrupt. "Have you ever thought or cared about anyone but yourself?" Buffy asked and Cordelia stood there. "You're gonna have to leave in a minute." And Buffy went and sat on the ground near the bench taking her shoes off and Cordelia stood there on the ice.

Buffy stretched out and laced up her skates and got on the ice and Cordelia was still there. Buffy started to skate and now was speeding down the rink. Cordelia was way too afraid to get up to that speed. Buffy then jumped and landed a double and kept going. Buffy then skated passed Cordelia and Cordelia left the ice but before leaving she watched Buffy spin lifting one leg in the air while doing it.

Angel was home and came into the dining room and sat at the table as Claire set the last bit of food down. The small family sat and began to eat.

"So you're mom and I are very proud of you scores Angel." Patrick said as he would start tonight's topic. Angel nodded because he was pleased with himself too. "Where am I throwing my money away to?"

"Pat," Claire glared at her husband and he smiled and Angel smiled too.

"Have a few places in mind." Angel answered as he took a bite of food. "Notre Dame for one."

"Well that's where Colin is." Claire reminded her son making it sound like a good choice.

"Well before picking a college for the name what are you planning on studying?" Patrick asked.

"Science or engineering." Angel answered.

"Science in like physics?" Patrick asked.

"More like biological." Angel said and took a sip of his water and Patrick was very impressed.

"And Notre Dame has that?" Patrick asked and Angel nodded.

"Well they have biochem, biological science and an engineering school." Angel meant to say yes I've done my research. "Also I was thinking Northwestern, M.I.T, Northeastern,"

"You can go to Northcentral," Patrick joked and Angel smiled.

"And the University of Florida." Angel finished.

"Oh the Swamp would be cool we could visit you and go to Disney." Patrick added and Angel shrugged. "Wow our son going off to college." Patrick stated. "You know you Colin and Doyle are the first of the family here in the States to go to college." Angel nodded it was something to be proud of. Then he looked to his mom.

"Mom please don't cry." Angel stated knowing this was going to be the year of tears from his mom.

"I know it's just my baby is all grown up." Claire said smiling.

"What about Buffy?" Patrick asked and Angel looked up.

"She got an eighteen hundred on her scores." Angel said and Patrick coughed.

"She kicked your ass." Patrick said and Angel rolled his eyes. "Whoa that's awesome where's she planning on going?" But Angel sat quietly eating. "Is she planning on going?" Angel then shrugged. "She not going cause of money,"

"She still wants to skate." Angel answered and Patrick nodded. That was Buffy's dream at the moment and she couldn't see anything else. But this opens up another touchy subject. The colleges Angel named were all out of state and Florida and Massachusetts were on the opposite side of the country. Meaning Buffy would stay here and he would be gone. With her test scores they could apply to the same schools and probably get into each of them together and could go together. But that wasn't reality the reality was by next Fall they would not be at the same place and that made Angel scared.

"I don't want to sound uh…mean," Patrick started and looked to Angel. "But you shouldn't let anyone or anything tie you down." Angel nodded and knew his dad meant well. His whole family liked Buffy but they also wanted both of them to follow their dreams to better their future.

Buffy and Giles talked about her scores and college. Giles would follow through with her and support her choice on whatever she wanted to do but that wasn't enough so she went to one person she could talk to and that was doctor Sweets and she would pay him a visit Saturday.

Buffy walked down the clinic hall and started to hear music as she got closer to Sweets office. Buffy heard the music and smiled as she opened the door. Sweets was dancing and playing air guitar to the song. He looked like he was really in to it. Buffy couldn't help and smile.

"I said shake, rattle and roll!" Sweets yelled clapping and Buffy couldn't help but laugh. He was the coolest doctor. Sweets then turned around and stopped as Buffy was standing there. "Oh Buffy hi," He said and walked over to his music player and turned it off. "Uh was on break my eleven o'clock appointment was a no show." Buffy nodded still smiling and walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Buffy answered and set down her bag and took a seat and Sweets did the same.

"Business trip?" Sweets asked and Buffy nodded.

"This isn't anything to do with my dad it's more like future stuff." Buffy started and Sweets was now listening. "I got my SAT scores and I did really well."

"How well?"

"Like eighteen hundred well." Buffy answered and Sweets smiled.

"Congratulations Buffy that's very good." Sweets was both impressed and proud but that's not why she was here and he knew that.

"I don't want to go to college I think my mom wants me too and Angel I know is going and same with all my friends." Buffy finished and Sweets nodded and understood right away what was bothering her.

"You do what you feel is right. There's no need to go to college right after high school not these days and I feel you haven't dabbled enough to know what you want to do. And hey maybe you become that professional skater and that's your career. You just have to do what makes you happy not what others want." Sweets finished and she smiled.

"Also Angel might be going away." Buffy added and Sweets knew that was the second half of the dilemma.

"You and Angel should not hold one another back you have your dreams and he has his. I'm not saying end it or saying it won't work. But you two have to come to a consensus on where you can see each other in the future. This part of your life might one of the hardest because you might lose people never thought you would but it's normal." Sweets explained. "Now I know you don't want to see pass not seeing Angel around because I know he's played a major part in your recovery and your life but that's not what I'm asking you to do. You're about to be free and have the chance to do what you want same with him." Buffy nodded and understood what Sweets was saying. There was no need to rush things, no need to panic. "Anything else?" Buffy shook her head no and felt like she got her questions asked.

She then stood up and walked over to Sweets music player and smiled.

"When's your next appointment?" Buffy asked.

"One." Sweets answered and she nodded and pressed play and the song came back on and Buffy started to dance and Sweets laughed. She was so different now after a year. Last year this time she was so depressed and scared and broken. But now she was far from that she was happy, calm and in control.

"I said shake, rattle and roll." Both sung together clapping and dancing.

The second week of school started and now that everyone was situated and somewhat comfortable with classes it was time to test this off campus lunch deal. Willow stood on the curb of the school rocking back and forth. Xander was next to her and they were waiting for Spike, Angel and Buffy to show up.

"I'm giddy," Willow said and Xander smiled.

"I like you giddy." Xander stated and Willow nodded.

"Senior off campus lunch we're free for one hour to go wherever we want to go." Willow said and Xander smiled but they weren't going anywhere. "So nice."

"Yeah so let's be free," Xander suggested and then Spike grabbed hold of Willow on one side and Xander took the other.

"No this is wrong it's a trap I'll go to detention take me back." Willow insisted as they dragged her off the campus.

"The whole purpose of off campus lunch is to eat lunch off campus pet." Spike informed her and then when they got to the parking lot and set Willow down she looked around.

"This is cool and we're not breaking any rules." Willow stated and they all smiled.

The pub wasn't too busy it was early but five teens walked in and Patrick looked up.

"Well, well look at our Seniors." Patrick said and Angel smiled as they headed to a table. They could only go off campus once a week so this was probably their spot to go. Spirit Week, Senior Week and the week of prom their off campus lunch would be you go off campus but you don't come back and they were looking forward to it. It was a Friday and while football season hadn't started just yet when they get back on campus there would be a pep rally. It was one thing they may or may not miss once they graduate.

The gym was being packed and our five seniors headed to the senior spot of the gym. This was to kick off the new school year and Fall sports. It was surreal to them that this was one of their last pep rallies. It so cool to be a Senior. The dumeline welcomed everyone with a cadence as the gym filled up. The five lined up and stood there waiting for this thing to start. Some students were dancing to the drum beat and as the gym filled up you had to yell to be heard or get close to each other.

"Hey Willow, Buffy you two thinking about doing Powder Puff?" Xander asked as they stood in the bleachers. Powder Puff was football but the girls played the game and the guys were the cheerleaders. The guys would go all out too with skirts, wigs and a whole dance routine. Last year they didn't do it because Juniors never win so now that they were Seniors maybe. Buffy thought about it but if she played Angel had to be a cheerleader.

"I'll do it," She said and looked at Angel smiling as they stood in their seats.

"No," Angel said knowing what had to happen if she played. "No I'm not doing that."

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Buffy insisted. "It's Senior year live a little."

"Yeah I'll do it with you." Xander added.

"That makes me feel much better." Angel deadpanned he couldn't see himself as a cheerleader plus you know how many people wouldn't let him live that down especially his dad it would be the ultimate payback. But he was thinking about what Buffy said to live a little it would only be once.

"We'll be the two hottest chicks at this school." Xander kept going and Angel looked at Buffy as she smiled.

"You'd look cute in a skirt Peaches." Spike added and Willow smiled this was going to be a fun year. Angel shook his head but Buffy was still smiling.

"I'll think about it." Angel said and Buffy leaned up and kissed his cheek. She could already picture it and that would be even better than winning another title, Angel in a cheerleading outfit dancing like that would be priceless. This was pep rally to get everyone ready for the football season, the new school year and anything else that makes high school unique. Down on the gym floor Buffy and Cordelia eye's met for a brief second but unlike a year or so ago it wasn't a I totally despise you look. Buffy shook it off and waited for the rally to start. The sooner it ended the sooner she could get to the rink. This year's show was going to be interesting and she could pull it off.

As the drumline played the Fall sports teams came out and everyone cheered you had the varsity football team of course and their center piece Riley Finn, the Junior varsity football team and then the Freshman football team. Next was the girls' softball, boys and girls soccer teams, volleyball and golf. The drumeline did a breakdown beat and the whole gym or at least most of students were breaking down too. Buffy being her cute self danced a little and Angel smiled she was adorable.

Once the teams were introduced the band started the war chant and if that didn't get you excited for the school year and Senior year nothing would. Buffy swayed with the crowds and so did Angel this would be one of the last times doing this so might as well. He couldn't believe he was a Senior and going to college in a year. He couldn't believe he was dating a gold medalist champion figure skater not many guys can say that which made him that much prouder. He looked over to Buffy as she swayed with a smile and he smiled too looking out to the sea of students as they all moved in unison it was too cool. His last year at this school and he needed to make it count somehow because he knew this year was going to fly by real fast and before he knows it it'll be graduation day. This was going to be a good year he just knew it as he swayed with his best friends and his girlfriend.

The weeks of school went by as normal along with Buffy's training. Her shows were coming along and because she did well last year this made this year a more confident year for her. Angel on his spare time usually because Buffy was practicing worked for his parents. Today though at the pub was interesting. Angel was close to ending his shift to pick Buffy up mostly because he wanted to see the last bit of her practice. Doyle was working too and it was a rather slow day for the pub.

"Yeah it's just easier if you put my paychecks through direct deposit dad!" Angel called back as he counted his tips. Angel was both a cook and a waiter at the pub it just depended on his mood. "And I'm about to clock out Tammy's here!" He then walked to the employee room and Doyle came in.

"Uh Angel," Doyle said and Angel looked up. "Cordelia's here," Angel shrugged like he cared any. "She wants to talk to you." Angel could be mean and snub her but being the kind person he was went out to the main floor. Cordelia stood there looking around the pub. She's been here a few times and it was a nice and friendly place it had that mom and pops feeling. Angel came out followed by Doyle and she got nervous maybe because she was stooping so slow to get a job or the fact that the man that called himself Doyle seemed interesting short but interesting.

"Hi Angel," Cordelia looked nervous. "Uh please don't think I'm here to you know be mean," She had no real idea how to be nice though. Angel just stood there wondering why she was here if she was looking for some apology she wasn't going to get it not from him. "Uh I need a job and," She paused which was strange her father was rich but maybe the rumor was true her family was broke. Doyle looked at this teen and thought she was beautiful well on the outside at least he's heard some pretty awful things about her. "You don't have to I know you don't like me but I am desperate I guess." Angel turned around and walked away and Cordelia's heart sank this was yet another turn down.

Just as Cordelia was about to leave Angel came back out with his keys and walked passed Cordelia.

"Go to the back and ask for a Patrick O'Brien." Angel said and left without saying anything more. Cordelia watched Angel leave wondering if that just happened did he really just help her in getting a job? She turned back to Doyle and he motioned for her to follow and she did and started to fix her look up a bit thinking she wouldn't get any interviews today. Doyle led her to the back office and seeing the pictures this was a true family place. At the table sat an older man and she knew that was Angel's father they had similar features. Doyle shut the door and Cordelia sat down getting nervous as the man didn't look up at her yet and was filling something out and then stamped it.

"Cordelia Chase?" The man asked and Cordelia nodded. "Patrick O'Brien I own Pat O'Brien's as you can tell." Cordelia nodded.

"I love the office." She blurted out trying to sound humble. Patrick nodded he knew who Cordelia was and what she did to Buffy. He liked Buffy allot and even more and more these days as she and Angel got closer. "Uh,"

"Ever have a job?" Patrick asked and she shook her head no. "Can you cook?" Again she shook her head no. "Well from what I've heard you're not a uh well nice with people so hostess might not be fitting." Cordelia then felt like this was now a waste of time. "How bad do you want this?"

"I need something." Cordelia stated and Patrick nodded.

"Ever washed a bowel before?" Patrick asked.

"Like dishes I have a dishwasher." She answered.

"Well Cordelia we don't everything is done by hand so might want to kiss that nail polish good bye and toughen up a bit you're washing dishes and busing tables all at seven twenty five an hour." Patrick stated.

"Really?" Cordelia asked she was grateful to be offered a job even though it was washing dishes.

"But you're on probation if I hear you do anything to upset my boy or Buffy or any of their friends and family I will fire you on the spot." Patrick and said and Cordelia nodded understanding she was on thin ice already. "You start tomorrow after school we'll order you a uniform later just come in comfortable clothes and shoes and hair out of your face. We'll talk about scheduling and what no then be prepared to work tomorrow." Cordelia nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me thank Angel." Patrick stated and Cordelia nodded and left smiling she had a job which means she could get some money granted it wasn't much but it was something.

Angel walked into the ice rink and could hear Buffy's blade cutting on the ice. Angel came into view and watched her. She was dressed in her black pants, black shirt, she wore black gloves, her hair was pulled back, and her white skates he bought her. She was spinning the pearl spin and then kept going. She was nearing the end he could tell one because of the time and he could tell she was tired. Angel leaned up against the rink wall and watched as she skated around the ice. Giles was on the ice with her and watched.

"You're not tucking enough on that loop." Giles stated and Buffy jumped and landed. "Better but you're losing speed remember that." Buffy nodded as she skated around the rink and tired again. Buffy jumped again and Giles nodded and clapped. "Ok we're done you need rest." Buffy slowed down and nodded and Giles motioned for her to follow and she did. Buffy smiled at Angel as she came off the ice and sat down on the bench together and she unlaced her skates. Angel leaned in and kissed her head as she slid to the floor. Buffy set up to stretch out as Giles came over.

"Angel watch her make sure she doesn't over do it." Giles said and Angel nodded as the older gentleman left to his office. Buffy got into a split position and Angel wondered how people could do that it had to hurt well at least watching it made him hurt.

"So Cordelia came to the pub." Angel started out and that grabbed Buffy's attention while she leaned forward grabbing her toe.

"Why?" She asked.

"She wants a job." Angel asked and Buffy looked at him as she changed from her left to right side. "I told dad if he hires her to put her on busing and dish duty." Buffy then giggled and Angel smiled. "Yeah see if she can handle it."

"I give her a week." Buffy added as she leaned forward.

"You're being way too nice I give her three days." Angel added and they both giggled. Buffy then laid out flat on the mat and brought one leg and close to her body. "But yeah I'm working with Cordelia."

"Sounds like fun." Buffy said sarcastically and Angel rolled his eyes and leaned back waiting for Buffy to finish and then he would take her home. Although she just wanted to hang out with him.

Cordelia walked into the pub and headed to the back. She was dressed in black sweats, a black t-shirt, black tennis shoes and her hair was pulled up just like Patrick said. She went to look for Patrick but it was Angel who greeted her and it wasn't a happy hey how are you greeting. Angel was at his father's desk and Cordelia sat down and Angel stabled some papers together and handed them to Cordelia.

"Legal stuff also here," he handed her a paper that she could write in times she could work. "If you need time off then give us at least two weeks in advance. "Dad won't let you work more than fifteen hours a week since you're still in high school. We are closed on Sundays so you do get one day off for sure." Cordelia nodded as she read through some of the paperwork. Cordelia signed everything and filled in her time slots. She handed everything to Angel and he put it in a folder with her name on it. "Rules be on time unless you tell us otherwise. Costumer service is always key and important but my aunt Colleen will do that orientation for you in a minute. You get three chances first is a warning, second is a write up and a suspension and three is termination." Cordelia nodded and Angel stood up and she followed him. "Colleen!" He called out and Cordelia heard a voice and woman came walking in.

"Angel a gheonhaidh tú níos mó agus níos mó dathúil ag an lá." Colleen said and reached out and kissed his cheek. "Hé cé an duine seo?"

"Colleen this is Cordelia a new employee," Angel introduced them and Colleen nodded.

"Nach bhfuil sí ithe tá sí chomh tanaí." Colleen said.

"Aintín le do thoil a bheith ina deas beag is gá dom a phiocadh suas Buffy." Angel said and Cordelia smiled she forgot Angel could speak in another language and men who could speak in another language were extremely hot no she couldn't have Angel one because he was Buffy's and you just knew not to go there unless you were Faith. Angel and Buffy the two names fit and every since he beat the crap out of Riley last year no one dared to upset him. But there was no denying it every Senior girl thought Angel was hot and had some dirty fantasy about him and Cordelia was no exception he was much hotter than Riley and everyone knew it they just didn't say it.

"Buffy leat a thabhairt níos fearr a anseo oh agus a rinne mé agus a teaghlach áirithe císte." Colleen said happily and Angel nodded as he left.

"Good luck." Angel said to Cordelia as he left and Colleen ushered her to the back.

Just like Colleen asked Buffy came to the pub and the one thing about Angel's family she still couldn't get over was that they all greeted her like she's been gone for three years. They all made the effort to drop what they were doing to at least say hi or hug her. She felt so welcomed and then Colleen came out with the cake for her. It was small but just something sweet to eat. While Buffy was being showered with attention Cordelia was learning the cleaning system there were three sinks one for the dishes, first with hot water , second is where you scrub them with soap and the third to rinse. She was already covered in dirty water and her hands were getting wrinkly. But hearing the commotion going on she peaked out the service window and saw Buffy just getting love and attention something Cordelia doesn't know too much about.

"Insane Irish," A voice said and Cordelia jumped and saw Doyle. "How's the first day?" He asked and Cordelia shrugged and went back to washing the dishes. Something about this man made her go crazy but why he was short not really buff and well not her type but he made her insides feel so different. She didn't say anything and went back to work and Doyle left to see Buffy maybe one day Buffy would be his cousin. Things were changing and not just because the school term had started or the fact that there were hints of Fall in the air but the world was still spinning and as long as it spun things would always change.

_**And now we begin Senior year. Everyone remember Senior year how great it felt to be done. Well I've set up the issue of college and who's going and who's not and the conflicts we all former Seniors faced and current Seniors face now. We don't want to lose our high school friends because most of them we've been with for four years or more. But things change so we'll see where that takes us. And did I hint Angel is going to be a Powder Puff cheerleader? Hopefully everyone knows what Powder Puff is and if you don't Google it and if you want to see the guys as cheerleaders YouTube is your ticket. And yes I played Powder Puffy my Junior year we smashed the Seniors and my Senior year we kept our title good times but the guys cheerleading is the best part. So do you want to see Angel, Spike and Xander as cheerleaders? Also is there some Cordelia/Doyle stuff or at least a hint? More to come soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Angel and his aunt's conversation**_

_**Angel you get more and more handsome by the day. Does she not eat she's so thin? Colleen.**_

_**Aunty please be a little nice I need to pick up Buffy- Angel**_

_**Buffy you better bring her here oh and I made her and her family some cake.-Colleen.**_


	21. Wild

Chapter 20 Wild

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait I was having trouble with this chapter and it's rather short but at one point is was so long and I had to cut it down. Then I realized I didn't like it and started over. So needless to say it took way longer than I wanted. But it's here and it's a bridge chapter because now things will just flow. If I have my way this story will along with the rest of my stories will be completed by the end of July. So here it is and yes it's a sweet chapter you'll love it. Enjoy.**_

It was Spirit Week with a theme each day; Wednesday was the Powder Puff game, Friday the Homecoming game and then Saturday the dance. All last week was the Homecoming King and Queen race and surprisingly Cordelia wasn't running. She has been working at the pub that it didn't seem to matter. She was going to the dance but not running. Buffy and Willow were playing on the Senior team for Powder Puff and Angel, Spike and Xander were the Senior cheerleaders. But there was a problem last year there wasn't an issue but this year the Homecoming dance fell on a competition for Buffy. It was the qualifying rounds to enter into Regional's. She would make it to the dance but she wouldn't have enough time to get into a dress with hair and makeup.

At first she was a little upset but at least she would be going to the dance. Well actually she would be in a dress her skating leotard and this year's was pretty. It was blue a very soft light blue so ok it wasn't the dress she had in mind but you work with what you get. Today though was going to be fun it was the Powder Puff game and Buffy was on her way to Angel's place she had to help him get into makeup. Claire answered the door smiling at Buffy as she came in. Willow was going to get Spike and Xander ready.

"Angel!" Patrick called out with a video camera in hand he was so excited to see Angel dressed up. Angel came down the stairs and Joyce covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. All the guys were fitted into a skirt and cheer top. Patrick smiled as he pressed the record button.

"This is awesome," He commented and Buffy fought hard not to laugh. Angel just stood there not all that thrilled but Buffy knew he would have fun soon.

"Why does she get the good clothes?" Angel asked because Buffy was in flannel boxers that had their graduation year and a red t-shirt with a football on it saying Powder Puff in the center. On the back she had a number and it the number 6 indicating her 6.0 scores she gets. They all made their way into the kitchen and Dawn was with them as well. Angel sat in the chair as Buffy pulled out her makeup kit and being a skater she had tons of makeup. She looked at eye shadow wondering which one would go with his eyes. One thing was for sure she would never forget this as she picked a shade and started. After she was done with the makeup she put the wig on him all the while Patrick was videotaping this all with a smile.

Buffy put the wig on and fixed it. This was supposed to be funny, dramatic and slightly disturbing so she took stepped back and everyone fought not to laugh.

"It's like the daughter I never had," Patrick said smiling. "Oh this is the perfect payback." Angel got up still in shock he was doing this. "Claire get a picture of them."

"Give me a copy," Joyce added.

"Angel you're pretty," Dawn added.

"I'm pretty?" He asked and she nodded.

"Uh huh you're pretty." She said again and Angel thought well that was nice to know. He then took a spot next to Buffy and they posed for a picture and then were off before any other jokes and comments could be made by his father. At the school the two found Spike and Xander and they had makeup too.

"Wow Spike," Angel was about to say, Spike had make up and a Merlyn Monroe wig with a pink bow in it and Willow even drew in the famous mole above his lip.

"Shut up," Spike cut him off.

"Yeah you should talk Angelica," Xander added it was going to be a long day.

The evening came around and on the home side of the stands were Seniors and Senior parents and the visitor's side were the Juniors. So far the Seniors were winning but now was everyone's favorite part the half time show the boys to perform. First it was the Junior boys and it was too funny. Now the Senior boys came onto the field and Buffy was dying to see this because her boyfriend and two other friends were dancing out there. There were cat calls going off left and right and the boys formed a straight line ready to perform. Buffy was all smiles and up in the stands were Joyce, Dawn, Patrick, Claire, Doyle and Giles.

"This seems so degrading," Giles commented.

"It's awesome," Patrick corrected the coach while video began to recording. The music started and the boys started to dance. _'All my single ladies, all my single ladies, all my single ladies, all my single ladies, now put your hands up,'_ And everyone went wild because the boys actually danced very well to it. Buffy laughed watching Angel it was too perfect.

"It takes a real man to do this," Willow commented to Buffy and she nodded because she had a real man. _'I'm too sexy for my shirt,'_ Again everyone laughed as the boys danced trying to be sexy as more songs played and then another song came on. This song made everyone cheer and whistle _'Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out. Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out. When I walk in the spot this is what I see, everybody stops and staring at me. I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it…I'm sexy and I know it.'_ The boys did what was called a shimmied and danced and the girls cheered and Buffy could feel herself get hot and red in the face but this was so funny. _'Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, I'm sexy and I know it. Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out. Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out. I'm sexy and I know it.'_ The boys ended with a cute sexy pose and everyone cheered. While it was so embarrassing Angel, Spike and Xander had so much fun.

The last touchdown was made and the Seniors won twenty to fourteen. The Seniors cheered and ran around the field hugging each other. Buffy ran to Angel and jumped into his arms. They kept their title which seems to be a trend with Buffy. It was a good night and it took her mind off her competition on Saturday.

The pep rally came and went and everyone got to see the boy's Powder Puff show and it got everyone hyped for the Homecoming game. This was somewhat Riley's night and they should win the team should be an easy beat, sacrificial lamb so to speak. The Loser's Club was here to watch because it was one of the last games that they will be going to. They had three weeks of football left well the regular season at least. Senior night was a big thing if you were the football team, the band, color guard, dance line, cheerleaders and JROTC. There was another Senior night for all the Seniors and there is where awards and scholarships are passed out.

The five were in stands cheering as drumline played for everyone before the game. Tomorrow was Buffy qualifying rounds and she had no reason to be nervous but she was. This year was important the year that led up to the Olympics because this year is when people start looking. Buffy didn't know who she'd be up against as the season went on not until Nationals would she know who her American competitors were or possibly her American teammates and Worlds would tell her who she might be facing again. If she won Worlds she was on the American team for sure and that's what she hoped for.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged and Angel put an arm around her.

"Still have a lot of work on my shows but no not too worried." Buffy answered.

"What's this year's show called?" Xander asked before shoving a hot dog into his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Willow asked and he shrugged as he put more of the hot dog in his mouth. This year's show had an interesting name to it and she looked over to Angel. She actually helped design this year's show with Jenny and Giles and it was a very elegant show. Last year was aggressive because she had to be aggressive to get back in. This year was going to be a little softer but that didn't mean Buffy had an easy show. To be soft and elegant on the ice with a show like this meant extra work because she had these long poses. It was a different type of hard work.

"The show is called Angelus," Buffy answered and she turned to Angel. Angelus was Latin for angel. It had a beautiful yet an undertone that was dark and wicked. Angel had that same feel he was beautiful but yet if he wanted he could be dark and wicked. She was dedicating a show to him and he smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"You two always have to make out?" Spike asked and they pulled away smiling as the sweet mood was once again killed by Spike. As they pulled away the war chant started and everyone started to sway. The first half of Senior was coming to end soon and it was going by so quickly.

The Homecoming dance was here and the theme was Mardi Gras. The gang got a limo to the dance but Buffy wasn't with them she wouldn't be there until about halfway through the dance. At the dance the gym was decorated nicely with the colors and themes. The rumor that was going around was Cordelia Chase wasn't running for Queen which was odd. But that wasn't the odd rumor the big rumor was Faith and Buffy were the two runner ups for the title. Buffy had no intention of running for Queen let alone she didn't have the time.

Buffy was on her way from the competition with Giles. She had no dress because she didn't know if she was going to make it for the dance so she didn't buy one. As the competition schedule came out though and she saw when she was going to skate and how many other girls were cutting out from competing she realized she would make it to the dance but still had no time to get ready. She had the mirror out touching up her makeup and making sure her hair was in place. Her hair was up but had the coolest braid in it that Jenny did and she wanted to keep it for the dance. She wore her blue leotard and her ballet slippers as well. She would stand out but then again she always stood out. Her knee was still taped up and the tape was under her tights.

"You look beautiful." Giles commented to her and she smiled as they got closer to the school. She fixed her leotard and Giles pulled up to the school and she was about to get out. "Hey," Buffy looked back to her coach. "Amazing job tonight Buffy," She smiled. "Listen I want you to have fun tonight you only get one Senior Homecoming dance." She smiled and gave him a hug and headed inside. Buffy looked around as the lights were going everywhere and she was looking for her boyfriend. She felt horrible for not being around for the first half and riding in the limo. She also felt so out of place because she saw all the other girls' dresses and they were so beautiful. She looked down at her little leotard and felt so out of place. About the only thing she had close to these girls was her hair was up in a nice braid. There was a braid on both sides and then in the back her hair was in a giant braid that was in twisted in a loose bun.

Buffy kept looking through the massive crowd looking for her friends and then she ran into Faith.

"Love the dress Buffy," Faith said smiled and crossed her arms. "and the shoes," She looked at her little ballet slippers. "What were you doing?"

"I think it looks good." Cordelia came over and Buffy looked over. Cordelia walked over and stood next to Buffy and since both Faith and Cordelia were in heels Buffy felt really small. Cordelia did mean what she said she mostly like the back of the leotard it had straps in the back that were woven in a pattern and it went down most of the length of her back. Faith scoffed and walked away and Buffy looked back at Cordelia.

"Thanks," Buffy said and Cordelia nodded like it was no big deal.

"I love the hair how did you do that?" Cordelia asked and Buffy smiled and she decided to give Cordelia a few tips. While Buffy was talking to Cordelia Angel made his way over to her. He was smiling because while she would look wonderful in a dress she looked so perfect in what she was in now. That was her look it was her. Buffy was talking when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled and turned around and before saying anything Angel kissed her. Cordelia smiled and left the couple be. They just saw one another last night but he knew soon she was going to be gone a lot more soon so every chance he got to kiss her he would.

Angel pulled away letting her breathe and she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Did you win?" He asked and she pulled away smiling.

"Going to Regional's." Buffy answered and he pulled her closer and picked her up and she looked down at him as he didn't put her back down. He had a look meaning he had some news too.

"I got into M.I.T." He said and Buffy's eyes lit up and she held him again. "And Notre Dame," She smiled and pulled away. So far that was two places. She then placed a kiss on his lips as a congratulation.

"Buffy!" The two heard and they pulled away and saw their friends coming over. "Did you make it?" And Buffy still being held by Angel and had her legs around his waist and she nodded and Willow for her friend. Angel let Buffy down and the two girls hugged each other. Cordelia stood off to the side seeing the friends together and smiled she wanted to belong to that group. Then someone got on the microphone.

"It's time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen." A student said. "Our King nominations are Riley Finn, Justin Webb, Ben Griffin and Angel O'Brien." Angel looked around he was a nominee.

"Uh dude that's awesome," Xander said none of them thought he put himself in the running. The other three yes because they were the quarterback, defensive lineman and a basketball player. But secretly all the girls liked Angel and out of the four he was by far the hottest of them all.

"Well go up there." Spike said and Angel started to make his way up to the front of the room.

"Our Queen nominations are Faith Lehane, Harmony Kendall, Kelley Marshall and Buffy Summers." The speaker said and Buffy's eyes went wide and looked around and went to the stage. Faith was happy that Angel was up here because there was the King and Queen dance and she hoped that she could dance with him right in front of Buffy. But for Buffy to be up here she thought it was stupid because no one knew her or at least that's what she thought. Buffy was actually gaining popularity ever since the opening of the rink and people were looking her up.

Buffy stood on stage looking around she was so short because once again she had no heels on like the rest of the girls and she was wearing a skating leotard not a dress. The announcer was given the envelop and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"And your Homecoming King is…Angel O'Brien," Everyone cheered and his friends clapped louder and cheered and he walked over not believing he won. He had a crown placed on his head and stood off to the side. This wasn't a big deal before but Buffy now wanted to win this and then she looked to Faith who was undressing her boyfriend with her eyes and she just wanted to go over to her and smack her that was her boyfriend. But then again Buffy has seen Angel naked and Faith hasn't and boy was she missing out. Faith could day dream all she wanted but it wouldn't do him any justice. Faith then looked to Cordelia who was standing there like she knew who was going to win. Then Cordelia mouthed to Faith _'Buffy never loses,'_ And you're Homecoming Queen is…" Faith started to take a step forward. "Buffy Summers."

Faith stood still and Buffy came over and was shock she was nominated let alone won. She took her place next to Angel and was given a crown too and then she looked over and saw Cordelia standing there smiling but their eyes talked and she knew Cordelia had something to do with this. While Faith and the others were wrapped up winning Cordelia campaigned for Angel and Buffy quietly and she swayed many voters. Buffy gave a smile saying thank you to her a year ago they hated each other but now it was different something was changing, everything was changing.

Angel and Buffy walked hand and hand to the dance floor and were going to share a dance. The music started and they swayed together and she smiled.

"Wow King and Queen," She said and he nodded. Everyone watched and Willow had a dreamy look in her eyes for the teenage lovers. '_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild horses couldn't drag me away,'_ "I almost didn't make it."

"Glad you did." Angel said and she nodded. He pulled her closer so her chin rested on his shoulder. "Buffy," He started and she smiled she loved it when he said her name.

"Hmm,"

"You're not like other girls." He always knew that from the moment she ran into him.

"Yeah I am." She said because right now she felt like a normal girl just a girl in the arms of her boyfriend. '_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild horses couldn't drag me away,' _Then Xander grabbed Willow's hand and took her to the stage and started to dance with her. Cordelia was standing there happy about what she did but then when she looked over a man was walking to her it was Doyle. He was dressed up a little and had his hat. Cordelia's eyes went wide and her heart started to race.

"Sorry I'm late," Doyle said to her and she had no idea he was even coming. They would run into each other at the pub and half the time she'd choke up around him. "May I have this dance?" He asked her and she nodded without thinking and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Doyle put one arm around her waist and pulled her close and she was so nervous and was on the verge of shaking. Angel and Buffy looked over seeing Willow and Xander dancing and Cordelia and Doyle dancing.

"He likes her; he thinks she's a hottie." Angel explained to Buffy and she smiled and looked up to Angel and couldn't help looking into his eyes with a dreamy look like a love sick puppy. '_'I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken tears must be cried.'_ They swayed together slowly trying to make this last just a little longer and Buffy leaned in closer letting her head rest on his chest. _'Let's do some living after we die.'_ Angel wrapped his arms around her completely holding her. _'Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday.' _Buffy looked around and everything was truly changing for everyone. Senior year was about halfway over; Angel was getting accepted into colleges now. Buffy didn't like change especially when she was content like now. She squeezed Angel a little tighter trying to make this last a little longer. _'Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday.'_

_**Awe they're Homecoming King and Queen so sweet. Now the story can pick up a little this chapter was giving me so much trouble. Next we get to see if Buffy will be on the Olympic team right away or if she has to wait also a new skater is going to step in and put Buffy to the test *cough Darla cough* sorry had something in my throat. We're halfway through Senior year woo. Now because I made you guys wait so long here's a preview of a later chapter. It's more of a speech. Any ideas what's going to happen and can you guess what's this speech is for other than what's stated? Thanks for reading comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_

_**The speech: She has been a constant in a constellation of circling stars. Nearly giddy with light in the beginning now still radiant but more reserved. At all times elegant with a fire ignited passions, warmed hearts, burned images into our memories. The smile, the glow, the flare for the dramatic and the gentle; the flamboyant and the subtle, the spectacular and the soft and always competing for prominence in skating's crowded sky. Eight turns around the surface of US Nationals, seven spins at the Worlds and fifteen times the champion. In a galaxy filled with phonons, with comets, shooting stars the dominate fixture by which all others are measured can sometimes be passed by. But for so long she's been there the star for young skaters to wish upon. The brilliant point of reference for her peers to follow. Buffy Summers the approachable distance star the super nova down to earth. And the ice skating world has been a brighter place with her shinning above it and the skating world will be a darker place when her light goes out. **_

_**Songs: Single Ladies by Beyonce. I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.**_


	22. Silver Lining

Chapter 21 Silver Lining

_**Well here's the update after a long waiting time. So before you read I'm going to do something kind of mean to Buffy so I will begin to dodge the many objects that could be thrown. Enjoy the chapter. **_

The winter months if you could call it that in southern California came and went. The Sunnydale high school football won the State championships and the Seniors were ever closer to graduation. Tonight the pub was slow which allowed Cordelia to study for an exam. Angel was with her quizzing her to become waitress. There was some training involved such as she needed to know everything on the menu and what comes in the meal. Cordelia has been quite nice to be around these days. She was washing dishes as Angel was quizzing her for the test to be able to start.

"Ok so if a customer is upset about a dish that was not made to order you as a waitress you do," Angel started and read off the choices as she washed a plate. Cordelia thought about it and gave her answer. "Good," Angel said and checked the box as Cordelia put more dishes in the sink and sighed as some dirty water splashed on her. "People have been known to throw food on us so,"

"Yeah," Cordelia said as she went back to cleaning.

"Ok next question," Angel started and Cordelia huffed she was tired of studying but come to think of it she's been studying more for school and her grades have improved greatly. But it was tiring sometimes you just can't do it anymore. "Cordelia if you don't pass this test my dad's going to give you you'll be stuck back here."

"I know I just," She paused while she was doing better in school she wasn't in the loop anymore. Faith and her friends stopped talking to her so she did lose her popularity. But she still felt like she didn't know much and she was nervous with this test. She was doing it because one it was a bigger pay because of tips and two maybe it would impress Doyle. Doyle she liked him even though she didn't admit it. "I don't think I can do this I mean look at me," She stood in front of Angel with dirty water all over her with bits of food on her as well. "I know how to do a back flip, I can speak French, I can spell words with my hands but I can't pass simple test! I can't do this!"

Angel closed the book thinking something was bothering her. He knew what it was it was called change and for some it's not easy.

"I did stuff that was considered suitable and this isn't suitable." Cordelia said and Angel nodded.

"Why?" He asked and she looked up and thought about it. "Why did all that seem important?"

"You can ask me why for everything that I've done." Cordelia sighed and Angel just stood there. "This job even though it's gross and nasty it's the one thing that I've done that really gave me results and meant something." Angel gave a small smile as Cordelia reached for the scrubber and started to clean more dishes.

"So you haven't wrapped your legs around my cousin yet?" Angel asked smiling knowing she was interested in Doyle. Cordelia's eyes widen and she scoffed and started to playfully smack Angel and he did a poor job defending himself. "Ow, ow ok," They use to be friends like this a long time ago so this felt really comfortable and nice.

"Come on I have a test to pass," She stated and went back to washing dishes but Angel had a better idea.

The two pulled up to the Sunnydale rink where Buffy was practicing. Nationals were around the corner for her and so far she's done very well. But while she was the winner of her sectionals another girl was sparking interested on the East Coast. They would come head to head at Nationals in about two weeks. This girl that was grabbing attention was named Darla Bobek. She was the same age as Buffy and she has been placing first in all her competitions. In fact she called out Buffy wanting to come up and not only skate but win and take the National title away from Buffy and the World title and possibly the Olympic gold.

They would face off before the National show in a qualifying round which was a week away. She told Angel about her and Angel went home and looked this Darla person up she was brand new to the skating scene and was granted Senior level just last year but she's won some Junior National and World titles but not nearly as many as Buffy. But that wasn't the point right now Angel was taking Cordelia here to show her what dedication does. The two walked into the rink and Buffy was on the ice. Giles was leaving the ice meaning she was about to do a run through of one of her shows.

Cordelia hasn't actually seen Buffy perform that much.

"Four hours a day." Angel said. "Sometimes more." Buffy skated to the center of the rink and waited for the music to cue up. The music cued up with the cello and piano and Buffy was off. "She was telling me this is a hard show," Angel started as he explained to Cordelia. "It's hard because of the poses she does and there's times where it's just filling the ice and she needs to sell it with expression. To do that takes a high level of maturity and focus." Angel explained and Buffy did a jump. "This season is tough for her."

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"It's the year leading to the Olympics also a new skater is out there and eyes have shifted to her because she is taking everything by storm. So Buffy has pressure on her and really until she does her final spin for the Olympics." Angel finished and they continued to watch as Buffy spun so delicately on the ice she looked so dainty but it was far from that. "Also her knee has been bothering her and she is due for surgery this summer."

"So no pressure," Cordelia said and watched as she performed a spiral. "That is so cool," Angel smiled as she Buffy was finishing up. Angel wanted Cordelia to see something that doesn't come because she's entitled to it, because she's pretty no Buffy's earned every title and medal because what Cordelia was watching now. To earn something you can't just only want it because we all want something but you've got to get up and grab it. Buffy has already smashed every record in the book now. To a degree she has already won and an Olympic gold medal would just be the icing on the cake. The great part is this knee surgery she was going to have would only improve everything meaning she probably won't be gone after the Olympics she's here to stay.

Buffy finished and Cordelia couldn't help but clap as Buffy took a break and Giles came on the ice. Speaking of change the scoring for ice skating changed as well the 6.0 system was gone. But like with every other record she's smashed she now would have the most 6.0 scores of all time indefinitely. That was another challenge but it helped every skater out. Before if you skated first your marks had to be low to allow room with other skaters and skating last could play in a part of winning. Now points were given by the types of jumps you did, the combination of jumps and spins, the height you achieve and points on the artistic style of the show. It was a much fairer system.

Buffy ignored the scoring system she was just here to skate. Buffy was on the ice and fixed her hair because it was getting in the way as Giles was explaining something to her and showed her a move maybe telling her to overdo it a little. Buffy nodded as she skated around the rink quickly and she set up for another show.

"Are you going to Nationals?" Cordelia asked Angel and he wanted to say yes but it was up in the air tickets were still on sale. Angel wanted to go to both Nationals and Worlds. He shrugged because he didn't know yet. Cordelia went back to the ice watching as Buffy remained focused and performed. "Angelus?" She asked smiling and Angel nodded the show was very elegant yet there was a hint of darkness to it. Cordelia smiled watching and shiver went up her back as Buffy kept going. Buffy was under pressure and this season she might come up short but while Cordelia wasn't the most popular person anymore she was still very well known and she was still on the Student Council and still cheer captain. She was able to make it so Angel and Buffy won the King and Queen title. Right now the Student Council and the Senior teachers were in the process of putting together the Senior awards and handing out scholarships and an idea formed in her head.

"This is so awful," Joyce stated while standing in the living room watching the TV as Giles stood next to her watching the screen too. On the screen was a young blonde girl speaking and she was calling out Buffy. Her name was Darla and she like Buffy was winning all her local skating competition and would compete against Buffy at Nationals if she passed the qualifying rounds. Darla was brand new to the senior level of skating but at the junior level she wasn't the equivalent to Buffy at the senior level but she was damn good. Joyce wasn't commenting about how well this girl was doing or where she came from but it was what this girl was saying.

Darla called Buffy out saying that it's over, that she won't win, Buffy's made a good run, Buffy needs to back down and let others win and so on. But Buffy didn't win because it was easy or handed to her she won because she skated the best.

"Well not much we can do no indication that this…Darla is defaming Buffy." Giles said and took his glasses off and started to clean them.

"She can't be that good right? I mean she's Buffy's age but this is the first time she's competing at this level." Joyce was trying to minimize this as much as possible. Giles was thinking and it's happen before a multi-winner skater gets beaten by a newcomer and sometimes without warning. Also Buffy's knee has been acting up she needed to do shorter practices because her knee would really hurt. The surgery would help it but that wasn't until the summer.

"I'm not sure Joyce," Giles admitted and she sat down folding her arms and sighed. Giles joined her on the couch and sighed too putting his glasses back on. "It's no big deal if Buffy doesn't win right away I know she tends to be hard on herself and well," Giles paused and Joyce nodded. "It won't be the end of the world and the worst that will happen is Buffy places second." With the Olympics next year this year is very crucial on how the team will be formed. Of course the next year's Nationals' will be the deciding factor who goes and who doesn't but to come out on top this year and make it to Worlds that puts you in the running.

The school day was coming to end and as soon as Buffy gets home it's get to the LA airport and head out to Salt Lake City. But something Buffy noticed all day long random people she didn't know would come up to her and tell her good luck at Nationals. At first it was weird but then it made her smile that she was getting recognized for it.

"Hey," A voice said and Buffy looked up but before she could respond a pair of soft lips met her mouth. She got all giddy inside and her heart fluttered. Angel pulled back and smiled and the two walked down the hall hand and hand.

"Hey Buffy good luck," Another student said and Angel gave a curious look.

"Yeah I know it's been happening all day." Buffy pointed out. "At first it was kinda weird but now I don't mind." Angel nodded as they kept walking leaving the school as the day was done. Angel was excited for her but nervous. Again he couldn't go to Nationals he had to watch it on TV and root that way. But as they left the school and headed to the parking lot Angel noticed her demeanor changed. He stopped walking which caused her to stop.

"Hey what is it?" He asked and pulled her closer and she shrugged. Of course Angel didn't by it they've been together for over a year now and he could pick up on a few things. Buffy looked to his eyes and he had that look that meant she couldn't hide anything.

"Just nervous I mean this Darla who ever she is," Buffy paused looking back to Angel. "She's been on TV and calling me out telling me it's going down and what not has messed a little." Angel then pulled her a little closer and tucked some hair behind her ear. He had that face that he was happy and proud and it didn't matter what was going on he was just content.

"You are the most amazing skater I have seen. I've watched others in the past and just wow. It doesn't matter what happens because she may win but who has more gold and accomplishments?" Angel asked and Buffy gave that little smile and Angel smiled right back.

"Plus I bet I have a way hotter boyfriend." Buffy tossed in there and Angel smiled bigger.

"Oh yeah totally." And they both laughed leaning in for a kiss. That gave Buffy some peace of mind even for a short time.

Nationals were here and Buffy paced back and forth backstage. Buffy finished her program and now had to wait for Darla to finish. Buffy for her short program scored a 63.70 and her free skate was a 113.48 giving her a total of 177.18. She felt that was low but all the skaters so far had scored low the judges were being very picky. Darla was the last skater which may or may not help her. Buffy was afraid to watch she knew better not to hope Darla would fall or mess up but right now Buffy was in first place she placed first from the beginning and Darla was closely behind her. Buffy skated with caution planning everything and that can hurt you.

Buffy waited and paced wondering would she win another title she took a seat and closed her eyes. Back in Sunnydale at the pub her friends sat at a table glued to the TV. The whole pub quiet right now ready to watch Darla and while it was wrong Buffy's friends hoped she would mess up. Cordelia quickly came back and sat down to watch and didn't realize Doyle was next to her. Cordelia was hoping Buffy would win.

"I'm so nervous," Willow blurted out and Xander patted her back. "I don't know if I can watch." Angel sat quietly in his chair waiting for the show to start. _'Please welcome Darla Bobek.'_ The announcer stated on the TV and Angel really felt the nerves hit him. Darla took the ice and waited_. 'Well this is our new comer and right now she is in second from the short program and now she skates for gold.'_ A commentator stated and Darla began to skate.

"She's not that good." Willow was trying to defend Buffy as they watched. _'Opening her program much easier here's the double axel.'_ Darla jumped and landed and the whole pub was quiet holding their breath. _'She is a brilliant skater for this being her first time at the National level. She started out older than most competitive skaters like Buffy.'_ Darla continued on smiling as she skated.

"Wipe that smile off." Spike said as they watched.

'_Triple flip coming up.'_ The commentator said and Darla jumped and landed perfectly. Again the pub didn't made sound as they watched. _'She's coming into the exact same corner where Buffy did her triple Lutz double toe combination here's Darla's triple Lutz double toe and...triple Lutz double toe loop!_' The crowds clapped but the pub yet again remained silent. Angel's heart was beating right out of his chest. They continued to watch the show as Darla skated twirling on the ice and getting claps for spins and smaller jumps.

'_For one who is skating their first time at the Senior National level she looks so mature.'_ The commentator stated as the show went on. _'She skates with such beauty.'_ Angel scoffed a little to himself thinking where did this Darla come from and who does she think she is. _'Difficult combination here triple loop triple loop and,' _Everyone at the pub waited as Darla jumped and landed each one. Willow felt her eyes starting to water up a little and Xander noticed.

"Hey," Xander leaned in. "It ain't over yet." He assured her and Willow nodded. Cordelia's heart started to race now knowing the show was ending soon. _'One minute left in her program and a triple Lutz here…and she lands it beautifully!'_ The pub still was quiet and on the edge and they had the scoring system to wait for. _'One jump pass left.'_ The commentator reminded everyone saying there was still a chance for screwing up. _'This next one is difficult because it's a triple half loop triple combination.'_ Darla skating and then set up for her last jump. _'Triple loop, half loop triple Salcow! She pulls it off! Wow!' _The whole pub had a collective gasp as Darla finished with her spins. Darla held her end pose for a second and started to cheer.

Buffy sat in the back hearing the clapping and now she had to wait for the scores and while it only took minutes it felt like a life time. Darla was screaming cheering and in tears as she skated off the ice waving to everyone. Her coach Lindsey Macdonald cheered on the sidelines hoping to the gold medal. _'Wow it is safe to say next year it's going to Buffy Summers verses Darla Bobek.' _Darla and Lindsey made their way to the box to wait for her scores. Darla was half hysterical as she sat down. Now was the longest wait ever. At the pub Xander took Willow's hand, Willow took Angel's, Angel took Spike's, Spike took Patrick's, Patrick took Claire's, Claire took Doyle's and then Doyle took Cordelia's. Cordelia sat there nervously and waited too.

Buffy continued to sit there and wait until she heard the scores. The scores came out and it totaled to a 118.1 score. Darla jumped out of the chair and screaming in excitement. At the pub everyone felt so shocked Buffy skated so well and she lost. Buffy heard the overall score and felt a small tear form and roll down her cheek. Before Giles could see it she wiped it away and stood up to shake it off. _'Darla upsets Buffy taking the National title oh my goodness!'_ The commentator stated as Darla screamed some more. In the stands Joyce sat there in silence while Dawn cried this was the first time Buffy lost in such a long time.

The medal ceremony began and the top three skaters were heading to Worlds next so Buffy still had shot but it was a bit of a long one. She skated a clean program because of her knee she was afraid to hurt it but also she felt if she stepped out of the norm she could lose it all. Well now we'll never know. The bronze winner skated out first and took her place and then Buffy was called out and surprisingly got a huge roar from the crowd which was a little unexpected but not unwelcomed. The silver medal was placed around her neck and then Darla came out but the applause that Buffy got was far more than what Darla got. Darla took the top podium and the gold medal was placed around her neck.

As the top three skaters of America waved to the crowds Buffy looked up to Darla and Darla looked down at Buffy. Darla gave that snooty look that _'ha I'm better,' _that I'm number one, I took your title. Buffy could have responded but instead smiled and continued to wave. The post conference was next and Buffy wanted to know what Darla had to say.

Darla sat at the long table talking and answer questions smiling still not believing she had the gold. But now it was time for Worlds and to get ready. Next Buffy came up and sat down and the first question asked by a reporter was this.

"How does it feel you lost the gold medal?" Buffy thought about it.

"I didn't lose the gold medal I won the silver." Buffy managed to say and with a smile and that took everyone back they weren't expecting that answer.

"So what's next will you win your World title?" Another reporter asked.

"It's not mine if I win the title then I win it but if I don't I have next year and next year its what's most important to me." Buffy answered and she was very honest about it.

After the questions Buffy was heading out when she ran into Darla. Neither of their coaches were there so if Darla was looking for a tussle she could get one.

"Hey Worlds is mine and next year as well. You've won so many times but I think the Summers dynasty or Buffy's reign is over. You had your turn now it's mine." And the blonde skater walked away and Buffy stood there. That was challenge by definition.

"Challenge accepted…biotch," Buffy said with a smile and walked away. It was far from over and it was on.

_**Throw down! So Buffy lost the National title…so what's next? More to come soon. Reviews and comments are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	23. Twitterpated

Chapter 22 Twitterpated

_**A/N: This chapter is pure high school love fluff stuff. Meaning some interesting things and our couple grows just ever closer together. Also we see Angel pick his college and we learn where everyone is planning on going. **_

_**A/N: Twitterpated-**__**Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime. For example: You're walking along, minding your own business. You're looking neither to the left, nor to the right, when all of a sudden you run smack into a pretty face. Woo-woo! You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head's in a whirl. And then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!-Owl from Bambi**_

Nationals was over but the talk wasn't it was an upset for Buffy but it wasn't the end. For now though as she trained and practiced for Worlds she shook off Nationals because it was over. The school year was slowly coming to the end as college acceptance letters trickled in for the Seniors at least the ones who didn't get early acceptance. Buffy didn't apply to college so she wouldn't be getting any letters. Also the Senior Prom theme was announced and it was called _'Fly Me to the Moon' _which sounded very nice.

Angel was now narrowing down which college to go to. He had four to choose from Notre Dame, M.I.T, the University of Florida, and Northeastern University all for their engineering programs. It was hard they were all far away Notre Dame is in Indiana, M.I.T is in Massachusetts, the University of Florida was well in Florida and Northeastern is in Boston not too far from M.I.T. But all in all he was heading towards the East Coast to say the least could he get any further away? He sat there with all four letters and now he had to sign one that said he accepted and three that he said he declines. His father was sitting with him wondering which one he would pick.

They had a long talk about money and how much could be spent. Patrick and Claire a long time ago set up a college fund for Angel and it was a nice amount enough to get him through undergraduate and maybe a year or two into graduate school if he continued on. There was enough for him to go out of state because his parents wanted to make sure he had enough. Florida would feel more like California to him well more humid but the beach wasn't far away. And there was Disney that was his father's excuse to go so when he and Claire visit they could go see the Mouse oh and their son. Notre Dame had Collin so Angel wouldn't be completely alone and Indiana was the closes state to California but it was cold. Although they do visit Ireland once in a while but Notre Dame was not Ireland.

Then you had the two in Massachusetts more cold weather and maybe the furthest away. Angel sat there thinking which one. He was comparing prices too not just location. Florida was forty thousand a year, Notre Dame about fifty thousand a year, M.I.T and Northeastern around sixty thousand a year. So which one but then he thought about Buffy she wasn't going to college and she probably didn't have the money for any of this. If she was heading off to college the biggest university she would go to would be UCLA but that would be if she stopped training. If she really did decide on college and to train she would be heading to UC Sunnydale.

"So which one boy?" Patrick asked they needed to decide well now. If Angel didn't sign and date either one by a certain time then he automatically forth its his spot for the Fall term. Angel still thought wanting to make the right choice. He and Buffy talked about it and she told him to go where ever he felt he needed to go. She didn't want to hold him back he was free to choose. Notre Dame was closes to home plus he knew his cousin was there. Angel then started to sign the papers and Patrick smiled at least he was picking. "Which one?" Patrick asked.

"We'll get a bumper sticker that says Fighting Irish." Angel answered and Patrick smiled.

"Oh wait you and Collin together that spells out disaster." Patrick commented and Angel smiled as he folded the paper and placed it in the proper envelop. "Wow my boy is a college student." Angel nodded thinking about that he had four months left of high school and now about seven months left here in California.

Buffy was at the gym working out with Giles. The two were talking about college as well.

"Buffy it is up to you, you do know you can take online classes so you can still train." Giles informed his student as Buffy was doing leg presses. She nodded because she had considered that idea. But the problem was during the season she was out competing and that left little room for school. She was a dual enrollment student meaning she was both home schooled and actually going to school. She needed school to stay social and active but the home school part was so she could get all her work done while traveling. But college work that could be tougher and she may only take one or two classes a semester at that rate she would be in college for the rest of her life. Also she had no idea what she wanted to do in life at the moment.

"I don't know Giles I mean I don't know what I want to do in life I can't see past Worlds at the moment." Buffy admitted and did one more leg press and Giles helped her up. "I was thinking once I'm done competing whenever that is I'll go pro." Giles nodded considering that route she expressed no interest in college and you shouldn't push it plus she had a goal anyways. "Are you mad at me for not going to college?" Buffy asked and Giles looked to her.

"Of course not," Giles insisted and sat down next to her. "I'm proud of you and if this is what you want to do then do it. You have a great talent and gift you shouldn't give up on because the majority are heading off to college." Buffy nodded and sighed which signaled to Giles there was something else bothering her other than choosing skating over college. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Buffy insisted and stood up heading over to another piece of equipment but Giles knew his student very well. Buffy sat down on the step stool and sighed again. "Ok fine it's Angel."

"Ah," Giles figured that's what it was. "Where's he heading too?"

"I don't know he's making his choice today." Buffy answered. "But all his schools are not that close and while I want him to go where ever he wants there's other girls, parties you know college stuff." Giles nodded understanding.

"Well that's later and the only way to deal with that is to wait for it now you got Worlds and all the little things in between. My suggestion, enjoy the rest of Senior year." Giles said and Buffy nodded with a smile.

The five friends all met up at the pub for dinner before going to the Bronze. Cordelia passed her test and was now a waitress and their waitress tonight. But she was going to the Bronze too with them since they would be her last table. She would meet them there and she hoped Doyle was going. Those two have been doing the awkward dance not quite sure how to ask one another if they would go out and date. Doyle still didn't believe Cordelia would give him the time of day and Doyle was a little short for Cordelia's standards. Also Doyle was waiting for Cordelia to turn eighteen which that happened a month ago. In fact the five of them were turning eighteen. Buffy turned eighteen in January, Spike and Will were April, Angel was March and Xander was a May baby.

The five were out celebrating the colleges they chose well three out of the five. Willow was off to Duke University, Spike was heading back to England and Angel to Notre Dame. Xander was staying here and was looking into construction and of course Buffy would continue to skate. Cordelia came over and gave everyone their food and then Buffy looked up to her.

"Cordy," Buffy said and Cordelia turned around. "You going to college?" And she nodded.

"Oh really where?" Willow asked smiling.

"UCLA," Cordelia said and they all smiled.

"Well hey let's have a toast," Xander suggested and made Cordelia come closer. The five raised their glasses wondering what Xander was going to say. "Uh to us for heading off to higher education or a higher something."

"Woo!" They all cheered and then they saw Doyle coming over and Cordelia fought hard not to blush.

"Hey guys I know but mind if turn it up." Doyle said and turned up the nearest T.V. and it was Darla.

"Oh boo!" Xander yelled and balled up a napkin and tossed. She was being interviewed at the moment. "Turn her off!"

"No, no let's listen." Doyle suggested and most of the interview was her saying how she enjoyed skating and couldn't wait to win her first world title and go to the Olympics next year.

"Oh come on!" Spike yelled.

"Boo turn her off!" Xander insisted and Doyle turned the volume down. "She's ruining it."

"Oh Buffy will show her how it's done right Buffy?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. Cordelia headed to the back and once the group decided to leave she would end her shift. Doyle watched Cordelia walk away and it was like he was under a spell. Angel gave him a good punch to wake him up.

"Ow," Doyle said and sat down in the booth. "I don't know," Doyle started as everyone ate their food. "I mean I'm almost twenty and yeah not much of a gap but,"

"For god sake's man," Angel put down his fork and turned to his cousin. He was sick of hearing it from the both of them. Cordelia would tell Angel how much she liked Doyle but found something that she wouldn't go for and then Doyle would say how beautiful Cordelia was but how could she like a guy like him also the fact she was still in high school. "She's eighteen just do it please have at it ask her out, kiss her, marry her but please leave me out of it." Angel begged and Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to do it." Doyle stated.

"Gross man." Xander slipped in and Doyle shot him a look and left to find Cordelia. Doyle found her as she talked to some of the other workers and then walked away. The gang saw him coming back panicked.

"Can't do it can't do it." Doyle stated and sat down in the booth next to Angel took a potato wedge and ate it. Angel let out a sigh of frustration one because he really didn't want to deal with his cousin's love life. "Nope can't." And he looked to Angel as he sat there. "What?" Doyle asked. "Oh come on don't tell me you weren't nervous asking Buffy out." Then Buffy looked to Angel. "I mean look at her she's like the most famous skater in history and you're…" Angel crossed his arms. "Not." Doyle quiet down for a moment. "My point is you were nervous too."

"Yeah so at least I had the,"

"Ok I get it." Doyle said. "I'll ask her at the Bronze."

"Five bucks you won't." Xander stated and Doyle looked over to him.

"You're on." And the two shook on it.

"You've got to be kidding." Buffy rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

The five walked into the Bronze ready to relax for a little. It was slowly hitting them by this time next year they wouldn't be here together like this. Buffy was only here in Sunnydale for a little over a year now and she felt like she's been here longer. So for this to be the last year like this was a little weird but she pushed it aside as they found a table and grabbed it. Doyle came strolling in about ten minutes later and brought over a plate of chips and dip for them to share. Buffy and Willow went to dance a little while the boys talked and laugh it was comfortable. Then a girl walked passed them and Spike was intrigued to say the least.

"Oh right the transfer student." Xander stated and grabbed another chip. "Spike's got a crush."

"What no, no I don't I was just well she's new." Spike defended himself or at least tried. "I don't even know her name." Spike insisted.

"Really?" Angel asked and Spike nodded sipping on his coke.

"Beside Drusilla not even my type," Spike stopped himself realizing he knew her name.

"Ah ha I knew it stalker." Xander accused him.

"I am not a stalker you wanker." Spike went into defense mode.

"You know her name." Xander argued it would make sense if she was in one of Spike's classes but she was a Junior not a Senior. So how did he know her name? Well during one of his classes she walked in thinking it was her history class and she ended up embarrassing herself. But her looks caught Spike. She stated her name and when the teacher looked her up and told her she was in the wrong classroom. That's how Spike knew her name and he'd pass by her in the hall everyday to third period which was so far his favorite part of the day.

"So what it beside who names someone Drusilla?" Spike asked trying to brush it off.

"Ask her for a dance." Angel suggested and Spike sat quietly. "Ok maybe not."

"So…uh," Doyle was going to try to shift the conversation to another topic. "How about that soccer team from your home country what do they call themselves? Uh," Xander, Spike and Angel just stared at Doyle. "Right," It was a typical night out with the guys. "Ah school how's Senior year?" And they all shrugged and Doyle nodded meaning it was all good. Doyle went to reach for a chip when Cordelia walked in and he cough and the guys noticed him. Angel looked up and saw Cordelia too and looked back to Doyle. "The sauce is hot." Doyle defended himself and Angel nodded but knew better. "Very hot," Doyle followed Cordelia's moves and Angel rolled his eyes.

Cordelia found Buffy and Willow dancing and laughing and the two looked up.

"Hey Cordy what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Oh nothing just nice to get out." Cordelia answered.

"No idea," Buffy responded and Willow nodded. "Want to join us?" Buffy asked and Cordelia nodded. Just as the three started to dance again Faith walked by with some other cheerleaders following her pass the group of girls.

"Hey it's the loser to Darla," Faith squeezed in and the three girls stopped dancing as Faith walked away.

"Really that's all she's got?" Willow asked.

Meanwhile at the table the boys were talking and the subject of dating and girls didn't shift.

"Really Xander you're not interested?" Doyle asked and Xander shook his head no and Doyle sighed.

"Oh come on you got Doyle over here making googly eyes at Cordelia and she's making them back. Then me and yes I'll say it I might be loves bitch but I'm man enough to admit it I like Drusilla. Then you got overhanging forehead man over here," Angel reached for his forehead thinking it didn't overhang. "Tapping the hottest skater out there and you're telling us you have no interest in anyone not even Willow?" Spike asked but Xander's demeanor changed quickly when Willow's name was mentioned. "Oh wait a second,"

"Wait Willow?" Angel asked sitting up a little. Xander sat there not saying anything. "You like Willow."

"Well duh we've been friends since like the first grade." Xander stated.

"Aw Xander," Angel was trying to sound all cute.

"Don't fight it the more you fight it the worse it'll get and if you don't jump on it she'll be gone." Spike explained and the guys just stared at him. "What?" The British man asked.

"Since when did you become an expert on love?" Xander asked which that was a good question. "And no I don't like Willow not like that yeah she's kind of cute and smart, funny, she laughs even at my dumb jokes, you know sometimes she gets this look in her eye,"

"Xander," Angel cut him off. "You like her."

"No not like that. It might be spring time and you guys get twitterpated,"

"Twitterpated?" Spike asked.

"And it's all romantic stuff but not me this will be a free range chicken." Xander pointed to himself.

"The chicken part is right." Doyle commented and Angel chuckled.

"Twitterpated?" Spike asked himself again.

"Well aside from this Doyle just ask Cordelia out." Angel flat out stated and Doyle nodded it was about time. "So to help that move along let's go find our women."

"I'm not in love with Willow," Xander stated trying to make it clear as they headed to the dance floor. "Hey Willow," Xander's voice got all high pitched and he sounded giddy and a little excited. "I mean uh hey what's up." Buffy got closer to Angel asking with her eyes what's going on and he smiled meaning ask me later and took her to a more secluded spot to dance. Spike went off to find this Drusilla and Willow and Xander left so now it was Cordelia and Doyle.

The two stood there a little awkward as they were alone even though there were crowds of people around them. Angel and Buffy were dancing together but watching love blossom before their eyes.

"You think he'll ask her?" Buffy asked and she looked back to Angel with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist. Angel shrugged not knowing Doyle could but it's hard to ask a girl out he was a nervous wreck when asking Buffy. "It's not that bad." Buffy tried to brush it off.

"You kidding me," Angel began. "I thought I was going to pee my pants. The hotter the girl and the further out of our league she is the harder it is."

"I'm out of your league?" Buffy asked with a little smile.

"Beyond I'm look at you, you're gorgeous and the top athlete of your sport and hot. I didn't think you were going to say yes let alone give me the time of day." Angel admitted and Buffy leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Meanwhile Cordelia and Doyle still stood there.

"Cordy I mean Cordelia," Doyle started as she stood there. "You're so not what I thought," That statement could have gone either way and Cordelia's eyes widen and then Doyle realized it was going south. "Uh I mean no, no not like that I mean god I had this memorized earlier. I mean you're," Doyle's mind went blank and he felt dizzy. "I thought if I told you how I actually feel you'll reject me." Cordelia took a second to think about he was saying. "I mean a year ago you wouldn't give me an inch."

"I rejected you way before now." Cordelia stated bluntly but Doyle had to realize she was blunt to begin with. Cordelia was one of those people would say what others were thinking but to afraid to say it. "So you're a college guy a below average college guy but so what. Working at the pub and losing all the money made me see things differently especially with guys. But what do you think I am superficial? Ok so you're so not my type but that's so far down the list like poor college kid, short." Cordelia paused as Doyle stood there. "Took you long enough," Doyle perked up a little from that statement. "Would you ask me out for dinner already and no not the pub." Doyle smiled at the last part.

"Cordelia would you go out with me to dinner I mean?" Doyle asked and Cordelia reached for his hand and he came closer and they started to dance a little. "Is that a yes?" Doyle asked.

"That's a yes." Cordelia answered.

The Bronze had slower music for the couples out there. Cordelia and Doyle danced with just a little bit of distance between them but it seemed they were inching closer by the minute. Spike found the new girl Drusilla and they were dancing too but very discreetly as in they were holding hands but you could fit a person between them. Then you had your season vets Angel and Buffy intertwine with one another holding each other close. Then on the side lines were Willow and Xander eating, talking and laughing. But Xander really looked at Willow his heart did this strange flutter thing, should he listen to it or ignore it? Cordelia and Doyle were still dancing and Doyle looked up seeing his cousin slow dancing with a woman yes Buffy was a woman and fine one for him. The way Angel held her, the way Buffy rested her cheek on his shoulder looking like she could go to sleep in his arms, the way he held her with great care and protection Doyle wanted to feel that.

It was a Saturday night meaning Angel's house was empty and quiet all night long. The friends had long since broken off and two well three found what appeared to be new loves. Cordelia and Doyle left together hand and hand to his car as he was going to take her home. Spike seemed to be off somewhere else he even hummed a little leaving the Bronze. Willow and Xander left together same with Angel and Buffy. But our young couple had the house to themselves now for the next few hours.

Angel shut his door and pulled Buffy in close for a warm embrace. Earlier today rattled him a little. He signed the paper indicated he was off to college in seven months which meant the girl he was holding wasn't going with. It would be a conversation for later but that was later this was now. Angel placed his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his to push back the thoughts about leaving her. What if she needed him and he was so far away? How fast could he get to her? Hank was no longer here so he couldn't hurt her not physically but she stilled had nightmares. While the nightmares were far and few in between she still had them. Sometimes they felt so real she couldn't breathe and needed to take her medication.

But what if she had a nightmare and he could be there to hold her letting her know it was just a dream and nothing and no one could ever hurt her? If he left she would be alone. No he had to get that out of his head Buffy was strong and she's proven that many times over but why did he have the urge to protect her to be protective of her? Maybe that's what loved felt like you get so protective of that one person, afraid to leave them alone, afraid that if they get hurt you can't help them, the fear of losing them, the fear they might not come back when they leave maybe that's love. You love someone so much you'd do anything to keep them safe from all harm whether physical or emotional.

Angel and Buffy were already ridding each other of one another's clothes by now to spend the Saturday as close as possible. When Angel thought about it he had seven more months to spend with her like this. Once he goes away he won't have Saturday nights with her, he won't hold her like this. Thinking about this as they kept kissing made him nervous and somewhat fearful. What if he was gone and didn't tell her he loved her enough and some other man steps in. What if she begins to forget about him or him about her? Did he even make the right choice to leave now? Maybe he should just stay close like Doyle did. Or if he wanted that college big university experience he should have picked UCLA.

Buffy noticed something was different with him and she pulled back from kissing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he had that concerned look. "Hey," She sat up and so did Angel.

"It just hit me Buffy I leave in seven months." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. "I leave you and all of sudden I just got scared." He looked over to her. "I'm going to Indiana and what if," But Buffy stopped him.

"Angel its ok I'm scared too." She admitted. "I feel so comfortable right now but I know everyone will go away and," She paused thinking."It's ok."

"Buffy what if," Angel didn't want to say it but what if they broke up because of the long distance thing. What if no he had to stop asking himself that question because one they still had seven months and two who said long distance doesn't work. Before either one of them could say anything else and just leaned in and kissed her and she accepted. He pushed out those thoughts they would deal with it when the time actually came. Everything changes and nothing truly lasts forever but a small part of them was telling them it would work out in the end.

_**Small chapter I wanted to keep that open the whole college deal. I wanted to give Angel second thoughts because we all have second thoughts at one point in time. So will Angel change his mind and stay closer to home or will he pack his bags and leave? Also we're going to have some issues in the next chapter and Buffy's Worlds performance where she and Darla will face off once again. More to come stay tuned comments and reviews most welcomed thanks for reading. Oh thank you for the over 100 comments you guys are awesome. **_


	24. Angelus

Chapter 23 Angelus

_**A/N: No this is not the evil Angelus because there are no vampires in this story even though all of us like Angelus he's a guilty pleasure and you know it. Ok moving on the title reflects Buffy's show because Angelus is Latin for Angel and the type of music I have her skating to is soft and sweet with a hint darkness well at least that's what is playing in my head when I typed it. So this is the Worlds leading up to the Olympics which means Buffy needs to do very well to be considered for the Olympic team.**_

_**A/N: None of you liked Darla…no one *crickets in the background* well she is back and just a fair warning she isn't going away anytime soon. But the two blondes go head to head once more for the World title. Another fluffy teen stuff is in this chapter too. **_

Worlds was here and Buffy was no longer in the states she was off to France for the competition. That was one of the beauties of the sport the traveling and seeing the world. Buffy has been to many countries now and each so different and beautiful in their own way. But unlike the last Worlds Angel wasn't here it was her mother, sister and Giles just like how it's been for so long. She wished her friends could be here but because as a Senior you need so many days of attendance to graduate. She had the exception because of her dual enrollment but still the more people the better even though they would all watch on T.V.

Buffy did the check in, the walk in and now the competition started it was about a weeklong event with your men and women skaters, pair and ice dancers. Buffy was prepping for her short program and straighten out her deep red dress. She always had such pretty leotards and she inspected herself in the mirror and then went on to put her hair in a tight bun. Darla was across the way getting ready too and she put on a very light pink leotard and her hair went up into a bun.

The last set of skaters which included Buffy and Darla went on the ice to warm up. If you were the first skater the warm up benefited you a little more than if you were the last skater. Buffy skated around the ice warming up for her short program when Darla skated passed her trying to show off her speed but Buffy didn't falter and focused. Buffy was the second skater of the night and Darla was right after her. The short program wasn't as important as the long program but it could make the difference in placement and where you stand on the podium.

The first skater was done and Buffy took the ice and started to skate and had to focus. She and Giles went over the tapes of her and Darla trying to see what Buffy could have improved on. Buffy was too reserved last time too cautious and only skated cleanly. Sometimes skating a clean show would allow you to win but not that time. There was nothing lose for Buffy so this program and the next it was just have fun and go with it.

Back at home Angel was at his house with his parents watching and he was nervous. He could see Buffy take onto the ice and Angel sighed and said a silent prayer hoping she could do well. The announcer announced her name and the country and Buffy took her position. The piano and cello started and Buffy was off_. 'There is such a joy and beauty to her skating that no skater has yet to achieve,' _The commentator said as Angel watched he did like hearing all these comments it made him feel quite proud. '_Her first jump of the night with a triple Lutz combination,'_ Buffy jumped into the air a twirled so effortless she made seem like anyone could do it.

After she landed she got a huge applause and she kept going trying to hold back the smile she could smile when it was done. _'Beautifully done I was holding my breath,'_ Angel was just captivated by her and the audience seem to be captivated by her too. Buffy held out long poses to the string instruments being played. _'Double axel next and she lands it,'_ More claps came from the crowds and Buffy skated and did a spin and did a deep layback spin she had a lot of flexibility and then she reached for the blade of one of her skates still spinning.

Buffy pulled out of the spin and then the music changed from being soft, sweet and tranquil to having an edge and a hint of darkness and she began some straight line footwork._ 'Oh this show is choreographed so well her mother and Jenny Calendar helped with the choreograph on this and it gives her such a presents on the ice.' _Buffy gained some speed still doing her footwork and she began to set up for another jump_. 'Here comes her triple flip and we know the trip jumps tend to hurt her knee and she gives this height that I believe out does her competitors.'_ Buffy then jumped and twirled and landed like it was nothing. In the living room and clapped and Patrick smiled.

Buffy then did her death drop spin to a sit spin and then she pulled out and she was almost done with her short program. _'I think all aspects of her show are just brilliant and this just adds. She just has an ease and a joy to it.'_ Buffy did the spiral move and more people clapped for her as filled up the ice. _'Seeing her I just forget we're watching a short program and not the long one.'_ Buffy then reached for the blade of her skate showing off her flexibility and how she can control her body and moves. She then went into a camel spin to a sit spin and then to a Y-spin then back down switching feet to another sit spin back up to an I-spin and stopped and she was done. The audience was happy and clapped for her.

Buffy smiled bowed, blew kisses and waved to the crowds and made her way off the ice to Giles as the ice was getting covered in roses and teddy bears Buffy always seemed to make it rain flowers and teddy bears. She snatched up a few roses and a pink bear and met Giles on the side and they headed up to the score box to wait.

"Good show Buffy it looked flawless." Giles commented on his student and she smiled trying to slow her breathing down. "You did so well." And the two sat down waiting and a camera panned in on her and she started to wave at it.

"Hi Willow, hi Xander, hi Spike, hi everyone at home, hi everyone back at the pub, hi Angel," She blew a kiss to the camera after saying Angel's name and back in Sunnydale Angel smiled at that and felt his dad pat his back as in good job. Teacher and student now awaited the scores and they came out and for her short program she earned a 63.6 score and she was now in first place. Of course there were a few skaters left for the short program and Darla was next.

Darla came out onto the ice and did a quick lap as the last bit of roses and teddy bears were cleaned up. She then skated to her coach Lindsey for the last few words before she skated her two minute and forty second program. A 63.6 score was something to beat but she's beaten Buffy before. Darla's name was announced and she went to take center stage.

'_No matter what happens these two names are going to bump into each other it is going to be an intense rivalry especially with Olympic year approaching.'_ Darla started and was off for her short program. Darla started off with a spin with her arms out just to get a feel for the ice. _'Now remember she took Buffy's National title just two months ago so will she take her World title too?_' It seemed like she was doing everything backwards and then went into the spiral move down the ice. _'Now coming up the triple Lutz double toe,'_ Darla set up and jumped and landed each. _'Very beautiful and clean,'_ Darla kept going smiling as she skated. She did her camel spin and back out dancing on the ice a little.

'_Triple flip coming up,'_ Darla set up for the flip and jumped and landed but something happen she landed alright but not on one foot, not on two but she fell to the ice. The crowds gasped and back in Sunnydale Angel, Patrick and Claire wanted to cheer but it wasn't right too but still Angel got a little happy inside for that flub and hopefully there were more on the way. Darla got up and continued her show she only had a minute left. But when you fall like that it breaks your train of thought and it can completely throw you off. _'Well that will hurt her overall when it comes to the long program.'_ Darla jumped and landed this jump but you could tell she was a little shaken. The one thing Buffy had against Darla was height when jumping. Darla could do difficult jump combinations but she had little height but when Buffy jumps there's at least a foot between her and the ice maybe more and that just shows the level of maturity between the two skaters.

Darla finished her show with a spin combination and the music ended and she held her pose for a moment and was done. It felt like she just ended the show but it still felt left opened unlike Buffy's where there was closure. Darla bowed and left the ice and she got an applause but that fall would hurt her and she knew it. She skated off the ice and as soon as she reached Lindsey the tears started to roll.

"I can't believe I fell," She started as they walked to the score box.

"It's ok it's not over yet," Lindsey assured her as they sat down and waited for her scores. They came in and that fall really did hurt her, the judges gave her an overall 53 that was ten points lower than Buffy and now Darla was sitting at second place well actually fighting second place with the first skater. There was still time and she could improve her score with the long program but she would have to be close to perfect as possible. So far Buffy was back on top.

When Buffy wasn't practicing she was touring France before the long program. Back in Sunnydale Angel, Spike, Willow and Xander were in school and they noticed the talk going on. The talk was about Buffy and how she is going to win because of this or that and how this Darla should just give up now. That was nice to hear last year there was no such talk Buffy was striking a chord around this small town. The four were eating lunch together and then Drusilla passed by and Spike followed her moves.

"Well go talk to her big guy," Xander insisted and patted Spike's back. Spike got up and as quick as possible fixed his hair and went to talk to Drusilla. "He's got it bad."

"Well I think it's cute," Willow commented.

"Hi guys," Cordelia came walking over it was still strange of her to be nice like this. She was once a nice person but that was a long time ago. She and Doyle were now dating so she seemed more mellow but in choosing to hang out with this crowd and dating Doyle she became an outcast from her former group. She sat down with a brown paper bag because her family was trying to save money she brought lunches these days. "So Buffy is in the lead," She was trying to make small talk and then Spike came back over.

"Man of the hour how did it go?" Xander asked.

"We're talking," Spike stated and everyone nodded. "Anyways tonight is Buffy's interview montage thing."

"Party at Angel's place." Xander stated.

Later that night the gang watched Darla leave the ice looking disappointed she had a lot of flubbing and flitzes in her skating. It was not clean; the landings were shaky and bobbled. She had an overall score of 123.8 and in order for her to remain on the podium was to have Buffy finish in third or lower. In order for Darla to win at all was for Buffy to have a bad night and the last skater after Buffy to win against her which would push Darla up. Darla was relying on one skater and praying that Buffy would also have a bad night.

Buffy's long program was up next but right after a short little clip. The camera at Worlds showed Buffy getting ready wearing her light blue leotard warming up. Darla had just finished her show and the scores were low and that opened the door for Buffy. The screen faded out showing Buffy winning her last National and World title. _'What do you do when the world tells you you're unbeatable and you skate believing that? With the pressure to keep it up but it overwhelms your confidence?'_ The image showed Buffy standing second place at Nationals with Darla one podium higher. _'What do you do? Well Buffy Summers just gained perspective.'_

Then Buffy was on the screen talking and this took place here in Sunnydale at her home. Angel remembered the interviewing day and Buffy was nervous. _'I totally forgot how to have fun I was so caught up with someone else who was just as good as I was come in that I think I fought too hard for something that never belong to me.'_ It was Buffy talking and the gang smiled. _'Of course I wanted to win but it's not about that and when I had that drive to win it fell apart. It seemed like I had something to lose and I didn't but that fear took over and I did lose.'_ Angel smiled a little it took guts to admit something like that. People who are very confident in themselves and lose blame it on someone or something else but Buffy admitted she got scared.

'_I didn't have the guts at Nationals I thought if I skated cleanly then it was mine but that didn't happen and someone else won. I was afraid of something and I let it get to me.'_

'_Well Buffy realizes she's not doomed to repeat her pass when she went home and became a normal teenager again.' _The commentator stated and the screen went to Buffy at school in her classroom and then there was a shot of her and her friends sitting at the pub talking.

"Oh my god look it's us we're famous," Willow squeaked with a smile. "That's so cool."

"I didn't know they filmed that?" Xander sounded confused.

"I look good." Cordelia commented on herself.

'_I was home I was surrounded by those I loved and it gave me a sense no matter what I do win or lose I have my people back home.'_ Buffy's voice said as the screen showed her and her friends talking.

"We're her people nice." Xander smiled.

'_I'm ready for Worlds and whether I win or lose I made it that far and there's always next year and I'm more open to realize that you can't win at everything all the time.' _Buffy finished and the screen faded back to the World's game. _'There you have it she's ready to accept whatever happens now.' _The commentator ended and Buffy was ready to get onto the ice. _'An amazing athlete to say the least.' _Another commentator stated and Buffy was on the ice as the announcer introduced her and stated her country. The crowds cheered for her unlike the last skater there were some booing when Darla came on the ice.

Buffy skated around the rink one last time focusing and staying calm and relaxed. _'Now one thing you have to note about this is how elegant it is. There is nothing hard edge that honesty is central to her skating.' _Buffy took her spot and was ready. The harp, violin and piano began and Buffy tipped toed backwards and started. _'She lost her National title but she is here to win her World title back.'_

'_What makes Buffy's skating so beautiful is the way she just takes you with her no skater right can do that.'_ The woman commentator said as Buffy held out beautiful and long poses. Buffy skated around the rink getting ready for her first move. _'Her opening jump is a triple Lutz double toe,' _Buffy set up took off and rotated three times in the air and landed and did another jump rotating twice and landed with ease. She got a nice roar from that_. 'That was just beautiful no flutzing nothing.' _The male commentator said as Buffy just kept going. _'She looks so confident and relaxed right now.'_

In Sunnydale everyone was watching this the pub was quiet as everyone in there watched the T.V.s people all over the little town watched where ever they could. The gang all watched holding their breath and Angel really was jumping every move with her. _'Her next combination jump a triple loop, half loop double toe very difficult,'_ And Buffy took off performing each like it was nothing. Angel and Xander high fived each other as she landed knowing about how hard that was for her because she talked about it a lot. _'No speed going into the double toe nicely done.' _

Buffy continued to skate and she really did feel calm right now there wasn't anything standing in her way and did her triple flip and landed. She then went into a double axel and into a death drop to a camel spin as the music became softer and sweeter. Buffy skated more with a delicate look like she was glass and could break which took so much control and concentration to do. She did a triple axel landing perfectly and continued on with her show. She did a spin to the left and turned it into a layback spin and then stood up straight holding her arms out. Then she did a camel spin to the right into a sit spin to a Y-spin. She then continued on and now she had to make a choice. A quad toe loop was written into the program but she replaced every time with a triple Salcow because of her knee.

But right now she just needed to land her triple Lutz and she did and went on. Maybe that's why she lost at Nationals she didn't do the quad toe she was too afraid to let go. Well she decided tonight win or lose by the numbers she already won by admitting her defeat and overcoming the fear of lose. She did straight line footwork into another camel spin to a sit spin and changed feet. She pulled out of the spin and went on. Buffy gained the speed and made the choice to go with the regular program and jumped rotating four times and landed and the stadium roared with cheers.

At home the gang clapped and cheered too same with the pub and anyone else who is watching. Buffy went to her spiral sequence down the ice and then jumped doing a triple toe loop and into the death drop to a sit spin and spun all the way up spinning faster and faster and stopped and threw her hands up. The crowds cheered and American flags popped everywhere and Buffy held that pose for a moment and then took her bows. At home Angel, Willow, Spike, Cordelia and Xander cheered and clapped but was it enough to get to third and to win?

On the sidelines Darla watched the whole program and stood there holding her composure it wasn't over yet. Buffy got off the ice and met Giles as they headed to the score box and waited. The marks came out and with the points of the short program and this one she was sitting with a 145.3 score. The whole rink went in an uproar Buffy smashed Darla and blew everyone else out of the water. Willow screamed in excitement and the guys high fived one another. Buffy was put in first place with one skater left but to beat out that score it was slim to none. Darla went back stage and sat down thinking.

The last skater was done and the standings came out Buffy with a score 145.3, Chen Do of China 134.1 and Iadviga Slutskaya of Russia 130.2 Darla didn't place at all on the podium she placed overall fifth with a score of 123.8 this wasn't Nationals Darla competed with the top dogs of skating and yes Buffy was the top despite not winning Nationals maybe it was just a fluke. But that fluke drove Buffy to win whether it was to truly win gold or just to beat Darla Buffy did what she wanted. When you come to Worlds the kid gloves come off, the rules of war are different, you never clench a win until the last skater is off the ice, you respect these women because they are the best of their country and the top three are best in the world. Darla hasn't figured that out yet and until she does she might win regional awards, other smaller competitions but to win this one you got to step up your game and fight. And to even think about winning the Olympics you need to respect those who are better than you, take the defeat, lick your wounds and strive to better yourself.

Darla started out as a roller skater and worked her way onto the ice. This was her first year here and she wasn't ready she was not Buffy Summers this wasn't roller skating. But because she was told how good she was it would take some time to come to grips that maybe she needed to practice a little more and understand none of this is ever just handed to you.

The award ceremony began with Iadviga taking her place third then Chen Do second and Buffy came out taking the gold on the first place podium. The three flags were lowered and the winner's national anthem was played. Once that was done you could hear people chanting USA over and over and Buffy got off the podium and went to the side lines and a crowd member gave her a the flag and she skated around with it proudly making her country proud but what she didn't know was what was happening back in Sunnydale.

Once the scores and standings were announced people came out into the streets cheering and chanting as well. Buffy was becoming famous in this small town. A worker at the ice rink released an American flag over the entrance of the rink and the crowds there cheered. Angel stepped outside seeing people waving the flag around cheering. This was really happening this small quiet town where everyone knew everyone but never talked started to come together because of one girl. She was giving this town a sense of ownership and pride fullness to say not only is Buffy representing this country but she's representing this little town. He could hear the chanting and if this any indication for the Olympics it was going to be exciting.

Back in France Buffy did her victory lap and then turned in for the night on a high. She hugged her coach but over Giles' shoulder she saw Darla sitting on a bench crying and her coach was trying to console her. Buffy pulled away from Giles with the American flag draped over her shoulder and she walked up to Darla. The other blonde eyes' were red and puffy with tears. Buffy then held out her big bouquet of flowers to Darla offering them to her. It was Buffy's way of saying good job for making it this far. The peaceful and correct thing to do would be to take it and say thank you but Darla got up and walked away and Lindsey followed. Buffy stood there and knew what it felt like to lose but for Darla to not even take the offer now that just shows who you really are. She felt Giles place a hand on her shoulder telling good try.

Twenty some hours after leaving France Buffy arrived back in Sunnydale and Patrick was driving them home but they didn't turn right they went left.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked and Joyce looked around trying to see where they were headed. Giles was in the passenger's seat and the three girls were jammed in the back.

"You've got to see this," Patrick stated and they pulled up to the rink which was swarmed by people.

"Oh my god." Buffy said seeing the crowds cheering as they pulled up. People held signs with her name on and waving flags around. Patrick got out of the car and helped Buffy out and there was a roar as Buffy could be seen. "Wow," She was taken back completely as she walked up to a podium with a microphone. She heard the chanting _'speech, speech,'_ Giles got ahead of her to introduce her which would allow her time to get her thoughts together.

"Uh hello, hi everyone can hear me?" Giles asked and there were no indications of a no so he continued. "Well this was unexpected by just wow. As you know you're reigning world champion won and this is her sixth world title." The crowds cheered for her she was now six and six for her titles if she had won Nationals it would have been seven and six. But she still held the record it was nice. Giles stepped away and Buffy got up and everyone there clapped for her.

"Hi everyone," She was nervous she had no speech planed nothing. But this was not only a new fan base but now her biggest support system other than her family. "I don't know what to say but thank you," She wanted to cry. "Well as you know I'm six and six now and I do admit I wish it was seven and six. I didn't fail parse but now seeing all of you I feel that I can't let you guys down." The crowd was quiet listening and Angel was in the front row with their friends listening. "I made minor mistakes I didn't let go and I failed that night not realizing what I have here. I thought I was alone going into this but I didn't know I had a whole town cheering for me." Buffy looked around and still not believing this.

"Maybe I should have won but now looking ahead seeing what I have that's something that I don't think Darla has and I'm now up for the Olympic team. I want all of you to understand I'm not promising that I will next year's Nationals, next year's Olympics or even Worlds." Buffy was being completely honest because in three months she was having surgery and she no idea how that would affect her. "But I can promise you this you guys will never see a skater train as hard as I will, you will never see a skater not give up like me, you will not see a skater work as hard to earn a spot on the podium like me. Next season I will train my hardest for you guys." Then everyone cheered and Joyce smiled this gave Buffy more a purpose than anything now. She had a crowd of people behind her ready for her just to do her best.

Buffy stepped aside as everyone cheered for her and she smiled her promise was to do her best and that's all anyone could hope for in the end. After she was able to get some space she was greeted by her friends and Angel and they shared a hug. March was over and April was now here meaning Senior was almost done. March was over and April was here meaning the skating season was done and Olympic year was about to begin.

_**So Buffy won her title again and Darla didn't even place. So what's next? Well we have an awards night, prom, graduation, summer, the surgery, college then next year all together. Stay tuned more on the way. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are very welcomed. **_


	25. The Thrill

Chapter 24 The Thrill

_We can fight our desires, oo-oo_  
><em>But when we start making fires<em>  
><em>We get ever so hot, oo-oo<em>  
><em>Whether we like it or not<em>

_They say we can love who we trust, oo-oo_  
><em>But what is love without lust.<em>  
><em>Two hearts with accurate devotion, oo-oo<em>  
><em>What are feelings without emotions?<em>

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

_I had my hopes out on the line, oo-oo_  
><em>Well they'll be ready for you in time.<em>  
><em>If you leave them out too long, oo-oo<em>  
><em>They'll be withered by the sun.<em>

_Full stops and exclamation marks, oo-oo_  
><em>My heart stopped moving 'fore I start.<em>  
><em>How far can you send emotions? oo-oo<em>  
><em>Can this bridge cross the ocean?<em>

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

_Let's go to war to make peace_  
><em>Let's be cold to create heat<em>  
><em>I hope in darkness we can see<em>  
><em>And you're not blinded by the light from me<em>

_Woo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

_**A/N: None today enjoy. **_

Buffy was now in the spot light with the Olympic year vastly approaching. The rink had cameras filming her practicing for commercials and pictures for magazines. She was going to be on the covers of major magazines such as People, Time, Sports Illustrated, Vogue, and Vanity Fair. Those were all lined up for the next year and it was only going to get worse as the Olympics got closer. Angel was at the rink watching the filming and the picture taking. He was actually excited watching this because he was dating her. Giles was getting in the spot light as well which was still new to him. Not once did he think when he first started to train Buffy he was training the next Olympic gold medalist. Buffy was still going in as not only the American favorite but the world favorite as well.

There was pressure on her though a lot of pressure. She was the reigning champion now going into the Olympics. She had to fight for it now and she knew she made Darla mad and when you make someone mad they tend to fight a little harder. So Buffy wanted to keep her momentum up and it was going to be hard because she was going to have surgery very soon. Angel watched the photo shoot and smiled as Buffy posed for pictures and she looked like a natural. He couldn't wait to see the magazine issues with her in them.

The photo shoot wrapped and Buffy turned off the giddy girl to the serious athlete she was. She was Buffy Summers on the ice, on the ice she was serious about her work but off the ice she was just Buffy. Angel knew the difference between the two Buffys and respected both. She was working very hard for this moment. While the season was over the training continued Buffy still practiced and still went to the gym. She still trained four hours a day six days a week even though there was no show to prep for but she still worked on moves, simple to complex combinations and different footwork. This also would give Giles ideas as to what to look for as he wrote the new show for the next season. For the next year now Buffy's training would step up and once she was done with high school she could have more hours to train.

April was over and now May begun and Buffy was on every magazine cover. She screamed seeing herself on Time and Sports Illustrated. Inside the Sports Illustrated magazine was a short article about her and a few other top American athletes heading into the next Olympic games. The stories and the media hype were going to get more and more as February of next year got closer. Angel bought every copy to save and there was more on the way. Also at nine thirty six there was commercial coming on a minute long one about Buffy. It was a teaser for the Olympics and Angel and his family sat ready to watch it. There were several others like it out there as the American athletes won and were predicted to go.

The O'Brien family was treating this commercial like it was going to be the most epic movie of all time. The pub hushed down as nine thirty five happened. Angel sat down at a table with his parents and waited. Buffy and her family were at home about to watch it same with Willow, Xander and Spike. More commercials would come out later on at the end of summer but this was to get everyone excited.

"Ok everyone shut it here it goes!" Patrick managed to have the pub in total silence and everyone was watching. Cordelia and Doyle were ay the pub sitting together about to view this. For America this was big it's been too long that they have seen a woman figure skater win gold in the winter Olympics. And to be honest it's been sometime that an American woman has placed in the top three. The commercial then started up and everyone was quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'_The shot opened up showing the ice of a rink and it was a clip of Buffy twirling on the ice spinning slowly. That image faded to Buffy doing pull ups at the gym just to show her true strength. "I didn't make the first round for the Olympic team I was too young. And a year and half ago I was told I could never skate again." Buffy's voice was talking over images of her skating at the rink. "I didn't think I was going to make it back and I was put so low by critics that there was no way Buffy Summers will return and most would have given up there." Buffy then was at the gym lifting weights. Buffy could bench a hundred and fifty pounds these days something Angel could barely do without struggling. The clips faded to Buffy jogging and another of her stretching holding some insane poses. "But here I am with six world titles." There was a close up Buffy just standing there showing her face as it was serious. "I am the best women's figure skater in the world." There were more clips of her training and then it faded into her standing before the crowds as a show was going to start. _

"_I might fail but I learned from those failures. I fought back hard to earn this. I have my fears and doubts but I know when I overcome them then I've already won." More clips of her practicing on the ice jumping and landing and training in the gym lifting weights and jogging played. The last clips were her taking her ready poses before a show and then it was clip after clip of her jumping into the air spinning and landing. She was still the only woman in the world who could consistently do a quadruple toe loop and land it. "I want anyone out there who has ever had a dream for anything and I want to them to see me and say she did it. She's worked all her life for this gold medal and it'll all came down to four minutes and twenty seconds." The next image was her doing the quad toe loop in her Overcome show and landing it with the camera panning on her face as it was serious. The last clip was Buffy walking away from the ice and it faded to black with the five Olympic rings appeared saying Sochi, Russia finishing with the word Believe._

"That was so cool!" Patrick said smiling and everyone clapped. "Who got chills? Can't wait for the Olympics." Angel smiled because he got chills too this was really happening his girlfriend was going to be an Olympian not very many people become one. Some people go through their whole lives to achieve that title and very few ever reach it. Angel wanted to re-watch it and he knew where he was going to be when February came around, _'Russia get ready for the Buffy Dynasty.' _Angel thought to himself. Some people don't understand why people train for four years or more for this and maybe he didn't quite understand yet either but to be friends let alone dating a champion he was starting to understand.

Later on Giles was at his office reading some papers. The rink's business was booming now and he was very happy. The rink was finally getting the attention it needed. But with that kind of attention it was focused directly on Buffy and since she was guaranteed a spot on the US team for the Olympics other rinks around the country wanted her to train to cash in. Then there was a knock and Giles looked up.

"Mister Giles," Lindsey said.

"Mister McDonald,"

"No please call me Lindsey," He insisted and Giles nodded for him to come in and sit and he did. "So this is the rink where the famous Buffy Summers trains," Lindsey said with a smile. "And she's trained by the sought after coach Rupert Giles." Giles smiled and nodded but he knew better. "So first off congrats on another medal."

"Thank Lindsey but that's not why you're here is it?" Giles wanted to know what was going on.

"Of course not so we'll just get down to business we want Buffy." Lindsey stated flat out and Giles nodded. "I think it would be good for our champion to train at a top notch rink." And Giles smiled but knew what this was about. Having Buffy train there meant Lindsey could also help train her and use her moves to gain advantage for Darla.

"I'm flattered by your offer but Buffy will continue to train here where she's close to her family and friends." Giles stated and Lindsey nodded.

"You know the committee isn't all that keen about Buffy training well…rogue," Lindsey informed him and Giles sat back in his chair folding his arms.

"Well Quentin Travens never did like my methods but he hasn't said much nothing is unconventional here Buffy just has more one on one time. She's not cheating, she's not doing anything wrong and this is good for her overall well being." Giles finished and Lindsey nodded. "If Quentin has an issue with my methods then he can come here himself."

"Well I think it's easier with the potential national team to train in a bigger rink come September." Lindsey added and Giles sighed. "Look sometimes we gotta kiss ass and be political about things."

"The National committee I feel is sometimes out for what's important to them not the skaters."

"Rupert you have nothing to worry about Buffy is the skater they want on the team but you don't go by the book and sometimes I think they feel that you push Buffy a little too hard."

"Lindsey Buffy is allowed to walk away whenever she feels like it." Giles stated and sat there. "Now I know the political games that get played around here. I know people come in asking her to endorse this or that but she'll continue here." Giles made it clear. "Now I want you to leave my town and I'll tell anyone else who comes strolling in here Buffy is off limits." Lindsey nodded and stood up holding out his hand and Giles shook it.

"See you on the ice next season." Lindsey then left the office and Giles sat there and sighed. He hated politics and then went back to work.

At the Bronze Buffy and her friends were talking about the clip and how excited they were. Buffy was famous and what made her more famous was she wasn't training at a huge ice skating club like most she was doing this on her own with Giles. It was just her and Giles they were doing it as some called it the unorthodox way but that's what made her so interesting. Buffy was talking to Willow when another blonde woman walked in. It was Darla walking in.

"What's she doing here?" Cordelia asked, Cordelia hung out with Willow and Buffy lately now and she knew who Darla was. Buffy looked up and saw her walking over. Darla was here because her coach was going to offer Giles to come and practice and train with him and he could bring Buffy. The rink Darla trained at was one of the best in the country. Lindsey was going to offer Buffy a full ride there as well. But Giles being the smart man he was declined the offer. Buffy and Giles made it this far without the huge rink and they weren't about to start now. Darla and Lindsey would be leaving in the next day but Darla wanted to see this little town that was put on the map by Buffy.

"Well hello Buffy," Darla said walking up to the table where Buffy, Willow and Cordelia sat at. "Such a cute place." Darla sounded fake. "So Mister Giles declined the offer to train at my rink." Darla stated. "Such a shame you and I could have trained together and maybe become friends."

"Well what I've been doing for like ten years now has worked." Buffy said and Darla nodded.

"Oh saw your commercial loved it but what about that rumored surgery?" Darla asked and it was true Buffy would be getting surgery after graduation. It wasn't a dire need but it would help. Of course there were risks involved but she trusted her doctor. "You know it could end your career." Darla was trying to play mind games. Buffy's career should have ended almost two years ago but it didn't she was better than ever.

"You know Darla love the dress," Cordelia started. "Makes you look like a professional hooker." Cordelia smiled and Darla crossed her arms.

"Well you might have won the world title but I still have the national title. And I will win the Olympic games and that medal you've worked so hard for will be mine. You've won enough and you're kinda getting old." Darla was really trying to psyche Buffy out but it was a little too early for that but maybe planting the ideas could help. Then Angel walked passed the girls heading to the bar to get a coke and Darla noticed him. "Oh wow now that is something," Darla commented and Buffy fought hard not to smile. "Better call nine one, one because that boy's gonna need some serious oxygen when I get down with him." Darla then left the table walking over to Angle.

"Buffy what are you going to do?" Willow asked panicking as Darla headed to Angel. Buffy just looked over to see what was going to happen. Angel was about to walk away when Darla appeared.

"Well hello," Darla said with a smile. Angle knew who she was but wondered what she wanted. "The name's Darla, Darla Bobek National US skater," She held out her hand and Angel shook it.

"Angel," He said and felt rather uncomfortable.

"Well I'm only in town until tomorrow but," Darla was trying to flirt.

"Ok she is trying way too hard," Cordelia commented. "Like I wouldn't even try that hard." Buffy smiled and the three girls giggled when Spike, Xander and Drusilla.

"So what are we watching?" Xander asked.

"Oh just watching Darla." Willow answered and Xander's eyes widen.

"That's Darla?" Xander asked. "She's cute," Then Willow smacked Xander's arm. "Oh right she's the enemy must hate her wait why is she here?"

"Her coach offered a spot for me to train at the rink where Darla's at." Buffy stated and sipped her water and Spike, Drusilla and Xander looked at her. "What?"

"You're leaving us?" Xander asked and Buffy shook her head.

"Why would I do that?" Buffy asked and Xander shrugged. "No I'm training her in Sunnydale this is my home now." Buffy was clear on that. It would be nice to have a full scholarship to go to a rink and train but with Darla there was something not being explained. Buffy then looked over to Angel and he looked so uncomfortable. "Better go save him." And she got up and walked over to Angel.

"So yeah I could have placed at the Worlds but some girl took my chance but its ok I'll win next year's Olympics." Darla explained and Buffy came over and Darla looked to her blonde rival.

"Hey what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Oh nothing just explaining to Angel here about Worlds and skating." Darla answered and Buffy nodded. "Oh by the way this is Angel," Darla sounded proud and Buffy nodded and then butted between Darla and Angel and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and leaned in and kissed him and Angel accepted. Darla stood there shocked and across the way the gang laughed. Buffy pulled away and Angel smiled.

"Oh Darla," Angel looked up. "My girlfriend Buffy Summers I'm pretty sure you know who she is," Darla was fuming and Angel smiled. "And you were nowhere near beating her out at Worlds." And the couple walked away leaving Darla standing there.

"Burned!" Xander yelled across the way as Darla stood there for a moment and walked away. "Yeah that's right go back to," Xander didn't know where she lived and looked to Buffy.

"Minnesota." Buffy answered.

"Right, go back to Minnesota!" Xander called back out and the gang went back to enjoy their Saturday night.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy asked and Xander shrugged and Buffy looked at him.

"Sex that's what we were talking about." Spike answered and Willow shook her head slowly. "We were talking about if Xander would hit Darla."

"Is that all you guys ever think about?" Buffy asked and the three guys shook their heads.

"No!" They insisted and Buffy, Willow and Cordelia crossed their arms and Drusilla smiled and then Doyle came in.

"Girls you mad?" Doyle asked as he set down his drink.

"They're telling us that all we think about it sex." Xander answered.

"Oh no, no that's not what we think about all the time…" Doyle tried to back up his "bros" and sipped his drink. Cordelia then looked to her new boyfriend. "We don't we think about cars…and, and music." Angel, Spike and Xander nodded and Buffy looked to Angel with that look.

"So you guys don't talk about it either?" Willow asked and the guys just sat there.

"Well if we do we're not like you guys." Spike added.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Cordelia asked.

"You girls get all detail with talk." Xander stated.

"No we don't." Buffy defended.

"Yes you do," Xander was making an argument. "You girls talk about every little detail about everything." Buffy then looked to Angel and he threw his hands up in the air.

"What?" Angel asked.

"So you suggesting that guys don't talk about sex." Buffy stated and Angel sighed.

"Yes we do." Angel gave in. "But you know what we say? I hit that. I got some. I tapped it. I squeezed those. Very discreet,"

"And efficient." Doyle added and Angel nodded saying thank you to his cousin.

"Not to mention very romantic." Cordelia added and looked to Doyle and Doyle nodded and shut up. He and Angel just dug a hole. Xander and Spike just sipped their drinks.

"We're pretty simple creatures." Spike added and Buffy looked to Angel and he had that cocky smile but then adverted his attention away and took a sip of his drink.

"Ok so," Willow decided to think of another topic. "Prom I say we get a limo and this time Buffy you'll be riding with us." Buffy smiled.

"Are we matching?" Xander asked and everyone looked at him.

"You know I think it would be adorable if we all showed up wearing the same dress but," Spike started.

"You know what I mean. Will the guys have the same color as the girls' dresses," Xander corrected himself.

"Well I found a nice dress but it had some frilly thing for a sleeve so no," Willow said and Buffy nodded. "Think I'll go for the black and red one I found."

"I got the kick dress," Buffy stated and Willow and Cordelia smiled.

"Oh the pink one?" Willow asked smiling and Willow nodded but then the girls realized Angel was sitting with them. They didn't want to spoil it for Angel.

"Well you're gonna lose it Angel," Buffy flaunted and Angel smiled.

"So Angel's going to wear a pink vest nice," Xander said smiling.

"Dru are you going?" Willow asked and the girl looked up and Spike nodded and she smiled a little.

"How about your boutonnières match our dresses," Cordelia suggested and there was an agreement among the table. Doyle was going to prom with Cordelia and he was excited. He went with friends for his prom but didn't have a date so he was excited. The end of the school year was closing in.

The school day was winding down and later tonight was going to be the Senior Awards Night every Senior goes and awards and scholarships are given out. Angel was at his locker when Riley came over smiling.

"Hey what's up?" Riley asked and Angel shrugged but this was awkward to say the least. "So uh I got a question haven't you noticed that Buffy is kinda small?" Angel cocked his eyebrow and looked up not understanding where this was going. "You see I thought she was hot but now when I look at her she's got the body of a fourteen year old."

"Sure…" Angel stated and closed his locker. "And you care because?"

"Well I always thought you were the guy who wanted a body like…Faith," Riley answered and Angel nodded. "Now there's a hottie."

"Right Faith," And Angel walked away. Meanwhile Buffy was at her locker and Faith came over.

"Hey what's up B love the commercial and magazines." Faith said and Buffy smiled and nodded. "So uh how are you and Angel? Are you two you know," She smiled and Buffy didn't answer that was private. "You know I read one of the articles and saw a picture and Buffy you seem like you've lost weight," Buffy rolled her eyes. As an athlete your body is always under scrutiny and people will call you fat. Buffy's been called fat more times than she could count but she knew better than to listen to those people. "Oh no I'm not calling you fat I'm just saying you're really skinny and you see I've known Angel for a while and to be honest he said some things and I'm not surprise he said it." Buffy closed her locker to listen. "He likes dating you because you are famous but see Angel like all men they like you know boobs and hips and you just don't have them." And then Faith gave her a smile and left. Buffy stood there for a minute and then headed to class.

Buffy sat in class thinking about what Faith said and she should just push it off but still that does stick with you. So when she got home she went to her room to drop her stuff off. But then she looked in the mirror at herself. She turned to the side knowing she was tin but it wasn't because she didn't eat she just worked out…a lot. Then she faced forward and held her breast she was small but it was all the physical work she did. But then she realized she doesn't get her period. She got during her time off and she gained weight and gained an inch in height. That scared her because when you're tall and a skater it can be harder to do certain jumps. Basically the year off her body started to catch up to her she started to fill out but as soon as she started to train again her body stopped growing, she lost some weight, gained muscle again and went back to original size.

Angel was getting ready for the awards night looking in the mirror as he put on his button up shirt. His parents were going to meet him at the school. Then Angel heard a knock at his front door and he went downstairs to see who it was. When he opened it, it was Buffy.

"Buffy?" He asked and was wondering why she was here. "You ok?"

"Uh am I too little for you?" Buffy asked and Angel sighed. "I mean I know I'm small but," Angel then took her hand and took her inside.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked as they headed to the living room and sat on the couch together.

"I'm an athlete and athletes tend to be small…er and well I have no," She looked down at her chest and back up to Angel.

"Buffy," Angel stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are very beautiful and I know you can pack one hell of a punch. So what if you're tiny I like it you have lots of endurance if you know what I mean." Angel smiled and Buffy nodded and hugged him. "Who said that to you anyways?" Buffy pulled away and looked up.

"Faith and I know better than to listen to that," Buffy started but seeing the look in Angel's eyes she nodded.

"Yeah Riley came around today saying something about it too." Angel spoke up and Buffy sighed it was just a ploy. "How do you keep up in such great shape?" Angel asked and Buffy gave him that _'really?'_ look. "I mean besides the skating and what not."

"On the contrary I do eat and I eat a lot too." Buffy smiled. "No Giles has strict rules about my weight if I lose more than five pounds in two weeks I get suspended. My goal weight is to stay at one thirty five."

"You're one thirty five?" Angel asked. "You look so much smaller."

"Muscle it's all muscle but yeah I can get as low as one thirty but then Giles begins to worry. Skaters and well all athletes are under constant watch about their bodies." Buffy explained. "Actually back in New York some press company thing wanted to know if I wanted to be a part of a photo shoot but they told me if I do I needed to lose ten pounds and Giles said get out. He believes in being strong not skinny so if I can perform like this then he's not going to change it." Angel nodded and hugged her because he didn't feel the need to change it either.

"Why?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up. "Why do all this for one medal?" And Buffy nodded with a smile.

"Some people refuse to accept a limit and to go beyond reason." Buffy explained and Angel listen he was getting the insight from a true athlete and champion. "It's not about the medals it's about proving to the world that there is no limit." Buffy paused. "I want the world to see what a human can really do because we have no limits. I was told I could never skate again but look at me now. It's about the thrill of it to put all of it on the line and whether you win or lose it's about proving to yourself that you have no limits. I want to go out there and show everyone we have no limits." Angel smiled and leaned in and kissed her she made the most sense out of anyone he's met. Angel leaned in giving her a quick kiss.

"You're a very beautiful person Buffy looks and everything." Angel said with a smile. "I think you have a perfect body," And Buffy smiled and Angel looked at her 'Buffy, sex, naked, naked Buffy no stop, stop.' Angel then looked up at the clock and Buffy looked too. "You know I can show you how pretty you are," Angel hinted and Buffy's smile grew.

"Really?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me how?" She asked playing cute.

"I think you know how," Angel tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I think I do but you should show me I am more of a visual person." Buffy smiled and Angel nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

The awards night was here and the Senior who made valedictorian was announced which was Willow and the salutatorian was a girl Winney Willow's arch rival but Willow made it. The summa cum laude, magna cum laude and the honor students were announced. Buffy made summa cum laude, Angel made magna cum laude, Spike and Cordelia were honor students and Xander was just there to graduate. Also scholarships were handed out based on GPA, activities and whatever else students did to earn a scholarship.

Buffy sat with her friends and she knew she was going to have the school medallion and the cum laude cords and just the normal Senior cords. Willow suggested that Buffy wear one of her gold medals at graduation which Buffy did think about it. After the scholarships were announced the awards such as citizenship awards, high math award and so on was announced. The Seniors sat on one side of the auditorium and the parents sat on the other side. Doctor Sweets was there with Joyce same with Giles. The friends all talked quietly as principal Snyder talked. Then the Senior coordinator came up to the stage and it was the librarian.

"Good evening Sunnydale Seniors," Wesley started and there was a clap. "We actually have a new award to give out this year. We voted and it will be named as the Champion Award. This award is given to a Senior that has demonstrated outstanding sportsmanship on or off the playing field, who has maintained a GPA higher than a three point O on a four point O scale, shows great sacrifice, determination, leadership and dignity for his or her sport." Riley smiled and talked to his friends saying this was his award he did lead the football team to states and won.

"This is new but cool," Willow whispered and the gang nodded.

"Bet it's for Riley," Spike said and they nodded.

"So here is you valedictorian to read the speech for this recipient." Wesley said and Willow looked up she wasn't ready to speak plus to give Riley an award no thank you. Willow got up and walked to the stage and Wesley moved aside as Willow got behind the podium and looked down at the paper where she would read from.

"Ok," Willow started and began. "She has been a constant in a constellation of circling stars." Willow then started to smile realizing this wasn't for Riley. "Nearly giddy with light in the beginning now still radiant but more reserved. At all times elegant with a fire ignited passions, warmed hearts, burned images into our memories." Everyone around auditorium whispered and Riley looked to his friends realizing this wasn't for him. "The smile, the glow, the flare for the dramatic and the gentle; the flamboyant and the subtle, the spectacular and the soft and always competing for prominence in skating's crowded sky." Angel smiled and Buffy looked shocked.

"Eight turns around the surface of US Nationals, seven spins at the Worlds and twelve times the champion. In a galaxy filled with phonons, with comets, shooting stars the dominate fixture by which all others are measured can sometimes be passed by. But for so long she's been there the star for young skaters to wish upon." Willow smiled reading that part and looked up. "The brilliant point of reference for her peers to follow. Buffy Summers the approachable distance star the super nova down to earth. And the ice skating world has been a brighter place with her shinning above it and the skating world will be a darker place when her light goes out." Willow ended and looked to her friend and then Wesley motioned for Willow to step aside as the place got dark and a screen turned on.

It was the commercial from earlier. Buffy was in shock seeing it again and having her entire class here to see it. Some haven't yet and it would play more and more as January and February would get closer. Angel smiled seeing it again he wanted to record it because it was just that cool. The part where it showed clip after clip of Buffy training in the gym and on the ice played and something unexpected happened and there was a low cheering the sweeping the auditorium. Then Buffy's voice came over _"I want anyone out there who has ever had a dream for anything and I want to them to see me and say she did it. She's worked all her life for this gold medal and it'll all came down to four minutes and twenty seconds."_ The cheering only got louder as it ended with five Olympic rings to the words Sochi, Russia and of course finishing with the word Believe and the whole auditorium clapped and cheered.

The lights came back on and Willow got back in front of the podium smiling.

"The Champion award goes to Buffy Summers," And everyone clapped a little louder as Buffy stood up and walked up to the stage. Cordelia smiled because it worked she was able to convince and petition for this. Buffy came on stage and hugged her friend and Wesley handed her a frame and it encased the award paper with her name on it. Everyone clapped and just as Buffy was about exit the stage Wesley held her back and the doors opened with the band walking in and drumline playing the cadence. Everyone was wondering what was going on as the band took up the aisle ways of the place. Angel looked around as the band formed up and stood at attention waiting for the next command. The drumline finished up and the place was quiet. The drum major stood on the floor below the stage ready.

Buffy looked around not knowing what was going on and she looked to Angel and he looked lost too. Buffy found her mom, Dawn, Sweets, Patrick and Claire and they looked lost too. Buffy remained on stage and the drum major counted off and then the war chant started. The band swayed and Angel smiled and stood up and Xander, Spike and Cordelia followed and sway together. Riley sighed thinking this award was for him but it wasn't. But Buffy was going to Olympics no one in this town has ever achieved something that great.

"Come on Seniors!" Riley yelled standing up. "Last time we do this!" And the entire Senior class stood up swaying. The parents and friends here watching were amazed as the entire class moved in unison. Patrick stood up and started and the parents followed suit. Joyce smiled as she joined in. Buffy remained on stage completely taken back watching. This was for her she was the champion of the town. This town had a banner placed over the rink well several banners. One listed her as the new world champion; others listed her as the National champion or silver medalist. One of her favorite banners though said "Welcome to Summers Country" and then on the little sign outside the rink said _'sign up for skating lessons where champions and Olympians train.'_

The whole auditorium swayed together and Buffy smiled this entire town was behind her on this. She was going to win the gold not for herself but for them. The music stopped and she heard them chanting _'USA, USA, USA,' _then it turned into _'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy,'_ It was going to be one heck of a season come September.

_**So all of Sunnydale is ready for Buffy to win. Now what? Just have to wait and see more to come comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	26. Dresses, Caps and Gowns

Chapter 26 Dresses, Caps and Gowns

_Memories fade, but they're never lost_  
><em>Colors change with time and change of heart<em>

_If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me_  
><em>Will you be right here beside me<em>  
><em>Everything I know is behind me<em>  
><em>I'm starting a new life<em>  
><em>I just don't want to say goodbye<em>

_The sun has set on everything we know_  
><em>Friends we've made, I don't want to let go<em>  
><em>After everything that we have learned<em>  
><em>It's our time now, it's our turn<em>

_If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me_  
><em>Will you be right here beside me<em>  
><em>Everything I know is behind me<em>  
><em>I'm starting a new life<em>  
><em>I just don't want to say goodbye<em>

_The lights go dim as we suddenly see_  
><em>It's time to find who we're meant to be<em>  
><em>We couldn't wait for this to end<em>  
><em>Now we wish we could start again<em>

_If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me_  
><em>Will you be right here beside me<em>  
><em>Everything I know is behind me<em>  
><em>I'm starting a new life I just don't want to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_**A/N: It's prom and graduation! Woo everyone clap they made it through high school a huge accomplishment for our gang and everyone who makes it though. This is a fun chapter so enjoy.**_

Buffy was at the store with Willow because Willow hadn't picked a dress out yet and prom was just a few days away. Cordelia went with to give the last word on the dress and so far the girls have burned through five dresses and haven't picked one yet.

"How hard is it to get a dress really?" Cordelia asked as she went through the rack.

"I don't know," Buffy answered also looking.

"Well let's start over Willow," The cheerleader turned to the red head. "You and Xander are going together right?" And Willow nodded. "Did you two come up with a color theme?" Willow shrugged and shook her head at the same time and Cordelia sighed.

"Black," Buffy stated and Cordelia looked up. "It's easy, goes with everything and its Fly Me to the Moon black works." Buffy explained and Cordelia nodded.

"Ok new strategy ladies black dress and go." Cordelia stated and the three split up and went on a black dress hunt. Meanwhile Xander was standing on a stool as a lady measure his arms. The guys were at a suit and tux center.

"God it feels like we're suiting up to get married." Xander commented while Doyle and Angel tried on some suit jackets looking in the mirror.

"Smooth mate," Spike said as he circled Angel. "You look good in suits." Angel smiled as he inspected himself _'that's right I look good'_

"So what color is Buffy wearing?" Doyle asked as he fixed his suit jacket.

"Pink," Angel answered as the two cousins stood in front of the mirror and Doyle nodded. "Cordy?"

"Grey and black she described it to me well sorta I don't know but it's sparkly." Doyle answered and Angel nodded and then Xander came over.

"Do I really need to buy a suit?" Xander asked the two. "I mean a six hundred dollar suit for one night I mean really?" Then Angel and Doyle looked at him.

"Rent one." They said at the same time.

"Really?" Xander asked and that seemed well logical. Xander then looked began to look for a rental suit or a tux. Spike was also looking but Angel and Doyle were actually going to buy suits they needed new suits. Patrick always told Angel every man needs a suit. After a while they all found a suit or a tux for prom and the four guys all stood together in a mirror fixing the collars or cuffs of the new suits and tuxes. After fixing what was needed to be fixed they all stared at one another in the mirror. Angel put his hands in pockets of his pants and Doyle held onto the opening of his jacket. Spike nodded and Xander nodded.

"Now look at that looks like a couple regular gentlemen here," Spike stated.

"We look good." Xander commented and Angel smiled at the mirror. Prom was a huge deal it was almost as big as graduation and he was going with a six time national, six time world champion figure skater and soon to be Olympian doesn't get much better than that. Xander held out his fist and Spike fist bumped him as they all stared at each other they were graduating soon it was slowly hitting them.

The end of the school week was done and Saturday had arrived. Buffy went out with Willow, Cordelia and Drusilla and got their nails and hair done. Meanwhile at Angel's place the guys all got ready as Angel had his record player going and right now they were listening to what the guys considered one of the best albums The Wall from Pink Floyd. In between fixing their hair or buttoning up their shirts they would do some air guitar or air drums and lip sing. It was a total men's way of getting ready. Angel's room was the hang out place because Angel had tons of vinyl records, a record player with some nice speakers for some good sound quality.

These boys when together in pairs or all together the record player would be on and a vinyl would be spinning. Angel had all the classic rock bands from Led Zeppelin to ACDC to Def Leopard to Rush, the Rolling Stones and Queen. Patrick always believed he raised Angel right. Buffy was never into music until she started dating Angel and now she had a fine taste for it and the boys always said Angel did right. Now Doyle had to teach Cordelia and Spike Dru. Patrick came up to Angel's room and the guys were missing either their jackets or tie or in Xander's case both. Patrick leaned up against the door watching as these boys; boys he's watched grow up together like brothers now getting ready for prom. Patrick was also like a second father to Xander, Spike and Doyle they even called him dad sometimes they knew the house, where the cups were and where to look for food.

To and a degree these were Patrick's boys and he loved them and to see them like this he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle graduation when they're in their caps and gowns. Not only that Angel and Spike were going away to college and he was going to miss them so much. Even though Doyle and Xander would be here they would be busy. Doyle was heading into his third year of college and Xander would be in the construction business. Patrick thought his boys grew up to fast especially looking at them as they suit up for prom.

"Ok so bow tie or just a tie, tie?" Xander asked holding up a tie to his neck and then the bow tie. Doyle, Angel and Spike looked at him and they thought about it.

"Bow tie." The three said at once and Xander nodded and started to tie it. Angel grabbed his jacket and put it on and checked the mirror and fixed the cuffs making sure it all felt good and comfortable. Angel then looked up as his father smiled.

"Look at this group of men." Patrick spoke up and the guys looked up and smiled. "Very proud father." The guys finished making their hair looked good and there just enough cologne to give a hint. They grabbed the corsages for their dates and filed out of the room and downstairs where Claire waited and she smiled.

"Oh my look at you guys you all look so big and handsome." Claire sounded all giddy.

"Mom," Angel reminded her to calm down and she smiled and had a camera.

"Oh I know anyways get together," She said and the four guys stood next to one another and tried to stand all cool like and she took a photo. "Pat get in," She insisted and Patrick got in and she took another photo. "Now bring home lots of photos ok." And she headed to the kitchen to set the camera down and Patrick had the guys huddle in.

"Ok now I've got a little treat," He was talking softly and pulled out four cigars and the guys looked round not believing this was happening Angel's dad was so cool.

"Dad," Angel was about to butt in.

"My treat now remember can't smoke this anywhere near students so it's for you guys when you go to the lake later." Patrick explained. "You've earned it plus it's just a celebration cigar and this is a special night," Patrick passed around a cigar. "There's a few times in man's life you should smoke these a night like this, after your wedding night the fun part of the night if you know what I mean," He winked and the guys smiled. "And when you have a child." He then took out a small match box and a cigar clipper and handed it to Angel. The guys all put them in the inside of their pockets. "Hide them in the limo so there's no trouble also don't tell your parents and Angel," Angel then looked up. "You're mom can't know." Angel nodded and then Claire came in.

"Pep talk?" Claire asked and the guys all looked up.

"Oh yes you know have fun, be men, party all that good stuff." Patrick answered and Claire nodded smiling. And she walked upstairs to get her bag once the limo picked up the boys she and Patrick would be off to the pub.

"Nice save," Angel commented and Patrick nodded.

"Oh and one more thing your girls are going to be looking fine tonight and if you get that urge,"

"Oh please no," Angel muttered.

"Just remember safety," Patrick continued and Angel did his best to pretend this part wasn't happening. "If you need some con,"

"Ok I think I hear the limo," Angel jumped in and the other guys had smiles and Angel was right the limo was here. Claire came downstairs and quickly ran to the kitchen to grab the camera to take more pictures as they got into the limo. "Really mom it's just a limo."

"Boy she has half your life on film you throw up oh Kodak moment." Doyle stated and Claire gave him a tiny smack on the arm as they followed the boys out. The limo would drop them off at the dance and after drop them off at the lake. At the lake they had their cars and some other stuff there too. The girls didn't know it was a surprise.

Willow finished and took one last look at herself and got nervous. She heard her mom call her meaning it was time. She was the first since she lived the closes to Angel. She grabbed her bag and her wrap and headed out. Her mother and father smiled seeing her and she felt a little awkward in a dress. Her mom got a picture and the doorbell rang. Her father opened it and it was Xander. Xander came in and Willow turned around and Xander fought hard not to let his jaw drop.

"Willow," He was speechless and smiled and she smiled and spun.

"Good?" She asked and he was completely lost and it took him a second to come back to reality.

"Perfect," He answered and then took out the corsage and Willow smiled as he went to put it on.

The rest of the guys waited in the limo and then they saw Xander walk out the front door with Willow walking next to him and her arm around his. The guys were stunned Willow was never ugly she just never dressed up not like this. It was very nice and you could tell Xander was nervous. Next stop it was Drusilla and Spike got nervous as he went to the front door. Dru's mom answered and Dru came out in a deep red dress and Spike smiled it looked great on her. Next was Cordelia's place and Doyle thought he was going to faint she looked perfect.

Buffy touched up her makeup and took a step back looking at herself. She hoped it was enough for Angel. Then she heard her mom calling meaning Angel was here. She picked up her little purse that matched and headed downstairs. Angel was at the foot of the stairs talking to Joyce and Giles and Dawn managed to climb into his arms. Buffy stood at the top of the stairs and smiled seeing her boyfriend all dressed up in a suit with a vest and a tie.

"Buffy," Dawn said and Angel looked up and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Dawn slid from his arms as Angel just stood there in complete aw. She was always beautiful but that dress and the hair she looked like a princess. She made her way down the stairs and Giles smiled seeing her she's earned this. Joyce smiled seeing Angel's reaction because that look he had, the glow in his eyes happened just as he saw her. She was only one in the room right now. Every parent believes no man is good enough for their daughter until one is and she was looking at him. Buffy stood at the foot of the stairs and Angel reached out and took her hand into his and like the old fashion, classy man he was he kissed her hand.

The limo pulled up to the school and the friends headed to the gym and got in. The place didn't even look like a gym anymore it was decorated with black and white streamers, tables set up all beautifully. The gang walked through the place looking around as everyone was dressed up everyone looked like young adults not kids or students. Buffy smiled seeing the place and it too was settling she was graduating this would be her last high school dance ever.

The dance continued on and the gang was on and off the dance floor having a good time. Angel was now at the buffet table with a drink with the guys as the girls all danced together smiling and laughing. Spike sipped his drink all sophisticated like even though it was just Sprite and fruit punch. The guys even held their cups like they were holding a glass of Brandi or whiskey.

"To bad we're too young for a glass of Brandi would go great with the cigar," Spike commented as he sipped his drink and they smiled.

"Well three years and we can," Angel stated and they nodded well Doyle could drink but not at an event like this.

"Where will we be in three years?" Doyle asked and they all thought about it. "Well at the rate your woman is going Angel she'll be shooting for another Olympic gold." Angel smiled and he could see it happening.

"Hopefully finishing up college unless you all plan on getting a masters or something." Xander answered and they all looked at one another. "Oh I know ok by five years Angel you and Buffy will be married and you'll be making money with your degree and all her endorsements from Nike, Under Armour and Adidas. Doyle you and Cordelia also married maybe even a kid and doing well in your career whatever it is. Spike you could be with Dru and you'll be uh…" Xander thought about it. "You'll be happy and me building up Sunnydale."

"And Willow?" Doyle asked.

"Oh she'll either be president or finding the cure to cancer." Xander answered and the guys just looked at him and Xander looked back. "What?" The three shrugged at the same time and sipped their drinks at the same time. The girls then came over smiling meaning they were having a great time.

The dance began to come to a close the slow dance hour was here. Buffy sat at a table with Angel's jacket on and it was so big on her but so warm and comfy. She was talking to Willow while Dru and Spike were dancing along with Cordelia and Doyle. Then a slow love song came on and as the lights seem to dim and people cleared the floor except couples. And right on cue Angel was there and held out at his hand. He had long gotten rid of the clean look his sleeves were rolled up, his vest unbutton and his tie was loose and she smiled he looked so handsome.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and she smiled and placed her hand in his and he took her to the dance floor and spun her around and pulled her close. Willow saw the couples dancing and smiled and then someone came up, placed his jacket on her and she looked up it was Xander and he held out his hand. Willow smiled and took it and followed him to the dance floor and they started to dance. Buffy was close to Angel as one arm was around her waist and he held out her other hand but then he put it around his neck and she smiled and they got closer as both arms were around her.

Faith was sitting at a table by herself watching Angel dancing with Buffy. She felt sad she's had a crush on Angel for so long and maybe he never saw it or she didn't express it. Well she expressed it but not in the most flattering ways. Buffy used no effort to get him except a smile. Then someone came up to Faith and she looked up it was Riley and she smiled and got up and they went to the dance floor. Cordelia and Doyle were dancing closely with her chin on his shoulder. She almost felt like crying because this is what it feels like to be held close and to feel safe.

"I haven't told you that you look absolutely look beautiful tonight," Angel said to Buffy and she smiled and leaned in and kissed him and the continued to dance. She then leaned in closer resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her just a little more. Buffy closed her eyes and felt so comfortable. Angel looked up seeing his fellow class mates some he's known since the kindergarten days. It was so weird to know this was it they were done. He then saw Willow and Xander dancing. At first it was awkward and lots of space between them now they inched ever closer with each step. He looked and saw his cousin dancing with Cordelia a sight he least expected to see. Dru and Spike looked content and he saw Faith and Riley who knows what's going on with them but at the moment they looked happy for once.

The dance was over and the gang was being driven to lake. The girls just thought it was a small walk at the lake but Angel had a surprise for her there same with Doyle for Cordelia. As for Spike, Dru, Xander and Willow that was left open for interpretation. They piled out of the limo and it drove off and they saw the guys' cars, Angel barrowed his dad's car for tonight in order to pack things and they were parked so they knew how they were getting home. For the next hour or so the friends just talked thinking about the past.

Angel excused himself with Buffy to show her something and Doyle did the same leaving the others by the lake side. Angel led Buffy on a path and then to a tent and she smiled. Doyle had a sight off somewhere as well no one knew where each other's sites were so it would be quiet and alone. Angel led Buffy to the tent and inside and he turned on a lantern and she smiled.

"Did you have fun?" He asked and she leaned in and smiled kissing him.

"Of course," She answered and he pulled her in for another kiss but it quickly got heated and they both knew what they wanted right now. They were alone and could stay out here all night long. Meanwhile Cordelia and Doyle were also in a tent and Doyle was opening up the top of the tent and Cordelia sat there looking as the flap was opened. Doyle then sat down and shut the lantern off.

"Ever star gazed before?" He asked and Cordelia smiled. "Well as the night goes on you might be able to see a shooting star. Angel's mother and my mother believe if you see a shooting star you just saw someone's soul going to heaven." Cordelia liked that idea she's never heard that before.

"Can you name the stars?" Cordelia asked and Doyle nodded looking up and pointed.

"That cluster of stars is Virgo the maiden and then oh over there Centaurs," Doyle pointed and Cordelia smiled looking up. Then the two looked at one another still smiling. "My mom taught the stars I could name like all the constellations." Cordelia then looked back up to the heavens hoping to see a shooting star. "We can stay here as long as you want." And Cordelia looked back at him and scooted closer to him and they laid down looking up into the night hearing the trees as they blew in the wind.

"Teach me some stars," Cordelia stated and Doyle nodded and began to point and showed her. Meanwhile Willow and Xander saw at the lake together not saying much.

"So uh," They said at the same time and gave a nervous laugh. "You first," They said at the same time and it got quiet.

"Ladies first," Xander said and Willow smiled.

"Ok well," She looked up at Xander and something just took over she imagined what Buffy or Cordelia would have done if they liked a guy she leaned in and kissed him. Buffy told her if she wanted Xander she needed to speak up and she did. Xander had no idea what was happening but he liked it. She pulled away and it hit her what she just did. "Sorry," She stammered and went to get up but Xander gently grabbed her arm and then went and kissed her again.

Spike and Dru sat in a tent laughing and telling each other their life stories. Spike had yet to get to really know her. While some talked others gazed to heaven Angel and Buffy were in their own moment together. Being like this would soon come to an end so they had to enjoy it as long as possible. It was so quiet just them making their own music in the night. They were in love and they didn't want it end. He was heading off to college and Buffy once the seasons started she was heading to Lake Placid back in New York at the Olympic training center it was sort of like college with dorms and classes.

But the point was they were going to be apart come August regardless. So make the most of what they got now. It was just about them and taking their time tonight and Angel kept it sweet and loving. He told her over and over he loved her just to prove it a little more than just the act of showing love. If anything once they head off to where ever they were going they could remember this night. That's why he chose to be out here instead of at home this will make it just that much more memorable.

A few hours passed by now and the night was dead. Angel was awake with Buffy asleep next to him. She was curled up with her head resting on his chest. Of course he brought blankets and some pillows for this so they could be comfortable. For the parents they thought this group was having a huge camping night and that would be all they would ever know. In another tent Doyle was awake and his arms were wrapped around Cordelia as she slept peacefully. Willow and Xander were finally in a tent asleep same with Dru and Spike. Angel split away from Buffy putting on his pants and his shirt not bothering to button it and found the match box and his cigar. Angel quietly left the tent not wanting to disturb the blonde beauty.

Angel headed to the lake and the guys were all gathering smiling. They all had stripped from the bells and whistles Xander lost the bow tie and his shirt was unbutton, Spike the same way and Doyle just had his pants and his under shirt and shoes on. And they knew what Angel did he just looked like it.

"Good night mate? And don't say oh just gave Buffy all my clothes to keep her warm." Spike stated and Angel just gave a slight smile but it meant yes he did have a good time. Angel took out the small match box and the guys gathered around and lit up their cigars. It was odd at first but then it was well different. They felt like men now as they stood in a circle facing one another.

"God I'm going to be honest," Xander started. "I'm going to miss this," He then puffed on his cigar. The guys agreed they would miss being together. "Oh and for the record this isn't healthy." And they smiled looking at one another.

"I think I could get use to it." Spike stated looking at the cigar. Angel looked to his long time friends and he knew things were going to change but that's not always a bad thing they were just growing up. "Well in light what Xander said let's make the most of this summer." They nodded agreeing they had too because for all they knew this could be it this could be the last summer they would be together like this.

"Except I want to see everyone in Sochi next year." Angel spoke up.

"Here, here oh that's what we need a Brandi then this would be perfect." Spike said and they smiled. "But yes we'll be there as Buffy takes the gold."

"Damn straight she's taking gold home with her," Doyle added smiling at Angel. They all smiled at one another and continued to smoke the cigars and joked a little keeping down not to wake the girls. It was a good night and in two weeks it was their Senior finals then a week after was graduation day it was happening so fast. A part of them wanted it to slow down but it was all exciting as well.

After the guys talked Angel crawled back into his tent quietly and stripped back down and crawled next to Buffy and kissed her gently he liked to kiss her. She stirred awake and little and smiled and felt him kiss her forehead and then as he rolled on his back she rolled so her head was back on the most comfortable pillow his chest. He was so warm she barely needed blankets. Angel held her and closed his eyes. Doyle crawled back in his tent and Cordelia hadn't moved and he cuddled right up next to her. He's never slept by anyone and he could understand why it felt so warm and comforting he liked it.

Xander got back in his tent and Willow was still asleep and he scoot close to her and smiled and laid down and then she swung her arm over his middle and cuddle a little closer and smiled. Spike and Dru cuddled back together and he went to sleep. All you could hear were the crickets in the night and the small sound of the water washing up against the shore. It was peaceful and easy to fall asleep to. It was a great way to end the night being together in some way a great way to end their Senior year.

**Three Weeks Later**

Graduation was held the football stadium in the early part of the morning. The Seniors were gathering at the school for the celebration and had to be split off into two sections A-M and N-Z. Buffy found her spot in the stadium tunnel and she was alone at the moment. Angel, Spike and Xander were else were and Willow was leading the line because she was the top of the class. Out in the stadium the parents of this gang were all together. Claire had been crying all morning since Angel woke and took pictures of his every move.

Agent Booth was here to surprise Buffy and Sweets made the drive here. Giles was in the crowd with Joyce. There was a screen playing photos of each Senior showing a photo of them as a baby, a toddle/school age and then their Senior picture. The parents all clapped when their "baby" came up. The slide ended which meant it was time. The music then cued up to Promp Circumstance. All the parents stood up and out of each tunnel came the students. Joyce promised she wouldn't cry but she got a little misty eyed and Claire was already breaking down again. The parents looked for their child but the Seniors all looked the same as they filled out and took their seats as the music played. Once the last Senior got to their seat the music stopped and the NJROT came out with the American flag and the state flag. A staff member came to the stage as the NJROTC marched in.

"Will everyone rise for the presentation of the colors and the singing of our national anthem by the wind ensemble choir?" The lady asked and everyone stood their feet. The choir sounded beautifully as they sung the anthem. Buffy stood there hoping to hear this again in less than a year now. Booth was dressed in his Army uniform and stood there saluting the flag as the choir sung. Angel stood there tall thinking about everything that has led to this moment. The anthem was over and everyone clapped and took their seats ready for the biggest ceremony of these young peoples' lives.

The principle came up dressed in his gown when he graduated in college.

"Good morning Seniors, staff, teachers and welcome parents to this most wonderful day." Snyder began and started. It was the usual stuff congratulating the Seniors then a few Seniors came on stage to sing to the parents and begun with the piano and it was "You Raise Me Up." And Joyce was fighting so hard now as more pictures played of the Senior class around the school, during school functions and so on. Then one picture made Joyce choke and it was of Buffy standing at the podium with the world medal giving her speech. Claire wiped a tear away seeing the gang in the football stand cheering their team on and Patrick was fighting the tears too as the song ended with the school flag and the graduation years. Then Snyder came back and then he welcomed the valedictorian Willow. Willow sat up all night wondering what to say to her class as she got on stage and looked at the crowd.

"Hello fellow class," Willow began looking to these people and she was able to find her best friends. "Today is both an end and a beginning. The future is ours is our class statement. We had the sixth highest SAT scores in the country and more than half this class has a GPA higher than three point five. But take away the numbers, the scores and the ratings." Willow looked around. "When looked upon I see great people ready achieve great things. I see future doctors, nurses, teachers, lawyers, scientists, I see great parents and friends I see champions." Buffy smiled hearing that. "There's is nothing we can't achieve but we must remember these halls. We must remember our alma mater. We'll look in our yearbooks saying these were some of my best times we grew up here and we'll always remember. The future is ours and we're going to make ours and we're going to leave our place in this place. So as we go forth setting new course, breaking new ground we will never forget where we came from and this will always be home." Willow finished and everyone clapped and cheered.

Then Snyder came back up to the microphone and it was now the presentation of the class the big moment.

"Doctor Charles Gunn chairman of Kings county I now present to you the Senior Class of Sunnydale High School of California. They have meet and went above and beyond requirements for graduation set forth by the state of California, the Kings county board of education and of Sunnydale high school. They are now ready to receive their diplomas. Graduates please rise." Snyder said and the students did and their parents clapped for them. "Doctor Gunn of the board of education it is my honor to present to you the Senior class of Sunnydale high school."

"Principle Snyder," Charles Gunn started. "On behalf of the board of education and the district leadership I am proud accept the Senior class of Sunnydale high school congratulations." Charles ended and shook hands with Snyder and now the Seniors would receive their diplomas. The students rose ready to go across the stage. When Cordelia was called out Doyle cheered for her as loud as possible so she could hear him. Next Xander was called and he waved to the crowd as his parents clapped for him. Then Spike was called and he too got a nice applause. Angel was called and his mom and dad both cried and cheered for their only child and were so proud. Willow was called and she got a bit of a roar and then when Buffy's name was called the entire stadium went crazy as she waved.

After the names were called the class was back together and Willow was back on stage.

"Class we will now turn our tassels as we are no longer students but alumni of Sunnydale high school." Willow stated and all the Seniors did. "Now here's our class song." The guitar started and the choir sung and Buffy stood there with a few tears and she and Angel managed to see one another and she smiled and he smiled back at her. Joyce wiped a few tears away same with Claire as her head rested on Patrick's shoulder. Giles had his arm wrapped around Joyce smiling as Buffy accomplished something greater than a gold medal. The class song ended and then all the Seniors linked armed and armed as they sung their alma matar one last time together. Once that was done Snyder was back on the stage.

"Senior class of Sunnydale high school you are free to go." He said simply and the Seniors cheered as they threw their caps up in the air cheering. Buffy caught her cap and ran straight to Angel and jumped into his arms and he swung her around and kissed her. The group came together and all did a group hug. Buffy, Cordelia and Willow were in tears holding each other as the guys shook hands.

The stadium cleared out and the gang found their families and Buffy's face lit up seeing Booth and she took off running to him and he hugged her. Then she hugged Sweets and then her coach Giles and then Dawn. Finally she stood before her mom and Joyce was already crying and the two best friends shared a hug.

"Thank you for everything," Buffy said to her mother while holding her. Claire couldn't let go of her son as she held him.

"Oh my boy my baby boy I'm so proud," She sobbed holding him. She was a proud mom and finally she let go so father and son could hug. The day was beautiful as the sun shined over this new group of alumni. Of course they had to party the pub was set of this group and their families to party all day long. Everyone went home to change into something a little more comfortable but our graduates wore their medallions and cords as they headed off to the pub.

They met outside smiling and Angel and Buffy interlocked hands and Xander grabbed Willow's and they went inside and got an applause from everyone. They looked around as balloons were everywhere in the school colors and there was six tables set up with pictures of each graduate growing up. Later there would be a huge cake brought out but for now it was time to party, talk and drink to a wonderful day.

_**And they are done with high school. Hoped you liked it. Now as for the next chapter we'll touch on Buffy's surgery and some summer fun and then watch as everyone parts ways to college and as Buffy heads to start training for the games. And speaking the Olympic Games they start July 27**__**th**__** Go World! Oh I do have another love story a brewing we'll see where it goes after this story is done. But if you must know the basic premise will be Buffy coming to Sunnydale with some baggage and Angel must save her and that's all I'm revealing at this moment. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading. **_

_**Song: Hold Onto the Memories with lyrics by Corey Tynan. **_


	27. Precious Medals

Chapter 27 Precious Medals

_**A/N: This is another fun chapter with a little sadness at the end. Enjoy.**_

Buffy had long since ditched the crutches these days. She was up and walking as soon as possible. This surgery was much more bearable than the last one by far. All they did was repair two pins and removed another. The plate in her knee was just fine and it's highly unlikely she was going to be growing anytime soon so the plate would remain there. Her recover time was estimated to be six weeks but she was walking on her own within four. Buffy was always determined to be and stay strong. Her mom panicked when Buffy came out to the kitchen walking with no crutches and putting full weight on her knee. Now that she was walking ok Buffy could go back to her room.

Buffy had been downstairs the whole time sleeping on the pull out bed so it was nice to be back in her own room where she wasn't being watched like an animal. Of course she still had her knee brace on a bigger one. In six weeks she could remove it and wear a softer brace. Until she had the ok though she could not train and skate well not heavily. She was at the rink right now skating no jumping was allowed. To tell a skater you can't jump is like telling a fish you can't swim. No jumping included any flips and axels and no death drops. So she worked on some other moves such as spins except spins that required her to put all her weight on her knee such as a sit spin, camel spin and any spiral routines. So she could more or less skate around the rink.

While she was at the rink getting some skate time in Angel was at his place. He was slowly cleaning out his room and when you say slowly it means slowly. He had to start thinking about what was going with him to college. His whole life was here so to sort out what's important and what's just so, so that was hard. And it didn't help that Spike walked into the room and lay out on the bed making himself comfortable like he lives here too.

"Do you mind?" Angel asked as Spike just sat there it would be nice if Spike could help but instead he rolled over reached for the remote on the nightstand rolled back onto his back and turned the TV on crossing his legs settling in.

"Oh South Park," Spike said and Angel looked to the TV and sighed as Spike began to watch the rather raunchy show.

"You came here to just watch my TV?" Angel asked and Spike shrugged.

"Thought I'd hang out with my best mate." Spike answered.

"By watching TV while I slowly pack?" Angel asked and Spike said nothing as he watched Kenny get blown up and die again. Spike didn't answer. "Hello?" Angel asked getting Spike's attention. "Asked you to come over and get this stuff out of my closet need to pick what stays and what goes."

"Oh come on Peaches I have to pack too and I've been cleaning out my room all week." Spike whined meaning he just wanted to be lazy and watch TV. Angel realized Spike wasn't going to get up right now well unless.

"Buffy and I had sex there last night." Angel said and Spike rolled out bed so quickly.

"Jesus mate," Spike sounded shocked and disgusted and brushed himself off. While Angel and Buffy had sex there quite often these day it wasn't last night but Spike didn't need to know it got him out the bed.

"Sorry not Jesus," Angel turned away and went to his closet.

"You could have warned me before I sat down in whatever happens when you two do it." Spike stood there. "Now I need to shower."

"Shut up and get over here." Angel commanded and Spike walked over to the closet. But Spike stopped and looked at the TV and Angel noticed. "Are you for real?" Angel asked.

"Mate its Buffy commercial." Spike answered and that made Angel look at the TV to watch it. Her commercial wasn't always on it was a hit or miss. Angel loved to catch it and it's been weeks since he's seen it last. The two boys watched as it finished and Angel smiled it gave him chills. "And to think you're tapping that."

"Ok come on let's get this done." Angel cut him off as the two went into Angel's closet. This housed some of clothes but it housed pictures, old toys and anything else a boy would hold onto. He had to sort what would go with him and what would stay here. Actually last week his mom taught him how to do laundry since he would have to do it on his own and fold his own clothes. From the moment he was born his mother did the laundry, the ironing, the folding and the putting away. It was like magic Angel would put a shirt into the hamper and then a few days later it came back clean and folded and put away or if it was a nicer shirt it be hung up.

But when Angel goes off to college the magic that is known as his mom stops completely well until he comes home to visit. Angel would have to learn how to do laundry, keep his area clean and cook. Well the cooking wasn't so bad he could cook to save himself but he would miss his mom's cooking. He was going to be independent really soon. It was nice of his parents to start training him now rather than him waking up realizing he was starving and was down to the last clean pair of boxers. His father would do that let him hit the ground running and yes it would have been funny but his mom decided it would be better to prepare him.

While they were sorting through the closet Xander walked into the house. The front door was always unlocked when someone was home except at night so the guys usually let themselves in like they live here. Xander headed upstairs and it was empty until he heard talking and things moving in the closet and then Spike fell out of the closet because he tripped on something. Xander smiled and stood there.

"Xander's here," Spike announced as he got up and Angel stepped out of the walk in closet. "What?" Spike asked as Angel stood next to the blonde English man.

"You two came out of the closet," Xander laughed and Angel rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Nice," And Spike high fived Xander and they looked up as Angel was back in his closet looking. "Oh you're no fun." And Xander shrugged and headed over to the record player to look at what should be played today. "Why are you here? Movie's not for a few hours." Spike asked Xander.

"Just bored," Xander answered as he sifted through the vinyls.

"Hey are we still Bronzing it up tonight?" Spike asked as he stood in front of the closet as Angel began to sort. Angel nodded meaning yes.

"Wait I thought we were going to see a movie?" Xander asked.

"Oh right we are then the Bronze," Spike answered and Xander nodded and then Doyle came in. The pub was dead right now so he took off.

"Hey what's up?" Doyle asked and then turned to the TV. "Oh good episode," He commented and Spike nodded and then Angel stood in front of his closet and sighed.

"Seriously you guys are here and not going to help?" Angel asked he got blank stares from them and Doyle shrugged.

"We'll help," Xander answered but Angel knew there was a "but" coming. "But after the Immigrant Song," And he put the needle on the record and the song started and the three guys started to jam. Angel stood there watching and smiled he might as well as enjoy this. The summer was coming to an end and there would be few days to jam with his friends. Spike began to sing, Angel and Xander came out air guitaring and Doyle air drumming. The packing can wait right now it was time for some fun. Xander quickly turned up the volume and the boys went to town.

Meanwhile Buffy met up with Cordelia and Willow at the mall. Cordelia saved up some money to go shopping and the coffee shop was so busy these days that Buffy's allowance went up and she saved up for this. Willow's parents just gave her some money to go and shop. Right now Buffy was getting endorsement offerings but she accepted two for now but declined others until after the Olympics. Two top sports brands that wanted to her to sign on and they were Nike and Oakley Sunglasses. She didn't want to be a label just yet but it wasn't easy to decline a hundred thousand dollar five year contract from Oakley and all the free sunglasses she wanted and well the Nike offer was bigger than that. But she was going to be careful where and how she spent the money. She did set aside enough so her friends could not only see her in Russia but also have a nice hotel and time there.

The three girls window shopped and went into stores looking seeing what they needed and what they wanted. Also they giggled about recent events and enjoying the summer time. They were going to the movies with the boys and the Bronze later. And over the weekend they were heading off to the beach again. Buffy wasn't all that keen on the beach because of her brace and she couldn't really into the water. She could take the brace off once and a while but had to be careful. The nice thing about the summer though was she could wear shorts and skirts. If it was cooler or this happened in New York and she had to wear pants it would be a little more challenging.

After the day of shopping the girls all went to Angel's place knowing that's where the boys would be. Buffy walked in first and heard music. The three headed upstairs and down the hall where the music was coming from. Angel's door was slightly open enough for the girls to peer in. The four boys were singing and playing air entrustments while some songs played. The three girls smiled and pulled away.

"I remember they were going to start a band," Willow said and Buffy smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked and looked in as they played sing along to the records.

"Oh yeah they were going to be the biggest band alive and create world peace with their music." Willow explained and Cordelia giggled.

"When was this?" Buffy asked as she kept looking in as a new song came on.

"Like sixth grade." Willow answered looking in.

"Should we interrupt?" Cordelia asked and Buffy and Willow shook their heads and headed downstairs to see if there was anything to snack on and drink. They would let the boys play for a little longer plus they were hungry. After the boys finish they would head to the theater and then the Bronze. While Spike was bleching out Stairway to Heaven Angel saw Cordelia's car outside. It meant the girls were here and they should stop but first you always finish Stairway to Heaven

While the girls sat around they heard the music stop which was their cue to head back upstairs and they did.

"Ah the women folk have returned," Xander commented as they piled into Angel's room which was now packed. Buffy headed to Angel's arms and hugged him.

"How's your knee?" He asked and she shrugged meaning it was ok and they shared a quick kiss. It meant for everyone to start heading out if they want to catch the next showing of the movie.

"Ok so how late are we going to be tonight?" Doyle asked as he had his arm around Cordelia and Spike shrugged.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Promised Patrick I would come in early to do inventory tomorrow," Doyle answered and he got some sighs. "Hey he's paying overtime to do it."

"Well let's head out then." Xander suggested as Angel went to a drawer to get a clean shirt because the one he was wearing now was old and worn and dirty. Buffy watched his moves and it hit her, his arms were bigger, he had a more slender shape, his chest a little bit broader, his stomach was more defined. For the last few months now he had been training with Buffy at the gym doing all the weight lifting and jogging with her. He would once in a while go but in the last few months he was going more constantly and it became an everyday thing with or without Buffy. So he was getting some good definition and muscle tone not that he didn't have any before but it was much more noticeable now.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Angel said meaning give him a minute to change his shirt and everyone filed out except Buffy. She stayed to watch the show. He took off his shirt tossing it and Buffy stood there smiling as he pulled out another shirt inspecting it and then looked over to Buffy as she stood there. "What?" He asked and she looked at him smiling and couldn't help but chew a little on her lower lip. She took off in a sprint to the door and shut it and Angel stood there wondering what she was doing. Buffy walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't know what was going on but he liked it so he pulled her closer and dropped the shirt. They made their way to the bed falling down not breaking the kiss.

Downstairs everyone waited noticing it was taking awhile.

"Ok how long does it take to put on a shirt?" Xander asked and Willow smiled at him. "Oh god," It hit him and they all looked up.

"We're going to be late," Cordelia stated and started to head upstairs and Doyle tried to catch her but it was too late. He didn't want her to see his cousin about to have sex it could be disturbing.

"She's persistent," Spike commented and Doyle nodded.

"You have no idea." Doyle sighed and Cordelia went upstairs and without warning opened the door. Angel had Buffy pinned on the bed ready get rid of her clothes the movies and the Bronze were fair from his mind once Buffy started to kiss him. They stopped kissing as Cordelia stood there un-phased by what they were about to do.

"Seriously are two always in heat or something?" Cordelia asked as Buffy sat up and Angel sighed he was worked up now. Buffy fixed herself but then Cordelia realized why Buffy was going to do what she was going to do. "Wow Angel have you been working out?" She asked.

"Back off," Buffy jumped. "You have your own Irish man." And Cordelia smiled and walked and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Come on and Angel hurry up." Cordelia stated and Buffy kept starring at Angel as he sat there shirtless it made her heart pound with excitement. Cordelia kind had to drag Buffy out of there. "Spike's right you two do go at it like rabbits in the Spring." She commented as they walked down the hall.

While driving to the movies Cordelia did make the comment how Angel's been working out to Doyle meaning he should too. The movie was stupid but it was summer and that's what you do. The group then headed to the Bronze and hang out there for a while. Drusilla joined up with them at the Bronze she had just got back into town from vacation to Florida with her parents. The gang took up a table drinking some cokes and splitting some finger foods talking. It was a relaxing day. Buffy could get the OK any day now to start practicing soon and she was excited. Angel got up and headed to the bar with Doyle and Buffy tracked his every move and then Cordelia nudged her.

"What?" Buffy asked and Willow smiled.

"What's gotten into you?" Cordelia asked and Buffy shrugged.

"He's just so hot," Buffy answered and looked like she was star struck and Cordelia rolled her eyes reaching for a chip. Willow looked curious along with everyone else at the table.

"Angel's been working out and well it's got her worked up." Cordelia explained and there was an "Oh" moment and then Willow looked same with Dru.

"Well he looks like he got some muscle in his arms," Willow commented looking.

"Yeah and he looks bigger," Dru added and then all four girls were just starring and Xander and Spike realized they were all checking Angel out. Xander then stuck his arm in front of Willow and flexed it.

"I've got a little muscle in these guns," Xander said but Willow was still inspecting Angel. Spike the placed his hand under Dru's chin and brought her so she was looking at him.

"What?" Dru asked and across the way Angel noticed all the girls at the table were staring at him and he nudge Doyle as he waited to get his coke.

"What's going on with them?" Angel asked and Doyle sighed.

"Really?" Doyle asked. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Angel still looked confused. "Cordelia made a comment in the car about how you've been working out." Angel nodded which explained why Buffy's been all over him since the house. Then just to be a jerk to his cousin he flexed his arm knowing everyone at the table could see it. "Hey women like scrawny men too." Doyle defended himself as the bar tender handed Angel a coke and Doyle a beer and they headed back to the table. "Go easy on the girls especially Buffy she's still recovering from surgery." And Angel smiled thinking_ "oh yeah I look good."_

The two sat at the table and Buffy scooted closer to him. She's never acted like this before it was like his personal groupie right now. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled and her eyes glittered. Angel looked across the table to Doyle with a slight grin and Cordelia saw it and so she scooted closer to Doyle. Willow looked at them and thought really it's going to be a competition?

"Ok so who's up for a card game?" Doyle asked meaning the guys can stay here and the girls can go dancing.

"Eh mate you know Angel always win." Spike added and Buffy giggled.

"He always wins," She said like a little girl.

"Angel control her." Xander added and Angel shrugged.

"Want to dance Buffy?" Angel asked and she nodded and the two got up and left the table. The whole night Buffy was flirting with Angel and the other girls fought hard not to look at him and to look at their own boyfriends. When they all went to the dance floor Spike, Xander and Doyle vowed to start going to gym to impress their girls but Angel's been working out for a while it wasn't instant results.

Finally Angel and Buffy were alone at his place. His parents would be home in a few hours and it was plenty of time for Buffy. As soon as they got upstairs and into his room she shut and locked the door smiling and Angel stood there crossing his arms purposely to get her excited because it did show some definition and it worked. He defiantly was going to keep working out if these were the results. Buffy grabbed his hands leading him and then had him sit on the bed. Buffy then started to strip for him and he smiled summer time was awesome literally.

The entire summer was fun for our group. They saw at least one movie a week and went to the beach once a week as well. Buffy was back on the ice once more and her knee felt better but she still had to be careful and Giles had to be mindful because she tends to push herself more than she needs too. Her counseling with Sweets was once a month and she was off all her medications. Her nightmares and her anxiety were little to nothing now. That night would always be with her, there would always be a scar but the healing process was in full effect. She had people to talk to so she was never alone.

But today was going to be a bittersweet day Angel was leaving for college. Willow had left two days ago and Spike left yesterday. Three days ago they had a huge going away party to say good bye to their friends. Cordelia was going to UC Sunnydale instead of UCLA so she was close. But the gang was now split and Angel's turn was today. Colin was here helping Angel pack up what he was taking to college and they rented a little moving cart to fit everything. For Claire this was hard the empty nest syndrome was hitting her and Angel wasn't even out of the house yet.

Claire's been crying for a week now but today was worse as Angel carried his belonging to the car.

"Mom I'll be ok," He insisted as he came back into the house.

"I know, I know but aw my baby," She reached out and hugged him and Angel hugged her back. "When you come home I'll do all your laundry and cook whatever you want." She sobbed a little.

"Claire let him be a man." Patrick came over. "And let him finish packing come on boy." Angel smiled as he pulled away from his mom to finish the rest of it.

"Way to ruin a moment." Claire complained and the two boys headed upstairs for the last bit of things.

"She'll be ok," Patrick said to Angel. Claire had pulled down boxes from the attic of Angel's old baby clothes and toys. She then pulled out a pair of his little baby socks and started to tear up.

"I found his baby socks oh he was so small!" They heard her call out.

"Dad?' Angel asked as Patrick looked around Angel's room it was empty well emptier than normal. Patrick just had a flood of memories hit him when looking in this room. "Dad?" Angel asked again.

"Oh sorry," Patrick came back to reality and faced Angel. "Yeah where were we?"

"Are you ok?" Angel asked meaning can you handle me leaving.

"You, Doyle and Colin are the first of the O'Briens to go to college and," Patrick looked to his grown son. "I'm just so proud of you Angel." And Angel smiled and father and son hugged. "Ok come on," He sniffed meaning he hated crying and if they stay in this room any longer he would cry. Angel got the last box and they headed off downstairs as Claire waited with a camera taking pictures of Angel's every move. They walked outside as Colin took the last two boxes and put them in the small moving truck. That was it Angel was packed and ready for college. Once he gets to the campus he'll meet his roommates, get his books and figure out where his classes are.

"Hug," Claire insisted and she hugged him letting both tears of joy and sadness fall. "I'll send you a care package every week ok." Angel nodded the care packages would be mostly food maybe little nick nacks like soap and such. "Call when you get there." Angel nodded again and it hit him he was about to be on his own mom wasn't going to baby him anymore. Angel pulled away and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then turned to his dad. The two shared another hug of course Angel would be home for the holidays and such but its weeks to months apart.

"Proud of ya boy," Patrick gave Angel a tight squeeze and let him go and placed both hands on Angel's shoulders. "Very proud." He needed Angel to know that then Patrick looked over down the sidewalk and saw a woman. "The ice princess is here." Angel looked over and Buffy stood there. She had just got back from the rink Angel could tell by the way she was dressed and after this she had to head back. Angel walked down the sidewalk to her and she smiled and then took after him. Angel braced himself and she jumped into his arms and he held her. Claire smiled seeing that her son was in love head over heels to be exact.

Angel held her close and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and she tried to remember what he smelled like to hold onto it. Angel set her down and kissed her a long drawn out kiss too. They finally parted and he kissed her forehead and then they looked into each other's eyes. It was sad they weren't going to be together as often but it was called a career. Angel was studying for one and Buffy was living hers it would be selfish if they asked each other to hold back.

"I want to give you something," Angel said while they rested their foreheads together and she smiled wondering what it was. Angel was going to make the stop at Buffy's house or the rink to give this to her but she was here and it was perfect. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and Buffy wonder what it was. Angel opened the box and took out a silver ring and Buffy smiled. "It's a tradition back in Ireland and with my people," Angel began and Buffy looked up.

"It's beautiful," Buffy looked at the ring it was different from any other rings she's seen.

"This is exchanged as a sign of devotion. My parents have it, Colin, Doyle all my cousins have or will have one. It's a claddagh ring the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love." Angel explained and reached out and took Buffy's hand and placed it on her ring finger. "Wear it with the heart pointing towards you it means you belong to someone." Angel then showed her his ring and it matched hers with the heart facing him. Buffy looked at the ring as it sat on her finger. This was a big deal to give her this ring it meant she was special and meant so much to him.

"Thank you," She said looking at him and hugged him she then pulled away and Angel wiped a small tear from her eye. "I want to give you something," She stated and he wanted to know what it was and she reached for her pocket and pulled out a medal a gold one too. Angel's eyes widen seeing it. "It's my first gold world medal." And she looked at it holding it and flipped it around and her name, year and location was engraved in it.

"Buffy I can't take this." Angel stated how could she give him something like this something that held a lot of meaning and value. Buffy of course ignored him and took his hand and placed the medal with the colored strap in his hand and closed his hand over it.

"I have more but I want you to have it. Don't worry I'll get another that's even better come February." She giggled and Angel looked to this medal that signified her as a world champion. "I'm giving this to you because even to this day it still inspires me and I hope it can do the same for you." Angel reached out and hugged her. They pulled away knowing it was time to say good bye but only for a little while.

"I better see gold around your neck in Russia." Angel stated and Buffy stated and nodded meaning yes she would have it. "I love you." And her smile got bigger and she leaned in for a kiss and pulled away.

"I love you too." She replied and he kissed her again and now it was time to go. They walked hand and hand to Colin's car with the moving trailer attached to it.

"Don't worry I'll look out for him." Colin said smiling.

"Oh that's reassuring." Claire said sarcastically and hugged her nephew.

"We'll call when we get there." Colin assured his aunt and she nodded. Everyone hugged Angel and Colin good bye and they got into the car. Angel looked out the window and the car left the street. Buffy watched as they pulled around the corner and he was gone. She fought back the tears but a few escaped and she felt Patrick place a hand on her shoulder telling her it was ok.

Angel sat in the passenger's seat and looked at the medal Buffy gave him. It was solid gold and it had a slight weight in his hand. He saw the cool design on the front and then turned it around and saw her name and year. Colin looked over seeing the medal and smiled a little. Angel gazed at this medal that she won so long ago. He was going to miss her so much. She made the last two years that much more special, she gave him something to look forward to. She inspired him to be better, to be great at what he does, to take pride in himself and to never give up, never give in and to always fight and that no dream is impossible. He clenched the medal in his hand promising to keep it safe with him as long as he had it just like her heart.

Buffy was back at the rink skating. Her knee didn't give her trouble as long as she listens to her body. Giles was in his office prepping her next season show. Buffy landed a triple jump of some kind and then looked down at her finger that had a new ring. Her four leaf clover necklace and the ring matched and she never wanted to take them off. She stared at the ring and smiled and what it represented and what it held. She was wearing his heart around her finger and she would keep it safe. Angel gave her peace and to know that someone loved her was watching her and cheering her on to what every athlete dreams of to win that meant so much to her.

She was alone in Sunnydale now well she had Xander around. Cordelia and Doyle were around when they weren't busy with class and work. Of course she could call Angel whenever she needed it wouldn't be the same. It would be enough but not the same. January and February she would be up in Lake Placid training for the Olympics none stop. In October she would head up there to start and come home for the holidays it was her college so to speak. She had her spot on the team and didn't need to win Nationals right now. The top two girls of Nationals would join her if she placed first if she didn't place first or at all it would be the gold and silver medalist. As long as she stayed healthy and in shape she was good. Then Giles came out of his office with that look in his eye meaning he was happy.

"I have your show ready Buffy," Giles informed her and she looked up smiling. He came over to rink and she skated to join him and he showed her what he, Jenny and her mom came up with and Buffy smiled.

"You think I can do this?" She asked and Giles nodded.

"You're ready." Giles assured her and Buffy smiled looking at the paper that held her moves for her short, long and exhibition programs. The title of the entire show was called _'The Feeling Begins.' _Buffy looked up at her coach and nodded. "Let's get this rolling." And Buffy smiled it was going to be a bit of a challenge to get all this ready but it would be worth it once it's on the ice. She was ready she's been training for this for so long and it was getting close. Buffy headed to the ice ready to give some of this a shot and then she thought of Angel and how he'll be there to see this and she smiled and began.

_**So our group is now split up and off to college and what not. Angel gave her the ring and in turn she gave him a gold medal so sweet. So what's next well this story is slowing coming to an end. What and end? Yes but not going to tell you or give you a hint how's going to happen because I am mean. So what do you think is going to happen? More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	28. The Olympic Fighter

Chapter 28 The Olympic Fighter

_Just wakin up in the morning_  
><em>And the beat well<em>  
><em>Quite honest with ya,<em>  
><em>I ain't really sleep well<em>  
><em>Ya ever feel like your train a thoughts been derailed?<em>  
><em>That's when you press on<em>

_Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_  
><em>Yeah right, you're better off tryina freeze hell<em>  
><em>Some of us do it for the females<em>  
><em>And others do it for the retails<em>

_But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on_  
><em>Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong<em>  
><em>And I be in your quarter like Mick baby, til the end<em>  
><em>Or when you hear this song from that big lady<em>

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
><em>Until both your eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>Until the crowd goes home<em>  
><em>What we gonna do ya'll?<em>

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes a fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>Say to me, this one's the fighter<em>

_You need to block the last thirty rounds_  
><em>There's no reason you should ever have your head down<em>  
><em>Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds<em>  
><em>Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town<em>

_Text book version of the kid going nowhere fast_  
><em>And now I'm yelling kiss my ass,<em>  
><em>It's gonna take a couple right hooks a few left jabs<em>  
><em>For you to recognize that you really aint got it bad<em>

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
><em>Until both your eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>Until the crowd goes home<em>  
><em>What we gonna do ya'll?<em>

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes a fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>Say to me, this one's the fighter<em>

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
><em>What we gonna do? (x7) ya'll<em>

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_  
><em>And when your bones can't take no more<em>  
><em>Just remember what you're here for<em>  
><em>Cuz I know imma damn sure<em>

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes a fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>Say to me, this one's the fighter<em>

_Till the referee rings the bell_  
><em>Till both ya eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>Till the crowd goes home,<em>  
><em>What we gonna do kid?<em>

_**A/N: This chapter will focus on Buffy's training and we'll see some of Angel's college life. It'll seem like it jumps but I'm going to give little scenes throughout September to December for the most part. Enjoy. **_

Buffy smiled seeing the huge building well buildings in front of her. She was here she finally here at the Olympic training center in Lake Placid. Her mother and Dawn were with her and Giles would still be here to train her. Buffy turned around all giddy and she would remain here throughout October and a little bit of November. She would return in December, come back for the holidays and then return again and not come home until after the Olympics.

Joyce brought her camera and Buffy stood in front of the sign saying welcome and she got a few pictures. This was a dream Buffy couldn't believe she was here. Giles and Joyce got Buffy settled in her dorm room and it was time for her mother to go.

"Call me at least once a week," Joyce insisted and Buffy nodded and they hugged. Buffy then went to hug her little sister.

"Be good for mom ok kiwi," Buffy said to Dawn and Dawn nodded. Giles would stay for the most part as well to help her train and he was going to get his dorm settled. Buffy first had to a physiological evaluation then a fitness test and a review of her nutrition status. Here they were committed in keeping their athletes strong and healthy.

"Bye bye Buffy!" Dawn waved and Joyce blew a kiss and they were off but Joyce had to so good bye to Giles. She told Dawn to go to the car and the two hid behind a tree do Dawn wouldn't see because she wouldn't understand right now. Joyce threw herself to Giles hugging him and he hugged her back.

"I'll take care of her." Giles said and Joyce nodded and looked to the coach and they shared a sweet kiss. Joyce then pulled away and headed to the car to head back to the airport and would wait for both their returns come November almost two months away and the countdown began.

Meanwhile at the University of Notre Dame home of the Fighting Irish Angel was in his dorm getting ready for another class. He had two classes a day and they easy for now but he needed A's in these classes because his degree would only get harder as he moves up so get the good grades in now while he can. Angel packed up his bag and then saw a picture of Buffy on his desk with a gold medal around her it was last year's World's competition and on his wall was hanging her gold medal she gave him. He knew she was or is in New York training now. He was dating an Olympian and if she won gold her title would six time US, six time World and Olympic gold medalist Buffy Summers if that's not an epic title then he didn't know what was.

Angel left his little dorm and headed off to biology a rather simple class and he was glad to get out of the dorm his roommate was a little weird. Well not weird he liked music but it was the way he talked he was very direct but somewhat metaphoric in his speaking. He called himself Oz short for Daniel Osborne which was a cool name. Angel left the dorm hall and walked across the campus. It was now mid September and the trees were changing colors it so different from California and he liked it. It was a Friday meaning after classes were over the Fighting Irish marching band would be out marching around campus getting everyone excited for tomorrow's game.

Angel loved going to the football games with his cousin when they were home. It was nothing like a high school it seemed so much more exciting as there were more traditions than high school. So he had to get all his studying done this afternoon because at sundown this campus goes crazy on the eve of a football game.

In New York Buffy was done with her evaluation and passed and come Monday she would start her intense training. One day here at this training center is like one week anywhere else. So Buffy should rest up and she did she decided to look around the campus it was as close to college as she was going to get while she was a competitive athlete. Later she would call Angel she had his schedule so she was careful not to call while he was in class or when studying although he insisted it was ok. Everyone here this campus was focused on one thing and that was training for February she was surrounded by some of the best athletes in the world it was exciting and motivating to train with her fellow teammates.

Angel was done with class and studying and a few guys he's made friends with in s few classes came to his dorm. Oz was here as well finger picking some chords on his guitar while Angel made sure his work for the day was done. Three boys came in named Andrew, Warren and Jonathan well they weren't friends just people he knew Angel found them to be a little annoying and they have a geekiness to them. They seemed to follow Angel around these days.

The three came in and took a seat where they could and Andrew looked at the medal that hung on the wall.

"Yours?" Andrew asked pointing and Angel looked at the medal.

"Girlfriend's" Angel answered and Warren walked over to it and saw a picture of Buffy and picked it up and whistle.

"Damn she's hot you're dating this?" Warren asked and Angel nodded. "Wait this is Buffy Summers." Angel nodded again. "No way you're dating her."

"Well I am," Angel stated and Warren set down the picture.

"Who's Buffy?" Jonathan asked.

"Who's? Really?" Warren asked as he was shocked.

"Seriously man get with the times." Andrew insisted. "She's the best figure skater in the world and she's competing at the Winter Olympics."

"Angel's dating a figure skater nice," Jonathan held out his fist but Angel did nothing and Jonathan retracted and sat there nodding. These three were so nerdy and awkward but it kept Angel entertained and then another guy came in known as Zach with a moppy head of hair stood there.

"Andrew your bed's a mess I accidently spilt some flour on it." Zach said and Andrew sighed. "Oh and Amy from dorm one three six told me to take a hint." Zach was well socially deprived a brilliant kid but not in the social department. "Angel," He turned to Angel as Angel grabbed his wallet and was preparing to meet Colin for dinner. "When a girl says take a hint what does that mean?" Angel just ignored it and walked away heading out for dinner. "He's so cool." And Andrew, Warren and Jonathan nodded while Oz smirked.

The night settled and because it was the eve before a football game there were Frat parties on every corner. Colin was taking Angel to one to get the full college experience and Andrew, Jonathan, Warren and Zach begged if they could go too. Oz didn't want to because of the music but decided to join instead be in your dorm alone on a night like this. Yes this was a Catholic school but it's also college and some of the best parties can be found on a college campus.

"Are we going to be able to pick up chicks here?" Warren asked as they walked to a Frat house and Colin looked to Angel. Yeah Angel didn't want to bring them but maybe they could learn a thing or two. Angel was nervous because this was college party with college girls. His heart was already taken but there was a thing called temptation. He walked into the Frat house and looked around and the music was blaring. This is a normal Friday night and most colleges across the US were doing this.

Monday came Buffy's first day of training. She's been training like an Olympian or so she thought. Here because there were no distractions of friends and family, this was a controlled environment it's just you, your coach and the Olympic coach picking the teams there was no reason not to practice. Buffy came into the rink where a Fighting Irish shirt they won their game so she was going to honor the win. She knew the pub back in Sunnydale was probably in frenzy and she kind of wished she was there. She's only been here for a few days and already she was homesick but it would be worth it soon.

Buffy set down her bag and lined up with some other figure skaters. She was on the Olympic team already but that didn't mean she could slack. If she slacked or came off not carrying they would kick her off. These group of girls would be narrowed down to five and the top five would go to Nationals and the top two gold and silver if Buffy didn't place would go with her to Russia. If Buffy placed then it would be the other two on the podium. The fourth place winner would be the alternate and that's it, it would be those four girls. There would tons of other girls at Nationals but the people here hoped the five they sent would win. Picking the team didn't come solely from Nationals no you had to compete in other competitions and your record is looked at as well. Sending the six time world winner was a safe bet that she would do well.

Buffy looked down the line at her future team and then saw Darla. She was invited because she did win last year's National's competition and they wanted to see what she had left. The other fifteen hopefuls all proved aspiring at other competitions and they were given a chance. Some of these girls were younger than Buffy and some were older and it could be their last time to try for the Olympic team. It's strange to understand for every athlete you want to go to the Olympics that's ultimate goal. But the Olympics only come around every four years and only a few make the team of each sport like figure skating they send only three out of the hundreds out there sixteen are invited here and from here only three go and sometimes it's not even the ones here. If you say I'll keep training for the next Olympics you're gambling four years and anything can happen in four years.

"Ok ladies!" A woman came out he was an older woman. The coaches of the winners and the Olympic team would go for extra support but this was like the head coach who would oversee the finer details. "My name is Maggie Walsh and I will be the head coach of the woman's figure skating team. No I will not take over for your coaches but when I asked to see a triple flip triple toe combination I want one." The older blonde woman said. "You sixteen have shown you are the top in the country so far. Some of you are brand new to the Senior level of skating but won Junior level like it was cake walk. Some of you are living legends," Buffy knew that was her. "But I want to be clear I don't care how many medals, ribbons, trophies, sponsorships you have here you're all starting at ground zero." Maggie looked around. "As some of you know one day of training here is like one week back at home. I'm going to push you, I'm going to ask you to do what you think is impossible, you're going to cry, you're going to fall, you're going to sweat, shed blood and possibly even vomit. But this country has not won a gold medal in figure skating since Kristi Yamaguchi. And the last time an American has stood on the podium was Nancy Kerrigan and she had silver."

That put some things in perspective that it's been awhile since an American has even placed in the top three let alone won gold. Men's was different same with pair and ice dance. The Olympic committee is hoping Maggie can build the perfect team based on stamina, friendship and a few other qualities. Each girl when they go will be competing as an individual but their common goal is to win and possibly take over.

"So with that being said here's the daily schedule until the holidays and that's if you're here still because I will start cutting next week. You will all be here at the rink by six in the morning. If you are late the doors will be shut and locked until lunch and you will have missed your workout routine and it could cost your stay here. The only time you can miss is if you are sick and the medical center gives proof of this." Maggie looked around she wasn't trying to scare them but it was crunch time. "You will give me two miles around this rink which means eight laps. After that you are to go with your coach to the weight room and begin your core, strength and cardio training there. Then we break for lunch at eleven and you have until one to return I suggest you rest during those two hours. After lunch we're on the ice until six. We're grownups here ladies there is no babying, your mommy and your boyfriends aren't here so suck it up and work through the pain."

Buffy thought about the work out she was about to start. In Sunnydale everything was broken up into specific days but not here. It was five days of intense training and then two days off. Saturday and Sunday couldn't come fast enough she thought.

"So what are we waiting for?" Maggie asked. "Give me eight laps!" And the girls all took off to begin the hardest training they will ever face.

Buffy was in her dorm on her bed and she couldn't move and tomorrow she had to do it all over again. She iced herself but that didn't work not for long. She was sore she wasn't sure if she could sleep but this is the path she chose and there was no going back. Then her phone rang and she slowly rolled over trying not to hurt herself and reached for it. It was probably her mom asking how it all went and she was prepared to say ouch.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey beautiful," A voice said and Buffy's pain already went away and she sat up with a smile.

"Angel," She said and now she could stay up all night and talk to him. "What's going on tell me everything?" She insisted. On the other line Angel was holding her gold medal smiling it was good to hear her voice.

"You first," Angel stated and Buffy could sum it up in one word.

"Ouch." She said and Angel smiled and the two began to talk about what's happened in the last few days.

November came and went. Buffy went home for Thanksgiving but not Angel. The drive there and back wouldn't leave him and Colin much time for family they would literally eat and run. Angel was disappointed because the whole gang was home for Thanksgiving but at least he got to talk to them on the phone and he had Colin so it could be worse. Christmas and New Years he would be home and it would be one step closer to heading out to Russia and seeing Buffy performing the show of her life.

The Thanksgiving weekend was coming to an end and students were returning. Angel sat in his room and he was completely ahead in his studies which would save him as the semester comes to a close. While he sat there Colin came in.

"Dude you're gonna want to watch TV tonight," Colin said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Buffy's got a special on at nine." Colin answered and right then and there nine o'clock was reserved for that. Just as Colin left Andrew, Jonathan, Warren and Zach came in. Oz wasn't back from home and he seemed like the kind of guy who would come back tomorrow right before class started. But these four just liked to hang out with Angel even if it consisted of no talking.

"So apparently your girlfriend will be on TV," Warren said still not believing that Buffy and Angel were even together. Well hopefully this TV special will prove him wrong.

Nine o'clock was here and Angel turned on the TV to watch it was probably filmed when Buffy was back in Sunnydale before leaving in September. Angel wished he could have stayed for it. The program than started and Angel was ready.

'_Buffy appeared on TV skating performing a show it was her latest show at Worlds. _

"_My mom taught me from when I was little to always shoot for the moon because the worse that'll happen is you land on a star." Buffy was sitting in chair talking to the camera."' _Angel wanted to reach out and hug her._ 'Clips played of her as she first started to skate when she was very young. Then Joyce came onto the screen._

"_I've always told Buffy that you're allowed to stop no one is making you do this but if you're going to keep going then be the best you can be." Joyce finished and it showed more clips of Buffy skating and it showed her getting older and older up until now. Then the program started. "Buffy started young like four years old and there was an ice rink at the mall and I took her one day put a pair of skates on and gave her a little walker because I thought there's no way she could just go and I was wrong." Joyce smiled. "For year she wanted to go to the rink she wanted to skate so we went on a weekly bases." Then Buffy appeared._

"_Those were the best days with my mom just me and her as she toted me around." Buffy added smiling and you could tell she was remembering it._

"_One day I left Buffy at the rink with a friend's daughter who was babysitting and I come back and Buffy comes up to me saying mommy, mommy look at what I can do and she performed a single axel and my jaw dropped and it's been a roller coaster ever since." Joyce explained. "I was her coach up until she was seven and she was doing things that I could not do or teach her so I need to get a coach and I search and search. They had to be the right coach for my daughter." Then Giles came on screen._

"_I got a call from miss Summers and so I came down and watched Buffy and I was skeptical like can a seven year old really do a double flip with a half toe and she could so I've been her coach since she was seven years old." Giles finished up and some other clips played. "Buffy won her first Junior Nationals at the age of nine and then her Junior World title that same year. It was unheard of but all the way until now she has never place lower than third in anything."_

"_I was ten," Buffy came back on the screen. "And I wanted to take my Senior test because I didn't feel challenged enough._

"_I wanted her to wait until she was twelve to take the Senior test." Giles stated._

"_Giles went away for some convention and I told my mom yeah, yeah he wants me to try and take the Senior test." Buffy said._

"_I said ok it's up to your coach and if he said yes then let's go." Joyce came back in._

"_I never said yes." Giles made it clear.' _Angel smiled because that sounded like his Buffy.

'"_I passed my Senior test." Buffy stated._

"_I was both upset and yet delighted but I wanted her to win a few more Junior level competitions first but what was done is done." Giles finished with some more clips. "For two years she place second she won silver Nationally. And then when she was twelve she won her first gold both at Nationals and Worlds."_

"_I was in awe I won both and I still can remember those days and just wow." Buffy added and then the mood of the program changed._

"_She won silver at her second world title but continued to impress everyone and had she been born sooner she would have gone to compete at the Olympics at fifteen." Giles said but the program mood shifted because now they were going to explain the dark days._

"_My knee was completely shattered." Buffy came back and you could tell she wasn't completely over the events. Joyce then came back on the screen and tears threaten in her eyes._

"_They told me and Buffy she'll never skate again it's a career ending injury and she broke down and I broke down with her." Joyce was quiet for a moment. "I told her it's not the end we'll get through this together. After some rehab she came home and out of the blue she said mom I will skate again. I didn't want to bring her down and I wanted to tell her to keep fighting but I was afraid I was going to no matter what say the wrong thing. About six months later she was in her room jumping trying to land on her right leg."_

"_My mom flipped and screamed and yeah I scared her but I wasn't done something inside me said it's done when I say it's done." Buffy explained._

"_The move to California from New York was big and hard on us but it was necessary we needed a fresh start." Joyce continued to explain. "I think I was the best choice Sunnydale is a small town she could train and be comfortable."_

"_Buffy panicked because she wanted to come back and prove to everyone she could do it." Giles was back on the screen. "And I told this year is just you showing the nation and the world you're still here, there's no need to win you have nothing to prove." Then it was a clip of Buffy performing her Overcome show at Worlds. "She won back her National and World title and I didn't think that was going to happen no one did."_

"_I was back on top and it just felt good I felt like I had a purpose again." Buffy added and it was a clip of her standing on the podium with gold again._

"_Sunnydale then started to recognize that she was more than just the new kid and we started to get attention and she was smiling again." Joyce talked._

"_The second time she didn't win the National title but it was a statement that she was back and she's not leaving." Giles explained. "She won her sixth world and everything just took off she broke a record."_

"_Sunnydale then realized a world champion lived here and they've never had that it's a small town." Joyce continued. "The rink now has banners with her name on it it's amazing." Then two people appeared on screen that made Angel's jaw drop it was his parents._

"_Buffy has given this little town a sense of pride and ownership." Claire begun and Patrick nodded. "There's something in her that makes this whole town come together." Then it was clip of the pub and the pictures of Buffy in it._

"_The night she won the world title for the sixth time a flag wad dropped over the rink and the pub and the streets chanted her name or chanted USA," Patrick explained. "And to hear it to know a tiny little girl brought this town together it's something I can't explain. She's a gift to this town and we couldn't be happier." Then clips rolled of Buffy on the ice._

"_No matter what happens at the Olympics whether she wins or not she's proven to the world that nothing is over until you say it is." Giles came back. "I can't see myself training any other skater than Buffy she gives it her all and more." More clips of Buffy rolled._

"_She's just amazing I don't know what to say." Claire came back explaining. "One thing's for sure she'll make this town and country proud regardless what happens."_

"_She's conquered something inside and it shows and people love her for it." Patrick added as more clips rolled of Buffy skating and jumping like doing a falling leaf._

"_I didn't think when she was four she was going to be an Olympian at all that never crossed my mind and to see her it just," Joyce couldn't hold back a tear as it showed Buffy skating around the rink doing a triple rotation. "She inspires me to be an even better mom and I can walk the streets and say yeah my daughter's a national and a world champion and an Olympian and that's enough for me."Buffy was shown on the ice spinning so fast._

"_I love my sister I want to be like her." Dawn stated smiling and waved at the camera. "I love you Buffy."_

"_If I can just touch one person, inspire one person, change just a small thing then I've won something greater than a gold medal and I just to show everyone nothing's impossible and there is no such thing as limits and to go beyond reason and to never settle for second." Buffy finished smiling. "I have my mom to thank for that and I have a whole town behind me and it's the best feeling." The clips kept rolling of Buffy winning from her first ribbon to her latest gold medal and crowds behind her cheering and Buffy waving and smiling. _

"_I didn't raise an Olympian," Joyce started smiling. "I raised a fighter who is an Olympian." The clip ended with Buffy on the podium waving as she held her flowers with the world gold medal around her neck and an American flag draped around her shoulders as the confedy fell she blew a kiss out to everyone.'_

Angel smiled as the little program was over that was so cool. He looked to the picture sitting on his desk and he would get to see her soon. She was a champion by far and a true fighter and he wanted to be just like that. But she was the champion of his heart and he still considered himself lucky to have found her, to get to know her, for her to love him she was the queen of his heart by far. He was here at college to better his future so he could give her the moon and the stars and everything she thought she could never have. He wanted to support her in everything and if she wanted to compete far beyond the Olympics then he wanted to be right behind her and be with her every step of the way.

**December**

Angel was home and after spending some time with his parents he headed to Buffy's place. Joyce let him in and hugged him it was good to have him home. But then she motioned for Angel to be quiet and she led him to the living room and Buffy was on the couch asleep and Angel smiled.

"We got back about a half hour ago and she went to watch TV and well," Joyce whispered Angel knew her training was tough and she deserved the sleep.

"I'll take her to bed." Angel stated and walked quietly to the sleeping Buffy. Angel reached for the remote and turned the TV off and ever so gently scooped Buffy up. She was so light in his arms and she didn't even stir as he made his way upstairs and to her room. Angel walked into her room and set her down on her bed and grabbed the throw blanket and put it over her. He then just gazed at her she was beautiful sleep and he realized just how much he missed her when she slept. Angel sat on the edge of the bed and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and then leaned in giving her a kiss. He quietly got up and left so she could rest but before he could reach the stairs someone jumped into his arms. It was Dawn she was head over heels for Angel he was her big brother she never had and always wanted.

"Hi Angel," She squealed she was so happy to see him and Angel hushed her not wanting to wake Buffy. "Oh sorry," The nine year old giggled and the two headed downstairs together. Joyce was making some hot chocolate and Angel's eye lit up it was so good to be home.

Buffy began to stir awake and realized she was in her room. She thought she fell asleep on the couch but she was so tired she wouldn't remember if she made her way up here. Buffy got up and felt good to nap and tonight she was heading to the Bronze to be with her friends and Angel should be home anytime soon. Buffy headed downstairs to get a snack and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Buffy said as she looked to the fruit bowl that housed some treats and Joyce turned from the sink smiling. "Sorry I fell asleep," And Joyce smiled meaning it was fine Buffy needed the rest she's been in some intense training these past few months and it was about to get worse after the holidays. "Oh how did I get to my room I thought I slept on the couch." And then Dawn giggled and Joyce smiled but she wasn't looking at Buffy she was looking behind Buffy. Buffy turned around and forget the fruit she took off in a sprint. Angel stood there smiling and then braced himself as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her whole body around him. Angel held her and it felt so good. She squeezed him with all she had and he didn't want to let her go. She still smelt the same he missed it, she was so warm in his arm and he held her just a little tighter enjoying this.

Buffy wasn't going to let go anytime soon she missed him so much. But finally she let up and they shared a sweet kiss and Angel noticed she was wearing a Fighting Irish t-shirt and he had to contain himself for now while they were in front of Dawn and her mother.

Later on Buffy and Angel walked into the pub and saw Willow and Xander already at a table. Willow spotted Buffy and got up and the two best friends hugged each other giggling in excitement. Xander got up and high fived Angel meaning long time no see. Then Spike came in followed by Cordelia and Doyle it was perfect. They all sat down and began to eat dinner together talking about what has happened in the last few months.

The night had long since ended. The Bronze felt like old times for them and now Angel and Buffy were alone out by the lake again. They had a little tent and tons of blankets but they kept each other warmer than any blanket ever could. The little lantern lit the tent up as the young couple huddled next to one another.

"Thinking?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded against his chest. "About?"

"After New Years I go to Nationals then it's the Olympics it's all happening so fast and it's like a dream." Buffy explained and Angel smiled. "Sometimes it doesn't even feel real. It feels like I'm going to wake up back in the hospital being told I'll never skate again."

"But you're here and soon we'll be in Russia." Angel stated and Buffy nodded. "I'm very proud." And Buffy smiled and pulled away looking into his brown eyes that danced in the low light smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly but she pressed closer and they both wanted something they've been deprived of one another for about four months they deserved a little happiness together. Angel then eased her to the blankets and reached for the lantern killing the light and all they could hear was sound of their own pounding hearts, their kisses and the soft breathing but it would quickly get intense. Finally they were together again even though it was just for a few short weeks it was enough. Angel immediately got rid of her clothes but stayed close to her so she could stay warm in the cool night.

Buffy still wore the necklace and ring he gave her and he hoped they helped her to keep moving on. The two started to get tangled in each other and the blankets and Buffy had to get reacquainted with him but it didn't take long. Her body knew his perfectly inside and out and they pressed on. They were alone in the woods in the most intimate way two people could share and it was just like old times and yet it felt so new like they were falling for one another all over again. It was perfect.

_**And that's the college/ training chapter. So should I tell you there's like three chapters left oh oops just did. Yeah it's looking like three at this point I might push it to four so we'll see. But we got a look into the college life of Angel and Buffy's grueling training. We got the Olympics and then the end. You'll love the Olympics and the end I promise. Also I got some awesome news drum roll please…new story is on the way and it will be relieved when this one is over. I've got it started already and you guys will love it. So any ways got any ideas what's to come? More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song The Fighter from Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder. **_


	29. Let it Begin

Chapter 29 Let it Begin

_**A/N: Guess what time it is? No not adventure time it's time for the Olympic Games. This is a short chapter because I broke up her show for the games. Two chapters left after this one. But have no fear another love story is on its way.**_

_**A/N: Cue the Olympic Anthem (Bugler's Dream) by Leo Arnud and the Olympic Fanfare by Sir John Williams. Go Team USA and Go World!**_

Angel packed all his things and his books. While in Russia he would be sending his stuff to his professors. For the most part he got ahead on everything so he could enjoy everything. He was excited he was going to the Olympics him going to the greatest world event and he was going. Not only that but Buffy was performing. Buffy won back her National title and now she was seven for six and he hoped by the end of March she would seven one seven.

He had a flight to LA international and that would take him to Japan and then from Japan to Russia. He would meet Willow, Spike, Xander, Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle at the airport and then they would all go to the hotel together. Buffy had a different hotel and she was already there. The Olympics were a few days away and Buffy was invited to run with the Olympic torch and hand it off. He had his TV on because that's what was happening now. And there she was on TV running with the torch that would soon signify the games have begun.

Russia was packed as everyone poured into Sochi for the games. Angel walked the airport and then heard his name and he looked up it was Xander flagging him down. The five friends met up and greeted each other. They headed off and got a few cabs and went to the hotel. At the hotel they found Joyce waiting for them. Angel and Joyce hugged and then Dawn got into his arms.

"Welcome to Russia." Joyce said smiling she couldn't believe she was here too. "Come on," She led the group to their rooms. Cordelia and Willow had a room, Spike and Xander and then Angel and Doyle. This wasn't a rinky hotel this was classy upscale hotel Buffy's money was paying for this. Angel looked in the room seeing two queen size plush beds and these were not hotel rooms these were suits. Cordelia then rushed in.

"You see this place oh my God we're like kings." She giggled and Angel smiled Buffy did very well. _'Thank you Nike.'_ He said to himself and the boys got settled.

"Look at this TV." Doyle pointed out in the living room. "We need it." Angel nodded oh yes they did. On the beds were fresh towels and the place was awesome. Joyce then knocked as the boys settled in.

"Hungry?" She asked and they nodded. To have a world champion as a girlfriend had some nice perks like trying new food.

The opening ceremony was today and ice rink was filling up. This rink was huge as Angel sat in his seat. He could see the Olympic rings everywhere and all across the way people waved flags showing where they came from and who they were rooting for. The group brought their own flags to wave and cheer. Dawn saw on Angel's lap to keep warm as they waited for the big event.

Back in Sunnydale at the pub and TVs across the town were on ready to view the opening ceremony. Just days ago the town had a huge party for Buffy sending her away and supporting her. The town was colored red, white, blue and Buffy. Claire sat down with Patrick ready to watch. The TV showed the crowds and they hoped to see Angel somewhere in the sea of people.

At the rink the lights started to dim and Angel's got excited never once did it ever cross his mind he would be here. The crowds quiet down up on a ledge there were two people and it looked like they threw something and then the ice lit up in parts.

"Look Angel!" Dawn pointed and he smiled. She was already having a good time. Then a person was on the ice and she started to skate to soft music. Then someone was speaking telling a story of the ice in the winter time. Then a wire picked up the skater but she skated across the air and people clapped in awe. The theme was "When in Dreams," and when the skater dipped down and touch the ice a light would form and then it looked like frost rippled on the ice. Angel didn't say anything he just watched in amazement.

The skater touched the ice and then something from the top of the rink came down continuing the ceremony. But the sweet music went away and the place got foggy and lights flashed like lightening. It was mimicking a storm coming through threatening the happy time the happy and peaceful dream. Then the music died down a voice came over and spoke. Then from the roof came skaters down on wires and Dawn's face was priceless.

"They're flying!" She screamed and Angel smiled she would remember this for her whole life and so would he. The skaters touched down and started to skate both on the ice and in the air. But they weren't just skaters they were snowboarders, speed skaters anything that had to do with the winter sports.

"That is awesome." Xander muttered smiling everyone was in the show watching. Then on the screen it showed the athletes of each sport and a clip of them performing.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried pointing seeing her sister and Angel smiled. Then the ice had more people skating and dancing. Their suits and skates lit up too. The ice was lit up in all different colors now and the people clapped and cheered seeing the show. The ceremony continued with fantastic lights and music that dazzled everyone.

Then the ice cleared and the Present of the Russian Federation came out on the ice to begin the ceremony and to officially open the games. Once that happened he then began the presentation of the athletes and the countries they were representing. The gang waited for USA to be called and when they were they looked for Buffy calling out her name. Buffy walked onto the ice smiling she was here she was actually here this was a dream come true. She waved to the crowds she knew there was no way she would find her mother and Angel in this sea of people she knew they were out there cheering for her. The host county's athletes came out and they all stood there and the Russian Federation national anthem was played. Angel stood there listening as it was sung in the Russian langue and it was rather cool. It ended and the rink roared as the games were about to start. On the huge screen it showed the outside of the rink and Olympic fire was started and fireworks went off all over the city.

A few days had passed and now it was time for the short program for the women's figure skating. The gang took up a whole row and joining them were doctor Sweets and Booth they weren't going to miss this for the world. A few skaters had gone already getting some ok marks. On the ice now was Darla she was still on the team. The group rooted for her only because she was representing their country and that was the only reason. She finished but not cleanly she had few flubs and that hurt her a little.

A few more skaters came on and then well save the best last right.

"Representing the United States Buffy Summers." An announcer said and Buffy came on the ice and the gang went wild. Buffy did a few laps to warm up. Giles was off to the side and he was ready as Maggie Walsh was there too. Back at home on the TV at the pub Patrick and Claire were glued to the TV. Currently Japan was first and Darla allowed the United States to hold third place. _'It's not just a legacy but an example that Buffy has done. So many skaters can't believe they are on the same ice as her.'_ Patrick and Claire heard. The crowds quiet it down as she skated to the center of the rink. Her leotard was a deep royal purple with a hint of a gold sparkle it looked stunning on her. She was then ready and the music started it had a Middle Eastern feel with the instruments. Buffy let one leg stretch out on the ice and she skated in a circle on the ice.

She did the same circle only switching feet. _'This is a great short program.'_ Buffy was off skating slow and controlled very difficult to do. She knew how to perform on the ice extending her arms and her whole self as she skated it showed the maturity she had. Then the music picked up and so did she. She did a triple flip landing it like it was the easiest thing in the world and she got a roar for it. She skated around the rink with beauty but hold a stern face to keep the tension. She then jumped doing a triple toe into a double and got another roar. Angel clapped wildly cheering.

At the pub everyone clapped and then Buffy went into a death drop to a camel spin. She broke out of the spin and continued onwards. _'Wow this is just wow,'_ Buffy had the people hooked. She then did a triple axel landing and then went into a deep layback spine and then pulled her back leg up and behind her. Everyone was clapping for her. _'This crowd just loves Buffy.'_ Buffy pulled out of the spin and continued on. _'There's strength and a fire here that's amazing to see,'_ Buffy then went into a spiral down the ice and everyone clapped. Most skaters smile but her face stayed serious. _'Oh look at that face she's not giving in for that one you don't want to get in her way.'_ Buffy got out of the spiral and did some footwork on the ice. The footwork was amazing as she went down the ice and everyone cheered her on. She then did a stag jump high in the air landing with easy. She then ran on the ice and jumped again and the crowds got louder.

She went into another camel spin to a sit spin and back up with one arm up and another out with her back arched a little and it looked so elegant and one leg crossed behind her and out. She pulled herself centered and then stopped did a lung and it was over. People didn't want it to be over and they clapped she held a serious face as she held the end pose and then once she stood up the smile was there. _'Wow well she answered to the other skaters. Besides who wants to follow that?'_

"Buffy Summers of the United States." And the crowds kept clapping. She took her bow and smiled blowing kisses as it began to rain roses. On the side Giles was happy he was very happy. In the stands the gang high fived each other clapping waving their flags. Buffy took another bow and left the ice and met up with Giles. Then she heard it _'USA, USA, USA'_ the people chanted. At Sunnydale the pub was going nuts and the score weren't even out yet.

Buffy sat in the score box with Giles and Maggie as they waited. She was shaking a little hoping she did well she was the last skater and the score she had to beat to be placed in the top three was 56.2 and to be first she needed higher than a 60.1. She took a deep breath and waited as the scores were tallied up. In the stands Joyce reached for Angel's hand and he took it they all held hands praying. Then everyone looked up to the screen and the score was shown a 70.4 and Buffy screamed and everyone cheered. Angel jumped up and down screaming and Joyce had tears. Angel and Doyle high fived and hugged jumping in excitement. Buffy hugged Giles and he was screaming job well done because the rink was so loud then the placements came up and Buffy was first and she screamed again and the crowds went wilder.

Back in Sunnydale people were cheering at the pub and in the streets this was just the short program and she was on top. The streets of Sunnydale would be partying all night. This wasn't the victory yet but it was damn close she was now four minutes away from gold. Darla was kicked off the top three she should be happy an American was winning but it wasn't her the fall cost her big time but it wasn't over not by a long shot. She heard the crowds chanting USA, USA, USA and flags were waving everywhere. Some people were wondering if Buffy was going to do the quad toe loop in the next show it was written in but was she going to do it?

After the show Buffy found the hotel where her family was and went in. Angel was going to get some ice for his room and had the bucket with him. He shut his door and slipped the key in his pocket and then he saw Buffy down the hall and he smiled she took off in a sprint and he dropped the empty ice bucket and jumped into his arms wrapping her entire body around them. Thank god he was strong otherwise he would have went down. They held each other for a moment and then she eased herself to the floor and they shared a kiss.

"You were amazing yesterday." He said and she smiled big.

The young couple went out on the town around Sochi. The city was off of the Black Sea and they decided to have dinner at a place looking out to the sea as it was lit up by lights of the night. The city was very beautiful she loved the buildings and everything. This was the third country Angel has been too now and he hoped there was plenty more in the future. They feasted on new food that was so good they wanted to keep eating it. Later they walked the streets hand and hand in the cold night. They could see the mountains in the distance and it was amazing.

Finally they were back at the hotel but before she would leave him and head back to her hotel they kissed good night. The show that really counted was coming up. She was nervous the short program was easy she made sure it was to get a high point value and with the artistic style she gave it helped. She was in first place but that didn't mean anything. It could all change real fast.

The big day was here the day Buffy has waited but she needed to wait a little longer. Darla was up next then another skater then Buffy. Darla was having a bad day her warm up wasn't well she was falling. Her knee was taped up because after the short program she felt something get pulled. It wasn't enough to take her out but it was she needed the tape. Darla skated to the side of the rink where her coach Lindsey and Maggie were. Her name hadn't been called yet so she could rest but she was worried. Then her name was announced and she went to the rink.

Darla took her ready pose and the music started up. There was no doubt she was beautiful on the ice but the spark wasn't there right now. She then did her opening triple Lutz into a double toe loop she didn't fall but she stepped out of the double toe landing and kept going. If Darla wanted to be on the podium she couldn't be making errors like that those needed to be clean. She did another triple double combination and landed but it was shaky. She then did a single triple loop but when she landed her ankle rolled under a little. The jumps were fine but the landings were killing her and she continued on. Whatever was going on in her head she needed to break free from it. The other American skater failed to be in the top five and it was up Buffy and Darla and Darla wasn't looking promising.

She jumped again doing a double axel and finally landed it and hopefully that would give her some confidence again. She then went into a spiral but as it ended she was slipping she managed to pull out of it before falling over. Her spin combinations looked just fine but that wasn't going to save her. She then set up for a jump and she wanted to do the quad toe loop. She had been practicing it and something told her to do it and she did but she barely got the fourth rotation in and the landing was less than good. She fell on the landing you heard everyone gasp. Lindsey bowed his head any shot of her winning gold and silver was done. She had a chance for bronze though. Maggie left the side of the rink and sat down Buffy was the last hope at the moment.

Darla got back up and continued and did a triple flip and landed it just fine. Her footwork and spins were fine and she ended but tears came out and they weren't tears of joy. She took a bow and left the ice and into Lindsey's arms crying. He did his best to calm her as they waited for the scores. Darla ended up with a 165.2 score and she was sitting still second but two more skaters had yet to perform and that will change everything. Buffy was nervous the pressure to win gold for America fell completely on her.

The second to last skater did well and now it was Buffy's turn. Buffy got out on the ice and got a roar of cheering. She was first coming in and now it was all or nothing. She skated around the rink taking in deep breaths and she needed to focus. This was it she was doing this for her country, for her friends, for her family, for Angel and herself. Giles stood off to the side and waited this was the moment they've both been waiting for since she began skating and now did he do her justice as a coach? Buffy took center rink and was ready there was no turning back it was now or never.

_**And yup I'm making you wait because I am mean and no I thought this should be broken up. So next chapter will Buffy win and bring home the gold? Two chapters left my readers. Oh and I decided I'll announce my next love story now. Anyone heard of Cold Mountain? Yes that is the next love story I have and the first three chapters are done just tweaking them and the first is ready to be posted. So you as readers can vote should I wait until this is over because two more chapters and it's done or do you want the new story now. The title of the new story is called My Ain True Love. So with that in mind what's going to happen next and can you wait for the new story? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	30. Will You Be There

Chapter 30 Will You Be There

'"_Ok now remember it's ok if you fall." Joyce said to her daughter and Buffy looked up nodding as she tried to tie the laces of the skates and Joyce smiled. "Let me help," Joyce then knelt down and started to lace them up. Once ready Buffy got off the bench and walked to the rink and Joyce followed. Joyce grabbed the walker but Buffy was already out on the ice and took off.'_

Joyce took in a deep breath seeing Buffy down there will billions worldwide watching as she was about to skate the show of her life and it all started on that day with Buffy stepping onto the ice in a mall back in New York. On the side lines Giles took a deep breath.

'"_Giles look watch this," The thirteen year old came up to him and then took to the ice and gained speed and then jumped turning four times in the air and landing. Giles took his glasses off in pure amazement. "So?" Buffy asked and Giles smiled.'_

The rink was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The pub back in Sunnydale was still the whole town was still as half its people stood outside it's ice rink with a huge projector showing the show and those not outside watching it were indoors huddled around their TVs. The announcers were quiet and the whole world waited for these four minutes and twenty seconds. Buffy waited and then the music started it was Spanish guitar. She was dressed in a deep blue dress with gold silk wrapped around the middle. Her makeup brought out her natural beauty and her hair pulled back in a bun to show her face to everyone.

Buffy did a little dance on the ice smiling. It didn't matter what happened now she made it her dream to skate at the Olympics came true winning gold, silver or bronze was just icing on the cake. Buffy skated in a circle with her foot out and after completing the circle took off to the Spanish style music. She skated around the rink and for her first jump she opened with a triple toe loop and landed it and the crowds roared. Buffy danced on the ice as she skated around. Angel was on the edge of seat praying that she could pull this off.

Buffy then set up for her first combination and jumped twirling three times and landed and then jumped again twirling another three times and everyone clapped. She felt so calm and relaxed she had nothing to gain or lose tonight she just wanted to enjoy this for what it was. She took up the whole ice as she skated around it and everyone was in awe. She then did a triple axel like it was nothing she had such a calmness that it was like she was flying. She then did a double axel into a camel spin as the crowds clapped.

She pulled up and did what was known as an illusion spin which made her look like she was rotating at the hip with the leg that was on the ice and the other seem to rotate outside but her hip wasn't rotating that was the illusion. She did a quick spin and then continued on. She danced a little on the ice to the music and her smile was ever growing. She then went and did a triple Lutz landing it beautifully and the crowds clapped. In the stands Joyce was doing every jump with her at heart. Angel's heart raced and he knew when this was over he was going to be exhausted.

Buffy did her second camel spin bringing her back leg up high behind her showing off just to show off. She then dropped into a sit spin pulling herself up looking long and lean and graceful. She kept spinning and then pulled out and continued. She then did a stag jump and continued down the ice. Then she did her amazing spiral move as people clapped for her. But it wasn't over she had to make a choice soon. Would she finish her jump passes with a safe triple Lutz triple toe loop or attempted the impossible a quadruple toe loop to a triple toe loop. She did her next triple triple combination and that helps with both her degree of difficult level there by upping her point value. She landed each just perfectly it was like this was the easiest thing in the world for her.

She had one more combination and the question that has been asked since Nationals was she going to do the quad toe loop? Buffy had to make the choice stay safe or go for it risking the chance of flubbing it. She sets up and then takes off high in the air and the crowds all around the rink held their breath, the pub in Sunnydale holds their breath the whole town of Sunnydale is still anyone watching waited. Buffy rotates four times and lands and takes off again rotating three more times and lands and the rink rumbles with a thunderous applauses. Giles on the side lines screams and couldn't contain himself. Joyce was shedding tears and Angel yells.

Buffy Summers just made history no woman has ever done a combination like not even attempted it and she just did like it was truly the easiest move. Now all she had to do was skate the last few minutes of her show. She did her footwork down the ice but the crowds didn't stop cheering you could barely hear the music now. Buffy jumps into a falling leaf and does the famous spread eagle. Sweets was screaming with Booth and they wouldn't have a voice tomorrow.

Buffy let it all out on the ice she was just giving it to everyone there was nothing to hold back and they just got louder and louder this is where she belongs this is what she was born to do. She was loving it every minute this was her dream come true. She then did the death drop into one last sit spin to a Y spin. She pulled out of the spin and then did a layback spin with her arms up high and the crowds didn't let up. She spun back down and stopped spinning and came back up slowly raising her arms up. As she did that the crowds went to their feet cheering, screaming, yelling and she was done. Buffy held her pose and the tears came out there was no fighting them.

Buffy then relaxed trying to breathe as the flood gates opened and everyone was in an uproar. Back in Sunnydale people where going crazy over this. Claire was in tears seeing it and Patrick yelled in excitement. American flags popped up everywhere in this rink for her as she cried on the ice that was the best she could do she gave it her all and just a little bit more. Buffy bowed as she cried and it rained roses and teddy bears and only she could do that. Buffy blew a kiss to the crowd and took another bow. Angel screamed and hugged Joyce as she was in tears. Dawn jumped up and down cheering her sister on and then jumped into Angel's arms and he hugged her. Her friends yelled, cheered and cried together.

Buffy scooped some flowers and a giant teddy bear and skated off the ice to Giles in tears. Giles had some of his own and held Buffy in his arms. He then kissed her cheek smiling he was so proud of her. He could walk with his head held up high knowing this was his student. Buffy was tired, trembling and out of breath. Maggie then came up to her and they hugged and all three walked to the score booth to wait. The cheering died down except you heard the chanting of USA, USA, USA, again. Buffy sat down trying to relax and Maggie handed her some water as the three waited. Darla waited in the back all the skaters did. The Japanese skater who was first place right saw the show and was now praying. It's a good thing no one else was left because who would want to follow that? She made history today and hasn't quite sunk in for her yet.

Buffy sat there waiting and everyone quiet down as the scores were about to come up. Back at the pub the family gathered around and joined hands waiting. The whole town seemed to be silent as they waited. Angel took Joyce's hand into his and the gang all took one another's hands waiting. Joyce was trembling Angel could feel it and he wasn't all that steady either. Then it was time and Buffy looked up and screamed and everyone in the stadium screamed she earned a 215.8 the highest score ever with this new system. Not only that she blew everyone away completely no one could touch her now. Buffy screamed seeing the score and hugged Giles and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you Giles thank you, thank you thank you." She said over and over again sobbing and he cried too they've both won this together. Joyce broke down and she had to sit down. Angel cheered; Willow and Cordelia were in tears, Spike and Xander's jaws dropped. Sweets and Booth clapped wildly. Back in Sunnydale everyone cheered for her. Buffy pulled away from her coach and saw the standings she was first place she won the gold medal. Joyce managed to steady herself long enough to get the picture of the standings say Buffy was first and the medal ceremony began.

"Darla Bobek of the United States," The announcer called and she skated out she won Bronze but barely. Darla took the Bronze level and a woman put the medal around her neck and gave her flowers. "Leesku Chen of China," And a young girl came out and took the silver spot and the medal was given to her. "And your gold medalist and Olympic champion Buffy Summers of the United States." Buffy came out and everyone was back on their feet cheering. Buffy got on the highest podium and the gold medal was put around her neck. Then the flags of each country were presented and the United States anthem was played. Buffy had her hand over her heart with tears hearing it. The anthem ended and Buffy waved around as the red, white and blue confetti fell from the ceiling. Buffy got off the podium and a rink worker gave her an American flag and she held it up proudly.

She heard the chanting again 'USA, USA, USA!' Across the rink as Buffy skated around doing her victory lap holding the flag high with the gold medal around her. Angel cheered and then Joyce grabbed his hand and led him to the isle. They made their way to the side of the rink and Buffy saw them and up her speed to them. She stopped and hugged her mom and mother and daughter cried together.

"Thank you for everything mommy," Buffy sobbed holding her mom. Joyce couldn't contain herself and pulled away looking at her daughter proudly. She has always been proud seeing her little girl out there and that's what she always seen her little baby skating Buffy would always be her baby girl no matter how old she got and how many medals she wins. Joyce leaned in and kissed her forehead and then Buffy saw Angel and they hugged. "I did it Angel I did it I did it." She repeated and he held her as close as possible.

"I love you," He said to her and she pulled away smiling. "Now go do the victory lap." He smiled and she skated off and the crowds cheered. Back in Sunnydale everyone was out in the streets cheering for her. At the rink a banner was release saying _'The Sunnydale Ice Rink Home of Buffy Summers USA Olympic Gold Medalist.'_ This town was going to be partying all night. Patrick called out drinks for everyone in her honor. At the rink Buffy took center rink and Darla skated to her and the two ladies of the USA placed and won two more medals for their country. It's been a long awhile since an American woman has placed and won the gold and even longer with two Americans placing. It was a proud moment for their country.

"Congratulations." Darla said to Buffy and she smiled nodding.

"You too." Buffy responded and Darla managed a little smile and they waved to the crowds. Buffy looked around she did it she won there was nothing to prove anymore. Anyone who bashed her now had to shut up she answered to everyone and all doubts have been erased from here on out she was the best.

Another day pasted and now it was the woman's exhibition skate. Darla skated and did very well no mistakes what so ever and when she was done she didn't understand why that couldn't have happened just the other night. Then before her name was even said the crowds cheered knowing who was coming next.

"And here's your Olympic gold medalist Buffy Summers." Buffy skated out to the rink all in white and everyone cheered. She had one hell of a title now. Six time National, six time World champion and Olympic gold medalist was her title that was impressive anyway you put it. She took the center of the rink ready for her show. The music started up and she was graceful once more_. '__Hold Me, like The River Jordan,'_ Buffy danced on the ice and everyone smiled Angel smiled like never before_. 'And I will then say to Thee, you are my friend.'_ This song and show was for her mother, sister, coach, friends, Angel and everyone back in both in New York and Sunnydale. _'Carry me  
>like you are my brother, love me like a mother will you be there?' <em>This was everyone that believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself. Buffy then did a beautiful jump split in the air.

_'Weary; tell me will you hold me. When wrong, will you scold me? When lost will you find me?'_ She danced and then jumped doing a simple double axel. _'But they told me a man should be faithful. And walk when not able and fight till the end but I'm only human,'_ She continued to skate for her fans. _'Everyone's taking control of me. Seems that the world's got a role for me I'm so confused. Will you show to me you'll be there for me and care enough to bear me?'_ She then jumped doing a triple jump

_'Hold Me. Show me. Lay Your Head Lowly. Told me. Softly then boldly. Yeah. Carry Me There. I'm only human.' _Buffy then did another jump landing it gracefully and her white leotard on the ice seemed to make her fly. _'Lead me. Hold me. Love me and Feed me. Yeah ,yeah. Kiss me and free me.'_ Then as she went to her camel spin the crowds started to clap to the beat of the music. _'Yeah. I will feel blessed I'm only human.'_ Buffy continued and skated some more and did a spread eagle_. 'Carry, carry. Carry me boldly. Carry yeah. Lift me up slowly. Yeah. Carry me there. I'm only human.'_ Then the people who knew these words started to sing to it and Angel, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle, Spike and Xander joined in the singing.

'_Save Me. Lead me. Heal me and bathe me. Lift me up, lift me up. Softly you say to me. I will be there. I will be there.'_ Buffy did a triple triple jump and then into a spiral down the ice_. 'Lift me. Told me yeah. Lift me up slowly. Carry me boldly. Yeah. Show me you care. Will you be there?'_ Buffy then did a backwards spiral bending all the way forward letting her figure tips touch the ice and then came back up doing the death drop to another spin and did the illusion again.

_'Hold me. Whoooo. Lay your head lowly. I get lonely some times. Softly then boldly. I get lonely yeah, yeah. Carry me there. Will you be there?'_ Buffy then danced on the ice with her footwork_. 'Lead me. Whoo. Love me and feed me. Lift me up hold me up. Kiss me and free me lift me up sometimes  
>oh sometimes. I will feel blessed. Yeah.' <em>Then Buffy slowed down cutting deep into the ice with her hand extend and her figure tips once again touched the ice.

_'In our darkest hour,'_ Buffy pulled up and spun slowly with so much power and control. _'In my deepest despair, will you still care? Will you be there?'_ She pulled out of the slow spin and did one last jump and landed_. 'In my trials and my tribulations; through our doubts and frustrations; in my violence, in my turbulence, through my fear, and my confessions;'_ Buffy then did a slow lay back spin to a sit spin.  
><em>'In my anguish and my pain. Through my joy and my sorrow, in the promise of another tomorrow. I'll never let you part. For you're always in my heart.'<em> Buffy did one last spin and bent slightly back with her arms extended and everyone clapped. Her eyes were full of tears and some fell to the ice.

Giles choked up and tears fell. Joyce of course cried some more smiling and clapping. Buffy came out of the pose and waved to the screaming crowds and blew kisses smiling. Literally three perfect shows in a row for her. She still had Worlds to go to but that wasn't on her mind. She waved to everyone as she skated off of her for the last time here in Russia well for now maybe.

Buffy prepared herself to be trampled on at Sunnydale and she went to rink where it looked like the most of the town was here. Buffy wore her gold medal and it felt so good to be home. Buffy then stood up high so everyone could see her and they cheered. Angel and her most of her friends couldn't be here for this they had to go back to class but they were there for the important event. Buffy looked out to the crowds as she stood in front of her rink yes her rink. She came to this town a no body and now she was their hero and their idol. She came from nothing and turned into someone. At the Olympics she grew up but there was announcement to make. Was she going to retire after Worlds? Was she going retire from competitive skating and go professional? She achieved what she wanted there was nothing holding her back and the money was about to pour in.

She had a gold medal in every event now and she had so many medals she couldn't count them anymore. So was it time to hang up her skates? Today she was going to make that announcement. Angel couldn't be there so Patrick held up a phone so he could listen.

"Hello Sunnydale," She started and everyone cheered. Colin, Angel, Oz, Andrew, Warren and Jonathan listened to the cheering over the phone that made Angel proud. "Wow," Was all she said. "This was a dream of mine I told my mom that I was going to go to the Olympics and she smiled at me but I didn't think I could do it." She looked around. "I didn't think I would be the best skater in the nation or the world let alone an Olympian. And I never thought I would be able to have an entire town behind me." There was some clapping. "I won this gold not because of talent or experience I won because of my mom, my coach, Angel," Angel smiled hearing that. "I won because of my friends and because of you Sunnydale. If I didn't have the support I wouldn't have gone far. If you didn't believe that I could I would have failed. I want to say thank you and I can't say thank you enough for this I'll never get to say it enough." Buffy fought the tears. "This medal was won because of you thank you." And they clapped and she started to walk off stage but then came back. "Oh and I'll be back next season." And then the roar got louder she wasn't done yet. Buffy wasn't going to stop until she wanted too. Angel smiled at her choice she was far from done.

Spring break was here and Buffy had two days before heading off to Worlds. Angel had Buffy meet him up at the rink and it was just them. They put on skates and then Angel cued up the music. Buffy smiled to the song. _'You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.'_

"Why this song?" Buffy asked as they were on the ice together holding hands and he smiled.

"You've walked in those fields Buffy." He answered and she smiled and he pulled her closer. _'So she took her love for to gaze awhile among the fields of barley. In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold.'_ Buffy gave them enough speed so they spun together on the ice.

_'Will you stay with me will you be my love among the fields of barley. And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.'_ Buffy then pulled him along and it was true being on the ice felt like flying. Buffy let go of his hand and gained some speed and jumped. That always got his heart pumping and excited she was the queen and ruler of the ice.

_'I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken. But I swear in the days still left  
>we will walk in fields of gold. We'll walk in fields of gold.'<em> Angel skated around as Buffy looked graceful on the ice and she did a spiral around the ice and then went to his arms. _'I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken. But I swear in the days still left we will walk in fields of gold  
>we'll walk in fields of gold.'<em> They held each other and they would remember these little simple moments. She knew years from now people won't remember the medals but he'll love her no matter what.

_'Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley See the children run as the sun goes down as you lie in fields of gold.'_ They stopped skating and stood in the center of the rink Angel wanted to continue to walk in the fields of gold with her and she wanted him to join her. Then Angel started to sing to the song and she smiled. _'You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
>among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.<br>When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold.'_ The song ended and he leaned in kissing the champion his champion. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer he was the true prize in her mind and always would be.

_**And she did it Buffy won. And one chapter left wow. Hoped you like this far maybe tear up a little. Next chapter won't take long but it's perfect and it'll tie it all together. So hang in there more on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Songs: Will You Be There by Michael Jackson**_

_**Fields of Gold sung by Eva Cassidy**_


	31. All in a Dream

Chapter 31 All in a Dream

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.__  
><em>_Before you met me, I was a wreck._

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life._

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.__  
><em>_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, we'll be young forever.__  
><em>_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back.__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.__  
><em>_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach._

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete.__  
><em>_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, we'll be young forever.__  
><em>_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back.__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.__  
><em>_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight.__  
><em>_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back.__  
><em>_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.__  
><em>_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

"Connor!" Buffy yells for her son. "Con oh is everything packed?" She asked her eldest son and he nodded. "What about the others?" She asked and he shrugged. "You're useless," And Connor did that half grin and walked away. Connor was now fourteen and one year away from high school Buffy couldn't believe he was growing up. Not only that he looked like Angel except he had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair like a mix between her and Angel. Buffy was in a mad dash to get her four children packed and out the door to her mom's place and then once her mother goes crazy then they'll head to gram and pops O'Brien's place and cause even more terror. Four children Angel wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a big family. There was Connor, Liam, Ava and the little one Isabella. Each kid was different. Connor was his father's son they were buddies and then Liam was a momma's boy completely. Then Ava ran the show butting heads with everyone and maybe the loudest person on the planet. And then you had sweet little Izzy the tiny controller and a daddy's girl. Angel was under her thumb and there was nothing he could do about it and she knew it.

All four kids divide and conquer everywhere they go. They can get away with murder depending on what happened. Buffy left the kitchen and headed upstairs and heard crying.

"Mommy!" Ava screamed in tears. "Mommy!" The five year old cried. "Liam…Liam hit me!" Buffy sighed if she had a dollar every time someone said someone hit me she would be richer than Oprah.

"He'll say sorry," Buffy assured her daughter. "Grab your stuff and head downstairs."

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" The two year old Isabella informed her mother.

"Dad's home!" Buffy heard Connor tell her from downstairs. Buffy scooped Ava and her suitcase and little Isabella trotted along with her.

"Dad's home," Liam informed his mom as she made her way downstairs.

"I know three million people told me." Buffy then set aside Ava's suitcase and set the girl down as she cried. "Ava if you don't stop it's to the corner." And the little started to calm down. "Liam get yours and Izzy stuff please." Buffy asked and he nodded and headed upstairs and then Buffy heard Isabella squeal with happiness has her father walked into the door. Angel made his way through the huge house and found Buffy and leaned in for a kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked and Buffy sighed.

"It's a circus here." Buffy answered.

"But mommy there's no elephants around." Isabella informed her mom and Angel smiled.

"You sure?" Buffy asked and Isabella nodded. "Ok everyone's packed." Angel nodded and then set Isabella down but she wasn't all that happy.

"Let me change real fast." Angel said as he loosen his tie and headed up the huge staircase. Angel was a biomechanical engineer and Buffy still had endorsements from her glory days. Buffy still skates and tours with other skaters quite often. Not only that she and Giles ran the Sunnydale Ice Rink together and business was booming for them. All in all Angel and Buffy were wealthy. His parent's have retired from the pub and now Colin and Doyle owned it. Doyle and Cordelia married and had spawns of their own. Willow and Xander parted ways a long time ago but remained close friends. Angel brought his college roommate Oz home once and Willow and him clicked and now were together. Spike and Dru? They weren't married but partners they didn't want to get married but they were more than happy with a child of their own.

Speaking of marriages Buffy had a father again it was her former coach Giles. He and her mother married and Giles adopted her and Dawn. Dawn was a free spirit and she wasn't tamed yet which was just fine. Giles was also the most sought out figure skating coach and he recruits girls and boys from around the country bringing them here to Sunnydale. The Sunnydale rink rivaled the major rinks of the country and a few skaters have made it to Worlds. Buffy herself was a coach because who wouldn't want to train with a three time Olympic gold medalist. Buffy was a twelve time National gold and ten time World gold medalist plus three Olympic gold medals she was forever set in stone in the skating world. She changed the sport but ever since her first Olympics doing that quad toe to a triple toe loop no one has ever done it. Many have tried and all have failed so she held that record. She held many records and it would be a long time coming before anyone matched them let alone surpass them. But little Isabella showed some interest to the ice and Buffy was waiting to see where that would go some day.

Finally the family of six managed to get out of the house and off to her mom's. The kids were all dumped off and finally Angel and Buffy could spend their fifteen year anniversary alone together with no screaming kids. Of course they love their kids and they couldn't imagine their lives without them but this was needed.

All Buffy knew was they were spending a week together but Angel planned it all out. Buffy noticed they were heading back to their house and she gave a confused looked. Their house or rather mansion had ten rooms, a kitchen, breakfast room, dining hall, three garages, a game room, a den, a living room and a small office space that was turned into Buffy's medal and awards room. They had a backyard with a full swing set and jungle gym and a pool. They even had water fountain in the front yard. But while they lived lavishly the money went to their children. Everything they did center around their children and their welfare. They wanted their children to have what they couldn't.

Angel pulled up to the house and looked to Buffy smiling.

"We're going to spend a week alone in our own house?" Buffy asked and Angel giggled. "You're cheap." But Angel kept that smile and she there was something going on and they got out of the car and Angel hit a button opening up one of the garages that housed his motorcycle from their high school days. That bike he always thought helped him to win Buffy over. Then another car pulled up and it was Willow smiling. Angel popped the trunk of their car and Willow took out their suitcase and Buffy was really confused. Angel brought out the bike and got on.

"Hop on," He insisted and Buffy looked back to Willow who smiling she was in on the plan. Buffy got on the bike behind Angel and put her helmet on and they were off. This bike held memories for these two. Angel left Sunnydale and Buffy saw the city limits sign and wondered where they heading. But it didn't matter she had her arms wrapped around her high school sweetheart's waist. Whenever they get on this bike it was like they were young again.

They passed Los Angeles and kept driving and Buffy was getting anxious she wanted to know what was going. Then there was a familiar sign and her heart started to race. Angel pulled into the beach parking lot and stopped the bike. Still without saying a word he got off the bike and had Buffy following him to the beach shore. She did smiling as they headed closer to the water. And then without warning he scooped her up and she giggled. He then set her down and she had her arms around his neck.

"You remember this place?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. This is where he asked her out to be boyfriend and girlfriend when Buffy was almost in pieces and on the verge of becoming completely shattered beyond repair. Buffy truly believed Angel saved her. He gave her something to believe in and something to hold onto. Here is where he gave her the shell necklace a necklace she still has tucked away.

"How could I forget?" She asked and he leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away and his eyes had that twinkle he had more. The then reached for his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Buffy wanted to know what it was and she was nervous. He could still do that make her heart race and get all love sick like a little teenage girl. Angel then held it before her and opened it. Buffy's eyes lit up it was a necklace with diamonds in the shape of shells. It was also gold too. "Angel," She looked up at him of course it was so beautiful.

"I remember," He started as he took the necklace out of the box. "Saying to you it's every shell you walked on before you ever came here. And whatever happened it's the past and I'm not going to judge you or think of you any less than I what I think of you now." He then put the necklace on her and Buffy fought the tears.

"And what do you think when you think of me?" She asked him remembering that conversation perfectly.

"Someone who is so perfect in her own way," Angel stated and Buffy looked back down to her new necklace. "I've always wanted you and I always will." Angel leaned in and kissed her passionately and Buffy pulled him closer just to deepen the kiss a little more. Angel then picked her up slightly holding her. They pulled away letting their foreheads rest on one another's and she smiled. They still felt like those teenagers back in high school. He would melt when he looked at her or made love to her. She was still his champion and now she the greatest title of all the mother of his children. She gave him the perfect four children he could ever dream of. She would still go weak at the knees and fall into arms as if she was star struck. They continued to fall in love all the time of course they had their ups and downs but when it was all said and done they just had to look at each other and it was all there.

If this was dream Buffy thought then she prayed she would never wake up. If this was truly reality then she prayed that it would get better. They both had a part to play in each other success and they benefited from one another. They couldn't be away for very long without missing each other wishing they could lie together in one another's arms. They were older but they were still those two teenagers that fell in love in the hallway of a high school so long ago and they hoped from here until they parted this world together they would remain that way.

_**And that's it we're done. All in all yes they lived happily ever after with four kids and a mansion. Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoy writing it. So here comes my long list of thank yous.**_

_**For those who reviewed: SMGbest, brandsan11, sypagent001, Alex, ba2006, Angellufy, annabell, luvsbook22, Bones-NCIS-Buffylove, MelinaFan1989, GnatGirl13, Romantic Journalist, xxdawnbreakerxx, Brandi Rochon and sara4ever.**_

_**For those who added this as their favorites: **_

_**alexzfan**__**, **__**Anonymous Source 12**__**, **__**ba2006**__**, **__**Bones-Ncis-Buffylove**__**, **__**Brandi Rochon**__**, **__**chevant**__**, **__**MelinaFan1989**__**, **__**PersianPrincess-SSS**__**, **__**perudencia**__**, **__**reebz1994**__**, **__**sarah4ever**__**, **__**SMGbest**__**, **__**spyagent001**__**, **__**TheYellowUmbrella94**__**, **__**toastedbread87**__**, **__**TwoBecomeOne**__**, **__**XRock-HardX**__**, **__**xxdawnbreakerxx**_

_**For those who added this to their alert:**_

_**7500fx**__**, **__**AlannahClare**__**, **__**Anapeque**__**, **__**Angellufy**__**, **__**ba2006**__**, **__**babysayitisn'tso**__**, **__**Bina23**__**Blue**__**,**__** Kitsune**__** ,**__**Bones-Ncis-Buffylove**__** ,**__**bradsan11**__**, **__**Bubblesdabubbles**__** ,**__**cc-bloom**__**, **__**Cheyly**__** ,**__**Crazy Angel Princess**__**, **__**cupcakesrok**__**, **__**Dimples08**__**dkwr07**__**, **__**FanGirl26**__**, **__**Faramir's-grl**__**gemmalouise**__**, **__**GNatGirl13**__**irishgal19**__**, **__**Kai3anime**__**, **__**loopsyloo**__**, **__**luvbooks22**__**, **__**meg9766**__**, **__**perudencia**__**, **__**slaterbug**__**, **__**SMGbest**__** ,**__**spyagent001**__**, **__**SweetPrincess4eva**__** ,**__**toastedbread87**__**, **__**twivampacademyfan**__** , **__**xoTommyQ4U**__**, **__**XRock-HardX**__**, **__**xxdawnbreakerxx**_

_**For those who I might have forgotten to mention.**_

_**Song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**_

_**Thank you once again for reading.**_


End file.
